Double Trouble
by Quitting Time
Summary: An accident during a science experment, causes Jade to wind up in a parallel world. She finds a different Tori in the new world, but to her dismay, finds there is now a different Jade in her world. But that's just the beginning. A double Jori story, if you can imagine that.
1. Not quite right

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 1 – Not quite right.**

**Author's note. Here's another story with a sci-fi twist. I'll freely admit it's not an original idea, but it's all in good fun. I hope you enjoy.**

It was a normal Thursday at the asphalt café. As always, gang sat around the table chatting and eating their lunch. It was normal day with one exception. Robbie was absent.

In fact he'd been absent at lunch nearly every day for a month, plus was rarely seen afterschool or on the weekends. He would be in class, but that was the only place they would see him. When asked about this, Robbie simply said it was a surprise and they would find out soon. Though Rex almost spilled the beans and was quieted by Robbie.

They gang had gotten used to his absence, though in later days, Cat seemed to get sad as he was no longer trying to win her heart.

Today, the conversation came to Robbie and his mysterious project, as it did from time to time.

"So, does anyone have any idea yet, what Robbie is up too?" Asked Andre, between bites of his burrito.

Everyone shook their heads except Jade, who just kept eating and ignored the question.

"Come on…Someone's got to know?"

Beck shrugged. "Sorry, haven't found out. Then again, I haven't really been trying. Robbie will tell us when he's ready."

Jade looked up with a smirk. "Maybe he's been making a human jigsaw puzzle. You know there was that girl East High that vanished a month ago. You know it's always the quiet ones…."

Tori who was sitting next to Jade frowned and slapped Jade on the wrist. "Stop that Jade. Be nice. If you don't have anything nice to say, than don't say anything at all."

Jade rolled her eyes at her girlfriend of more than a year and then in a mocking voice said. "Oh yes, my eternal love….I will always be good and say nice things about people. I have a girlfriend so I have to be nice to people now."

Tori's frown grew much more prominent as she whispered in Jade's ear. "Mocking me or our love, will not get you any cuddles. Don't make me cut you off."

Jade grumbled, lowered her head and in a low voice muttered. "I'm sorry baby."

Andre chucked. "She's totally whipped."

Beck and Cat, quickly snickered as well.

Jade immediately shot up and appeared as if she was about to lunge across the table at Andre. "AM NOT! TAKE THAT BACK NOW!"

Before anything else could happen, an excited Robbie came running up to the table. "I did it, I did it."

Jade perked up as was about to toss an insult at Robbie when she was cut off by the placement of Tori's hand over her mouth.

"What is it Robbie, you seem really excited." Beck said.

"Yeah, out with it." Andre chimed in.

Rex quickly added his two cents. "They won't be impressed, Then again no one that's cool, will. They probably won't even know what it does."

Robbie quickly scolded Rex. "Yes they will. I'll get a Nobel Prize for this."

"You have a better chance of getting to first base with Jade."

Tori quickly glared at Rex. "Quiet and let Robbie talk."

Robbie seemed to compose himself. "Ok, I've been busy a lot recently but I've been working on something for the National science competition. Everyone who enters put's in an invention and the winner gets a huge cash prize. I have Something big. Huge. I'm going to blow them away."

"Blow them up is more like it." Said Rex in a snarky tone of voice.

"What is it?" Asked Tori, ignoring the increasingly annoying Rex.

"Can I show you. It's better if I show you. I have my setup in the basement. Lane let me use an old storeroom in the basement. I'm ready to go. Let me show you."

The gang looked at the clock and realized there was half an hour left in lunch so they all looked at each other and nodded. "Ok then."

Robbie then led the group down into the basement past the boiler to a door in the dark corner of the basement. After unlocking the door he let them inside.

The room itself was the size of a small classroom and besides some boxes and broken furniture there was a good deal of computer equipment, hooked up and flashing. There was one other thing, what appeared to be a small platform with what looked like a metal doorway. But this had all kinds of wires and things running of it.

"We see it, but what is it?" Asked Andre as he scratched his head.

Robbie went and hit some buttons on a keyboard causing the equipment to begin to hum. "I've built a machine that allows one to travel to a parallel universe or dimension. I've had the idea how to do it for a long time. Now I've done it."

The burst of laughter from the group was not quite what he expected.

"No…it's real. I tested it and everything. Saw into another universe, a couple actually. It uses interlocking magnetic fields to break down the quantum barriers between separate universes. It opens a doorway that one can look through and even travel through."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Parallel universes? Dimensions?

Robbie tried to explain. "Ok, in theory for every decision ever made there is another universe out there where a different decision was made. You eat fish for dinner instead of pork, that kind of thing. Like that Gwyneth Paltrow movie, Sliding doors. Her whole life changes over the fact that she either makes or misses a train."

Andre was the first to speak. "You mean like a universe where my grandma isn't crazy."

Robbie nodded, "Or one where you live with your grandfather. I've seen a few other universes. One just a short while ago. I even stepped in it."

Jade rolled her eyes. "So what did the genius see?"

"Ok, it was just this room, which was full of junk, but it was another universe."

Beck looked around at some of the equipment. "Where did you get all this stuff. It looks expensive."

"My uncle has a friend who works for NASA. They were getting rid of some old equipment and I was allowed to procure some of it before disposal. It allowed me to do it. Please let me test it, show you."

"Sure, why not. This should be good for a laugh," Jade said acidly, as she leaned up against one of the many pieces of equipment in the room."

"Go ahead Robbie." Tori said in an encouraging voice.

However at that moment Tori's phone rang. She answered it and quickly grew visibly annoyed at who was ever at the other end.

"Fine, I'll be there in 20 minutes." Tori said right before hanging up.

Jade looked to Tori. "What?"

"Trina was coming back from the dentist and ran out of gas. She seems to think that E on the gas gauge means something other than empty. I have run and help her out."

"Leave her." Snapped Jade.

Tori kissed Jade on the cheek, "I can't and you know it. I'll see you later. Love you."

Jade smiled with a sparkle in her eye. "Love you too Vega."

With that Tori left and Robbie got to work, getting the machine going.

"Ready to see a something really special." He said with pride as the machine hummed louder and louder.

After a few moments of nothing, a strange greyish light began to form in the doorway. But the light lasted for only a second, then the lights dimmed and a shower of sparks suddenly shot out from the doorway. A second later the machine seemed to go dead.

But at that very same time, Jade jumped away from machine that she was leaning against with a shout. "Robbie your stupid deathtrap just shocked me. Thanks for nothing. This was stupid."

Angry from having her time wasted, along with the shock, Jade then stormed out, leaving an embarrassed looking Robbie. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. "

Andre put a hand on his shoulder. "Better luck next time."

Beck shrugged, turned away and muttered under his breath. "Loser."

Cat merely gave him a sad look and quietly walked away with Beck and Andre.

Jade however was fuming mad about the shock the machine had given her.

"Idiot." Jade fumed, as she came up the stairs out of the basement into the main hallway. For a moment something seemed wrong, but she was too angry to pay any attention to it. She merely growled in displeasure and headed towards her next class. Had she paid attention she would have noticed that the nearby trash can which was blue when she went down the stairs, was now green and shaped differently. But that, along with several other details like it, escaped Jade's notice.

She went to class and again something seemed off about her classmates. One or two of them she thought were wearing different clothes than earlier, but again she disregarded them.

It was after the next class did she finally see Tori at her locker. Jade was still in a foul mood and a few seconds in her girlfriends arms would make her feel right again.

Quietly Jade made her way to Tori's locker and as soon as the Latina shut her locker and turned around, Jade quickly put her arms around Tori and gave her a passionate kiss.

But Jade quickly noticed something was really wrong, as Tori didn't respond to the kiss. Instead she seemed to stiffen and go very rigid.

Jade pulled back from the kiss and frowned. "What's wrong baby. Trina give you a hard time or something. Jade can make it all better. Let's skip school and just spent the rest of the day in bed, just you, me and a very large strap on. You can put it on first."

Only then did Jade realize that Tori's eyes were opened as wide as they could be with a strange look of terror and surprise locked on her face. Her mouth was open into the shape of an O, but no sound came out of her mouth. After a moment, Jade realized that Tori appeared to be in shock.

Jade was about to say something with Tori's eyes seemed to just roll up in her head and she promptly fainted in Jade's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Bellowed an angry looking Andre', as he came up and helped ease Tori to the ground.

Jade now was more confused than ever. "Nothing. I just kissed her."

Andre huffed and got right into Jade's face. "What is that some kind of sick joke. I've stood by too long and let you treat Tori like shit."

Jade stepped back as while she understood Andre's words, they made no sense. "What are you babbling about."

"You bullying Tori. Your mean to her, then make half ass apology, she forgives you than you do it again. The thing is you're just getting plain cruel. Last week when you humiliated her in Sikowitz's class. If he'd been there instead of a sub, you'd be in deep shit. All she's ever done is try to be your friend. It's bad enough that Megan, Courtney and the others bully her too. But you're the worst of the lot."

By time Tori had woken up and was now watching a furious Andre confront a very confused looking Jade. She was just as, if not more confused than Jade was.

Jade this time stood her ground and poked Andre' in the chest. "Megan? Courtney? Those two band geeks. They've never bullied anyone. And if they have, both those bitches will get it and good. Me and Me, I don't bully Tori EVER. SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND. I LOVE TORI! STOP MAKING SHIT UP!"

"Wha?" was all the stunned Andre could say.

Tori who had sat up, likewise, just stared at Jade with a yet another shocked expression.

At this point, Jade felt someone slap her in the ass. Turning around it was Beck who looked alot more smug than normal, if not downright cocky. "Come on babe. It's fuck time. Beck need's some, Get your ass moving. Don't make me, drag you to my car."

The next thing Beck felt, was Jade's knee being rammed into his nuts. Suddenly turning white, he let out a loud groan and fell to the floor. Then, a now livid Jade stood over him and screamed. "I AM NOT YOUR BABE OR YOUR LITTLE FUCK TOY. AND DON'T TOUCH MY ASS, ONLY TORI, MY GIRLFRIEND CAN TOUCH MY ASS OR ANY OTHER PART OF ME. GOT THAT, PENCIL DICK!"

A painful sounding moan was Beck's only reply.

Jade then turned to Andre and Tori who were now looking at her, as if she had suddenly turned green and sprouted wings.

Jade then grabbed Tori's hand and helped her up. "Come on sweetie. Everyone here's been sniffing glue or something. Let's get out of here."

As Jade started to walk away with Tori, she noticed that Tori didn't move.

"Jade, I don't know what kind of Joke this is, but that's enough." A confused and now somewhat looking Angry Tori said.

Now more frustrated and angry than ever, Jade suddenly bellowed "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON."

Suddenly Jade could hear Robbie call out from behind her. "Jade?"

Jade spun around. "WHAT!"

He took a cautious step forward. "You said you were Tori's girlfriend? Did I hear that right?"

Jade gritted her teeth and ran her hands through her hair. "Have you gone nuts too? Of course I am. If I wasn't than why would I have this."

Jade pulled the side of her pants down two inches to show a tattoo in gothic lettering."

_"Tori's Girl"_

"I got one and Tori has one that says, Jade's gal. We got them 5 months ago for our anniversary."

As Robbie looked at the tattoo with wide eyes, he attempted to touch, it but Jade quickly hissed. "Touch me and you'll end up on the floor next to prince charming here. Only Tori is allowed to touch me."

Robbie then appeared to think for a moment. Then he looked at Tori, who now appeared to be completely in shock.

"It gave you a shock. The machine. Didn't it. When I tried to open the doorway between universes." Robbie suddenly muttered.

"Of course it did, you moron. What does that piece of crap have anything to do with the fact that everyone here is gone nuts?"

Robbie took a step back and cringed. "I'm afraid everything. You see, I think the machine worked. Only not in the way I intended."

"What do you mean? You showed me the machine, it gave me a shock when I leaned on it."

Robbie nervously bit his lip and looked pensively at Rex, who for once had nothing to say.

"Jade. If I'm right, the machine not only opened a door to another universe. It accidentally switched you with the Jade in it. Your Robbie must have been doing the same thing showing off the machine. Both of you leaned up against equipment, both of you got shocked and both of you switched places."

"Wha..What?" Sputtered Jade.

"Look, Tori may be your girlfriend, but not here. Jade, I'm afraid you're in the wrong universe."

**Authors's Note. Ok, I borrowed the idea somewhat from the Bearded Spock episode of Star Trek. But this one I think will have more depth and Jori lovers won't be disappointed. In fact, you'll get a real fun treat later on.**

**P.S. I am still working on my story. "The Real me." I've been having some writers block and my pace on the next chapter has gone at a somewhat glacial pace. But I haven't given up on it. So be patient. **


	2. The other Jade

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious and its associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 2 – The other Jade.**

**Author's note: To help keep track of things. The universe where Tori and Jade are a couple, will be referred to as Universe 1. The universe where they are not a couple will be referred to as universe 2. So to catch up, the Jade from universe 1 found herself in universe 2. This chapter will follow the Jade from universe 2 who is now in universe 1. It will pick up at the moment where Robbie turned his invention demonstrate it.**

"Ready to see a something really special." Robbie said with pride as the machine hummed louder and louder.

After a few moments of nothing, a strange greyish light began to form in the doorway. But the light lasted for only a second, then the lights dimmed and a shower of sparks suddenly shot out from the doorway. A second later the machine seemed to go dead.

But at that very same time, Jade jumped away from machine that she was leaning against with a shout.

"Owwww" Jade suddenly screeched. "Robbie your stupid deathtrap just gave me a shock."

"I'm Sorry. I don't know what happened."

Jade fumed and stormed over to Robbie who was sitting at a computer. "Sorry, you are sorry. A sorry excuse for a human being. I should have known this would be a waste of time, cause you are a waste of time. Stupid fucking doll boy, like you could invent anything. Oooh…look at me I'm 18 and I play with Dolls. YOU'RE PATHETIC."

Then Jade pushed him and his chair over and stormed out of the room before the extremely shocked, Beck, Cat and Andre could react.

After a moment of shocked silence, Cat ran over and helped a very shaken Robbie, off the floor.

"What was that?" Said Andre.

"Do I look like a doll to you? She's cracked. I'm all man. Just ask those Northridge girls I was with last week." Protested Rex.

Beck expected Jade to get mad after being shocked, but her verbally destroying Robbie was much beyond anything he imagined. "I don't know."

Andre took a step towards the door. "Should we go after her?"

Shaking his head, Beck said. "I don't think so. Let's see if she cools down. Are you ok Robbie?"

Robbie just looked to the floor looking like a child who just had his favorite toy smashed.

Jade meanwhile, pissed off beyond description, walked out of the basement. Like her counterpart she briefly sensed something was off, but disregarded it.

"Fucking Doll boy." Jade muttered, as she tripped a freshman boy walking past her.

Ignoring the protesting boy on the floor, Jade chuckled and kept walking to her next class.

Arriving, Jade sat in back and again she got a feeling that something was off. At least one person she saw appeared to have different clothing. Again, Jade ignored that nagging voice in her head.

Fortunately the class she was in was at the exact same spot in its lesson plan as the one in her universe so all at least seemed as it should.

Jade made through class, no less in a bad mood than when she entered it. As it ended, she overheard two girls talking.

"I think I'll try out for the lead in Sikowitz's latest play." Said the first.

"I think you've got a good shot."

As Jade walked past she said menacingly to the first girl. "Do so and you'll be reading your lines from a hospital bed. I get the lead parts."

The two girls looked at each other and backed off. While they knew Jade hated losing parts to others, they had never seen her outwardly threaten anyone.

Just as Jade arrived at her locker to retrieve her books, Tori arrived back at the school, having taken some gas to her sister.

As she walked into the school she spotted Jade at her locker. Not realizing it was the wrong Jade, Tori walked up, spun Jade round and planted a bit wet kiss right on the startled Goth's lips.

Instantly Jade backed up and her face not only turned red, but it actually seemed to distort.

"WHY IN THE FUCK ARE YOU KISSING ME. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM YOU STUPID FREAK." Jade suddenly screamed.

Shocked, Tori backed off as her mouth slowly opened. "Jade!" She said in a heartbroken voice.

"DON'T JADE ME." Jade said as she roughly pushed Tori back several feet. "Don't touch me, Don't ever touch me. I don't know what thought got through that empty skull of yours that made you think you could kiss me. Let alone touch me."

"I thought you loved me." Whimpered Tori, as the first tears came down her face.

Jade laughed mockingly. "Me love you. That's rich. Like anyone could love you. Tor…You're weak, stupid, you can't sing, you can't act, you can't dance. You're worthless, ugly and pathetic. Now I can add, out of your fucking mind, to that description."

"What about the time we spend together. You're breaking up with me. I love you." Cried a now devastated Tori. "

At this very moment, Beck and Andre walked around the corner to see Jade being to mock Tori.

"What about the time we spend together. You're breaking up with me. I love you" Jade said back in an exaggerated and mocking version of Tori's voice.

Jade them smirked and put her arms around a surprised and shocked Beck. "I love him. Not you. Need I remind you Beck's my boyfriend. No one loves you. No one will ever love you."

Both Andre and Tori shot suddenly accusing looks at the very confused Beck.

Ignoring the confused looks from everyone, Jade put her arms around Beck and kissed him roughly. "Tor here has majorly cracked. I knew this stupid wench couldn't cut it. She seems to think that we're in dating. Even if liked girls, I wouldn't date that dirty skank in a million years."

Not wanting any part of what ever Jade was doing to Tori, Beck angrily pushed Jade way. "What in the hell are you doing? It's not funny."

It was Andre that noticed it; the moment when Beck angrily pushed Jade away, Jade suddenly flinched. It looked to him as if she was expecting to be hit. It made no sense, but none of this made any sense to him.

At this point Robbie and Rex came up and could see Tori crying. Robbie remained quiet and guarded but Rex spoke in his normal overconfident tone of voice. "Hey…..what gives. You know there's plenty of me to go around. No need to cry."

Jade suddenly looked at Rex. "What the fuck? What in the hell happened to your accent. You're not from…Ahh fuck it. Why am I talking to you anyway."

Tori at this point, was now sobbing and ran off.

"RUN TOR RUN…WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO US A FAVOR AND JUST DIE!" Jade taunted as Tori ran off.

The collective shock on Andre, Beck and Robbie's faces turned to anger. Even Rex seemed offended.

"I used to thing you were cool. You're off the list babe." Rex snapped.

Jade threw up her hand's. "Fuck you all." Then she looked directly at Beck. "Let me know when you decide to act like my boyfriend again."

Jade then left, leaving them even more stunned and shocked than before.

Trina was at her locker a few minutes later,when a sobbing Tori ran up to her.

"Take me home…please….Take me home…."

Realizing something had gone horribly wrong, Trina kicked into sister mode and put a hand Tori's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jade." Tori said with a deep painful sob. "Jade just dumped me. Acted like we never even went out. She was horrible. She told me to die."

Trina quickly gritted her teeth. "I told you that raven haired weirdo was playing you."

That however didn't help as Tori only started to cry harder, making Trina feel like a fool. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Just take me home!"

As much as Trina wanted to track down Jade and cut her throat, she needed to get Tori home. She slammed her locker shut and put her arm around Tori.

"Come on Sis. Let's go."

Trina led Tori out of school and partway through the parking lot when she spotted Jade.

Oddly Jade was standing and staring across the street, scratching her head. Trina stopped and then made a bee line for Jade.

As she did, she could see Jade grab a nearby student. "Where in the fuck is the monorail"

The student looked at her confused. "What monorail."

"The monorail across the street. Part of the Los Angeles Monorail system. What the fuck who hasn't heard of that. What rock did you crawl out from."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Said the frightened student before they ran away.

Meanwhile, Robbie, Andre and Beck, suspecting something was now very wrong, decided to follow Jade. They emerged from the building to see a majorly pissed off Trina walk up to Jade.

"JADE! I WANT TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU NOW!"

Jade turned towards Trina and snarled. "Who in the hell are you?"

For a moment Trina was a taken a back. But she recovered her senses and slapped Jade right in the face.

Jade suddenly pulled her scissor from her boot and pointed it straight at Trina. "You fucked with the wrong person, bitch. I'm going to carve you up, whoever the hell you are."

Before she could do anything, Beck had run up and grabbed her arm. "Back off JADE….NOW!"

Surprisingly Jade, did just that instantly. Again Andre noticed that she flinched and quickly lowered her head. "Sorry baby."

Then Robbie suddenly realized what was going on. "Oh my…I think I know what's happening."

"What? Because Jade's totally flipped." Said an exasperated Andre'

"I kind of like to know what's going on too. And where is the fucking monorail." Cursed Jade.

Robbie stepped forward and sheepishly said. "Jade. I'm afraid my demonstration worked a bit too well."

"What?" Said a still upset Tori who had now joined the group.

Robbie pointed to Jade's thigh and in a calm voice said. "Jade do you have a tattoo there? It's an odd question. But we'd like to see."

Jade then looked to Beck who realized, she was looking to him for permission. Not quite knowing why, he nodded.

Jade shook her head, then pulled down the side of her pants just enough to show nothing but bare skin. Tori let out an audible gasp.

"So what's this all about. What in the hell is going on. I'd better find out fast." Jade threatened, looking ready to strike.

"Your Robbie was demonstrating his machine and you leaned up against it and you got a shock right?"

Jade nodded. "So fucking what."

"Our Jade has a tattoo right there. You don't. When you got shocked somehow you were pushed into an alternate universe. Our Jade was pushed into yours. I'm afraid you're in the wrong universe."

"Huh?" Said Trina.

The others and Jade all looked to Robbie for an explanation. "Jade here doesn't recognize Trina, she thinks there's a monorail, she has no evidence she ever had a tattoo there that says "Tori's girl" and she doesn't realize that Tori is dating our Jade. When the machine turned on, I'm guessing our Jade and this Jade both leaned up against the machine at the same time. Both got a shock and somehow got switched."

Andre pointed to Jade. "You mean this isn't the real Jade."

Jade promptly punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "Does that feel real to you? I'm the real Jade."

"You're real." Gasped Andre as he backed off his hand on his stomach.

"Jade! Play nice." Beck said sharply.

Jade huffed for a moment and then calmed down.

"So this isn't my Jade!" Tori said.

Robbie shook his head. "No. This is a Jade from a universe where she's not dating you and is dating Beck."

Jade pointed to Tori, looking amused. "You mean the Jade here I actually dating that excuse for a…"

"Jade!" Beck commanded harshly. Again Jade seemed to flinch slightly. By now Beck realized that Jade was afraid of him. In the back of his mind, he quietly began to figure out why. Much to his dismay, he realized his countepart was not the gentle sort.

Robbie looked to Tori. "Yes, this is a different version of Jade. Yours in her universe."

That was music to Tori's ears, but a bittersweet melody at best as she now knew her Jade was separated from her. "My Jade still loves me." She said hopefully, before she pleaded with Robbie. "Please get her back?"

"Robbie, Can you get her back?" Said Beck.

"Yes. It may take a bit of time to recalibrate the machine properly. I need to make sure we're sending her back to the right world and to get our jade back. We can try tomorrow."

"Let's just send this one back and they can keep both of them." Quipped Rex.

"I want my Jade back." Said Tori, giving Rex a dirty look.

"I want my Jade back, so we can get married and have lots of babies and live in a house with a white picket fence." Jade said mockingly.

Tori wiped her tears, walked up to Jade and slapped her as hard as she could in the face. "Don't mock me!"

Jade after the stinging subsided, raised an eyebrow. "Tor…at least you've got some backbone, not much of one, but still. My Tor would never ever dare to strike me. I'll have to make her pay for your little transgression."

Tori's jaw hardened as she got in Jade's face. Though she had the face of her soul mate, this Jade was anything but and deep down it gave Tori the chills. "Shut your trap or I'll personally find a world you really don't like and dump you in it. Now…You're going to act like a nice Jade and behave until we can rid of you and I get my Jade back. Or do you want to spend the rest of your time here, tied to a chair?"

Jade looked at Tori with an unreadable expression for several seconds, then nodded. "Fine, just get me out of this messed up universe."

**Authors Note: I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story. Thank you for the nice reviews. I can't promise a chapter every day, but since you've all been so good, you get one today.**


	3. Getting to know you

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 3 – Getting to know you**

**We have a chapter in Universe 2 where Jade has realized she's in the wrong universe.**

Jade's mind quickly reeled at the revelation that this was not her universe.

She looked to Robbie, Andre and then Tori with pleading eyes. "Please, just say it's a joke. I won't be mad, I promise." Jade really wanted this to be a joke.

Andre and Robbie shook their heads.

"No…No….This is just a joke. This is my world." Jade said as she ran to the window. It looked exactly like her Los Angeles and she was almost convinced it was joke. It was the Monorail that zoomed by on the track across the street, as she looked out the window, that convinced her otherwise. The only monorail she knew of in LA was at Disneyland.

"You have a monorail." Jade said blankly.

"Of course, they run all over the city." Said Andre, as if it were nothing special.

Jade leaned her head against the glass as the reality of the situation became suddenly and rather painfully clear. "Robbie is so dead."

"Are you talking about me or the other Robbie?" Robbie said somewhat nervously.

Jade ignored his question, turned from the window and then looked to Beck who was just now getting back off the ground. "Is that why he…."

Andre answered. "Here, you two are still a couple." Though Jade could detect a good amount of cynicism in his voice as he spoke, leading her to believe the relationship was not a happy or healthy one.

Jade turned to Beck, who was glaring at her in a particularly hateful way and pulled out her scissors. She then waved them in his face. "OK, Listen up. Jade here may be your personal plaything. I'm not. Don't touch me."

Brazenly, he stepped forward and managed to grab her arm. Then he yanked the scissors out of her hand. Once he tossed the scissors aside, he twisted her arm behind her back.

"Listen to me Bitch. When I say come, you come. And believe me, you are going to pay…."

Jade cut him off by stomping his foot as hard as she could with her boot, causing him to release her. Jade then squarely punched him in the jaw with all her might. His head snapped to one side and he quickly staggered back.

"Didn't learn your lesson the first time. HUH!" Jade fumed as she kicked him in the groin a second time.

He bellowed in pain and as he began to bend over, Jade threw an uppercut to his chin. Beck quickly crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Jade then leaned over Beck and said through gritted teeth. "You may treat your Jade like shit. But I am not your Jade and I will kick your sorry ass, each and every time you touch me. So if you have any smarts, you'll leave me the fuck alone. Because next time I won't be so forgiving."

"Oh my god, I've never seen Jade stand up to Beck like that." Jade could hear Robbie say to Andre."

Jade then fumed for a moment more, retrieved her scissors and smirked. "Any questions?"

Robbie and Andre shook their heads.

"Good, now tell me dear Robbie." Jade said in a sickly sweet, but menacing voice. "Are you going to have any problems getting me home? Because if you can't, WE will have problems."

"No..No…No…I can get you home. I just need to recalibrate the machine and make sure everything works ok. It may take me until tomorrow. You wouldn't want to wind up in the wrong place."

Jade took a deep breath through her nose as she seemed to think. "I'll put you in the wrong place, if you can't."

Rex then spoke up, but with a strange, upper class British Accent. "Robbie my boy. You better had listen to her. She means business. I told you not to waste time with this endeavor. You were better off, getting constantly shot down by Cat. Listen to me for once and you might just amount to something other than a pathetic loser."

Jade scratched her head looked to Andre' "Does Rex always talk like that?"

Rex then turned to Jade. "Yes, of course I talk like this. How else would I talk? I'm British, not to mention cultured and refined, unlike you Americans. Why don't you try and think with something other than your huge rack of yours and maybe you'll amount to something as well."

Jade started to growl loudly and took a step forward, but was stopped by Tori, who had partially recovered.

"Jade, if you hurt Robbie and or Rex, you may not get home."

The sound of Tori's voice stopped Jade dead in her tracks. She then just glared at Robbie. "Shut up that dam doll, Fix the stupid machine and get me home."

"Ok."

Jade now turned to Tori, looking a bit sheepish. "Vega. Uh…not really sure what to say. I'm sorry….I thought you were my Tori."

Tori stood there silently for a moment then slowly nodded. "It's ok." She said in a soft voice.

Jade thought for a moment. "Hey, I think I have creative writing next period, Are you in that class with me here."

"Yes." Tori said, still looking a bit shaken up.

Jade looked to Robbie and Andre' "Well, I need to get to class. Later." Then she looked at Tori. "Ok, Vega, walk with me. Let's talk."

"Tor?"

"Huh?"

"Jade always calls me Tor, amongst other less pleasant things."

It was then Jade could see it, this version of Tori seemed a lot more timid and unsure of herself. Jade noticed that when she spoke, her voice was frequently uncertain and she tended to avoid looking Jade or anyone else in the eyes.

"I'm calling you Vega." Jade said flippantly.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"I guess it's alright, I've been called worse."

As they walked away, Jade gave a dirty look to Beck, who was once again pulling himself off the floor.

"So Vega. Is Beck always like that?"

"Yes, to be blunt, he treats her like crap. Always demanding stuff, being rude and occasionally cheating on her. She claims she loves him, she claims he loves her, anyone openly doubting that will swiftly incur her wrath. But I've seen her bruises. She hides them but, I've seen them. " Tori said, sounding rather sad.

Jade huffed. "I thought my Beck was bad. He's a cakewalk compared to that psycho."

Tori smiled. "I'm ashamed to say it, but I liked seeing you knee him in the nuts. I always hated him."

Jade smirked. "Don't be. The bastard deserved it. The worst my Beck ever did, was accidently elbow me in the face during sex."

"So you dated Beck and then dated my counterpart, Tori."

Jade nodded. "Me and Beck drifted apart. It was awkward for a while, but we moved past it. Then me and Tori came together. We've been together more than a year."

Tori's eyes opened wide. "More than a year."

"That's what I said."

As Jade walked she started to notice something. She was used to looks of fear and people going out of their way to avoid her, but several people actually seemed quite terrified of her. It was all much more intense. More than one turned around and went in the opposite direction as soon as they saw her. Jade however pushed that out of her mind and resumed talking to Tori.

"Do you love her?" Tori said in a timid voice.

"Yes." Jade said without the slightest hesitation.

For a moment Tori remained silent as they walked. Jade took the time to once again observe the fear in the faces she looked at. They weren't just weary of her, many of them were downright terrified. Whenever she seemed to gaze at one person for more than a few seconds, they seemed to grow visibly nervous. All in all Jade realized beyond a shadow of a doubt, that while people in her world were afraid of her, they were utterly terrified of the Jade from this universe.

Before they could speak anymore they reached the classroom. Jade sat down in back and almost instinctively Tori moved towards the other end of the class room.

Jade put on her best evil smile and pointed to the chair next to her. "I don't bite…..much."

While this Tori wasn't her Tori and obviously was more timid and insecure, Jade felt the need to watch over her. It was obvious she had been bullied. Not only by her counterpart, but by others.

"Are you sure?" Tori said in that uncertain voice that Jade had come to expect.

Jade rubbed her forehead and nodded, avoiding the temptation to make yet another snarky comment.

"Yes. Sit."

Tori appeared hesitant for a moment and then sat down. The class began and oddly enough, like the class she had before, they were teaching the very same thing as in her world. Jade found it strange how some things were very different, yet others were exactly alike.

After getting though class, Jade and Tori got up and began to leave the classroom. As they did one freshman boy bumped in to Jade. As he turned and saw who he bumped into, Jade noticed that he quickly turned pale.

"I…I…I'm…sorry…Please don't kill me."

Jade, still being Jade, decided to have a bit of fun with the obviously terrified freshman. Suddenly Jade smiled and said in her best sultry voice as she ran a single finger ever so slowly up his chest.

"It was my pleasure. I don't suppose you'd want to go and be alone somewhere. I like you."

His jaw suddenly dropped open as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Then without another word, he turned and ran out of the room as if his life depended on it.

Jade burst out laughing at the sight of the fleeing freshman, then turned to a surprised looking Tori.

"So Vega, what would have other Jade done. I'm curious."

"She would have probably made him suffer. People who touch her, tend to suffer. She does that a lot.

Jade shrugged. "Sometimes it's more fun just to play with them for a bit and toss them back. I see you're Jade has cultivated a healthy level of terror here."

Tori nodded. "Are people afraid of you?"

"Yes. But your Jade seems to have put much more and effort into it. Tell me Vega. Do you people have a Nozu here."

"Yes."

"Overpriced"

"Yes"

"Beef that may not actually be beef."

"yes."

"Good. I'm hungry. Let's go and eat."

"Jade. Were in school we can't leave school. That would be skipping. I can't do that." Tori said with a fearful expression that looked like they were discussing murder.

Jade put an arm around Tori, it felt good but she quickly reminded herself this wasn't her Tori. "Be daring, be confident. You're skipping class, not committing grand larceny. Come on, we're busting out. Let's see if my keys fit in this Jade's car. We'll eat and talk. Don't even bother to tell Trina you're leaving. Let her figure that out."

Suddenly puzzled Tori looked at Jade. "Who's Trina?"

With a laugh. "So a universe where the talentless wonder does not exist. I like it here already. Let's go eat. We have much to discuss."


	4. Be Daring, Be Bold

** character and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double trouble**

**Chapter 4 – Be Daring, Be bold.**

**More of Jade's adventures in Universe 2**

As they headed out of the school, the Jade spotted Sikowitz, who looked exactly the same even down to the cocoanut he was drinking.

"Ahh…Jadelyn, the dark cloud of clouds. It seems that all the other girls who signed up to audition for the lead of Ariel, in my latest musical, footloose, have mysteriously dropped out. So once again you are the only one who…"

Having a thought, Jade pushed Tori forward. "No….um…Vega here wants to sign up, is it too late?"

Tori, looking nervous, turned and under her breath whispered. "You threatened to break my arm if I auditioned."

Jade frowned. "That was her, this is me."

Sikowitz looked at Jade with an unreadable expression. "Yes, she may try out. Auditions are after school at 6:00 tonight in the Black box theatre. "

He pulled a sheet of paper out of his bag and handed it to Tori. "Here is the scene I'm having the girls auditioning for Ariel perform. It's not long, but see if you can get it down. Words and music."

"Ok, thank you."

He then narrowed his eyes, took a sip from his cocoanut and scrutinized Jade carefully. After a full ten seconds he turned away and muttered. "Interesting."

That done, Jade nudged Tori to the exit. "Come on Vega, let's roll."

"Jade, I can't try out for the lead. I'm not good enough. I'm scared." Tori said looking more nervous than before.

Jade stopped and took a deep breath. "I can't speak for other Jade, but despite what I say nearly all the time, I think you're a very good actress and an excellent singer. You can do it. I'm auditioning. Give me a run for my money. I like a challenge. I still hate to lose, but I do like a challenge. Besides, it feels better than to actually beat them for the part than simply threatening to kill them if they even audition. You can do it Vega. Remember your motto, Be Daring, Be Bold."

"That's not my motto."

"Vega, Don't contradict me. It is now. Come on I'm hungry."

Jade realized that this Tori if she ever was going to survive her counterpart, needed an ego boost. Beside she hated seeing Tori so unsure of herself. Jade found it more annoying than confident Tori.

They reached the parking lot and luckily for Jade, not only was other Jade's car the same her keys fit the lock. When she started the Car, Tori asked.

"Won't Jade be mad you're driving her car."

Jade smirked and reached over and started to fiddle with the radio. "Furious, she'll be even more so when she finds I changed all her stations. Goodbye alternative rock station, hello conservative talk radio. I absolutely hate it when people change my stations. Drives me buggo. I love Vega with all my heart but, god help her, if she fiddles with my radio."

"And your deliberately antagonizing Jade? She's dangerous you know."

"So am I. Don't be fooled to think that I'm nice. I'm not nice. I'm frequently moody, angry, morbid and sometimes cruel. But my very small sphere of things I don't hate, has expanded slightly to cover Vega, she's still annoying as hell mind you, so you're covered under the same policy. I can handle other Jade when the time comes."

"How will you handle Jade?"

Jade's smirk widened as she glanced at the shovel lying across the back seat. "I'll think of something."

As they drove, Jade asked. "Ok, you don't have a sister named Trina, what do you have."

"Trina's my sister in the other world?"

"Yes, older sister. Seriously not a lick of talent, obnoxious and delusional. She thinks' she's the next Mariah Carey, but that one ex tv star's already taken that job."

Tori nodded "I see. Well, it's just me and my dad. My dad's a cop and when I was 3, my mom left my dad for his partner Gary. He got a job from an old army buddy of his with this security company he was starting. It's called Green Hill Security, now it's a huge government contractor; they do security for diplomats and stuff. Now Gary has hit the big time and he and my mom live in a huge house in Maryland. They're married and have 2 children. They are worth millions."

Judging from the depressed sounding tone of voice, Jade realized this was a painful subject. She however pressed on. "Do you see her much?"

Tori paused before answering. "No. I've only seen her twice in 15 years. I've met my two younger siblings once. She hated my father, and because I'm his daughter, she wants nothing to do with me. Her other children are her only children as she is concerned. The last time I got a birthday present from her is when I was 5. The thing is, my dad didn't cheat on her or beat her. He worked a lot, but I just don't know. I've been over it a million times why. Wondering what he did, or what I did to driver her away. I can't think of it, no matter how hard I try, I just can't think of it." She just abandoned us."

Jade could tell that it was a very painful thing for her and honestly felt badly about it. "I'm sorry."

"Your Tori, are her parents together?"

"Yeah, It's not a perfect marriage, I've seen them fight once and a while when I was over at Vega's house, but they are still together."

Tori nodded and then remained quiet for the rest of the short drive. Reaching Nozu, Jade was relieved to see it seemed exactly like the other one.

But she did get one shock when she happened as she walked in and glanced at a movie that was playing on one of the TV screens in the restaurant.

It was the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie, only that Captain Jack was being played by Keanu Reeves. The strange part was that he was playing the character, much like his dimwit Ted character from the Bill and Ted movies. In this version of the movie, Captain Jack's trademark phrase is, "Woah". To Jade, seeing a different actor in the role was downright bizarre.

"Keanu Reeves as Captain Jack." Jade said with an incredulous expression, after they walked in.

"Yes of course, a huge hit. I think they are on number 5."

"Dare I ask, who starred in The Matrix"

"Why Johnny Depp of course."

"Of course."

"Jade, there's no where to sit. Let's just go try somewhere else." Tori said upon seeing the restaurant was unusually busy for a midafternoon."

"Hold on Vega."

Jade walked over to a pair of students she recognized as being from Hollywood Arts, that had just sat at a nearby table. "Let's see if this universes Jade is a feared as I think. " Jade mused to herself.

Upon reaching the table Jade crossed her arms and calmly said. "I want this table. You may leave now."

Instantly the pair bolted from the table. Her job done, Jade then smirked at Tori.

"Look, a table just happened to open up. How convenient."

Tori walked over, not looking like she approved of Jade's tactics. For a moment she appeared as if she was going to say something but just sat down.

"What were you going to say?"

Tori lowered her head. "It's nothing."

Jade huffed. "Spill it Vega. Say what you think. Remember be daring, be bold."

After a moment of in decision, Tori sat up. "That wasn't nice Jade. Just demanding the table."

Jade looked pleased. "Now that's my Tori. Not being afraid to tell me that I'm being a total gank."

Tori smiled in return and looked at the students who were now waiting for a new table. "I'm glad, you're going to apologize to them then, Right?"

Jade shook her head and grabbed a menu. "No."

Realizing it was futile to press the matter further, Tori grabbed a menu herself. After ordering Jade decided to help Tori learn her lines for the audition later on. Jade at the same time learned the lines she needed to learn. The mood at the table was light and fun and Jade noticed the nervous unsure Tori started to relax.

A bit later, while they were eating Tori excused herself to go to the bathroom. As soon as she got out of sight to the table someone tapped her shoulder.

"Tori?"

Tori turned to see it ways Ryder Daniels, a very concerned expression on his face.

"Hi Ryder. How are you?" Tori said with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Fine, but I'm worried about you. You're with Jade. Has she threatened you or something? Made you sit with her. I'm getting worried about how much she bully's you. I can get you out of here. We can go now."

Tori shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's Ok. I'm fine. We're talking and she's not bullying me."

"Are you sure? I'm going to run for class president and stopping bullying will be my main platform."

"It's ok, really. I'm fine. Thank you for you concern."

He looked around the corner at Jade and then to Tori, "Well, ok. But if you need anything. Just call me. I may not be your best friend, but I will be there. If you can't reach me, call my girlfriend, Jana. She will know where to find me."

Tori nodded. "Thanks."

Tori left Ryder and after going to the bathroom, returned to the table.

"You were gone a while." Jade remarked.

"It was Ryder Daniels."

Jade's jaw hardened. "Did he bother you?"

"No, he was concerned about my safety, me being with you and all."

Jade's face briefly scrunched. "Him concerned?"

"Yes, he's a real nice guy. If he was single half the girls in school would be after him, but he's dedicated to his girlfriend Jana. They've been together nearly 3 years. He's even running for class president."

Jade chuckled. "A universe with an evil Beck and a good Ryder, what a strange place."

They continued eating, worked on the audition and both had a good time.

"You're so much nicer than the other Jade. All she does is torment people and I seem to be her favorite to torment." Tori said as they were leaving Nozu.

Jade suddenly stopped and cursed herself for not thinking of it earlier. She had been so caught up in her own situation it never really dawned on her. "Dam! That means that instead of tormenting you, she's….."

Tori nodded. "Most likely Tormenting your Tori. I'm sorry."

Jades worry level went up a hundred fold. "Oh god. She's not dating Tori, she'll deny they ever went out . Tori will think I dumped her. She'll cry."

Tori sighed. "Jade will make her cry. She loves making me cry. I think it's her favorite hobby."

In the parking lot Jade started pace back and forth nervously as her mind went in a hundred different directions at once. "She's going to make my Tori cry and I can't do anything about it. She'll think I don't lover her."

Tori quickly put her hand's on Jade's shoulders, calming her down. "Look, I'm sure your Robbie and them will figure it out. You'll be back tomorrow and all will be well."

Tori was surprised to see that her calming words had such an immediate effect as Jade did quickly relax.

"If she hurts her, I'll bury that wench. Come on, its nearly audition time." Jade said as she urged them to the car. She felt it best to simply focus on the task at hand and not worry about things she had no control of. Also, for some strange reason, Tori's presence did make her feel better.

They arrived to the audition and when it came time to audition for the lead, only Jade and Tori were up for the part.

"I've never had the lead before, I'm not sure I can do it." Said Tori before she went on stage.

Jade quickly responded. "Vega, you're annoying me. Remember be brave, be bold. Show other Jade and the rest of the school just what you can do."

"Jade isn't it be Daring be, be bold."

"What ever...Just blow them way."

Tori said thanks and went on sage.

The audition went flawlessly and much to Jade's pleasant surprise Tori did very well, playing the part to a T. "She's perfect." Jade said, proud of her egging Tori to audition.

Jade, who was next, was so impressed by Tori's performance, she decided to fail the audition on purpose. She wanted Hollywood Arts to see how good she actually was, which would give Tori a needed self-esteem boost. Normally Jade would never do that, even for Tori, but Jade rationalized it as the only person who would be out was the other Jade.

When it came time for her to go up, Jade purposely was slightly off on her timing during the scene. During the part she had to sing, Jade went off key for a brief section of the song. They weren't major mistakes, but she felt enough small ones to swing the part to Tori.

Heading out, Jade said to Tori. "You know Vega, I think you've got it."

"No, you've got it. Jade you always get it." Tori said in her normal uncertain tone of voice.

"I beg to differ, you've got it. We'll find out tomorrow when he posts the cast."

As they left the school a group of girls across the parking lot, began to walk towards Jade and Tori. One girl of about 15, with long straight brown hair was in front.

"Jade I've been looking for you everywhere. Take us to the mall!" Demanded the girl with the long brown hair from across the parking lot. It struck Jade by the tone of this girls voice that she actually expected Jade to obey her.

"Uh…Vega, who is this soon to be dead person who treats me like a servant."

"Get used to that treatment." Tori said cynically, "She's your half-sister. Krista West."


	5. Some people get all the breaks

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other assocated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 5 – Some people get all the breaks.**

**We now have a chapter back in universe 1, where the other Jade is dealing with the fact that she's not in Kansas anymore. This is a bit of a short chapter today. **

Jade finally accepted the fact that she was not her own universe. It did make her boiling mad, but destroying Robbie would have to wait until she got home. On then would she crush him into the dirt.

She then turned to Tori and eyed her over carefully, with a disbelieving expression. "So the Jade here is dating you."

Tori threw her chin up and stood proud. "Yes, we're in love." She even pulled down the side of her pants just enough to show a tattoo. In flowery writing it said.

"Jade's Gal"

Jade upon seeing that burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"Just the fact that you and my counterpart would be together. She must be totally pathetic."

"Shut up."

"Fine. I'm sure she's doing just fine in my world, after all…" Jade said flippantly as she walked back towards the school

Tori walked up to Jade, who had a smirk the size of Texas on her face.

"After all what? Is she in danger?"

Jade scoffed. "No, I'm sure Tor will take good care of her."

"Tor?"

That Texas sized smirk just got a bit wider. "Tor as in Tori, you're counterpart. Surely you hadn't realized there is another version of you. I'm sure she'll bat those brown eyes at her and take real nice care of your Jade."

Jade grinned, leaned in and winked "Real nice care."

Tori fumed. "Are you implying that my Jade will cheat on me with the other me?"

Jade shrugged. "I'm not implying anything. I'm just saying that some people aren't too choosey. Especially when girl #2 looks exactly the same as girl #1."

Jade then walked up to Beck and slid her arm around his waist. "You look a bit nicer than my Beck. Why don't you show the new girl around."

Beck looked less than pleased. "Jade stop your games."

Jade cringed again, but recovered quicker than before. Then putting a hurt expression on her face, she said. "What games? I'm just saying that your counterpart, will almost certainly befriend your Jade. She'll love a Jade who is nice to her. And if Spark's fly, let's face it. It is in the realm of possibility. I'm doing you a favor by simply spelling out the possibilities. So when she decides not to come back, you won't be so shocked."

Tori tightened her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Fine get mad, but you're worried. I can see it."

Tori at this point, realized that Jade was fucking with her mind, plain and simple. Like Beck, she surmised that the other Beck was not a nice guy. A plan quickly formed in her head.

Tori stepped forward and smiled. "Jade tell me, I get the impression that your Beck is not a nice guy. Let me guess, overbearing, demanding, and violent when he doesn't get his way."

The reaction was immediate; Jade's face turned red and she blew up. "HE LOVES ME, YOU DON'T KNOW HIM. SHUT UP!"

This time Tori was the one that smirked. "Oooooh…looks like I hit a nerve. Me thinks I'm right."

"SHUT UP!"

"I know my Jade will be faithful to me. You see my tattoo, we got it on our anniversary. It was her idea to show each other that we would be together always. I know she will be faithful. But I'm thinking. What happens when your Beck tries to kiss my Jade? She won't like it. She hates being touched, but I think you already know that. Only I can touch her. She's not likely to react well. Tell me Jade….does your Beck handle rejection well?

Jade remained quiet and tried to look defiant, but the brief look of terror that quickly passed through her eyes, confirmed Tori's suspicions.

Tori crossed her arms. "If your Beck tries anything with my Jade. She'll kick his ass into next week. Maybe instead of trying to fuck with my head, you need to worry about what your Beck is going to do, or what will be done to him. Will he take it out on you by chance?"

Jade said nothing, but her whole angry and defiant demeanor seemed to deflate right away. Her shoulders dropped and she quickly lowered her head.

Tori lowered her voice and looked Jade straight into the eyes, something the other Tori never did. "Jade loves me and don't you forget it. Behave or else. I won't warn you again."

Jade took a deep breath turned on her heel and then walked to the school without saying a word.

Andre put a hand on Tori's shoulder. "Girl, you shut her down."

"Yes I did." Tori responded in a tone of voice, suggesting she wasn't quite proud of what she had just done. "Come on I need to get back to class."

Throughout the rest of the day Tori spotted Jade a few times. She seemed to be attending classes, but looked to be in a most foul mood. Her whole demeanor was silent, dark and brooding. From what she could tell, everyone picked on her mood and avoided her.

The one time they made eye contact, Jade merely glared at her, then walked away. It bothered Tori to see Jade like that. It wasn't her Jade, but it looked like Jade and naturally she didn't like the Goth being angry at her. Tori also felt a bit guilty about her take down of Jade earlier. It didn't feel right to use the fact that she was probably being abused, against her. But Tori knew that Jade would not stop and needed to be brought under control.

At the end of the day, Tori was at her locker when she heard Jade's voice.

"Tor"

Tori looked to see Jade standing a few feet away. She looked just as unhappy as she did earlier. "Does this Jade live at 1485 Greenwood Blvd. If I have to go home, I just need to know if I have the right one. I figure you'd know.

"Yeah." Tori said quietly.

Jade then looked around. "Have you seen Krista anywhere? I usually have to drive her home or take her and her friends to the fucking mall."

"Who's Krista?"

Jade tilted her head. "My half-sister, you mean I don't have a younger half-sister?"

Tori was surprised to learn that the other Jade had a half-sister. "No, you have a 14 year old full brother, named Andrew."

Jade appeared to think, and then said bitterly "And he's not a semi-famous Piano Prodigy. A completely spoiled brat who can do no wrong. The revered, golden child of the West family."

Tori was a bit stunned by the amount of sheer venom in Jade's words. She then decided to tread carefully.

"No, His name is Andrew. He loves soccer. He isn't terribly good at it, he isn't all that bad either. Other than that, he's a bit of a geek and loves all things Harry Potter."

"Some people get all the fucking breaks. Wait a second, you said full brother. My mom here is…."

"Still married to your dad. Your isn't?"

Jade appeared to grow frustrated. "My mother died having me and my father's hated me ever since. I have a stepmother; a stepmother who, if I were on the floor bleeding to death, would step over my body and probably bitch me out, for getting blood on the clean floor."

"I'm sorry."

Jade suddenly blew up and screamed. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR SYMPATHY TOR AND I DON'T FUCKING WANT IT!"

She then stormed off towards the exist and screamed. "I HATE THIS FUCKING PLACE."

Concerned, Tori walked to the window and watched as an utterly furious looking Jade got in her car and sped off into the distance.

"That didn't go well." Tori said with a sigh. "It's all over tommorow at least."


	6. A mile in her shoes

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double trouble**

**Chapter 6 – A mile in her shoes**

**This chapter we switch back to universe 2 where Jade has just discovered her counterpart has a half-sister. **

"Sister" Said Jade with surprise, as she watched the girl and her friends walk towards her across the parking lot.

"Yep."

"Give me a quick bio, if you can."

Tori nodded. "Krista West. She's 15 years old. Your or the other Jade's mom died giving birth to her. Your father, shortly after married a woman named Caroline a bit later they had Krista. She's a musical prodigy. Her specialty is the piano. She was playing Beethoven when she was 6. She's semi famous, having made a number of TV appearances. Last year she guested with the Los Angeles Philharmonic. At the same time from what I hear, utterly spoiled by your dad and stepmom. She treats you like a servant and your dad and stepmom let her. She does not attend Hollywood Arts, but the even more prestigious and exclusive, Edgewood Academy of Music."

It was a lot to swallow, but Jade took it in and stared down her brown haired sibling. "No" Said Jade defiantly as she turned and walked off.

As she did, she looked out of the corner of her eye and Jade could see Krista briefly fume and pull out her cell phone.

Tori whispered as they walked. "Expect a phone call from your father within 2 minutes."

Sure enough, before they were even to the edge of the parking lot Jade could hear her scissoring theme song ringtone. "Oh goody, I have the same number as the other Jade." Jade muttered as she answered.

"Hello."

Jade could suddenly hear her father's voice; it was quick and harsh.

"Jade, you sister asked you to take her and her friends to the mall. You know your sister works very hard developing her talent and needs time to relax between her practice sessions. We have a family dynamic and you are upsetting it. Why are you ever supportive of your sister and her natural gifts? Are you that jealous of her talents?"

"She didn't ask, she demanded. Besides, aren't I supposed to have a life as well, or should I just start calling myself Cinderella." Jade said acidly.

The reaction from her father was instant as he quickly screamed at her over the phone. "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT ATTITUDE WITH ME JADELYN WEST! YOU WILL BE PART OF THIS FAMILY AND SUPPORT YOUR SISTER OR ELSE. LEST I REMIND YOU I PAY THE INSURANCE ON YOUR CAR, I PAY FOR YOU TUTION TO THAT SCHOOL. YOU WILL BE A PART OF THIS FAMILY AND SUPPORT YOUR SISTER. SO TAKE HER TO THE MALL NOW! GOODBYE!"

He then hung up, leaving Jade nonplussed!

Tori began to look slightly nervous and backed off a few feet after the phone call.

"What gives Vega?"

"I'm sorry Jade, but that has happened before. Of course anyone openly mentioning anything related to Jade's family always incurs her full wrath. She usually takes it out on me. She doesn't confide in me ever, but she occasionally opens up to Cat. Cat is her only thing that comes close to a friend. But she treats Cat like dirt and calls her dingbat or the red headed retard behind her back. But they've known each other since they were tots and Cat is such a good person and simple minded. But recently she's been pushing Cat away as well."

Jade sighed with a sober look. "As much as she liked rocking the boat for other Jade, she couldn't get herself to rock it any further. It just didn't seem right. Her own father was cold, distant and unemotional. The outburst of anger and hostility in this Jade's father was nothing she had ever experienced.

"I think I should take the brat to the mall. I'm not sure the car will fit all of us."

"That's ok Jade. I'll just take the monorail home. Theirs a station 2 blocks from my house. I have to make dinner for my dad. He gets off soon."

Jade smiled at Tori. "Thanks for the help Vega. See you later."

Tori smiled back. "It was my pleasure. You had better not keep Krista waiting. She's not known for her patience."

"Got it."

Jade then turned to her sister who was standing part way across the lot with her 3 friends, arms crossed. "We're going to the Galleria, Take us NOW!"

Resisting the temptation to shove a pair of scissors into Krista's gut, Jade swallowed her pride and said quietly. "Ok."

Krista then turned to her friends with a mocking laugh. "See, the big bad wolf does whatever I tell her to do."

With a glare, Jade led the group to the car who talked amongst themselves. Jade hated doing it, but figured it would be best to simply get it over with. As the drove her bratty sister and equally bratty friends to the mall, Jade quietly and soberly reflected on the fact that this world's Jade's mother had died giving birth to Jade. She could only wonder what ripples that particular event had set off. While Jade's relationship with her own mother was icy at best, this Jade had no relationship with her mother at all. Jade could only wonder about this Caroline and what she was like.

After the 20 minute drive Krista and her friends got out without saying a single word of thanks and headed into the mall.

After dropping them off, Jade headed home, or at least, the home of her counterpart in this universe. The home was the same as in her universe and feeling a mixture of both dread and curiosity she pulled into the driveway.

Entering the house it looked quite the same, with a few exceptions. Most obvious was the numerous pictures of Krista either performing or just portraits of her. Counting quickly, Jade noticed 15 pictures of Krista and only 2 of her. Both the pictures of her were in out of the way places. The other major difference was the presence of a Steinway grand piano in the living room.

She walked up to it and it a key, which made a crystal clear sound. About 20 seconds later woman in her 40's with greying brown hair and round face came from another room. She did not look happy, but looking at that face, Jade guessed that was a normal expression for her.

"Jade, what are you doing touching the piano. It is tuned precisely and Krista needs it that way for her practice sessions. She does not need you messing it up. It's bad enough you wouldn't take her to the mall. Go do your homework or something." The woman said quickly and in a condescending tone of voice.

"This must be Caroline." Jade thought.

"Of course me hitting a single key will of course reduce the piano to a pile of ruin. I hit a key, not wacked it with a sledgehammer. I'm kind of tempted to now, though." Jade said with her tradmark smirk.

Caroline abruptly walked over and slapped Jade right in the face. "Listen to me you little shit. You either follow the rules or we'll toss you out with just the clothes on your back. You're a rude, arrogant, disrespectful, little bitch who has yet to figure out she doesn't mean anything to anyone. Now your sister, she had style, class, not to mention talent and she knows her place in this family. You can remain in your room until you figure that out. Now get out of my sight."

Even for a cynical person like Jade, Caroline words were biting, cruel and harsh. She was stunned to put it mildly. Again she swallowed her pride and turned and walked towards the stairs.

She hadn't gotten 3 feet when Caroline barked and pointed to the basement stairs. "I said go to your room."

Wordlessly Jade headed downstairs and found her room which was located in what was a small storeroom in her universe. She would find out later that night that the room which in her universe was her room was a music practice room for Krista with yet another piano.

Entering "Her" room Jade found it much like her own. They had many of the same morbid little knick knacks and other strange curiosities.

Looking around Jade found the other Jade's personal journals. They were in the exact same spot that she kept her own. Wanting to know more she began to read.

As Tori had said, in this universe Jade's mother suffered an aneurism during labor causing her to die instantly. From some of the entries, Jade quickly realized that ever since that day her father had blamed Jade for her death. In nearly every interaction described there was a lingering hostility and hatred that came from him.

Her father had married Caroline when she was 14 months old and had Krista when she herself was 3. Jade would learn that in the west household, Krista was the golden child. After her gift for playing the piano was discovered even more so. Jade was ignored or treated like refuse, getting little or no love or attention from her father or stepmother. For a long while Jade tried to win their approval, but one day determined she would never get it. After that day she started to rebel. They seemed to resent her and the ways she eventually rebelled to cope with it.

Jade in reading learned that the other Jade grew to despise and hate her family. It was the preferential treatment of her sister that burned the other Jade the most. For example, the other Jade noted that each year for Christmas, Krista would get each and every thing off her Christmas list, and Jade if lucky would get 2. It was always about supporting Krista and her special gifts. In the end, the other Jade was always treated like half a child.

Comparing it to her situation, it was like life in her household was like a very harsh and long winter, and life in this West household, was like living in a full blown ice age. After an hour she put down the journals, not able to read them anymore. They were horribly depressing.

Still a bit curious, she snuck out of her room and glanced at her sister's room. Looking in she quickly noted that all the furniture was expensive and brand new, the same with her music practice room. The stuff in her room was years old and then it was 2nd hand. Having seen more than enough, Jade didn't look any further. At this point, all she wanted to do was leave. So Jade then went down to her room then snuck out the window.

He hopped in her car and started to drive. She drove aimlessly at first, but by habit she found herself driving to Tori's house. She felt good to be headed towards Tori's house. It would be a welcome escape from home. But at the same time she felt guilty as she was going to hopefully spend time with another Tori. Granted she had no intention of cheating on her Tori, but simply spending time felt like cheating.

"Stupid Tori, made me feel guilty." Jade muttered as she climbed the tree outside Tori's window. Like in her universe, the tree was exactly the same, even down to the one broken branch that used to block the view of window.

But quickly Jade climbed on the ledge and spotted Tori sitting at her desk, engrossed in homework. Knowing it would probably startle her, Jade couldn't resist knocking and making a scary face.

Tori heard the knock and looked up. There she saw a figure on her ledge making a face. Her scream could be heard through half the house. Instantly she rushed and grabbed the first weapon she could find.

It was a badminton racquet. "I have a gun." She said nervously as she held the racket.

A second later she could hear the sound of oddly familiar laughter. Then she looked again and realized it was a smirking Jade in her window.

"Tell me Vega, do you have a license for that particular badminton racquet." A laughing Jade said as she climbed into the window.

"Jade you startled me half to death." Chided Tori.

"Only half, too bad." Jade quipped.

Tori frowned, which caused Jade to say. "Come on, lighten up. I'm here to see what your up to."

"You are? Er…I mean nothing. I was just doing some studying."

"Well Vega, you're done studying. Grab your purse, we're going out. We'll have some fun. You can show me around bizzaro world. Tell me, is Jim Croce alive in this universe."

"Um, No he's not. I'm going out?" Tori said, sounding to Jade, as if going out was a novel thing to her.

"Dang it. I so hoped he'd still be alive. None the less, let's go. I take it you don't get out much, nor do you get invites to hit the town with Jade."

Tori shook her head. "No on both counts. She normally just threatens to, hit me."

Jade hopped back into the window. "Good, today is your lucky day. Let's go."

Tori grinned and grabbed her purse, "Ok, then."

**Author's Note; Jim Croce was a singer/songwriter in the late 60's early 70's. He wrote and sang such hit songs as Bad, Bad Leroy brown and Time in a bottle. He was tragically killed in a plane crash at the hight of his fame in 1973. For what it's worth, I saw one of those keek videos that Victoria Justice puts out and and in one of them, I spotted his greatest hits album, sitting in the background. I have the same album. So it's logical to assume she's a fan of his. Very good taste in my opinion.**


	7. Wouldn't it be good

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 7 –Wouldn't it be good**

**We switch back to universe 1 where the other Jade is still trying to cope with the strange universe, she finds herself in. Warning, possible triggers ahead.**

Jade screamed in frustration as she drove away into this alternate version of Los Angeles. It looked pretty much the same; with the obvious difference is no monorail system. Having grown up in LA and seeing it every day, now having it simply, missing, was a bit unnerving by itself.

But this whole experience was unnerving to Jade, not just the absent mass transit. In her universe, she knew where she fit and her function in it. Here, everything was backwards and she hated it.

She arrived home a short while later and noted the house looked pretty much exactly the same. With a strange feeling of apprehension she parked the car, walked up to the door and went inside.

Taking several steps inside, Jade stopped and took a quiet look of her surroundings. The furniture was different. Here it was a bit more modern and trendy. Jade remembered how Caroline was fond of antiques. The second thing she noticed of course was not one picture of her hated half-sister Krista. Stepping into the living room she eyed the photos on the mantle above the fire place. One picture was of a brown haired teenager in soccer uniform. Another was of her or at least her double. Just as she was about to look at them further, she heard a voice that send a chill up her spine.

"Jade?"

Jade had never heard that voice before, but instinctively knew who it belonged too. The voice was that of her long dead mother.

Jade turned around to see her mother Michelle West, with her curly greying brown hair standing a plain as day only a few feet away.

For a full 5 seconds, Jade stood there paralyzed, blankly starring at what was essentially a ghost. It wasn't her mother of course, but this one looked exactly the same as her pictures of her mother. Jade simply didn't know what to do or say, her mind went blank.

A moment later Michelle West frowned. "Jade West, what on earth are you on? I call your name and you just stare at me like you're stoned off your gourd."

Being chided, snapped Jade out of her stupor. "Uh….no. it's just been a long day. I'm tired." She said, half in a daze.

Michelle West nodded. "Fine. We're having Tuna fish Casserole for dinner. I know you hate it, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't make constant caustic remarks how horrible it tastes during dinner. Your father and brother like it. I've had a long day at the office and I'm not in the mood."

Jade was so overwhelmed by seeing her mother, she knew she simply could not handle a dinner with her "family".

"I think I'll skip it. I'm not feeling well." Jade then instinctively braced for the nasty comment she would normally receive from her stepmother upon saying such a thing. Jade could hear her stepmothers voice in her head. "What too good to eat my cooking. You ungrateful little wench. Then you eat nothing."

Her mother huffed, looking somewhat annoyed. "Fine, but no going out to Tori's then. If you say you don't feel well than you stay in. If you change your mind, dinner will be at 7:00."

Jade nodded, barely able to work her overtaxed mind. In the interaction she found herself studying the way her mom stood, her facial expressions and the way she spoke. Jade realized that her mom tilted her head when she was annoyed the exact same way she did.

Up to that point she never realized it was a trait of her mother's that she had inherited. It was all too much and she needed to leave before her head exploded. "I'm going to my room."

Jade walked away and she was halfway down the stairs when her mom called out. "Where are you going?"

With a frown. "To my room.'

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Last I checked your room was upstairs."

Feeling stupid, Jade shook her head and wordlessly went upstairs. As soon as she got to the top of the stairs she found what appeared to be a 14 year old boy, wearing blue jeans and a Harry Potter T shirt.

"Must be Andrew, my brother Looks like a total loser." Thought Jade.

"Hi Jade. Is Tori coming over tonight? She's so cool, not as cool as you but she is still" He said in a tone, indicating he actually looked up to his sister.

Jade found herself feeling even more overwhelmed as Krista wouldn't give her that greeting in a million years. Looking ahead she could see the room that in her universe was Krista's practice room. But the door, which was part way open, that was covered in scissors and had a prominent sign.

"Those who enter, abandon all hope."

Not able to handle a mother or a brother, Jade walked right past Andrew West without saying a word.

Wanting to be alone, Jade went through the door and slammed it shut. Used to Jade ignoring him without so much as a word, Andrew shrugged and walked into his room.

Jade didn't have much time to do anything when something small leapt off the bed and ran towards her. It was a small black and white Boston terrier.

The dog ran up to her happily, but upon taking one sniff quickly backed off, arched its back and began to growl.

Jade stared down the creature who soon began to bark viciously, as if she was an intruder.

"Looks like I couldn't fool you, you little shit. I hate dogs."

She was about to kick the miserable creature when, a moment later there was a knock at the door. It then opened and then Jade could see "her" brother step in.

"Hey Jade, what gives? Why is Tawny so upset?" Said Andrew, as she picked up the dog which then licked his face.

He looked at the dog, "What's wrong girl? You love Jade. You know her." He then held the dog up to Jade. Again the dog began to freak out and bark louder than before.

"Just get that thing, out of my room." Hissed Jade.

Andrew looked at Jade strangely. "Are you alright sis?"

"GET OUT!" Boomed Jade.

"Fine" Andrew said, as he carried the dog out and shut the door behind him.

Alone Jade leaned up against the door and looked over her surroundings. The room itself was decorated much as hers was, with many things arranged as they were in her room. The major difference was that this room was bigger.

"Bigger room, no bratty sister, a brother who actually seems to look up to her, a mother and a dam dog." She's got fucking everything, ranted Jade bitterly.

After a few minutes of stewing in her juices, an angry and bitter Jade paced the room. Every passing second she felt more cheated by life, more jealous of and angry at her counterpart.

Still she was curious as to how the other Jade lived. Perhaps it would give her fuel to be even angrier, she mused as she quickly found them.

Jade wanted to be angry. Anger was the only emotion she was comfortable with, the only one she understood.

So she read Jade's journals.

She would find that the other Jade did have her mother, but their relationship was not a close one. She was even more distant from her father. Both of them had executive jobs and were frequently busy. Her father was cold and distant and her mother continually disapproved of her rather morbid tastes. Jade had little regard for her brother who seemed to idolize her for some reason.

The life in this household was better than the one in hers, but still not an very happy one. Of course the journals detailed the arrival of Tori Vega at Hollywood art's high and for a while Jade hated Tori.

But soon Jade in her journals started to write about strange feelings and how her presence made her feel.

Jade, threw the journals aside and refused to read them any further.

Needing a distraction Jade watched the scissoring, which she stopped halfway through as for once it didn't make her feel better. Strangely she felt even more angry and jealous and simply cheated.

For a long while, she just fumed, occasionally pacing back and forth like an angry tiger in a cage.

Hunger won out after a while, so she decided to brave a trip to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen she found her mother with a soda, heading to the TV room.

Upon seeing Jade she stopped. "Jade, just to remind you. Your father and I will be in New York this weekend. We will be back Monday. Your brother has his weekend scouting camping trip so he'll be gone too. He leaves right after school tomorrow and will be back Sunday night. So you will have the house to yourself. NO PARTIES! You may have Tori over but that's it."

"Fat chance I'll have her over." Jade muttered.

"Why is something wrong between you two. You're finally dating someone nice. Don't screw it up."

"It's nothing." Jade said, still not really sure what to say or how to even process the fact that her mother or a reasonable facsimile was standing in front of her. Too many emotions, too many thoughts were hitting her at once, causing a mental traffic jam in her head.

"Fine then." Michelle West she said as she headed into the TV room.

Jade grabbed and apple, a water and headed back upstairs. As she got partway up the stairs she paused and looked down into the TV room where her mom was watching TV.

Unseen, Jade found herself staring Michelle West. Part of her wanted to just go back to her room. But another part, deeper down wanted to stay there. She couldn't look away from the living image of her long dead mother.

For almost half an hour Jade just watched and studied her mother. After a while, she thought of her actual mother who died in childbirth. How she never knew this person. Alone at the top of the stairs, Jade suddenly found herself overcome by emotion and a single tear ran down her cheek.

But just as suddenly as that happen Jade turned and ran back into her room and shut the door. There she cursed herself for her moment of emotion, as she wiped the tear. She hated this world, she hated her own world, she hated her life, she hated the pain, she hated the loneliness, she hated everything.

Suspecting the Jade of this universe had done the same and hid it in the same spot, Jade searched for and quickly found a hidden razorblade. The book it was hidden in was covered in dust and appeared not to have been touched for some time, but it was there none the less.

Taking the razor blade, she sat at her desk and turned on the radio. Soon the hyped up, DJ's voice filled the room.

_"Here's tonight's 80's flashback boys and girls, hope you enjoy, it's, Wouldn't it be good, by Nik Kershaw."_

Jade knew the song and it playing at this time seemed either horribly ironic or some sort of sick joke played on her by the powers that be. Holding the razor in her hand she closed her eyes and began to softly sign along.

_I got it bad, you don't know how bad I got it_  
><em>You got it easy, you don't know when you've got it good<em>  
><em>It's getting harder just keeping life and soul together<em>  
><em>I'm sick of fighting, even though I know I should<em>

_The cold is biting through each and every nerve and fiber_  
><em>My broken spirit is frozen to the core<em>  
><em>I don't want to be here no more<em>

_Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes_  
><em>Even if it was for just one day<em>  
><em>Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away<em>

_Wouldn't it be good to be on your side_  
><em>The grass is always greener over there<em>  
><em>Wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care<em>

_You must be joking, you don't know a thing about it_  
><em>You've got no problem, I'd stay right there if I were you<em>  
><em>I got it harder, you couldn't dream how hard I got it<em>  
><em>Stay out of my shoes if you know what's good for you<em>

_The heat is stifling, burning me up from the inside_  
><em>The sweat is coming through each and every pore<em>  
><em>I don't want to be here no more<em>  
><em>I don't want to be here no more<em>  
><em>I don't want to be here no more<em>

_Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes_  
><em>Even if it was for just one day<em>  
><em>Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away, ooh<em>

_Wouldn't it be good to be on your side_  
><em>The grass is always greener over there<em>  
><em>And wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care<em>

_I got it bad, you don't know how bad I got it_  
><em>You got it easy, you don't know when you've got it good<em>  
><em>It's getting harder just keeping life and soul together<em>  
><em>I'm sick of fighting, even though I know I should<em>

The song only seemed to heighten Jade's pain and by the end of it, she found she had moved the razor not to her upper arm as she normally would, but to her wrist.

Pushing down just enough to draw a bit blood, she cried out. "Just do it."

She cut a fraction of an inch more, then unable to go any further, she screamed, tossed the razor and went to the nearest shelf which had several morbid knickknacks where she ripped the shelf down and smashed every single one them.

Jade broke then down into tears and fell to the floor.

She had been crying several minutes when she sensed someone was standing over her. Furious about the intrusion she looked up to see Andrew standing there with a concerned expression.

"I know I'm not supposed to be in here, but are you ok Sis? Did you and Tori have a fight or something."

Unable to maintain her anger she just looked to the floor and cried. "I'm just going through some stuff, just leave me alone."

Andrew nodded, but before he left, decided to take a risk and bent over and gave Jade a hug. "I know you hate me, but I don't hate you. It will be alright."

Jade felt the hug and the soft words, but again simply didn't know how to process it, so she let him comfort her and then quietly leave. She knew however, that he only comforted her as he thought she was someone else. The dog knew she was an imposter and Jade concluded, that had the others known, they would have been just as hostile. Ultimately, none of it actually mattered.

Alone and broken, Jade crawled into bed where she cried herself to sleep.

**Author's note: I don't own the rights to "Wouldn't it be good" by Nik Kershaw. **


	8. A Night Out

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else.**

**Double Trouble **

**Chapter 8 – A night out.**

**This chapter is in universe 2 where Jade had taken Tori out for a fun night. **

"Good let's go then." Jade said, as she moved back to the window.

Tori suddenly faltered. "Wait, I can't go out that way. I have to tell my father and he's certain to not let me out on a school night."

With a grunt, Jade moved from the window grabbed a few of the throw pillows on Tori's bed and shoved them under her purple comforter. Then she adjusted them so it appeared someone was in the bed. She then turned off the lights and pointed to the window.

"Vega, Out the window. Just go to the ledge and onto the big branch. I broke the one in the way so I could….wait, that was in the other...Never mind. Come on Vega. Vamonos."

Jade hurried Tori out the window and down the tree. A few minutes later they were speeding through the L.A. Night.

Though she had gone along with Jade Tori was still visibly nervous, even more so when she once again spotted the shovel in the back seat.

More accustomed to the other Jade and her sometimes cruel pranks, Tori quickly pulled away. "You're going to bury me, you acted nice so you can get me alone, isn't it."

Jade hit the brakes and pulled over to the curb, looking irritated. "Honestly Vega. I'm not the other Jade." But not able to resist, she smirked. "Granted if I were going to dispose of you, this is how I would do it."

Then Jade got out of the car and pulled the shovel from the backseat. "But to put your fears at rest, I'll do this."

Jade then tossed the shovel into a nearby rain gully and then got back in the car. "See, if you still fear for your life, then I can take you home."

Feeling bad, Tori lowered her head, looking very ashamed. "I'm sorry. Jade has done some mean things in the past and I just seem to be her favorite to torment. I'm still not used to spending time with you and having you being nice. I'm just really nervous and had a mini freak out."

"Considering the circumstances, it's more than ok. No worries. How about Karaokie Dokie. If you have one here." Jade said as she put the car back in drive.

Tori seemed to perk up a bit. "Yes. I'd like that."

The rest of the ride was quiet, save for the radio. Jade made a point to put on music she knew that her Tori would like. Jade could tell that Tori was still very embarrassed about her little freak out and let her just try and relax to some of her favorite music.

By the time they had arrived, Tori seemed in much better spirits. "So Jade, since we're coming here, does that mean you plan to sing."

Jade got out of the car. "Mostly I just come here to mock and ridicule the others, but occasionally I put them to shame but belting out a tune myself."

The lot was full so they had parked just down the block. The pair walked towards Karaoke Dokie and chatted until they passed the window of the local CD/DVD and Blue ray store.

As she past the store, Jade spotted a display in the window. Her eyes promptly bugged out as she plastered herself against the window as she started to hyperventilate.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE BEST UNIVERSE EVER!" Jade suddenly shrieked.

Known only to her girlfriend Tori, Jade had one other love outside of Tori and The scissoring. It was the cartoon Invader Zim.

Tori looked at the display that had Jade so excited and scratched her head. "Uh Jade, what's the big deal. It's only a display advertising the DVD release of Invader Zim, season 5. Aren't they on season 7 in your world, like they are here?"

"Season 7?" Jade whimpered as she pressed herself even closer to the glass.

Abruptly Jade ran to the front door of the store and let out a scream of agony when she discovered the store had closed 22 minutes previously. "NOOOOO….."

Tori stood there confused as she watched Jade, nearly in tears, lament the fact that the store had closed for the night.

"Jade!"

"It's closed, I can't have them. I have to have them!" Jade said as she fruitlessly yanked on the locked door.

"You know that store does open at 9 AM tomorrow. You can get whatever you want then.

Jade, suddenly got excited again. "I can?"

With a dubious look, Tori nodded. "Yes."

"Looks like I'm not the only one freaking out tonight." Tori thought as she urged Jade away from the door before someone called a cop.

By the time they had reached the front door of Karaoke Dokie, Jade had recovered and was her normal snarky self. Inside, they sat down, ordered some food and soda and began to talk.

"So Jade, what was your first date like. With Tori, I mean."

Jade chuckled. "We got assigned to be on a date by Sikowitz. He had spies watching us so we couldn't ditch. We then ran into these two goons that wouldn't leave us alone. We sang a song to try and get it through to them that we weren't interested. It was not romantic really, but afterward, I realized that I had fun. I had been having thoughts about her then and strange feelings. My eyes would linger on her more than it needed to. After that date, those thoughts and feelings became more intense. "

Tori listened with interest. "What then."

"I got mad and took some of it out on Tori, but every time she'd smile I'd just feel weird inside. One day I couldn't handle it. So I dragged her in the broom closet and demanded a second date. Part of me just wanted it out of my system."

Tori smiled. "So she said yes then and you lived happily ever after."

Jade shook her head. "She said I was being rude and that was not a way to properly ask out a young woman so she refused. Then she stormed out of the broom closet, leaving me confused and angry."

A look of astonishment came to Tori's face. "Oh my. What happened?"

"I saw her later and said that she just made the biggest mistake of her life, she blew it and called her a dirty skank. She just smiled and casually walked away. Even more furious not, I waited to After school, I then wrote that she had crabs on every stall in every men's room in the school."

Tori rolled her eyes than nodded. "Jade did that to me once, only it was gonorrhea and she put that on every bathroom within a 4 block radius. She even had fliers printed up. But Cat stole them before Jade could distribute them. Jade was steamed."

Jade began to laugh. "Fliers. I should have thought of that." Jade then noted that Tori began to look a bit down, which sobered her up. "Look I'm sorry. Back to my story."

Jade took a drink and continued. "She remained very nice towards the others but cool towards me. I also noticed her skirts became shorter and her tops became just a bit tighter. Plus she flirted with Cat a lot which drove me nuts. "

This time Tori laughed. "She really put the thumbscrews to you didn't she."

"Yes, I lasted exactly 9 days before I cracked. I then bought her a dozen roses, and asked her nicely to please go on a date with me."

"I'm surprised she didn't make you beg."

"I was about too, but I think she took pity on me. We went to the movies that night. It was romantic but fun and when I kissed her that night I knew I had something worth keeping. We've been together ever since."

"That sounds nice." Tori purred.

Jade smirked. "It is."

They then took some time to listen to some of the others singing, with Jade savagely ridiculing each and every one of them loudly.

A bit later Jade excused herself to go to the bathroom and when she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later saw Tori talking to Megan and Courtney. In her world they were just geeks, but Jade remembered Andre telling her that in this world they bully her. While she couldn't hear what was being said, she could see a look of anguish on Tori's face. They were obviously giving her a hard time about something and that quickly made Jade's blood boil.

Even though it wasn't her Tori, Jade wasn't going to put up with it for a second. She walked quickly over to them, got between Tori and Courtey and Megan, crossed her arms and glared at the pair. Their smug expressions quickly seemed to vanish.

"I'm only going to say this once. From now on, Tori Vega is off limits. And I mean off limits. No matter what I do or what I say in the future, She is off limits. Neither of you bitches will say shit to her ever and that includes pranks or anything else. Because I hear of you two so much as saying boo to her, I will grind both of you and your reputations into the dirt. GOT IT!" Jade said, looking as fierce as she could, hoping to take advantage of this universes Jade's reputation.

Both girls, started to tremble and quickly turned pale as looks of terror quickly took shape on their faces. In fact it worked so well, that Jade quickly noticed a large wet spot forming in the crotch of Megan's pants as she backed off.

"Sure Jade, what every you say. We'll leave Tori alone. Yea." Courtney said, her voice shaking with fear.

"NOW GO!" Jade shouted, causing both of them to turn and run straight out of Karaokie Dokie.

With a satisfied smirk, Jade watched them flee for a moment, sat down and turned to a very astonished looking Tori. "I'm pretty sure they won't ever bother you again. Problem solved."

Tori seemed to need a moment to collect her wits, then said quietly. "They've been bullying me since the day I arrived. It's over."

"Well, considering Megan just pissed her pants, I'd say it's a safe bet. Robbie is going to send me home tomorrow, so consider that a parting gift."

"Thank you." But Tori began to look somewhat anguished again. "But Jade is the worst. She lives to make me suffer."

Jade closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face. "As a different version of Jade, I'm telling you to not back down. She may get mad and she may even belt you. Belt her right back. Be defiant. Don't show an ounce of sorrow. She'll find someone else to make miserable. You can do it, I know you can. You're an actress, even if she gets to you, act as if she hasn't. Trust me. She's not as tough as she appears to be."

"I will, thank you."

They then turned their attention back to the singers which Jade mocked. After a while they each took turns playing some of their favorite tunes, culminating with them doing Take a hint, at Jades' request.

They were both having fun and as the night went on Jade, kept forgetting this wasn't her Tori. At least twice she had to stop herself from taking Tori's hand.

After they sang take a hint, they both sat down and for a moment their eyes met. Jade felt a rush of desire and found herself wanting to kiss Tori more than anything. The thing is that Tori looked like she would be very receptive of such a kiss. Momentarily losing herself, Jade even had moved forward to kiss when she stopped herself.

"I can't do this." Jade said, suddenly pulling away. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I understand." Tori said with a noticeable trace of disappointment in her voice.

Jade lowered her head and took a drink. "You look so much like her, you act much like her. "

"You miss her."

Jade nodded. "Yes."

"She's a lucky girl."

Jade sighed. "I'm the lucky one."

Feeling embarrassed about her near slip, Jade felt the need to end the night. It was getting late anyway and tomorrow they had school. "It's getting late. We should get going."

"Yes, we should."

They walked out of Karaoke Dokie and were about to head to the car, when suddenly when a very drunk looking Beck staggered up from across the parking lot. He tightly grabbed Jade's arm sneered.

"Well, well look what we have here, if it isn't the dyke and her new whore. Well think again, you're mine and don't you forget it."

Jade tilted her head. "At least I'll give you marks for consistency. "

Before Beck could reach, Jade punched him in the nose with all her might, sending him flying back onto the pavement.

"Uhhhh…my nose, You broke it. You fucking bitch!" Screamed Beck, as he tried to stop the blood gushing from his nose."

"Try and learn some manners, pretty boy." Jade said acidly as she urged Tori, who just laughed at him, to the car.

It was a quiet drive home and Tori noticed that Jade seemed to be deep in thought. Tori despite the embarrassing and awkward moment, had a wonderful time.

Arriving back at the Vega household, Tori turned to Jade and smiled. "Thanks for a wonderful night. I had fun. Plus I can't thank you enough for taking care of Megan and Courtney for me."

Jade shrugged. "You happen to resemble someone I deeply care about and you're not such a bad person either. You deserve better."

Tori got out of the car. "Thank you and I'll remember to be daring and bold. "

"Good, have a good night Tori Vega."

"You too Jade West." Tori said with a smile that made Jade miss her Tori, even more.

Jade left thinking about this Tori and what would happen to her, she could only hope that she would find someone as well. She made it back to home and thankfully managed to get back inside without encountering, Krista, her dad or the stepmother.

As she lay in bed, Jade couldn't help but ponder the other universes, the other Tori's and the other Jades.

"I wonder if any of them are together, or are we the only ones."

**Thanks for all the nice reviews. More to come.**


	9. A little trip

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble.**

**Chapter 9 – A little trip.**

**We follow Jade in universe 2 where she eagerly awaits the chance to get back to her universe and her Tori. It is now morning and in a few hours she will be going home.**

When Jade woke the next morning, she looked about her room and for a moment thought the whole parallel world thing was just a bizarre dream. That was until she realized that her room was in the basement, when it should be upstairs.

Sitting up and running a hand through her hair, Jade moaned. "Damm….I'm still here."

Her spirits perked up a moment later, with the knowledge that in a few short hours she would be home and in the waiting arms of her loving, yet still irritating, Tori.

She then made her way to the downstairs bathroom which had its own shower, and took hers. Looking in the closet, she found the clothes to be nearly identical to hers, so she picked an outfit that she had at home. Once she put on her makeup she headed upstairs for breakfast.

It was with a feeling of dread did she enter the kitchen, for she could hear Krista and "her" stepmother talking.

As soon as she entered the room the immediately stopped talking and a chill seemed to quickly pervade the air.

Jade decided to turn things on their ear and put on a very cheery smile and demeanor. "Good Morning Krista and Stepmother, how are you both this wonderful and bright morning?"

Caroline, her stepmother, seemed to burn in anger. "What on earth is that supposed to mean?" She said accusingly.

Jade stopped, tilted her head and briefly looked at the ceiling, all the while looking very calm. "Well I was saying good morning, so I probably meant good morning. Followed by a question about your general well being. Amongst close family and friends such a question is very common."

"Don't be smart with me, you little tramp. Just get your food and eat." Snapped Caroline instantly.

Jade smirked as she went to the fridge and grabbed a container of orange juice. "Last night I was a little shit, now I'm a little tramp. Would you please make up your mind."

The slap from Caroline came a second later and briefly stung. The only thing that made is worse was Krista's mocking laughter.

Jade returned the juice to the fridge and started to walk out the door. As she did, she shook her head and remarked sarcastically "So much love in this house, I can't stand it."

On her way out she encountered her father, who was coming down the stairs. In her universe her father would usually give her some kind of unemotional greeting. This one, just glared at her with a look of pure hate.

"I hear you've been acting disrespectful to your stepmother and sister." He said, with burning eyes.

Jade quickly considered her replies, ranging from insulting to sarcastic, and then decided to mess with his mind a bit. Jade, having grown up in a different world with her mother, had learned to imitate her mother's voice perfectly.

Jade turned and titled her head in the exact manner her mother did and dropped the pitch of her voice to match her mother's. She even matched the way her mother phrased her words.

"Robert, Respect is a two way street, how is our daughter supposed to learn respect if she never gets any."

Robert West abruptly turned ghostly white, as his jaw fell silently open. He just stood and blankly stared at Jade, as if his dead wife had suddenly come back to life.

Jade then said in her own voice, looking disappointed. "That is exactly how she would have said it, isn't it?" In fact Jade remembered her mother saying nearly those exact same words to her real father a few years ago. It was one of the few times her mother took her side.

Jade then grabbed her bag, headed toward the front door and left her very freaked out father, standing on the stairs.

Still hungry Jade stopped at a fast food place which had opened. It was a Macdonald's type placed called Burger Chef and according to the proud plaque on the wall was one of over 3000 locations in the US. Jade had never heard of such a place and chalked it up to the fact this was a different universe. In her world, this locations was a Hardee's that had closed 6 months ago.

Jade got a breakfast Danish, coffee and went on her way to school, happy her cross-world experience would still be over. She guessed her counterpart in her universe was probably just as anxious to get home as well.

Jade arrived at the school early. So she sat down on the steps, ate her Danish, drank her coffee and with some amusement watched the monorail's glide by. She had even grabbed a paper to see the other world headlines. Sadly much of the news looked the same, with fighting in the Middle East and political bickering between democrats and Republicans in the United States.

Though there was a front page article detailing the new arrival at the Los Angeles Zoo of a Tasmanian tiger.

A voice distracted her from her paper, by a familiar voice. "Jade!"

She looked up to see Tori, cheerful as ever walking up to her. It wasn't her Tori but a welcome sight none the less. "Vega, come sit."

Tori sat down, took a sip from the coffee cup she was holding and smiled. "Thanks for last night. Especially with Megan and Courtney. In fact just after I parked my car, I saw Courtney and she took one look at me and quickly left."

Jade smirked. "Told Ya."

"So Jade, tell me, what was it like at home. I know it's not your home but, you know what I mean."

Jade took a long drink of her coffee before answering. "To put it in a single word, Unpleasant."

"That bad, huh."

"My home life was not fun, but this one was just nasty." Jade then let out a laugh. "But I did manage to freak out my father, but doing a spot on imitation of my mother."

Tori laughed in response. "Oh my, what happened?"

"I said something I heard my mom say once and did a perfect imitation of my mother doing it. He turned ghostly white. I thought he was going to faint."

The girls laughed for another minute when the spotted Robbie and Rex coming up.

"Hi Jade, Hi Tori." Robbie said.

"Cheerio, ladies, top of the morning to you." This universe's Rex said, in his strange British accent which Jade found oddly unnerving

Jade looked Robbie right in the eyes. "So Robbie, am I going home or are you going to fall off the roof today?."

Robbie took a step back, looking a bit nervous. "Roof?"

Jade shrugged. "Fall off the roof, maybe happen to fall in front of moving truck, but it will look like an accident."

"Yes, Yes, I can get you home." He answered quickly.

"Good. When."

"I want to make some final adjustments; we can do it at lunch time. I'm guessing my counterpart will probably do the same. Then we can do the exchange."

"Then the beast will return." Quipped Rex.

"Don't worry" Jade said slapping Tori on the back. "Tori's got it handled."

Looking just a bit awkward and nervous, Tori nodded. "I got it."

Cat and Andre came up at this time. Jade in her few interactions with Cat of this universe found both to be identical to their counterparts, with the sole exception of Cat stuffed Giraffe Mr. Purple being Mr. Blue.

"Hi Jade." Cat said happily.

"What's up." Andre said.

Greetings were exchanged when Andre looked at Jade and smiled. "Rumor has it Beck's got a broken nose. Courtesy of some pissed off looking Goth Chick or at least that's how she was described. That wouldn't be you by chance."

Eating her last bit of Danish. "Guilty as charged. What are you going to do about it?"

Andre' extended his hand and shook Jade's. "I just want to shake your hand. I was getting tired of that ass-hat. Now if we can just convince the other Jade to toss him aside and maybe things can improve."

Jade got up. "Who knows, but knowing me, don't count on it. Sorry."

The gang talked a bit more and Jade told them of her own world and their counterparts before school started. Jade wanted to go home, but living through a half day of school wouldn't kill her.

Jade did take time to skip out of second period and go to the video store, where she loaded up on Invader Zim dvd's. Much to her surprise her credit card worked and she made a mental note to pay back her counterpart.

The day went on and soon lunch had arrived. Jade had half expected to see Beck, but he was nowhere to be found. Just after the start of lunch Jade met Tori by her locker and the pair walked down to the basement store room where Robbie had his lab.

"I'm going to miss you Jade. I really liked getting to know you." A sad looking Tori said.

"It was nice knowing you. Just remember don't be afraid."

They arrived in the lab to find Andre', Robbie and Cat all waiting. Jade put down her bag of stuff with her dvd's and said her goodbyes and give hugs to Andre, and Cat.

Robbie suddenly announced as they could hear the machine come to life. "I'm ready and in the process of connecting between worlds. In fact it think they are doing it on the other end. It should only take a minute to finish. Remember everyone, nobody touch anything. OK."

There was a chorus of "Ok's" in acknowledgement.

Finally Jade turned to Tori and pulled her into a hug. At that moment, she felt honestly sad she was leaving this version of Tori behind.

After the hug, which felt warm and comforting Jade smiled. "See you round, Vega."

Tori made a sad smile. "Goodbye Jade and thank you for everything."

Jade smiled, hiding her genuine sadness. "My pleasure."

Robbie, hit a button on the keyboard, "Jade, I'm ready, look at the doorway."

Jade turned to the doorway in the center of the room which served at the door between universe's. Inside Jade could see a glowing and shifting grey clouds. But looking carefully she could see glimpses of the other universe as the cloud's shifted.

Jade smirked and took a bow. "Thank you, good night and remember to tip your waitress."

Cat suddenly protested. "Where's the waitress, I'm thirsty."

Slapping her forehead, Jade muttered. "Still the same."

Just as Jade turned to walk through the glowing doorway, Tori noticed that Jade had left her bag sitting on a nearby box.

Not wanting Jade to forget it, Tori grabbed the bag and rushed towards Jade. "Jade you forgot your bag."

But Tori herself forgot to look and promptly tripped over one of the many power cables that ran across the floor of the room. Tori tumbled forward, a loud pop could be heard from one of the machines and Tori collided with Jade.

Jade heard Tori call out her name and felt Tori hit her. The next thing she knew she was flying backwards to what sounded like something electrical shorting out.

She was dazed for a moment and the next thing Jade knew, she was lying face down on the floor. Lifting up her head, she could see the room was half filled with smoke.

"Uhhh…..What the fuck happened." Jade grunted with as she pulled herself off the floor. Looking around she could see she was in the room with Robbie's equipment, but there was smoke which made it hard to see. She could also hear something sparking.

"Tori!" Jade called .

"Jade!" Came the reply in Tori's voice, but it was in stereo, as one reply came from her right and the other from straight ahead.

"Tori in stereo, that's not good" thought Jade, as she stepped forward.

Through the smoke, came Robbie's voice. He sounded worried. "Something's happened. There was some strange power surge as we were waiting for Jade. It shorted out the secondary field generator, not to mention….I'll have to get back to you."

Jade's suspicions were confirmed a moment later, when from the smoke emerged two different Tori's one to her immediate right and one about 8 feet in front of her. Both looked equally confused.

Jade then sensed another presence and looked ahead of her to the left as yet another figure came out of the smoke.

Jade couldn't help but do a double take upon seeing it was a different version of her. The raven black hair, green eyes and black Goth outfit were unmistakable. It was the other Jade and from studying the furious expression on her doubles face, Jade knew instantly that she was really pissed.

It was painfully obvious to everyone, that now both Tori's and both Jade's were all in the same universe. Jade quickly guessed that when Tori bumped her, they both fell through the doorway, back into her universe.

Jade bit her lip as her double, who looked angrier by the second, walked ever closer. Other Jade got within 3 feet and snarled.

"YOU!"

**Now we have everyone in the same place, Two Tori's and Two Jade's, talk about Double Jeopardy. **

**Author's note. Burger Chef was once a real fast food chain similar to MacDonald's and at one point was one of their major competitors. But fortune was not kind to them and the chain was sold to Hardee's. The last Burger Chef closed in 1996. **

**The Tasmanian Tiger, a carnivorous marsupial was native to Australia, Tasmania and New Guinea. Hunted to extinction, the last known living Tasmanian Tiger died in 1936. Though over the years, there have been a number of unconfirmed sightings in the wild.**


	10. A fine mess

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double trouble **

**Chapter 10 – A fine mess.**

**Author's Note: In the last chapter an attempt to send Jade back to her own universe went wrong when Tori tripped and sent her and Jade flying back into Jade's universe. Now we have two Tori's and two Jade's in the same room.**

Before anyone could do or say anything, they noticed the sound of an exhaust fan being turned on. As the smoke slowly cleared Robbie, looking very worried, ran into the center of the room, his hands out.

"No one move please. It's important. I can't have either of the Tori's or the Jade's touch each other. "

Beck, who was off to the side, was the first to speak. "Why?"

The two Tori's were about 9 feet apart, but the two Jade's were only about 3 feet apart. Looking no less angry, the second Jade took several steps back.

'We'll I can't say for sure, but there is a chance if two people from different universes touch, there is a chance that both universe's may simply collapse or the two people will simply cancel each other out and both will cease to exist. "

The second Jade looked at the Tori nearest her with a smirk. A second later, she grabbed the Tori nearest her and pushed her right into the other one.

Both girls let out an identical shriek as they collided and all the others braced for some sort of explosion or calamity, but nothing happened. After a few seconds everyone seemed to relax slightly.

"Or nothing will happen at all." Added Robbie.

"STOP THAT! ONE OF THOSE TWO IS MINE!" Screamed Jade 1 at Jade 2.

"So much for them ceasing to exist. Stupid Time space continuum thingy." Grumbled Jade 2, looking horribly disappointed.

Tori 1 gave him an evil eye, but Tori two avoided looking at her.

The Tori who was dating Jade, abruptly ran over to her Jade, wrapped her arms around Jade and quickly locked lips with her.

"Uggg….First I get trapped her now I have to witness this horror show. I think I'm going to be sick." Said Jade 2, looking very disgusted.

After the kiss broke, Tori hugged Jade tighter. "I thought you didn't love me. I was so upset. Are you alright…" Tori then eyed her counterpart suspiciously then looked accusingly at Jade. "Did you sleep with her!"

"NO!"

Jade 2 pointed an accusing finger at Jade "She's lying, I can tell. After all she's me."

Jade immediately made a move toward' s her counterpart, but was restrained by Tori. "Watch it!"

Robbie cleared his throat and spoke up. "Jade?"

Unfortunately, both Jade's answered at the exact same time, in the exact same irritated tone of voice. "What?"

Beck took a step forward. "Look, we have two Tori's and two Jade's and that may get a bit confusing."

"No shit Sherlock." Said both Jades in unison. The fact that they both said the same thing, only seemed to annoy them with each other more. Everyone noticed the Jade's were suspiciously eyeing each other constantly. It looked a bit like two animals eyeing each other up, before fighting for dominance.

"I have an idea, at least to keep everyone straight. Until we figure this all out."

"What is it?" Said the second Tori.

"Ok, how about the Jade and Tori from this universe, who are a couple. We call Jade and Tori."

"Hey dipshit, what am I supposed to be called." Growled Jade 2.

Beck glared at the second Jade for a moment, causing her to close her mouth and take a step back. "The Jade and Tori from the other universe, who are not a couple, we refer to as Jadelyn and Victoria. We call them by their full names."

Andre who was in the corner and had been silent up to now said. "So we have Jade and Tori who are a couple and Jadelyn and Victoria who are not."

"Any objections, other than the two I'm bound to get from Jade and Jadelyn."

Both Tori's nodded in agreement and as expected, Both Jade's gave him looks of scorn, but eventually nodded.

"Ok, it's settled."

Robbie then walked up to Jade and Victoria, "Jade, Victoria, you both tumbled through the door at once, what happened?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "I had forgotten my bag on a box and as I was about to enter the doorway, Klutzo rushed to give it to me. Only she tripped on a power cable. She collided with me, I heard a pop, followed by something electrical shorting out and then I was here."

If looks could kill, the glare that Victoria got from Jadelyn would have dropped her dead on the spot. "Tor, you are so dead!"

Victoria shrunk back a little, until Jade nudged her slightly. Then she looked up at Jadelyn. "I'm sorry it was only an accident."

"You were an accident, that's probably why your mom left you and your dad and married Gary. As I recall, she don't have nothing to do with you. I wonder why?" Jadelyn said acidly.

Victoria lowered her head and immediately began to cry. Tori, who was not only horrified by the revelation, but Jadelyn's cruel taunt about it, walked up to Jadelyn and slapped her across the face. "You're disgusting."

All Jadelyn did was to fume silently and clenched her hands into fists.

Jade smirked proudly at the sight of her girlfriend slapping Jadelyn in the face.

At this point Tori, walked up to Victoria and gently placed her hand on Victoria's shoulder. "Are you going to be ok? I'm so very sorry."

Victoria wiped her tears. "Thank you, I should be used to it by now."

Tori smiled and extended her hand. "Hello Victoria Vega, please to meet me." Tori thought a joke would lighten up the mood.

Victoria who was very much the same mind, smiled in return and shook Tori's hand. "Please to meet me too."

As the Tori's began to talk, Beck addressed Robbie. "So, Robbie what happened."

Jadelyn then broke in. "Fuck that, can I get home!"

Robbie took a deep breath and looked to Rex who said, "Don't look at me, you're the mad scientist."

Looking back towards the group, Robbie spoke. "Ok people listen up. My counterpart and I were able to literally connect our machines. Make a seamless doorway between the worlds. We were even able to communicate through the computer. But we were anticipating one person at a time stepping through. When Victoria bumped Jade, they both fell, though. Not only that, but she tripped on a cable. As near as I can tell, both events caused a power surge. It shorted out some of the components on the machine. "

Jade took a look at the machine. "Can they just open it up from the other end?"

Shaking his head, "No, our machines were connected so I'm certain that the same components blew out on the other side."

Jadelyn then grabbed Robbie and shoved him against the wall, pulled out her scissors and pressed them against his throat. "If you tell me I'm stuck here, I'm going to kill you."

Jade then moved and pushed Jadelyn away. The nervous looking Robbie breathed a sigh of relief until Jade then shoved him against the wall.

"I may not kill you, but if you tell me I'm stuck here with Miss Congeniality., I'm shoving Rex up your ass and then I'll let her kill you."

"Hey, ladies keep me out of this please." Pleaded Rex.

Looking as if he was going to faint, Robbie said quickly. "I can fix it, I can fix it."

"How long?" Hissed Jade.

"Um….I'll need today and tomorrow to get the parts, I need Sunday to install and test the parts and I should be back up and running by Monday morning. It will take the other Robbie probably the same amount of time to fix the machine on the other end."

Jade glared at Robbie, "If it's not running by Tuesday, than you've better run. I'd advise starting your repairs now."

Jadelyn growled as Jade said what she was about to say. "What she said."

Beck then nudged Andre' with a grin. "Think this is bad, just think what it be like with two of your grandmothers."

"That's not funny!" Said Andre, vigorously shaking his head. "That's not funny at all."

Jade looked over to the Tori's who had suddenly started to act like long lost twin sisters, now happily chatting away. The novelty of suddenly having a twin, trilled both Tori's.

Tori looked at Victoria's matching pink and blue skirt with matching top. "I love your outfit. It looks so good on me."

Victoria giggled and looked at Tori's sweater. "I love your sweater. The best part, I don't even have to try it on to know it looks cute on me."

Jadelyn rolled her eyes. "Oh great, now their trading fashion tips.. I thought one Tor was bad, now I have annoying Latina's in stereo."

As Jade walked over to Tori and Victoria, she smiled and put her arms around each very much looking like she was enjoying herself. Jade did it to purposely to annoy her counterpart.

"Glad you're getting along so well."

"Jade I was so worried about you." Tori said.

"I managed, Victoria was nice to show me around and we saw the sights. Do you know that Ryder Daniels in the other universe is a real nice guy? I even helped Victoria here with a pesky little problem."

"She was very nice to me. We went to Karaoke Dokie and she threatened to destroy the two girls who were bullying me. Not to mention what she did to Beck, when she…" Victoria said, but had stopped herself when she realized she said too much.

Jadelyn already angry beyond measure, stormed up to Jade. "WHAT DID YOU DO MY BECK!"

Jade shrugged with a rather mischievous expression, then put her finger on her chin and appeared to think. "Oh….let's see. He slapped me in the ass, which got him kicked in the nuts. He then twisted my arm behind my back. That got him stomped on the foot, kicked in the nuts again and punched in the face. Then last night, he got drunk grabbed my arm, called me a dyke and Victoria a whore. So I broke his nose."

"THAT DOES IT!" Screamed Jadelyn as she shoved Jade against the wall. "YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD! We'll see who smug you look with a broken nose and about 5 missing teeth."

Jade looked at her icily and said in a low tone of voice. "Or is that what he's going to do to you."

Her mouth suddenly slamming shut, Jadelyn gave Jade a cold stare. Though no one else could see it, the fear in her eyes was obvious to Jade.

Still feeling bad about her doing the same thing yesterday, Tori quickly chided the now smirking Jade to quit it. "Jade stop that. It's not nice."

Beck at this point decided to try and defuse the situation. Having dated Jade previously, he knew that if left unchecked the Jades would probably just destroy each other. Beck then carefully walked up and eased the two girls apart.

"Look. Let's calm down. It's a strange situation and perhaps my counterpart was confused." He then looked to Jadelyn. "You like this Jade don't like to be touched. Look I'm sure we can straighten this all out when we get things fixed. I'll even talk to my counterpart, reason with him."

Jadelyn smirked. "How about we let him hit Tori and we call it even."

"NO!" Barked Jade.

Victoria was looking at Beck somewhat dubiously, when Tori whispered in her ear. "I don't know much about your world's Beck, but this one is really nice. Jade used to boss him around all the time."

"So she bosses you around now?"

Tori smiled. "I let her think she is."

Beck pushed the girls a bit more apart. "Look, you two killing each other is not something we want to see."

"Unless you're both naked and it's in Jello." Added Rex.

"Yeah!" Andre quickly agreed, earning him death stares from, both Tori's and Both Jades.

"It was his idea." He responded.

Jadelyn unexpectedly backed off and silently huffed.

Seeing the fight seemed to be averted, Victoria asked. "Ok, I'm stuck till Monday. Where do I stay?"

Having an idea, Tori pulled Jade aside and they spoke quietly for a minute. From what the others could see and the bits of conversation they could hear, Tori was convincing Jade of something and somehow managed to do so.

"Fine I'll do it." Grumbled Jade.

Tori grinned and gave Jade a quick kiss, "Thanks baby. I'll make it worth your while."

"Must I keep seeing you be all, lovey dovey, it's revolting." Snapped Jadelyn.

Ignoring her counterpart, Jade then addressed those present. "Both Jadelyn and Tori are stuck here until Monday. Look, my parents and brother are out of town for the weekend. You two can stay at my place. We have beds for both of you."

Jade then looked to Jadelyn. "You can stay in my room." Jade then looked to Tori. "You can stay in either my brother's room or the guest bedroom, whichever one you prefer. And I will stay…" Jade said, before being elbowed in the ribs by Tori.

"And Tori and I will sleep in my parent's room. Monday we will return Victoria and Jadelyn home and all will be fine."

Andre leaned over to Beck and whispered, "They be all best friends now, but Tori has no intention of leaving Jade in the house alone with what is essentially her twin."

Beck chuckled. "Two Jade's, Two Tori's, one house and a well-stocked liquor cabinet. What could possibly go wrong?"


	11. Tick, Tick, Tick

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 11 – Tick, Tick, Tick**

**Just to reiterate, the Tori and Jade who are dating are referred to as Jade and Tori. The Jade and Tori from the other world who are NOT dating are referred to as Jadelyn and Victoria.**

Everyone having decided where they were going to stay, Robbie spoke up. "I'm going to make a survey of what exactly I need during lunch and after school, I'll start to scare up the parts I need.

Victoria then spoke up, looking a bit worried. "Do we go to class?"

Jadelyn simply rolled her eyes and could be heard muttering. "Stupid, always so fucking stupid"

Jade then spoke up. "In light of the fact that there are two of each of us, probably not a good idea."

Tori then perked up and looked at Victoria. "Let's go the mall. We can get something to eat and shop."

Victoria quickly agreed. "Great idea."

"Let's go to the mall and have a real fun time and then we can do each other's nails and press flowers." Jadelyn said mockingly.

Jade moved towards the door with a slight smirk as she found Jadelyn's comment somewhat funny. "Come on; let's get out of this basement."

"I think I'll go to class. What about you Andre? You going with them?" Asked Beck.

"Can't, I've got a test in advanced music theory today. It's 15% of my grade, Can't miss it."

Tori frowned. "Perhaps you can all stop by Jade's place later."

"Wouldn't miss it." Said Andre. "Now if I can just get the thought of two of my Grandma's out of my head."

So the group left the basement and headed up the stairs. As they emerged they could see it was still lunch, so the hallways were deserted.

Cat however came around the corner, saw that there were now two Tori's and Two Jades and promptly shrieked. "Eeeeppp"

"There there are are….two….two of you…." She said pointing, looking just a bit freaked out.

Jadelyn stepped forward before anyone else could talk. With a devious smirk,she then said in a condescending tone. "What, you didn't get your twin this morning, you must not be special. Only special people get twins. Boring,stupid, untalented people don't."

Cat took a step back and with a frown began to cry. "I wanna be special too."

Tori huffed and then barked. "Jadelyn, you haven't been here 10 minutes and you've already reduced 2 separate people to tears."

Jadelyn threw up her arms with a happy shrug. "Hey, I'm on a roll."

Tori then turned to Cat and comforted her. "Cat don't cry. You are special."

"You can say that again." Mumbled Jade, earning her nasty look from Tori.

Tori then turned her attention back to cat. "There's been another accident. Both Jade and the other Tori were transported back, causing the machine to break down. The other Jade and Tori who we are calling Jadelyn and Victoria will be staying here until Monday, when Robbie can send them home."

Victoria then stepped forward and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Victoria. You look exactly like the Cat from my world."

As they were talking then Sikowitz came around a different corner. He took several steps, stopped, looked at his cocoanut he was drinking from, then continued on.

As he passed the group he said, "Hello, Beck, Andre, Tori, 2nd Tori, Jade and meaner looking Jade."

Just as he walked out of sight he could be heard saying. "Ah….the visions."

"Cat, were going to the mall, want to come with?" Asked Tori.

"No Tori, I can't I have a project due in costume design class later."

"Well then stop by later at Jade's house, we're all staying there."

Cat said her goodbye and left along with Andre and Beck.

"Shall we go then?" Tori said after a brief pause.

The four walked to the parking lot to Jade's car. As they reached it, Jade looked at Jadelyn. "You're coming with us? You hate the mall."

"I don't need a reason to go anywhere!" Snapped Jadelyn as she made a move for the drivers seat.

Jade stepped in front of her. "No way amiga, I'm driving."

Leaning in close, Jadelyn growled. "I am not your friend."

"Oh, yeah I forgot, you don't have any. Oh by the way I met your stepmonster and that thing that passes for a 15 year old girl. Real charmer's. It took all I had, to resist spiking their orange juice with Draino. Father he's real fun too. But I had some fun with him on my way out."

Jadelyn's jaw hardened. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I know mother and can imitate her perfectly. He ragged on me for disrespecting bitch and bitchier, so I did a dead on mother impersonation and said. "Robert, Respect is a two way street, how is our daughter supposed to learn respect if she never gets any."

Jadelyn looked at Jade with an utterly unreadable expression. "What did he do?"

With a chuckle. "Nothing, last I saw him he was standing there, his jaw hanging open, looking just a bit freaked out. But the real question is, do you actually deserve any respect."

Jadelyn quietly huffed and moved around to the front drivers side. "LET'S GO!"

Jade shook her head and pointed to the back seat. "You sit in the back, Tori rides up front with me."

Suddenly fuming, Jadelyn roared. "I'm not riding in the back with her!"

Jade laughed mockingly. "What, you afraid she's got cooties. You know of course, once you catch them, you can never get rid of them."

"SHUT UP!"

With a shrug, Jade got in the car. "Back seat or Trunk. You're choice."

Staying out of the argument, Tori and Victoria both took their places in the car. Jadelyn stood there for a moment, looking like she was going to punch something. Then got in the back seat and glared at Victoria.

Jade started the car and turned around. "Hey if you kid's want some privacy, just let us know and we'll be sure to not turn around."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JADE AND DRIVE!" Jadelyn hissed.

Jade then started the car and turned on the radio. However she quickly discovered that all her stations had been changed.

This time she fumed and turned around and glared at the now smirking Jadelyn. "Bitch! You changed my stations. Tori isn't even allowed to touch my radio and I have sex with her."

"Don't remind me." Growled Jadelyn in return.

With that Tori looked at Victoria. "Hey, do you want to take the bus?"

Jade rolled her eyes, started the car and pulled out of the lot. The ride was a strange one, with Tori and Victoria happily chatting away and Jade and Jadelyn both tense and saying nothing.

The ride went without incident except for one point where Jade took a turn too tight and made Victoria bump into Jadelyn.

"Ooop's sorry." Jade said in a rather disingenuous tone of voice.

Jadelyn in return, snapped instantly at Victoria. "Get off me cow!"

Arriving at the mall, they all piled out of the car. As they walked to the car, Jade grinned, put her arm around Tori and Victoria and joked. "Ok, lovely lades, you have permission to buy me things."

Jadelyn just walked behind them, her eyes burning holes in the back of Jade's skull.

As they entered the mall, Jade turned to Tori. "Hey baby, guess what I've got."

Her face suddenly turning red, Tori answered. "Jade you didn't buy more sex toys, did you?"

Laughing loudly so Jadelyn was sure to hear. "No baby, I've got some dvd's."

"What kind of DVD's" Tori said with a suspicious look as she sure it was just more dirty movies.

"Invader Zim, season's 3-5" Jade said, sounding rather excited.

"Jade it only ran for 1.5 seasons and you know that. We've seen each one at least 15 times." Tori said with a slight groan.

"But not in the other universe. There it ran for like 7 seasons. They have 1-5 out on dvd. We have more to watch now."

Groaning louder, "More? He's creepy. I have to paint my toenails that night."

"What night?"

"Which ever night you want to watch those dvd's"

"I love Invader Zim." Chimed in Victoria.

"Wanna be my new girlfriend." Jade said with a smirk and a subtle wink at the increasingly annoyed Jadelyn, who returned her wink with an evil glare.

Tori promptly punched Jade in the shoulder with a look that said. "One more word and you're not getting any for a month."

Jade then kissed her on the cheek and again said loud enough for Jadelyn not to hear. "I love you baby."

The gang spent the rest of the afternoon at the mall, stopping first at the food court where they ate. After lunch they went from store to store, looking at clothes and having a fun time. They got one or two odd looks, but most everyone simply assumed it was two sets of twins.

Jade made a point to show she was having a great time with the girls, especially when Jadelyn was around. Jade also was a lot more openly affectionate as well, also when Jadelyn was around. Tori noticed to a point, but she was too happy to have Jade back to give it any thought.

All the while, Jadelyn just followed them and appeared to be a very foul mood. She of course took it out on anyone who happened to be nearby.

In one store, an average sized teenage girl had tried on a dress and said to a friend.

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

Jadelyn who was walking past looked at the girl and quipped. "No, it's the fat that makes you look fat. You'll never be pretty."

The girl looking quite devastated, drooped her shoulders and slunk back into the dressing room. Jadelyn was equally cruel to the salesgirls and clerks.

During the day Jade also directed a number of Snarky comments towards Jadelyn. Once when Tori was out of earshot, Jade quipped.

"Having a girlfriend is great. I never thought she'd make me so feel so happy." Then Jade frowned. "Oh, yeah, you don't know what that feels like. I'm sorry."

Jadelyn simply turned and walked way and took her frustrations out on a sales girl, reducing her to a near state of tears with her demands.

Tori tried to be nice to Jadelyn, but was either ignored or rebuffed. Even Victoria attempted to lighten up the rather sour mood that Jadelyn was in. They were in a story where Jadelyn was looking at a black top.

"I think that would look nice on you." Victoria said quietly.

For 2 or 3 seconds Jadelyn kept looking at the top with no expression, then dropped it on the floor and walked away, making a point to step on it as she did.

By now, Tori and Victoria were as close as could be. They spent a lot of time discussing their lives and the differences in them. Though Tori largely avoided talk of her mother. They tried on dresses and kept complimenting each other.

Near the end of the shopping trip, Jadelyn muttered to Tori. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Alone Jadelyn walked to the bathroom. After using the stall, she came out, washed her hands and looked around to see if the bathroom was empty.

The mall was mostly empty at this point in the day, so the bathroom was as well. Realizing she was alone, Jade pulled out a pair of leather gloves and put them on.

She then took a deep breath and ranted. "WHY CAN'T I EVER BE HAPPY!"

Jadelyn then took both of her gloved hands and repeatedly punched the plastic paper towel dispenser until it was totally smashed.

Her hands hurt but they were not bleeding thanks to the gloves.

Jade then took a long look into the mirror. "I HATE YOU!" she said in a low tone of voice.

Then Jade punched at her reflection in the mirror.

The mirror didn't break outright, but a whole spider's web network of cracks quickly appeared in it. Jade then closed her eyes for a moment, then took of her gloves and examined her hands.

It was terribly painful but, like the anger, it was one of the few things she truly understood. Nothing else she knew or felt made any sense. Upon seeing her hands were uncut and unbruised, she calmly left the bathroom.


	12. New Ground

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 12 – New ground.**

The rest of the trip to the mall was rather uneventful. Tori, Victoria shopped, Jade lavished attention on Tori and acted very happy simply to annoy her counterpart. Jadelyn stayed quiet, save for an occasional insult. Mostly she just lagged behind the others, looking very annoyed.

Soon they had seen all there was to see and with their shopping booty, left the mall.

"I need to get some clothes for me and Victoria to wear for the weekend. Plus I need to get my makeup and a some other stuff for the weekend." Tori said as she got in the car.

Victoria nodded. "I didn't even think about clothes. Thank you Tori for letting me borrow your clothes. We probably have some of the same outfits."

"I'd love to show you my room but my or our mom and dad are home and it would be a bit hard to explain."

"I understand. I'm not sure if I could handle seeing my mother. I'll just stay in the car." Victoria said with a passing look of sadness.

For a moment it appeared as if Jadelyn was going to say something, but instead she just turned her head and looked out the window.

After stopping at the liquor store where Jade bought some beer with her fake Id, they headed towards Tori's house. Along the way, Victoria looked at the city and thought how strange it looks without the monorail tracks that are common in her version of Los Angeles. There were of course some other details she noted, the abence of any Burger Chef restaurants and she kept seeing a strange place called Starbucks that seemed to be everywhere.

Arriving at the Vega home, Tori hopped out of the car. "I'll be right back." Tori then went in the house, leaving Jade, Jadelyn and Victoria waiting in the car.

Looking up, Victoria happened to catch a glimpse of Tori's mother through the large front window of the house. She looked exactly the same as her mother only she was home. The whole thing was an image of something she had wanted badly as child; her mother to come back. Victoria couldn't help but turn away, not because she didn't want Holly Vega to see her, but the image itself was too painful to look at.

She managed not to cry, but just lowered her head and let the events of the day her mother left play out in her head. Sitting next to Jadelyn, she fully expected the Goth to say something.

Looking over, Victoria could see Jadelyn was looking out the window so she could not see her face. The Goth did not say so much as a single word. Jade meanwhile, was reprogramming her car radio and mumbling about people touching it.

Tori returned about 10 minutes later with a big bag and got in the car. By then Victoria had recovered and greeted her with a smile.

Tori showed Victoria her bag. "Victoria I got you a couple of outfits that I like to wear, plus some other things you'll need for the weekend."

"Thank you."

With that, Jade then pulled out of the driveway and headed for home. "My parents are gone by now and my brother is leaving for his camping trip right after school so we've got the whole place to ourselves."

"Ooohh…Whoppie fucking doo." Sniped Jadelyn as she got out of the car.

The rest ignored her, got out of the car and entered the West home. As soon as they did, Jade's dog ran up, growled at Jadelyn and ran happily up to Jade.

Jade smiled and picked the pooch, letting it lick her. "Good dog, growl at the mean imposter Jade."

"I am real you bitch." Jadelyn retorted.

Jade then took a look at the dog. "We have guests, so I'll put you in the kennel a bit later."

Putting the dog down, Jade then turned to Tori and gave her short but passionate kiss. After the Kiss, Jade smirked and said. "A taste of what's coming later. But in the meantime Tori, would you please show Victoria up to the guest bedroom and help her get settled."

Tori blushed slightly and motioned for Victoria to follow her. "Jade has a in ground pool, I took the liberty of getting you a bathing suit. I love to swim and guessed you do as well."

As the girls went upstairs, Jade gave Jadelyn a look of scorn. "I suppose just make yourself at home. obviously take what you need from my closet. Beck texted me and they guys plus Cat are coming by later with some pizza." Jade then chuckled. "Who knows, play your card's right and you might even be able to have him keep you company for the night. I know he still has a little thing for me. I can even get him to knock you around a bit, if that makes you feel more at home."

"Fuck you!" Jadelyn growled as she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs.

With a cruel laugh, Jade then went into the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. After that she went out on the patio, uncovered the pool and hot tub, readying them for use.

Having done what she needed to do downstairs Jade headed upstairs to see how the others were getting along.

Her first stop was her own bedroom where she found Jadelyn sitting on the bed. Her eyes of course immediately went to the shelf and smashed objects that were still sitting on the floor from the previous night.

"It fell" Jadelyn said dismissively.

Jade stormed into the room and examined the remains of her smashed skull. "Like hell it did." She barked.

Hearing the beginnings of a fight next door, Tori rushed over and came into the room. "What's going on?"

Boiling mad, Jade pointed down to the shelf and the stuff that used to be on it, smashed on the floor. "Look! That wench smashed my skull and my Jason Voorhees's figurine, not to mention everything else on the shelf.

Jade made a move to the smirking Jadelyn but was quickly restrained by Tori. "Baby. Look even if she did do it, think about it. She's in strange universe and alone. She got upset just calm down." Tori said in a soothing voice.

"She's right Jade, cut Jadelyn some slack." Victoria said from the doorway, earning her a quick glare from Jadelyn.

Jade remained tense and ready to strike, but Tori began to rub her back which seemed to bring her down. "How about we all go swimming until everyone else gets. You get to see both of us in our bathing suits."

"Fine." Jade replied, her eyes not leaving Jadelyn.

Tori then quickly retrieved Jade's bathing suit from her dresser and gently guided the still angry Jade from the room.

Leaving Jadelyn alone in the room, Jade, Tori and Victoria quickly changed and headed into the pool. The sight of both Tori and her doppelgänger Victoria in tight bathing suits, quickly cheered Jade up.

Once in a better mood, Jade joined Tori and Victoria in the pool for fun and games. Not able to stop trying to get under Jadelyn's skin, Jade made a point to show that she was really enjoying herself playing with Tori and Victoria. Granted Jade hated most pool games, but she acted as if she really enjoyed them. Tori did notice that Jade was in a really good mood and was very playful, but just chalked it up to being home.

They splashed each other, played Marco Polo and did what young people do in the pool. Tori and Victoria didn't need to pretend having fun as they had a ball spending time with each other. A bit later, just before the others arrived Jade, with some satisfaction, looked up to see Jadelyn up in the window glaring down at her.

The other arrived with pizza a short time later. So Jade, Tori and Victoria quickly dressed and came back down to the patio where everyone had gathered. Everyone except Jadelyn grabbed some pizza and beers then sat around talking.

A lot of the conversation centered around, what like was like in the other universe and what their counterparts were like. The found Victoria was hesitant to speak about the other Beck and understanding why, no one pressed her on it.

Cat tried to get Jadelyn to join them, but was told by Jadelyn that she'd rather be boiled in oil and stayed in Jade's bedroom watching horror movies.

Everyone was laughing, drinking and having a good time.

After about an hour and a half, Victoria went inside to get another beer when she found Jadelyn in the kitchen loading up her plate with some pizza.

"You should have had some when it first arrived, its cold now." Victoria said cautiously, as she entered the kitchen.

Jadelyn spun around and quickly barked. "What are you, my mother? First you try and defend me now, you're telling me how to eat my food? I don't need or want your fucking help!"

Normally Victoria would have simply left, but her experience in the last two days had bolstered her courage somewhat. So despite the fact that she was still scared, she stood firm.

"I was just saying. As far as what happened earlier, we're stuck here till Sunday, no point in starting off the weekend on the wrong foot."

"It's already on the wrong foot, of all the people I could get stuck with in this hellish universe, I get stuck with your worthless ass. Always trying to be nice, not knowing when no one wants her around. Just how fucking stupid are you. No matter how many times I rip you to shreds you just keep hanging around."

Victoria looked incredulous, "For your information, Andre, Robbie and Cat are my friends. Cat out of the goodness of her own heart and because a million years ago, you were once friends she insists you hang with us all the time. Maybe you're the one that isn't wanted."

Jadelyn stood there for a moment her face twisted in anger. "Who in the fuck cares what they want, I don't want you around. I keep reducing to tears and you like the brain dead skank you are, just keep hanging round. Like now or like your counterpart do you have some sick deluded fantasy about you and me hitting it off. Wanna get in my pants, is that it Tor?"

Looking at her coolly, Victoria responded in a low voice. "Don't flatter yourself." Then Victoria's voice took a cynical tone. "But you've got dearest Beck, Isn't he a catch?"

Jadelyn's nostrils flared as she began to turn red. "Watch it?"

Victoria didn't back down, instead she simply crossed her arms and stood her ground. The one time she had to stand her ground. "I was being cynical and I am sorry, but ultimately, either he respects you or he doesn't. In the grand scheme of things, only you can be the judge of that."

Jadelyn scoffed and said acidly. "Oooh, let me guess, this is the point where goodie goodie Victoria tells me that I have options and there's help for people like me in my SITUATION! HE LOVES ME AND HE RESPECTS ME! What are you going to say now to try and help little ole me, the supposed damsel in distress."

Victoria, her face going neutral, walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer and then said. "Nothing. Nothing at all. It's pointless talking to you. Pointless."

Victoria then left the room without saying another word.


	13. Red and Green

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 13 – Red and Green**

**This is a bit of a longer chapter, but I promise you, you will not regret reading to the end. **

Victoria left the house, proud that she managed to stand up to Jadelyn for the first time. What she said of course about it being pointless to speak to Jadelyn she actually meant. She now knew that they would never be friends and Jade would change nothing in her life, especially Beck. It was sad that she would stay with and eventually marry him, but Victoria pushed that out of her mind and focused on her on achievement.

In much better spirits, Victoria wanted to celebrate and let loose. She rejoined the group outside and sat back down next to Tori whom she was now very close to. For the next hour, the group, talked, drank and had a great time. All of course except for Jadelyn who had gone back to her room. For a while she had watched horror movies in the dark, but the sound of the laughter and lively conversation Jadelyn drew her to the window.

Alone in the dark, Jadelyn moved to the window and pushed the curtain aside, just enough to see the group below. For several minutes she watched them as they had fun. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Part of her wanted to go down and join the conversation. She even took several steps to the door but stopped. While not the same people from her universe, Jadelyn figured that they despite Cat's invite, really wouldn't want her there.

"I'm not wanted anywhere. Everyone fears me, but the fear is all I have to keep me safe." Jadelyn said sadly as she went back to watching her movie.

About a little after 9:30 Andre' got a text. Upon reading it, his eyes nearly bugged out.

"What?" Asked Beck.

"They're having a party at Meredith's house and they have cupcakes from her father's shop? Besides the beer of course."

Cat immediately started to whine. "Cupcakes, I want cupcakes."

Robbie then stood up. "Come on, let's go."

Tori and Victoria looked at each other and instantly each knew what the other was thinking. "Sorry Guy's, we're just going to stay here. It be hard to explain this away and if word got back to my parents somehow it wouldn't' be good. "Tori explained.

"I hate Meredith and I hate her cupcakes. I hate cupcakes, period." Jade said with a harsh scowl.

Beck shrugged. "Ok then, we'll see you later."

The rest said their goodbyes and headed out, leaving Jade, Victoria and Tori sitting around the patio table.

Jade smirked and headed inside . "Not that they are gone, let's bring out the good stuff."

A few minutes later Jade returned with a tray containing a bottle of whisky, a bottle of very good wine and the makings for Martinis plus a few glasses.

"Victoria, I know what my Tori likes and I guess you like the same. She loves martinis' and wine."

Victoria smiled instantly. "I'd like some wine please."

The conversation continued for another hour and by that point all three were drunk.

Jade then got up. "I know it's early, but it's been a long day and I've been through a lot. I'm going upstairs and read in bed. I just got the newest Stephen King Novel." Jade then kissed Tori on the cheek with a sexy grin. "Be ready for a workout. What little energy I have left, I'm saving for you."

Tori giggled and playfully slapped Jade on the ass. "Be careful what you wish for."

As Jade walked away, Victoria poured another glass of wine for herself and another for Tori. "You really love her don't you?"

Tori took a long drink than seemed to gush. "Yes, I love her so much. I'm going to marry her."

Victoria smiled. "Mrs. Tori West."

Tori laughed. "How did you know I plan to take her name."

"I'm you remember."

Turning serious for a moment, Tori said. "I never really got to say, but I'm sorry about your mother. I can't understand it. My mom is her, but things turned out so differently. I feel so bad for you."

Victoria sighed then took Tori's hand. "Don't be. It's sad and I'll admit that seeing your mother was hard for me, but I'm ok with it. I'm not mad at you."

Tori looked relieved. "I was worried that you were angry at me or something."

"I'm not and I'm glad I met you and Jade. You've both helped me immensely and meeting you was special. I have a sister, a half-sister but we have no relationship what so ever. But you're like the sister I never had, in fact your closer than a sister. I know that sounds weird, but…"

Tori's smile widened. "It's not. I feel the same."

"Thank you."

Letting go Victoria drained her glass of wine and poured another which she promptly drank half of. "So now that were alone, tell me. What is Jade like in bed?"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Someone's curious. Before I answer you have to tell me. Do you like girls?"

Victoria blushed. "Yes. I even kissed one once."

Tori was drinking her wine and nearly choked on it. When she recovered she grinned. "Who?"

I was at a party and drunk, I've like girls as well as boy's actually I like girls a bit more, but I was at this party and me and this red haired cheerleader from Oakmont high started talking. We really hit it off. Her boyfriend was terrible to her and she just kept telling me about it. She really apprecaited someone listing to her. I said that she was a treasure and if that guy had any sense he'd treat her like a queen. I felt a bit bold in saying it, but she kissed me. "

"What was it like?"

The now drunk Victoria grinned. "Oh my god, it was great. We found a bedroom, made out and fooled around a bit, but she suddenly got cold feet. I don't know why. She made an excuse to leave, said she was going to the bathroom, but she left. I think the experience scared her."

Tori put a hand on Victoria's shoulder and sympathized. "I'm sorry. Have you dated any girls?"

"No. I dated one or two guys, but nothing lasted long. I'm so happy that you've found Jade. You glow when she's affectionate to you."

"I need to ask, what about Jadelyn, do you have feelings for her."

Victoria shook her head. "She's got a hot body, but in our case there is no spark, no connection like you have. Physically she's great, but I don't feel any other attraction to her. We're not friends and we never will be. I'm sure after graduation, I'll probably never see her again. But that's a good thing."

Tori nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. I guess lighting doesn't strike twice."

Victoria drained her glass of wine. "Ooohh…this is going right to my head. I'm drunk already."

Tori refilled her glass, "Me too, no need to stop."

"Ok, I've answered my questions. You spill. What is Jade like in bed."

Tori quickly giggled. "Super tender. I thought she'd be all rough and dominant. No. She's very tender and affectionate and get this. She loves cuddling."

Victoria's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Yes, and if she doesn't' get her cuddles after sex, she's horribly grouchy the next day. "

And so it continued, knowing perfectly well that Jade would be furious if she found out, Tori spilled the beans about what it was like to a very attentive Victoria, who held on to every word Victoria in turn told of her two experiences with guys. The pair felt a deep bond that meant each trusted the other completely. By this point they finished their wine and moved to martini's.

The conversation got raunchier as they drank. Finally with a jest, Victoria said. "Wouldn't it be funny if I came up there instead of you?"

Tori drained her second martini and shook her head. "She'd know as soon as she saw your tattoo was missing and I'm not about to let another girl sleep with my Jade."

Victoria lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

Suddenly a mischievous smile came to Tori's face, "But….I have a different idea. If your game. and i mean if your game."

Victoria swayed a bit, but she quickly leaned in close. "Tell me all about it."

About 25 minutes later, Jade was reading in her parents King sized bed, when Tori wearing skimpy red lingerie walked into the doorway and took a sexy pose against the door frame. "See anything you like?"

Jade put her book down and shrugged. "One or two little bits." But she noticed something. "Vega, how come you have a bandage over your tattoo of my name?"

Tori then grinned, then looked off to the side. A moment later, Victoria or was it Tori, wearing sexy green lingerie took up a sexy pose on the other side of the doorway. Jade noticed that she too had a bandage where her tattoo may or may not be. Jade then realized that at this moment she couldn't tell them apart and things had begun to get really strange.

"Wha?" Was all Jade was able to say before her mind abruptly melted.

The Tori in green smiled. "The bandage is so you can't tell us apart. We're both a bit drunk and"

Red Tori finished the sentence. "we were talking about sex. Not to mention the fact that we both feel like were closer than sisters. So we decided to share you for a night."

The green Tori took a step in the room. "I hope your ready for a work out as you have Two Tori's to please tonight."

Red Tori grabbed a bag off the floor, advanced into the room and shut it behind her. "We brought some toys. So tell me Jade, are you up to the task of fucking two different versions of your love."

Green Tori tilted her head. "and can you tell them apart?

Jade had to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream or a hallucination, but to her shock, it wasn't.

In her mind, a fragment of an old song 60's suddenly ran through her head.

_And we're goin' to Surf City, 'cause it's two to one_  
><em>You know we're goin' to Surf City, gonna have some fun<em>  
><em>Ya, we're goin' to Surf City, 'cause it's two to one<em>  
><em>You know we're goin' to Surf City, gonna have some fun, now<em>  
><em>Two girls for every boy<em>

"We're both quite real Jade. Were both drunk as well, but quite real. We will probably regret this in the morning, but for now, we are most certainly throwing caution to the wind." The Red Tori said, as she casually sat on the edge of the bed gently stroking Jade's foot.

Green Tori advanced into the room and placed the bag on the table. "So what do you plan to do about it?"

Jade her mind suddenly racing, looked at the window. "Shut the blinds for starters." She then leapt off the bed and then moved to the window. She closed the blinds, but knowing Jadelyn was in the next room and would be able to hear quite clearly if the window was left slightly ajar, left it open. Jade wanted Jadelyn to hear, most certainly she did.

"This will really stick it to her." Jade thought evilly.

With a smirk, Jade closed the blinds but left the window open slightly.

Turning around both the red Tori and green Tori were reclining seductively on the bed. Just seeing the both of them, their tanned bodies primed and ready to go made Jade's head spin like a washing machine in spin cycle, not to mention making her dripping wet then and there.

For a moment more, Jade stood there trying to think what she'd done to deserve such a experience. She couldn't think of a damn, thing. Her mind was going in about a hundred different directions as she could only imagine what was going to happen next. It took all her acting skills to not show that she was partially in shock and mildly freaking out.

The Tori in red who was closer, smiled. "Oh, the other Tori and I have decided that you will be getting each of us off no less than three times. You're not leaving this bed till you do. So are you going to just stand there like an idiot or are you actually going to do something. Come on West, put your money where your mouth is."

In record time Jade stripped out of her t-shirt and shorts, then hopped in bed between the two Tori's who both then smiled and leaned in on each side.

Green Tori smiled at Red Tori. "I do think she's game. Shall we handcuff her to the bed?"

Red Tori shook her head. "Later. For now we will leave her unrestrained."

Green Tori then looked at Jade and gave her a soft kiss. "Oh one more thing, you will be quizzed later as to who is Tori and who is Victoria. If you guess right you get extra cuddles."

Jade who was trying not to totally freak out, quickly said. "What happens if I guess wrong?"

Red Tori then leaned in and gave Jade a soft feathery kiss, "Then the real Tori will be somewhat upset and will probably not be in the mood for at least 2 weeks. Which means no cuddles or anything else for that matter." She looked at the green Tori. "Right green Tori."

Green Tori nodded and gave Jade an equeally soft and tender kiss. "Yes, two weeks minium before my or her headache goes away if you guess wrong. Oh one last thing. We both want breakfast in bed, plus morning sex, but it's a small price to pay for the fact that you're about to get your brains fucked out."

Her eyes wide open, Jade nodded and said as her voice squeaked. "Ok."

With that, red Tori and green Tori nodded and then ever so slowly began to crawl upon the now very excited, nervous and partially freaked out Jade.

Jade at first thought that she would easily be able to tell the difference between the Tori's by their lovemaking technique.

The green Tori straddled her, leaned over and began to kiss her passionately, while the one in red, leaned in and began to snake her tongue in and out of her right ear and just behind it. The thing was that the red Tori seemed to know that her right ear was one of her most sensitive spots and the one forcing her tongue between her lips seemed to do it just the way Jade liked it.

Despite her brain was half melted, Jade quickly realized that Tori cheated and obviously coached Victoria on how to make love to her. Actually Jade wasn't sure if she was supposed to be furious for Tori blabbing all their bedroom secrets or fantastically happy for making sure she'd get fucked silly.

"No fair Tori, you coached her." Jade blurted out in a brief break between kisses.

Both Tori's briefly giggled and then went back to work.

Jade had little time to think over who was who as between one Tori's tongue mingling with hers in seductive dance or the fact that the other's Tongue was doing its work rather nicely in her ear the rest of her brain stopped working.

For a few more moments Jade rolled her eyes up in her head and enjoyed the bliss, until the Tori's, as if it had been planned, suddenly switched. Green Tori moved to her left ear and Red Tori climbed up and began to kiss Jade.

Her body rapidly heating up and her mind melted into goo, Jade lay back let the Tori's do her work. After a few more minutes of making out, the Red Tori began to work on her neck. The Green one at this point sat up and very gently began to caress Jade's body. Jade's whole body tingled as the fingers ghosted along the flesh.

Jade of course wasn't passive in all this, increasingly aroused she happily ran her own pale fingers over the twin tanned flesh of her two lovers.

A second later both red and green Tori's nodded and each leaned began to kiss and lick her neck, one on each side. Jade loved having her neck kissed and having it done on both sides at once quickly drove her bananas as she quickly began to moan. Of course a few seconds later she quickly realized that each tori was leaving an hickey on either side of her neck.

"Oh God…." Mumbled Jade in between moans.

Red Tori finished her hickey and grinned. "So can you tell us apart yet?"

"Do I have to answer now?" Jade managed to say, suprised she was able to from a complete sentence.

Red Tori shook her head and ran her fingers through Jade's hair, which was another thing Jade liked. "Not quite yet baby. You look pretty worked up already. Time to really put on the thumbscrews."

Red Tori looked to green Tori. "Finished yet Tori?"

Green Tori nodded enthusiastically, "Hickey planted." Then she leaned over and gave the other Tori a long and wet kiss, causing Jade's eyes to nearly pop out of her head.

After a minute the Tori's broke the kiss and said in unison. "We talked it over and decided to share each other. We might as well just do it. We also decided that this is technically considered masturbation as we are pleasuring ourselves. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes! God yes!" Jade said, with a loud squeak to her voice.

"I'm in lesbian heaven." Jade thought.

The Red Tori then winked at the green one and each picked a breast and quickly latched on. Soon both Tori's were licking, biting and sucking on each breast. The jolt of pure pleasure that blasted through Jade, caused her to let out a sudden shriek as she arched her back.

Both Tori's giggled and resumed lavishing attention to Jade's erect nipples. What really drove Jade nuts was the fact that they seemed to alternate what they were doing. Red Tori would lick and suckle on hers at the same time green Tori would bid and nibble on hers. Then without warning they would switch. With green Tori suddenly suckling and so on. Jade spent most of the time with her eye's rolled up in her head.

As it continued Jade began to writhe and moan uncontrollably as she could feel the pressure building up in her like nothing before.

Eventually Green Tori broke from the nipple and said. "Look's like someone's ready for round one. You want to mount her or shall I?"

Red Tori broke from the nipple and then kissed it. "You can mount her, I'll do the rest."

Jade, her mind still in shambles, didn't quite understand what was about to happen. "What are you going to do?"

Green Tori moved up the bed and gave Jade yet another passionate kiss. "We're going to DO everything, but for now, Tis better to give AND receive."

Then without warning green Tori moved up even further and promptly sat on Jade's face just as Red Tori scooted her her legs apart and crawled right in. Once their Red Tori attacked Jade's dripping we mound with her tongue like there was no tomorrow.

As Jade felt the unbelievable pleasure of Red Tori, she found green Tori's very wet vagina right in her face. Not needing any prodding she went to work herself. Jade couldn't believe what she was feeling, not only getting eaten out by red Tori, but doing the same to green Tori. She found as the waves of pleasure she recived got more intense, she uncontrollably worked harder at getting Green Tori off.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of the dual moaning of both Jade and Green Tori. Jade could feel the orgasm building in her whole body. In every cell, every tendon, every bone she could feel the heat within her rise.

The pressure and heat soon reached an almost unbearable point and Jade was making green Tori squirm and moan ever louder.

About 30 seconds later Jade felt the orgasm slam through her like a raging flash flood, causing her to bite down on green Tori's nub causing green Tori to scream as she she too was blasted by a powerful orgasm. Jade's orgasm was the most powerfel she had ever felt. She could literally feel it not only between her legs, but her whole body seemed to orgasming at once. Jade shook and trembled uncontrollably she orgasmed for several seconds longer. She also got the duel pleasure of getting a face full of Green Tori's, tangy juices which she drank greedily.

After a minute the now very satisfied Green Tori slid off Jade and happily kissed her and liked up the rest of the juices from Jade's face. Jade didn't'actually say anything at this point, as her eyes had this very glazed look to them. Her mouth was hanging open as well, leaving a dazed but extremely happy expression on her face.

"That was wonderful baby. Now it's red Tori's turn." Green Tori purred.

Before Jade could even begin to recover from the first mind-blowing experience the Tori's switched, with green Tori crawling between Jade's legs and Red Tori getting ready to herself, sit on Jade's face.

Just before she did, red Tori smiled, her face glisteing with Jade's cum. "Ready for round 2. Just to let you know Jade, we'll be breaking out the strapon's for round 3."

Her mind totally destroyed, all Jade could do was half-smile, let out a gurgle and extend her tongue, in anticipation of what was to come.

In the other room as Jade had planned, Jadelyn had heard the moans and groans coming from the still open window. Her mind already strained, the sounds of joy, happiness and wild sex from the next room, pushed Jadelyn ever closer to her breaking point. During this time, Jadelyn sat on the floor in a fetal position, holding her legs as she slowly rocked back and forth.

As the sounds of sex continued and would continue for the next 2 and a half hours, Jadelyn would repeat over and over. "Why can't I ever be happy? No one loves me."

**So is your mind sufficiently blown? Yes, Both Tori's got drunk and seduced Jade. **

**But Jade found a way to torture Jadelyn even further in the process. What will happen next?**

**The song lyrics are from "Surf City" By Jan and Dean.**


	14. Passions

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 14 - Passions**

**No One's POV**

After some two and a half hours, the whole room smelled of sex and sweat. Not that Red Tori, Green Tori or Jade minded that at all. The Trio had been going at it for some time and all of them were starting to fatigue.

As promised, Jade had done her sworn duty and gotten both red Tori and green Tori off not just 3 times, but 4. They had done it every which way and then some. One time Jade managed to have them cum at the same time, by sitting between them and with one hand a piece fingered them. Jade was quite proud of that little achievement.

At one point where Jade was taking a short breather, Red Tori mounted Green Tori in a very sinful and satisfactory 69.

But by this time, all were really starting to wear out and all of them sensed there wasn't much left. Jade was there physically but mentally she had been torn to shreds by the numerous orgasms that she had been subjected to by the very active Tori's. In a sense she was orgasmicly punch drunk, but at the same time deliriously happy.

"I think she's about done for the night." Red Tori said.

Green Tori kissed Jade on the shoulder. "I agree. Ready for the finale."

With a smile, Red Tori grabbed the strap on from the nightstand and once again put it back on. "I'll take the front and you can take the back."

Jade blinked twice. "What now?" she said sounding a bit out of it.

Green Tori licked her ear. "You're about out of juice, how about one more superfuck and you can go so sleep. Since there are two of us you get double cuddles afterward."

"Fuck Yay, sleep yay" Jade said, with a child like grin.

Red Tori then lay back on the bed, her leg's hanging over the edge and the black rubber cock sticking straight up. With an inviting smile she motioned for Jade to come over. "Come on sweetie. Mount me. We've got a little surprise for you."

Jade quickly complied, straddled red Tori and carefully eased her pussy onto the fake cock.

"Hmmmm….so big." Jade purred.

A second, later red Tori started to buck her hips up and down and at the same time the very happy Jade started to move up and down. For the umpteenth time this night Jade was in heaven.

"Lean forward just a bit. Baby." Jade could hear green Tori, say softly.

Jade made a pleasurable moan, then leaned forward so her breasts her touching Red Tori's. A second later she felt something warm and slimy being applied to her asshole.

Jade, her mind still half wrecked, realized it was lube. Green Tori having lubed up Jade's asshole real good spread the rest of the tube on her black strap on, then with an evil grin, came up behind Jade grabbed her hips and shoved it deep into her ass.

Jade wasn't new to this but the sudden insertion came as a bit of surprise. The Goth let out a sudden shriek as now both of her holes were currently being filled. Tori and jade and done it from time to time when they were in a kinky mood, but hadn't in little while. It was painful at first but soon the pain gave away to very illicit pleasure. The feeling of suddenly being filled combined with the evil grin on Red Tori's face blew Jade's mind.

Both girls, quickly went to work pumping in and out furiously. Jade, already primed, quickly began to moan and alternately, babble uncontrollably.

Red Tori looked up to see Jade's eyes roll up in her head as wave after wave of pleasure slowly tore her apart.

After about of minute of this treatment, Jade suddenly screamed. "Ahhhhh..." Then she came hard, her body convulsing with pleasure that seemed to pulse through every fibre of her being. But by the time she came down a few seconds later, she looked totally spent.

After a few more seconds green Tori pulled out and Red Tori eased Jade onto the bed. She lay there looking, what could best be described as vacantly happy and did not say a was obvious that Jade was now totally out of commission.

Removing her strap on, green Tori smirked and said. "I think we broke her."

Red Tori laughed, removed her and gave green Tori a high five and a kiss. "That was one way to keep her quiet. You were fantastic, this was fantastic. Thank you Victoria." Tori however spoke the name softly so Jade, despite looking like a happy zombie, couldn't hear.

Green Tori aka, Victoria half blushed and half laughed. "All can say is, holy crap. But also thank you. What a night!"

That said, the girls quickly went to the bathroom, cleaned up a bit, then returned to the bedroom and each crawled up on either side of Jade. "Now comes the cuddles, but Jade's not quite here anymore." Tori said.

"I get the feeling she'll enjoy them anyway. Goodnight." Victoria said, nuzzling in close to Jade and closing her eyes.

Tori did likewise, "Good night."

Jade continued to lay dazed for several more minutes, but being cuddled by both Tori's, gradually relaxed her and put her into a deep sleep. Tori and Victoria, also very tired, each kissed Jade than fell asleep themselves.

When Jade awoke the next morning, she for a moment thought that her experience with Tori and Victoria was all strange, sexy dream. She realized it wasn't when she became aware of the girls snoring away on each side of her.

Even though it had happened last night, Jade's mind was still blown. "Holy fuck, I actually did it." Jade thought with utter amazement, not to mention utter pride for pleasing two women at once.

But even better, was the pure bliss of being cuddled by not one but both Tori and Victoria. It felt like one of those absolutely perfect moments, with both warm tanned bodies pressed up against her naked flesh.

A second later she felt the red Tori stir. Turing her head she could see the Red Tori open her brown eyes. Jade simply grinned and said. "Good Morning Tori, my love."

"You knew. I'm so happy Jade. "Tori said with a happy smile as was beyond pleased that Jade recognized her. "How did you know?"

Jade winked and kissed Tori on the forehead. "The eyes are the windows to the soul. Once I got a good look at your eyes, I knew it was you. There was a sparkle in them that I never get tired of seeing and I never will."

"I love you so much." Tori gushed.

"I love you too Vega. And as far as last night goes all I can say is THANK YOU!"

Victoria, aroused by the voices soon woke up and rubbed her eyes. Jade looked over, gave her a kiss and said. "Morning Champ! Or otherwise known as Victoria."

Victoria smiled. "You knew. I'm so happy."

The girls happily discussed the events of last night for a while and how utterly amazing it was, then the girls reminded Jade that she owes them both breakfast in bed and morning sex and promptly kicked her out of bed.

"We want eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. Now go!" Said Tori pointing to the door.

Finding the door to her room open and the room empty, Jade retrieved her robe and headed downstairs. Arriving down in the kitchen she found her counterpart pouring herself a glass of coffee. Carefully studying her, she could see Jadelyns eyes appeared bloodshot, with bags under them and she looked extremely disheveled and tired. She was wearing grey sweat pants and a black long sleeve sweatshirt.

Not happy with the earlier digs, Jade smirked and said. "Mornings sunshine. Isn't it such a glorious morning. Waking up between Both Tori and Victoria. But last night and I know your dying to know. It was fan-fucking-tastick, not to mention dirty and mind blowing. Oh and by the way, Victoria, she's a little wild cat. I may just keep them both. So what did you do, beat yourself and dream of beck."

Jadelyn seemed to freeze briefly, looked to the floor and calmly put down her the coffee pot she was using. Had Jade paid closer attention she would have noticed Jadelyns hand's trembling slightly.

But to Jade's surprise, Jadelyn didn't blow up, yell or toss out a single insult. In fact she walked out of the room as if Jade was never there and went back upstairs. A few moments later, Jade could hear in the distance, a door slam shut.

The night had pushed Jadelyn to the very edge and unbeknownst to Jade, there was almost nothing holding her together anymore. Also unknown by Jade was the fact that the sweatshirt covered up the fact that Jadelyn had cut both of her arms to deal with the sounds of sex and happiness next door. Jadelyn had just finished bandaging them when Jade walked in.

Jade dismissed her moody counterpart and immediately got to work making breakfast. In a matter of no time she was serving breakfast for the girls who ate hardily and as promised afterward, the trio stripped and had another round of sex which lasted to noon. The would have had sex in the shower afterward but decided it was too small.

So with a smirk, Jade suggested. "Hey, no one's home lets clean up in the pool."

Tori laughed. "You just want to play in the water don't you?"

Victoria's face took a serious tone for a moment. "What about Jadelyn?"

Jade shrugged. "What about her. If my guess is right, she'll stay in her room all day and if she ventures out we can always ask her to join. Make it a foursome. We mess around a bit have some fun. Suits optional." Jade then nudged Tori in the ribs. Come on. Live a little. Show some of that spirit from last night."

Tori seemed undecided then Jade then turned to Victoria. "Come on. Let's have a bit more fun. Just us."

Victoria relented. "Ok I guess." Then then turned to Tori "Come on. I've always wanted to mess around in a hot tub."

Tori smiled. "Ok then."

The girls quickly stripped down grabbed towels and quickly headed down to the pool. The day was already getting warm and the cool water of the pool felt wonderful. Jade, Tori and Victoria, broke out some beers, drank and had fun in the pool. They would alternately play, kiss and feel each other up.

Hearing the frolicking in the pool, Jadelyn stood at the window and ever so slightly moved the curtain and watched with an unemotional, almost stone faced look.

As she suspected and hoped, Jade looked up and could see that Jadelyn was watching and while Tori and Victoria weren't looking made a small wave then proceeded to pull Victoria in her arms and kiss her. But that wasn't enough as she took her fingers and with a smirk directed at Jadelyn finger fucked, Victoria right in full view of her. She would do the same to Tori a short while later, knowing perfectly well Jadelyn was watching.

Jade really wanted to get to Jadelyn, but didn't realize she was succeeding much more than she had ever imagined. Up in the bedroom Jadelyn was finally starting to completly unravel.

They played in the pool for a while then they moved into the hot tub where Jade then made love to Tori and all three enjoyed each other. Jade of course made one distinction between Tori and Victoria. She would occasionally whisper "I love you" In Tori's ear, to make her feel special.

Jade would look up and from time to time she would see Jadelyn just staring down at her. Everytime the girls would happen to look up that way, Jadelyn would move away from the window.

At about 3 o'clock they went inside and watched the scissoring on the big screen TV in the living room.

Upstairs, the mentally decaying Jadelyn moved from the window to the mirror behind the door and just began to glare at it for a very long while. Once and a while she would murmur. "I'm Jade."

Jade loved being having two girls, one on either side, bury their heads into her shoulders during the scary parts. In fact she had so much fun, afterward they watched the original 1978 Halloween.

When the movie ended, it was already 7 in the evening. "I'm starving. What do you ladies want to eat?"

In perfect unison, Tori and Victoria said. "We want Chinese." Of course they giggled a moment later, knowing that they said the same thing.

"Nozu?" Jade asked.

Tori shook her head. "No, how about the new place by the mall, The Emperor's garden. Cat said it's better than Nozu."

"Sure. Let's go."

Tori stood up. "How about we get some take out instead. Why don't you take Victoria and show her a bit of the town on the way there."

With a smirk, Jade titled her head. "What you trying to get rid of us?"

"No, I actually have some reading for history to do and with both of you around, I can't get anything done. We do keep ending up having sex. Get Sesame Chicken and shrimp fried rice for me. Just don't take too long."

Jade looked to Victoria, who shrugged and said. "Ok then, let's go."

Jade and Victoria took off an Tori then poured herself a glass of wine, took her book and moved to a deck chair by the pool.

Jadelyn had heard the front door slam as Tori and Victoria left and figured she was alone. Alone save for her reflection whom she increasingly hated. A short while later, she was jolted out of her self-hate by a sound from the patio.

Curious, she walked to the window and realized it was Tori and she was all alone reading. Filled with jealousy and desire, Jade couldn't look away from the simple beauty in front of her. Seeing Jade make love to Victoria in the pool had pushed her over the edge and now something in her mind snapped.

"She's so pretty. She makes Jade happy. I'm never happy." Muttered with a wild look in her face. "But she's Jade's girlfriend."

Jadelyn looked at the mirror and smiled. "But I'm Jade." Looking at her reflection, she smirked. "Sorry Jadelyn she's mine."

A few minutes later Tori was well into her chapter when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" Said what sounded like Jade.

"Umm….Jade."

Jadelyn who was standing behind the chair kissed Tori on the head. "Right as usual." Then Jade moved around and sad in Tori's lap, quickly pressing her lips against Tori's.

The kiss was deep and passionate, but Tori quickly noticed it seemed almost desperate. Breaking the kiss she looked Jadelyn in the eyes.

"Where's the food? You guys back so soon?"

Thinking quickly, Jadelyn said as she reached up Tori's shirt. "We decided to make something here. Victoria is making enchiladas, but realized she needed red sauce, so she ran to the store. I've got you to myself for a bit and I plan to take advantage of it."

It was strange but Tori was glad to have Jade all to herself and quickly removed her shirt, revealing her breasts. "Come on baby, you love them."

Jadelyn now half mad with desire and jealousy bent down and pulled the left nipple into her mouth and began to suckle and slowly nibble.

"Hmmm…..that's so nice Jade."

Jadelyn continued, at a frantic pace, then moved up to Tori's neck which she began to kiss. At the same time, her hands roamed all over Tori's body.

"Someone's frisky today. You act like you haven't had any today." Tori jested.

"I just want to be with you Tor." Jade said softly.

Tori froze instantly as she realized this wasn't Jade. Incensed, she stood up dumping Jadelyn on the ground. "JADELYN, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? PRETENDING TO BE JADE! TRYING TO SEDUCE ME? IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!"

As luck would have it, the real Jade and Victoria emerged on to the patio at that very second. It turns out that Jade had forgotten her wallet wasn't in her purse, but on the table and had to come back. She emerged just in time to see Jadelyn get dumped onto the patio and have Tori yell at her

But what she didn't hear was just a second later. As Jadelyn got up, she looked up at Tori with an utterly broken, heartfelt expression as a tears suddenly appeared in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just wanted one moment of happiness. Just one. Just one. Just one. I can't stand it any more, I hurt all the time. Please. Jade is so happy and I'm…."

Jadelyn didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Jade, realizing that Jadelyn had tried to fool Tori, had run up from behind and punched her hard in the back of the shoulder.

Jadelyn spun around just in time to be on the receiving end of yet another punch; to the stomach this time. Jadelyn quickly doubled over in pain and was hit yet again and again and again.

"YOU BITCH!" Screamed Jade as she punched Jadelyn in the eye.

Though it appeared to be a fight, it wasn't. It was actually a beating as Tori quickly realized that Jadelyn wasn't fighting back. Deep down Jadelyn felt that she deserved each and every blow, she deserved to die and wanted Jade to kill her. She would not fight back. Enraged, Jade oblighed and again and again she punched Jadelyn, landing hits on her ribs, stomach, face.

Jadelyn's sudden strange plea, told Tori that this was no joke but in fact something was very wrong. Suddenly, something clicked in Tori's mind about the whole weekend; Jade was in a super happy and affectionate mood the entire time. Not just that but some of the comments she heard Jade direct at Jadelyn. It was then, Tori realized what Jade had been doing all along; deliberately throwing her happiness and their relationship in Jadelyns face to torture her.

"Considering what i know about her, no wonder she came unglued." Tori thought sadly.

Tori also realized that the actions last night, though unintentional, only added to Jadelyn's mental strain.

By this time, Jadelyn had collapsed to the ground, cuts and bruises already showing on her face. But Jade didn't stop and began to kick and punch the now prone Jadelyn.

Much to her horror, Tori realized that if not stopped Jade was going to beat Jadelyn to death right then and there.

Not paying attention to Victoria, Tori yelled. "JADE STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER" and tried to push Jade away from Jadelyn.

Jade, her face red, turned to Tori and violently pushed her back. "STAY OUT OF IT, SHE'S DEAD!"

Shoved, Tori fell backwards onto the patio. Upset and wanting this to stop, she got up and again tried to push Jade way from Jadelyn.

"TORI, STAY OUT OF IT!" Jade roared as she once again shoved Tori back, then resumed beating and kicking Jadelyn.

By now, Jadelyn appeared to be in great pain and appeared to be a horribly beaten mess. She made no sound other than grunts and a miserable sounding whimpering.

Just as Tori was about to get up again, she looked to see Victoria who now looked horribly upset. Suddenly she screamed. "STOP IT." Then just as unexpectedly, Victoria moved between Jade and Jadelyn in an effort to shield Jadelyn from further blows and when she did, took a punch to the face that was meant for Jadelyn.

"YOUR KILLING HER. YOUR'E KILLING HER. STOP IT. YOU CAN'T HURT HER, STOP IT." Victoria screamed, as she tightly held and protected Jadelyn, who by now had been beaten to a bloody pulp.

**Thanks again to Invader Johnny and 27milestogo**


	15. Be with me

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 15 – Be with me**

**No One's POV**

To Tori's shock, Victoria's sudden and tear-filled intervention, stopped Jade dead in her tracks. The enraged Goth suddenly froze, her fist's clenched and her face flushed.

Yet the look of anger had not dissipated, leaving Victoria fearful that Jade would once again strike, causing Victoria to clutch Jadelyn tighter.

"Don't hurt her, please." Victoria sobbed.

Getting angry herself by the fact that she was being used in a sense, to torture Jadelyn, Tori got up and shoved Jade back several feet.

"YOU DROVE HER TO THIS DIDN'T YOU! YOU THREW ME AND OUR RELATIONSHIP IN HER FACE DIDN'T YOU!"

Abruptly as the realization dawned on Jade as what she had done; tortured Jadelyn, beat the crap out of her and inadvertently hit Victoria, not to mention angering Tori, all the color quickly seemed to drain from Jade's face. All she could do was, ever so slightly nod in acknowledgement.

Tori then turned and walked over to Victoria who was still clutching the beaten, bloodied and somewhat in shock Jadelyn. "It's ok now. It's over. Is she going to be ok?"

Victoria slowly let go, turned around and began to look over Jadelyn. Tori joined her a moment later to see how badly Jadelyn was hurt.

"I can take her to a hospital." Tori said.

After a moment, Victoria shook her head. "I don't think it's necessary."

Tori looked over Jadelyn and lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what she was doing, what I was doing."

Having wiped her tears, Victoria's face took on a rather sober look as she gently stroked Jadelyn's hair. "I believe you, I'm partly to blame myself. But now, you need to deal with your Jade and I need to deal with mine. Can you help me get Jadelyn up to Jade's room?"

Putting one of Jadelyns arm's over her shoulder Tori replied. "Of course."

Victoria grabbed the other arm and both girls helped Jadelyn off the ground. Her whole face was a mass of bruises and blood, with one eye already swelling shut. The other eye had a vacant look to it.

On their way into the house they passed the stunned looking Jade. "We are going to have a long discussion about what happened AND the future of OUR relationship. " Tori angrily snapped.

They then carried the limp and beaten Jadelyn upstairs, where they sat her down on the edge of the bed.

"Tori, do they have a first aid kit here?" Victoria said as looked a cut on Jadelyns face.

"Yes, a nice one I'll get it."

"I also need, a sponge, a towel or a wash cloth and a small basin of water please."

With a sense of urgency, Tori rushed to the door. "Of course."

2 minutes later, Tori returned with the first aid kit in one hand, a small container of water in the other and a towel over her arm. She then placed them by the bed. "Let me know if you need anything. Ok Victoria?" Tori said as she then moved to leave.

"I will, thank you. For now I'd just like some privacy please. I'm sure you'll want the same when you speak with Jade. I'd appreciate it of you closed the door on your way out."

Tori pensively looked to Jadelyn. "I'm so sorry Jadelyn."

Jadelyn just stared straight ahead and did not answer.

Tori then left the room, closing the door behind her. A second later Victoria was alone with Jadelyn.

Victoria sighed and ran her hand through her hair, then got to work.

"First I'm going to remove your top and bra. I need to check you out, see if any cuts need attending to."

Jadelyn who was in shock, didn't respond.

Jadelyn didn't resist and Victoria was able to easily remove Jadelyn's shirt and bra. At the same she said reassuringly. "Don't worry, one major difference between Tori and is that I had planned to go to nursing school if my singing career didn't take off. I've already taken some first aid courses and got some medical books for me to read. I love to sing, I love music, but one must be practical. Tori is a bit more of a dreamer than I am."

Looking at Jadelyn's torso and seeing the numerous ugly bruises already forming on it, Victoria shook her head. She also noted the bandages on her upper arm from what she presuemed was Jadelyn cutting herself, but decided to not mention them. "Lets' start by cleaning the blood from your face."

Victoria then took the sponge, got it wet in the water and began to clean the blood that was slowly oozing out of about 4 different cuts on her face. The worst of them was a gash on her forehead.

Quietly Victoria began to clean off the blood.

She had just started when she could suddenly hear the sound of yelling coming from downstairs. Victoria could tell it was Tori's voice doing the yelling and though they couldn't make out what was being said, it was obvious that Jade was in the process of being ripped a new one. The screaming would go on for several minutes.

"Sounds like Jade's in the doghouse. "Victoria said, in an vain attempt to lighten the mood.

Jadelyn said nothing, so Victoria quietly continued the work. She carefully cleaned off the blood, made sure each cut had stopped bleeding, dried them, applied antiseptic then started to bandage them.

After several minutes of utter silence Jadelyn whispered. "You have a black eye."

Victoria felt and sure enough she her left eye had a black eye. "So I do, but never mind that. You have two of them. Here, hold this over your right one. It's already swollen shut and this will help keep swelling do down."

Victoria then pulled out from the first aid kit, one of those instant cold packs which she activated and put it in Jadelyn's hand and then put it up to her right eye. Then Victoria went back to work wiping the blood from Jadelyn's split and rather swollen lip.

Only now did Jadelyn seemed to be coming out of her shock. Jadelyn then spoke again, her face now looking confused. "Why?"

"Why what? You know it's a miracle that you didn't lose any teeth." Victoria said, as she began to examine Jadelyn's mouth. "But you should have your dentist check them, if you feel some pain. Jade may have cracked one."

"You protected me. Why? I figure Part of you must be happy to see me like this... how ganky I have been to you."

Victoria paused as she noticed the screaming downstairs had stopped. However it would start back up again a few minutes later with Tori once again screaming at Jade.

"Not at all Jadelyn. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy which, despite what I want... is you. But that hardly matters." Victoria said as she averted her eyes from Jadelyn and rinsed the sponge out in the bloody water.

There was a pause for a moment after which Jadelyn responded, her voice filled with despair. "What do you want and why did you protect me."

Victoria began to fiddle with the first aid kit and rummaged through it to look for some bandages and tape. "It's nothing. Just forget it." She said, trying to sound detached, but failing miserably.

Jadelyn took her hand and turned Victoria's head so she was looking into her one good eye. "It's not, tell me please. I have to know. No one has ever protected me. I made your life miserable, but you still protected me. You cried when Jade was beating me up. Why? What do you want?"

Victoria's eyes gazed into the opposite green eye. She smiled and caressed her cheeks but stopped when Jadelyn seemed to grow slightly uncomfortable. "For you to know how amazing you are and that you really deserve better than Beck. He doesn't know what he has... you're beautiful... like a death princess or something... when you're not being miserable and mean you have the prettiest smile. And your funny... and I'm in love with you. That's why I protected you."

Jadelyn just looked at her in shock... she had never been told anything like that. All her life she had never been wanted by anyone. Not her father, not Beck... no one. And now the one person she had tried her hardest to hate was the only one who truly wanted her.

"Last night, I was with Jade, but I wanted it to be you. I'm in love and maybe I'm a just fool in a very long line of fools who fell for someone they shouldn't or couldn't have. Every day I see you, I see how much pain you're in, how Beck treats you. I lost my mother too; I know how it feels to not have a mother. I see that pain you're constantly in and how you mask it with anger and by lashing out. That's not you. I know there's a beautiful woman in there somewhere and I want to be with her. It was my deepest secret, one I didn't even tell Tori. But to put it simply, Jadelyn West, I love you.

The confession left the second Goth utterly speechless. She just looked at girl in front of her. Victoria was ever so slowly closing the distance between them. Jadelyn knew what was coming and had never felt more scared.

As their lips almost touched Victoria could see Jadelyn seem to stiffen and grow suddenly apprehensive. Abruptly Jadelyn pulled back.

Feeling embarrassed, Victoria grabbed a bandage and started to go back to work. "I'm sorry, I never should have said that. I'll get back to work."

"No. Don't be. I'm just very scared and confused. Can I confess something?"

Victoria tilted her head. "What?"

"I watched you."

Victoria's face registered surprise. "Where?"

"You're pretty and always smile. You make me feel strange things; I've watched you from the tree outside your window. It's creepy, but so am I. I didn't see you naked, I just watched you do homework, watch tv and sing into your hairbrush. I did it a couple of times. I couldn't help it."

Victoria nodded. "The branch that was broken, that Jade pointed out. Jade said she had broken the branch in this universe but noticed the same branch was broken in ours. I didn't' pick it up."

Jadelyn lowered her head and spoke, her voice forlorn. "I hated you even more for making me feel things. Besides, I didn't know you loved me. No one loves me. No one ever loves me…I don't deserve love."

Just hearing that broke Victoria's heart. The fact that Jadelyn felt so unloved, so unwanted. "Jadelyn I love you and you deserve love. To be held and wanted. You don't have to be bright and cheerful, you can be morbid and cynical, but you do deserve love. Let me love you, please. I know now you can love me back. Suddenly becoming very emotional, she tried to take Jadelyn's hand, but Jadelyn pulled it back.

"I'm sorry Victoria. I just am not ready for physical contact now."

Feeling suddenly deflated and rejected Victoria began to examine the bruises on Jadelyn's side again. "You have lots of bruises on her chest and side. But I don't think anything's broken. It will hurt like hell for a few days."

"Can I just be with you instead." Jadelyn said softly.

Victoria didn't quite know what that meant. "I don't follow."

Jadelyn paused as if she was trying to build up the courage to say something. In fact Victoria could see the conflict in her face. It was like she was struggling to get the courage to say something.

Finally Jadelyn spoke her eyes filled with emotion. "I think I love you too, but I'm all mixed up, broken up and I hurt all the time. I don't know how to feel anything other than anger and pain. I don't know how to love or be loved and I don't know if I can. But maybe you can just be with me. Sit with me tonight and other days just be with me. You make me feel safe for the first time in my life. It's all I can do and all I can give and I can't promise anything. But just be with me, please."

Tears quickly formed in Victoria's eyes. Though she wanted to kiss Jadelyn and take her in her arms, she knew that Jadelyn wasn't even ready for that. But instead she quickly nodded. "Yes Jadelyn. Anything for you. I'll help you break up with Beck if you like. I can speak to my father and see what options you have. I'll never let him touch you again."

"Beck." She muttered with a look of pain. "He raped me. When we started going out he wanted sex and I didn't feel as if was ready, so he just raped me. He said if I told the cops or broke up with him, he'd kill me. I told my dad and stepmom anyway; they bitched me out and told me to stop lying about that nice man and how I should feel privileged to have anyone that would take me. He turned on the charm after that and I forgave him. When he wants sex, he just takes it, even if I don't want to do it. After a while I felt like I deserved to be hit and raped. I hated myself and…."

Victoria stopped her. "No, you don't deserve it. He's a monster. I'll help you but you need to trust me. "

A tear formed in the corner of Jadelyn's eye. "Please make the pain go away."

"I will, I promise and I will be with you. As long as you want."

Victoria then finished patching Jadelyn back up and helped her into some sleeping clothes. The Goth seemed in great pain when she moved, but didn't complain.

"Are you hungry? I can get some food. We have aspirin in the first aid kit, but you need something to wash it down."

Jadelyn lay back on the bed and nodded.

"OK, I'll be right back."

Victoria crept out of the bedroom and listened. There was no noise and there must have been a break in the fighting. But she noticed the door to Jade's parents' bedroom was closed. She remembered it being open earlier.

Victoria wanted to stay out of their fight, but realized the coast was probably clear. She then ran downstairs which was deserted and made a few quick, ham and cheese sandwiches and grabbed a few sodas.

Coming back upstairs, she grabbed her own sleeping clothes that Tori had given her that was in the guest bedroom. Then she headed back to Jade's room where Jadelyn was watching some old 30's horror movie on TV. It looked like one of the Frankenstein movies.

"You don't like the really scary ones, so how about we watch these old Frankenstein ones. Jade has all the old universal monster movies on DVD. I have the same collection at home. Could you just sit with me." Jadelyn said quietly.

"Sure."

Victoria then set Jadelyn and herself with their sandwiches on the bed. Victoria sat on the bed but on the other end as to give Jadelyn her space. They ate and then watched movies in the dark; first with Frankenstein, then the Bride of Frankenstein and finally the Son of Frankenstein. Though during that time, they didn't speak much. Victoria could tell Jadelyn wasn't in a talkative mood and other than occasional comment about the movie that was on, she rarely said anything.

Just to be sure, Victoria asked twice if Jadelyn wanted to be alone and each time, she instantly said no.

At no time after that did they hear anything from Tori or Jade. In each of the times they emerged from the bedroom to use the bathroom, they heard or saw no one.

Finally Victoria could tell Jadelyn was getting tired as she began to yawn increasingly near the end of Son of Frankenstein. "You look tired. Do you want to sleep after the end of this movie?"

Jadelyn nodded, then said. "You don't have to but would you stay her in the room with me. I can sleep…."

"No, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Thank you." Jadelyn said, looking very tired.

As soon as the movie was over, Jadelyn wordlessly crawled into bed, covered herself with the blankets and almost instantly went to sleep.

Victoria then grabbed a pillow and a blanket she had set aside a few minutes earlier and placed them on the floor next to the bed. Then she turned off the light cloaking the room in darkness, save for a bit of light from the moon that happened to be shining through a gap in the curtains.

Instead of going to sleep, Victoria moved to the corner and sat in an old reclining chair Jade had in the corner. Then for a very long time she sat in the darkened corner and watched over the sleeping Jadelyn. It was a task she did with pleasure and did so until she finally fell asleep in the chair.

Waking the next morning, she looked over to see that Jadelyn was still very much asleep. Hoping to start her day off right, she decided to make breakfast in bed for Jadelyn. She quietly crept out of the room and headed downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she was startled to see Tori sitting at the kitchen table alone. She looked disheveled and her eyes filled with worry and were totally bloodshot. Not to mention she was crying and it appeared to Victoria,that she had been for some time.

Victoria was suddenly filled with a sense of dread. "Tori, what's wrong?"

**Special thanks to 27milestogo for their help with this chapter.**


	16. The long night

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 16 – The long night**

**For this chapter we will wind the clock back to the previous night; Where we will start with, the moment just before,Tori left Jadelyn and Victoria alone in Jade's bedroom. From here we will follow what happened between Jade and Tori.**

Tori returned to Jade's room with the first aid kit in one hand, a small container of water in the other and a towel over her arm. She then placed them by the bed. "Let me know if you need anything. Ok Victoria?" Tori said, as she then moved to leave.

"I will thank you. For now I'd just like some privacy please. I'm sure you'll want the same when you speak with Jade. I'd appreciate it if you closed the door on your way out."

Tori pensively looked to Jadelyn. "I'm so sorry Jadelyn."

Jadelyn didn't respond, making Tori feel worse than she already did. Having nothing more to say, she then left the room and closed the door.

Having done so, she leaned up against the wall and put her hands in her face. On one hand she felt terrible for Jadelyn, but the more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

Letting out a loud huff, Tori stormed downstairs and back out onto the patio, where Jade was still standing there. Just the sight of the Goth made Tori's blood boil.

Grabbing her shirt off the chair, she put it on and pointed inside. "GET YOUR ASS IN THE HOUSE. NOW!"

Jade said nothing and, looking like a child that knew had done wrong, wordlessly went inside. Tori was about to follow her when she looked up at the house and noticed something. Both the window for Jade's bedroom was open and the window for Jade's parents' bedroom was open as well. Having an idea what it meant, Tori hissed.

"That bitch!"

Going back in the house, Tori found a nervous and sad-looking Jade in the kitchen. "Tori. I lost control. Jadelyn was trying to take advantage of you. I was just protecting you." Jade suddenly blurted out.

Knowing that earlier she had nodded in admittance of her driving Jadelyn to this and now suddenly trying to backtrack, Tori exploded and began to scream.

"Don't even think of going there. You drove her to this. The thing is I can't believe I didn't see what you were doing. You knew she was unhappy and miserable and you threw me and our relationship her face Didn't you! You kept pushing her and pushing her until she finally cracked. Didn't you!"

Stunned by the sheer volume of Tori's rage, Jade nodded.

"Of course you then come swooping in and then promptly beat her half to death. Your god damn lucky that you seemed not have done any permanent damage."

Tori then at the top of her lungs took time to describe in graphic all the bruises and cut Jade left on Jadelyn.

"Are you pround of your handiwork. Pound that you beat the crap out of her. I'm sure you're dam proud of it."

Starting to shake. "I'm not. I'm sorry."

Tori only seemed to fume even more. "Keep your fucking mouth shut until I finish speaking. You're going to give me your undivided attention?'"

Not having ever seen Tori so furious all Jade could do is stand there and listen.

"The thing is when I first met Jadelyn, I thought she was the bitch, she was the evil one and my Jade was the good one. The thing is you're just as, if not more sadistic than she is. At least she has an excuse for being a bitch. What's yours? You left the bedroom window open just so she could hear us didn't you. Just to stick it to her. I am so sorry I even came up with the idea of the threesome. If I had any idea you were going to turn and twist it into something evil. I never would have done it. Did you do that?"

Looking increasingly ashamed. "Yes."

Tori then just tore into Jade for nearly 2 full minutes. Mostly saying how cruel it was and how she should have known better than anyone. Jade by the end of it began to cry.

"She needed your help Jade, she needed help. And what do you do. Instead of building her up you just tear her apart. Why!"

Jade was now quietly crying and shaking. "I….I….don't know. I just saw her. This other version of me. I just had to break her. I couldn't help it. Maybe I just couldn't stand seeing this dark reflection of myself. Maybe I sensed she was weak. I don't know."

Still looking utterly furious, Tori sat down at the table and put her head in her hands, appearing to think. Jade dare not speak, so she simply waited. After 2 or 3 minutes Tori said without looking up. "What else did you do to get under her skin, torture her? Don't leave anything out."

Still crying, shaking with fear and her heart beating rapidly, Jade swallowed the lump in her throat and began to speak.

"I knew that her dad hated her, her half-sister and mom hated and her version of Beck was an abusive Jerk. I just kept showing off. How happy I was with you. But that wasn't enough. I made snide comments about her relationship with Beck."

"Like what!"

"This morning, I asked her what she did the previous night, beat yourself and dream of Beck."

Tori seemed to shake with rage and then glared at Jade as she sprung out of the chair. "You honestly made fun of the fact that she was in an abusive relationship. After that first little comment you made, which I told you to stop. You not only did it again, but you were even more cruel about it. HOW DARE YOU!"

"Tori I'm sorry…." Jade pleaded through her tears.

Looking unimpressed Tori barked. "You were really frisky in the pool today, Acting all happy. Having sex with both me and Victoria in the pool But Jadelyn was upstairs. WHY!"

Jade paused and lowered her head, suddenly feeling like her stomach was filled with rocks. "That's because I knew she was watching us. She had been off and on all day. Her face like stone. I did it to hurt her."

The admission, plainly said, felt like a dagger right through Tori's heart. She took 3 steps back, stumbling against a chair, but keeping her balance, looking more hurt by the second. Already crying, her tears suddenly came flooding down her face.

"NO! NO YOU DIDN'T DO THAT! You used me. You didn't just throw our relationship in her face, you fucked me solely for the purpose of getting back to her. Is that all I mean to you. Just a cheap fuck!"

Jade shook her head, crying herself now. "No Tori No."

Incensced Tori walked forward and slapped Jade in the face. Then she pulled down the side of her pants to expose the tattoo that said."

_"Jade's Gal."_

Tears streaming down her face, Tori pointed at it and screamed once again. "When I got this, I did so against the advice of everyone I know. They all said you should never get someone's name tattooed on you. But I was so sure, we would be together forever that you were my soul mate and every day since I was proud to have it."

Pulling her pants back up Tori started to shake with rage and seemed to have trouble speaking she was not so upset. "Up to today. Jade I thought I knew you. I thought you loved me. I thought you were my soul mate. WHY? What did I do to you to deserve this?"

"No Tori, I do love you." Jade said tearfully as moved forward to try and take Tori's hand, but the Latina pulled back.

Than at the top of her lungs, Tori screamed. "NO YOU DON'T. IF YOU DID YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER USED ME LIKE A CHEAP SLUT. NEVER MADE A MOCKERY OF WHAT I THOUGHT WE HAD. I LOVED YOU AND THOUGHT YOU WERE MY SOULMATE. I WANTED TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH YOU AND HAVE BABIES WITH YOU BUT NOW I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU. WHAT YOU DID WAS VILE AND DISGUSTING AND SICKENS ME TO THE CORE. NOTHING YOU HAVE EVER DONE TO ME HAS HURT SO MUCH THAN WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME TODAY. I HATE YOU!"

To upset to speak any further and too disgusted to even look at Jade, Tori walked out of the room.

Jade had heard many people say the words; I hate you, to her over the years, but never had it stung so badly and hurt as much, as when Tori had said it. It was utterly devastating and Jade could actually feel her heart breaking.

Tori then fled up to Jade's parents bedroom which was nearest the top of the stairs, closed the door, lay down and sobbed for the next hour into one of the pillows. What Jade had done hurt Tori badly and she didn't know what to think. She still loved Jade, but the pain of her betrayal was nearly blinding.

After an hour Tori, though still deeply hurt, felt bad about saying she hated Jade. She said it out of anger and spite and felt that was too far.

Having calmed down somewhat and Feeling to need to talk to Jade, she emerged from the bedroom. Looking down the hall she could see that Jade's bedroom was closed and the soft sound of a TV could be heard from inside. This was between her and Jade and Victoria and Jadelyn needed their privacy so she decided to leave them alone.

Tori dreaded talking to Jade again, because she simply didn't know what she'd end up saying. Would she cry again, would she blow up again. She hurt too much to even think rationally. But she knew that they needed to talk.

But when she came downstairs, Jade was nowhere to be found. Already anxious and upset, finding Jade gone only made Tori feel worse. She made a quick search of the house and Jade wasn't there. ultimately Tori realized that the only room she didn't search was Jade's bedroom.

She really didn't want to but Tori was getting increasingly worried. So she crept upstairs, turned off the hallway light and then carefully opened the door and peaked in. But all she saw was Victoria and Jadelyn sitting on the bed several feet apart, watching TV. Tori, though happy they seemed to be getting along to some degree, carefully closed the door before they seemed to notice.

Tori then looked outside, the yard the patio, but nothing. She looked in the front but Jade's car was still there. Coming back inside, she realized that despite her car being there, Jades purse and keys were gone.

A thousand different thoughts ran through Tori's heads, a thousand different possibilities. Was Jade running away, was she going to kill herself, was she going to find someone else for the night or was she simply taking a walk. Tori didn't know and with each passing second she got more nervous.

She pulled out Jade's cell phone and called but it went straight to voicemail, indicating it was turned off.

Tori left a short but emotional message.

"Jade, where are you. You left. I'm sorry I said I hate you but you really hurt me. I'm worried. Please call me."

So Tori waited and waited. After an hour she started calling everyone she knew, Cat, Beck, Andre, plus everyone else from Sikowtiz to Sinjin to Burf, but none of them had seen or heard from Jade.

After an hour and a half, Tori couldn't wait any longer so she grabbed the spare key for Jade's car which was on a hook in the kitchen and started to drive around. First she drove all over the neighborhood, but nothing. Then she drove to school, to Nozu, to the beach, every place she has known Jade goes. But after 2 hours of fruitless searching, Tori was once again in tears.

She tried calling and texting Jade again of course, but it always went to voicemail and no texts were sent back.

Upon returning home, she rechecked the house but it was empty, save for Jadelyn and Victoria who were still watching movies. Tori didn't want to disturb them and after peeking a second time, left them alone. She knew that Jade probably just left and didn't tell them.

Tori paced back and forth and kept calling again and again. By 11 o'clock she was a nervous wreck. Again she went out and searched for Jade but to no avail. Plus none of her friends had called, reporting seeing Jade.

After coming back a second time, it was now past one in the morning and Tori was exhausted and beside herself with worry. But she stayed up longer, just waiting for Jade to return. Up until 3 am waiting Tori became too tired to stay up any longer, she cried herself to sleep in Jade's parents room.

Tori slept fitfully however. She woke up several times and each time she searched the entire house looking for Jade. When she did sleep, her mind kept going over Jade's cruelty and her own devastated feeling. Also, heaped on top of that her guilt for going to far plagued her.

She woke about 7 am, feeling worn out, exhausted and only have slept about 3-4 hours. She was also still very much an emotional wreck. Jade was still missing in the morning and she even began to think about calling her dad. But just cried instead.

She was sitting in the kitchen, trying to think of what to do about an hour later, when Victoria came down.

"Tori, What's Wrong?"

Bursting into tears once again, Tori related the story of Jade and her confession. That she was being cruel, making light of Jadelyn's abusive relationship and deliberately had sex with them in the pool knowing full well that a very unstable Jadelyn was watching. Tori then related how feeling, very hurt she yelled at Jade and stated she hated her. Of course she finished with how Jade was missing and had been since last night.

Feeling terrible for Tori, Victoria took her hand. "Oh my God, why didn't you ask Jadelyn and me for help."

Wiping her tears "You needed to attend to Jadelyn and I'm sure you had things to work out between you. I couldn't dream of disturbing either of you. I hope you did work something out."

Victoria nodded but then said. "It's not important now."

"I'd like to hear. Please give me some good news."

"Ok, then. I patched up Jadelyn and only gradually she began to speak. She wanted to know why I protected her. After a bit of prodding I admitted I loved her. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you about it. I was so afraid to admit it to anyone."

"It's ok. What did she say?"

With a tiny smile, "Victoria said she thinks she loves me too. She admitted to watching me in my bedroom. But she said she was really mixed up inside and wasn't sure how to love. So she asked if we could just spend time together. Not really dating or even touching, like kissing. Just spending time together. We watched old movies, Jade said little but I think she liked having me there. I thinks she has a long way to go."

"I'm glad for you, but I'm so worried. What if Jade hurt herself. I told her I hate her." Tori said with a loud sob.

Victoria paused for a moment. "Do you? I mean, but I hate to ask this, but do you want to break up with her."

Tori quickly shook her head. "I still love her, but she hurt me and hurt us. I don't want to give up, but I'm afraid she has. I don't know what to do…I can't find her. I've looked everywhere and spoken to just about everyone she knows."

Suddenly they could hear a voice coming from the doorway. "Tori? Victoria?"

For an instant Tori thought it was Jade, but her hopes were quickly dashed when she realized it was Jadelyn. She was leaning up against the wall, looking like hell; bandages and bruises all over her face and arms.

Victoria looked at Jadelyn. "You should rest, I was going to get you some breakfast. How do you feel?"

Jade slowly moved to the kitchen table and sat down, looking like she was in pain. "Like I got stepped on, repeatedly. Tori, you said Jade is missing. Did she take her car?"

"NO! I'm so worried. Where could she be? Did she take the bus? I was out for hours last night looking for her." Tori sobbed.

After a moments, pause in which Jadelyn appeared to think, she looked at Tori and said wearily "I think I know where she went."

**Thanks to Invader Johnny.**


	17. Principessa di morte

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 17 - Principessa di morte**

**No One's POV**

Tori sprung up from the table, her eyes wide. "You know where she is?"

Jadelyn who was in the process of downing about a half dozen aspirin nodded.

"How do you know where she is?" Asked Victoria.

Jadelyn at this point banged her head against the refrigerator and could be heard muttering. "Must resist urge to be a gank."

"Victoria, she is Jade, remember."

Victoria cringed with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"If you two want to get dressed, we can go. Unless you want to run around in your pajamas, it's all the same to me." Jadelyn said acidly, as she headed back upstairs.

Jadelyn slowly made her way upstairs, threw on some jeans a Gwar T-shirt and headed back downstairs. She could hear Tori and Victoria changing themselves when she was changing and hoped they be quick about it. The cynical part of her however, completely expected them both to find cute outfits and spend an hour on their makeup.

But about 3 minutes after she came down, they both came down, dressed, but without makeup. Managing to resist making a comment about them daring to leave the house without makeup, she motioned to the back patio. "Let's go."

Tori looked to the front door. "Aren't we, taking the car? I really want to get to Jade."

"Follow me." Jadelyn said as she headed outside.

Tori and Victoria both shrugged and followed Jadelyn. Staying a few steps ahead, Jadelyn let them out the back yard and in between two houses until they reached the street on the other side. Then Jadelyn continued across the street and between two more houses out of the subdivision and into the hilly undeveloped area beyond.

They went up a small hill and into a small wooded area on the other side. Then Jadelyn found a path that seemed to be covered up and overgrown that led into the woods. Had Jadelyn not pointed out the path, they would have never seen it.

"This way?" Jadelyn said.

Not wanting to question Jadelyns judgement, they followed. The forest, though very small, was lush and green with speckles of light breaking through the forest canopy above. The path went about a hundred yards until it came to small clearing. Jade then stopped and pointed to a huge and ancient oak tree at the other edge.

"There."

"Jadelyn, I don't see her. Are you sure. There's no one here." Tori said her voice starting to fill with panic.

Jadelyn sighed and then pointed up into the higher branches of the tree. "Look and listen."

Then Tori heard it, the sound was faint, but unmistakable. It was a man singing opera in what sounded like Italian and the sound was coming from an old looking tree house that was well camouflaged by several branches.

Jadelyn looked up. "This place is exactly the same in my universe. I found the tree house years ago. Someone else built it and whoever did knew what they were doing. It's very well built and was built to last. I'm guessing some carpenter built probably it for his daughter. But it was long abandoned when I found it. When I found it, there still was old posters of Leif Garret and Shaun Cassidy on the walls. It's my sanctuary. A place where I can write and be completely alone. No one knows about this place except me."

"But what's that music. I didn't think Jade like opera. It sounds beautiful" Tori said scratching her head.

Jadelyn looked up at the treehouse with a faraway look. "We do, but only listen to it when we are extremely depressed. The song is strangely fitting. It's called Neessun Dorma which means, none shall sleep. It's from Opera Turandot by Puccini."

"What's it about? Why is it fitting," Asked Victoria.

"It takes place in ancient China. Turandot is the daughter of the emperor. She's very beautiful but cold, cruel and heartless. She's called Principessa di morte or the princess of death . Various princes have tried to woo her, but each must answer three riddles that she gives. If they guess wrong, they are beheaded. She does this with no remorse. Finally this one prince comes and falls in love with her at first sight. Everyone tells him to not bother as it will only lead to his death. But he gets them right. She begs her father not to marry him but he said she must as he answered them right. The prince offers her a deal. If she guesses his name by morning, than she can kill behead him. If she can't she must marry him. She orders her servants to stay up all night with her to try and help her guess his name. She says they will be executed if they fail. She finds one girl knows his name and she orders that woman tortured for the name, but the girl kills herself out of love for the prince."

Tori could see the parallels between Jade and Turandot. "What happens."

"She doesn't guess, he kisses her and she admits she both loves and hate him. He then tells her his name and says you can kill me, my life is in your hands."

Both Victoria and Tori were quite moved the tail and could not wait to hear the end. "And?"

"She has finally fallen in love with him and does not kill him. They live happily ever after, the end."

There was a moment of silence in which the only sound that could be hard was that of the prince singing his love for Turantdot.

Victoria broke the silence. "So she sees herself as the Principessa di morte and you as well."

"Yes." Jadelyn said softly as she walked forward towards the crude latter that led up the tree. "I'll talk to her first."

Jadelyn climbed up the tree and made her way to the trap door that led into the treehouse. Then she opened it and crawled inside. The first sight she saw was, the faded poster 1978 vintage Shaun Cassidy poster still hanging on the wall. Jadelyn had torn the one down in her tree house, but for some unknown reason Jade kept it there.

The house itself consisted of a single room. About 10'by 8" and about 5 feet high, with glass windows on all four sides. In one corner was a small fake kitchen. Near one of the window that had a stunning view of the mountains was Jade who was slowly rocking back and forth in a rocking chair. Next to her was a small chest. On it sat a small pearpod dock which was playing the music.

Looking at Jade, who's back was turned to her, Jadelyn watched as Jade just stared out the window and would occasionally take a drink out of bottle of Jack Daniels, whisky.

"You here to return the favor." Said Jade without turning around in a very depressed voice.

Jadelyn moved over next to the chair, took a long drink of whisky than put the bottle back down. Only now could she see Jade, like Tori she appeared to have been crying and her face seemed to be etched with grief and sorrow. She looked even more broken and devastated than Tori did. "Jade, you're two for two. First you wipe me out than you demolish Tori."

Jade's face grimaced with pain for a moment, then she closed her eyes and upon opening them took another drink. "I suppose you want an apology."

Jade paused for a moment then looked to the floor. "I know you don't expect me to say so, but I am sorry."

"Apology accepted. And for what it's worth, had the situation been reversed. I'd probably done the same thing to you. Maybe you just saw yourself in me and just didn't like what you saw. In each of us lies a streak of coldness and cruelty and we must both come to terms with it.

Jade scoffed slightly. "You seem to be handling this very well, considering."

Jadelyn took another drink. "Considering, you drove me half mad and then proceeded to beat the crap out of me."

"Something like that, yes."

"Well Jade, First of all I'm too tired and am in too much pain to do anything about it. Second, I'm still digesting the fact that a woman whom I mercilessly tormented protected me and later admitted she loved me. All I understand is anger and pain. Love I don't understand. Third, I swiped your entire Pirates of the Caribbean dvd collection. I just can't get over Keanu Reeves not being Captain Jack."

Jade nodded. "So, Victoria loves you."

Jadelyn was quiet for a few moments then said sounding a bit depressed herself. "Yes, and I think I love her, but I'm so messed up inside, I barely know which way is up. I want to be with her, she makes me feel good and safe. But I don't know how to act, what to say, what to do, what to feel or how to feel it. When I'm with her, I feel so overwhelmed right now. I said we could just be together, but I'm afraid that won't be enough for her. At the moment, even the simple act of holding hands is not something I can handle. Is that enough?"

"It will be. I saw her protect you. She loves you. If you want to be with her, than be with her, you don't have to say anything. I think she'll understand. She'll wait until doomsday for you. At least she will….." Jade seemed to be overcome with emotion and just broke down crying.

"She hates me. I've lost her, she was the best thing that ever happened to me and I screwed it up. I ran away because I felt so ashamed and broken and lost."

"Oh stop your blubbering. If she hated you she would have been up half the fucking night looking for you. I saw her this morning and she was a total wreck. She's down in the clearing. By running away, you only made it worse. I figured you'd be here and led them here. I even explained the music you were listening too. Told them the story of Turandot." Jadelyn said with a scowl.

Jade looked at Jadelyn, her lip quivering. "She's down in the clearing. You think she still loves me?"

"Yes, I heard her say as much. But, I would guess you're going to be in the shithouse for quite a while. I think you should talk to her."

"I can't face her. She does hate me, she said so." Jade said wiping her tears.

Jadelyn moved to the trapdoor, opened it up and started down. "Well you're going to have to as I'm going to send her up. She's not going to give up on you."

"I still can't believe that but maybe Victoria won't give up on you."

As Jadelyn climbed down Jade could hear her say. "Tori hasn't and I hope you're right about Victoria."

Upon reaching the bottom Jadelyn looked to a very apprehensive Tori. "She's up there, and is more a wreck than you. She thinks you hate her."

"I see. Can I go up." Tori said, softly.

"Yes, Victoria and I will meet you back at the house." Jade then pointed back down the path. "Come on Victoria, let's go. I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed."

Jadelyn and Victoria walked off as Tori began to climb the tree.

As she crawled inside the tree house she could see Jade sitting at a chair, looking out the window. Just as she closed the trapdoor she could hear Jade say in a heartbroken voice. "Are you sure you want to be with the cold, cruel, Principessa di morte."

Tori didn't reply but instead she crawled over to Jade and slapped her in the face. Then starting to cry herself, Tori took the sobbing Jade into her arms. Tori was a blizzard of emotions, ranging from deep sorrow to raging anger, but at the moment she simply rocked Jade in her arms. The hug lasted for what seemed like an eternity and realizing that Jade would not let go, Tori wormed her way out of the hug.

Then for a second Time, Tori slapped Jade in the face and then put both her hands on Jade's cheeks so they could look directly into each other eyes "Jade, You could have checked your messages once, I was worried sick about you. I was afraid you'd killed yourself. I was up half the night looking for you."

Jade started to cry even harder. "You hate me, you're going to break up with me. I'm so sorry Tori."

Tori felt a deep stab of regret for using those words. Then in a soft soothing tone she began to speak again. "I'm sorry I said that. I said it in the heat of the moment and I'm sorry it hurt you. Jade I still love you and I'm not breaking with you."

"You do? You're not." Said Jade between Sobs. "How you you love me, I'm the cruel, cold princess of death. You hate me you said it.

"Stop that Jade, I'm not breaking up with you. You're funny, smart, sexy, kind at least some of the time, tender on occasions but you have a cruel streak a mile wide and you need to deal with it. I don't mind you being mean, I'm used to that, but there is a difference between meanness and cruelty."

"I'm sorry Tori, I love you so much."

Tori's became a bit more serious. "Jade, but that aside, You hurt me and and you hurt us. A relationship is more than sex and watching scary movies. It's about a deep bond of trust and love and you using me to hurt Jadelyn hurt me badly and damaged the trust I have in you. I am and will be for some time, very angry and upset with you and it will be some time before I can trust you fully again."

"I'm sorry Tori." Whimpered Jade.

"I'm not going to do this to be mean, or strictly to punish you, but when this is done, when we have Jadelyn and Tori home, we need to take a small break from each other."

Suddenly Jade became even more upset, but Tori quickly too her hand. Though deeply hurt and in a great deal of pain, she knew she needed to be careful with what she said and not let her emotions get out of control again. "I'll still be your girlfriend and I will be faithful, but I think the time apart, will give each of us time to think about what we mean to each other and what we did wrong. That and I just need some time alone. I'm sorry to say that but I do. Maybe 2 or 3 weeks. Then we can start to see each other again and rebuild things slowly. Jade I love you and I want us to last forever, this is a major hurdle. We can't just brush this under the rug. We need to both think and talk about it. You hurt me and I hurt you. Do you understand? I don't want to talk about it anymore as our emotions are too raw. Now let's go home."

Jade, her eyes full of tears, quickly responded. "I understand Tori, I love you. I'll do whatever you want and make you trust me again. I promise."

Though hurting, Tori managed to put on a small smile. "The prince thought the Principessa di morte was worth it and so do I. But I like him, realize it won't be easy. We can make it through this."

"Thank you. I love you Tori."

"I love you too, now let's go."

Jade wiped her tears, nodded and put her music player away in a chest and locked it. Then she followed Tori down the ladder and they walked home.

Unlike other times they walked together, they didn't hold hands or barely glanced at each other. Both also noticed the awkward silence that hung between them like a dark cloud. For now, the love and togetherness they felt had been replaced by pain, sorrow and guilt

But Jade and Tori knew that with time and effort, things would get better.


	18. Back Again

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are propertyof someone else and not me.**

**Double trouble**

**Chapter 18 – Back again.**

**No One's POV**

The walk back was quiet and tense and the longer the silence went on, the more Jade realized just how badly she messed things up. All was not lost of course, but the road back would be a long one. Jade just tried to focus on how she would regain Tori's trust.

Upon arriving back at the West home, they found Victoria sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Dare I ask how it went?" Victoria said as she bit her lip. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

Jade lowered her head in shame, but Tori answered. "We are still a couple, but we're going to take a break from each other once you and Jadelyn get home. We both have things to work out and we need to work in repairing the relationship."

Jade looked up and took note of Victoria's black eye. The one she got while protecting Jadelyn. Seeing that only made her feel worse. "I'm sorry Victoria. I lost my head. I hope you can forgive me someday."

Victoria nodded and looked somber for a moment. "Perhaps I can someday."

Tori looked around. "Did Jadelyn go back to bed?"

"Yes. She's still very sore and in pain."

Jade, feeling more depressed by the moment looked at Tori and Victoria. "I'll let you two talk. I'm going to go lay down myself." Then Jade just left the room without saying anything else.

After a moment of silence, Victoria then pointed to the counter. "I made a pot of coffee. Join me."

Tori then walked to the counter, poured herself a cup of coffee and then sat down next to Victoria. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but felt that talking to her counterpart would help ease her troubled mind.

Tori then apologized herself. "Victoria, I'm so very sorry for Jade's behavior this weekend. I know she can be a total gank at times, but this I simply didn't see coming. Tell me, how is Jadelyn feeling, is she ok?"

A pained look came to Victoria's face for a moment. "It's not your fault Tori. As far as Jadelyn goes, she's badly beaten up, lots of bruises and cuts, but no permanent damage. But some good did come of it. Jade let me tend her wounds and I even told her I loved her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but it was my deepest secret. I was so afraid to tell even you."

"I understand, believe me I do. "

Victoria took Tori's hand. "You must be feeling pretty banged up yourself, at least emotionally."

Tori at this point seemed to break down in tears as if yet another emotional dam had burst. "It hurt's soo much. I loved her and she hurt me…..why?"

Victoria instinctively pulled Tori into her arms and let her cry it out. Then once Tori stopped crying they spent some time talking about Jade and Jadelyn and how they were going to proceed.

Victoria said that for now they would just be together and at the moment that's all she could hope for. But just knowing that she was providing Jadelyn what she needed was all the reward she needed.

Tori said that until the pain of betrayal subsided she needed to be away from Jade. Only then could they see about rebuilding things.

Jade and Jadelyn both woke a few hours later at about the same time. Coming down stairs they found both Tori and Victoria lounging by the pool.

"What's up?" Said Jadelyn.

Tori then spoke up. "We've done some talking. If I remember correctly, Jade's brother should be returning home from his camping trip in a few hours. Having 2 Jade's and 2 Tori's would be a bit difficult to explain. So we have a plan."

"What?" asked Jade.

"Well first, I got a text from Robbie an hour ago. He said the replacement equipment is working fine and he will be ready tomorrow morning. He said to come down after 2nd period to send Jadelyn and Victoria back." Tori noted.

Victoria then spoke. "To avoid any problems, Jadelyn and I will spend the night in a small hotel a few blocks from Hollywood Arts. It's the same in my universe and though cheap, has a reputation for being clean and quiet. Tori has decided she'll just go home and spend the night there."

Victoria then looked to Jade. "So when your brother arrives home, you'll be here by yourself and nothing will look out of the ordinary. Tomorrow morning, Jadelyn and I will sneak into the school and head down to the storeroom where Robbies's equipment is set up."

Jade, looking somewhat heartbroken, said to Tori. "You don't have to go home Tori. You can stay here. Please."

Tori looked equally sad. "I don't have to go home but I want to. I'm serious about our break. We need it. We won't survive as couple without it."

Jade could give a depressed looking nod of acknowledgement.

Victoria looked to Jadelyn. "Is that ok? The room does have two beds."

Jadelyn nodded. "It's fine."

Tori and Victoria then took charge of cleaning up the house and making it look clean and tidy; erasing all traces of them being there.

Tori then grabbed her things and set up Jadelyn and Tori with clothes for tomorrow and got ready to leave.

"I am sorry Tori. I am. I'll fix this." Jade said.

"I know. Later Jade." Tori said, as she turned and left.

With a heavy heart, Tori left and took Jadelyn and Victoria to the hotel where she got them settled. She then headed home and tried to do homework, but her mind quickly drifted to Jade and the pain that she caused. Jade was much in the same boat. She tried to do homework as well, but gave up when all she could think about was how badly she screwed up.

Neither Tori nor Jade would sleep well that night.

Victoria and Jadelyn spent a quiet night in their hotel room. Victoria watched ancient episodes of Match Game 73 on the Game show Network, while Jadelyn sat in a chair and read a book. Victoria didn't make much attempt to talk as Jadelyn seemed to grow uncomfortable when she did. But at the same time, Jadelyn made sure that Tori knew that she wanted her there and was very grateful for her presence. They got take out Thai food from a place next to the hotel for dinner.

After more than 2 hours of silence from Jadelyn, she put her book down and said. "I want to break up with Beck, but I'm afraid. No terrified. Just the thought of it, makes me want to vomit. I've been trying to distract myself with this book but can't."

Victoria turned off the TV and moved a bit closer to Jadelyn, but not too close. "If you want, I'll be with you. Just the fact that he hurts you makes me boil inside. My dad is a cop, he has resources, we can get a restraining order if need be. You'll be safe. I promise you and I keep my promises. If you need me, I will be there, today, tomorrow and always."

Victoria wasn't sure how reassuring it would be, but Jadelyn smiled quietly and said thank you. Then without another word, she went back to reading her book.

Jadelyn said almost nothing after that, until they had gone to sleep in their beds and turned out the lights. Then Victoria could hear Jade say softly in the dark.

"Is this what love feels like?"

Victoria was slightly puzzled. "I don't follow."

"Just you being here, I feel safe. Is that what love feels like. Feeling safe. I never feel safe." Jadelyn said her voice trembling in the dark.

Victoria could feel her heart skip a beat, knowing that Jadelyn was at least partially opening up to her. "Partially. But it's more, much more. I hope to be able to show you someday."

In the dark, Victoria could hear Jadelyn sound somewhat sad. "You'll have to be patient with me. It may take a while. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I meant what I said about today, tomorrow and always. I meant it."

Jadelyn didn't respond, but Tori could soon hear a soft snoring, coming from Jadelyn's bed.

"Sleep well my love and sweet dreams." Victoria whispered.

The next morning Jade, still feeling depressed and heartbroken, came to school. She spotted Tori in the hallway, but unlike normal times, instead of a hug or a kiss, she only got a polite smile and a hello. Then Tori walked off to her class.

Still feeling depressed Jade went about her day.

As Robbie had said, Jade, Tori, Jadelyn and Victoria all converged on the storeroom in the basement after 2nd period where Robbies's equipment was set up. Waking in they could see him at the controls and the doorway already open to Jadelyn and Tori's universe.

"Its' all ready, mine and my counterpart are both up and running and our machines are linked. Everyone watch your step and make sure no one has forgotten anything, OK. Jadelyn and Victoria, you may both go when you're ready."

Tori and Victoria quickly hugged and said a tearful goodbye, but at the same time made promises to check up on each other again.

Victoria then walked over to Jade and shook her hand. "I know you feel terrible. But she still loves you. You can make it back. Good luck."

Jade nodded. "I am sorry. Thank you and be patient with Jadelyn. "

"I will."

Meanwhile Tori gave Jadelyn a hug, who after a moment of discomfort, seemed to accept it. "Good luck Jadelyn."

Jadelyn nodded. "Good luck to you."

Their good byes said, both Victoria and Jadelyn looked at each other and said "Ready?"

With a nod to each other, both walked through the shimmering cloudy light of the doorway into the other universe. Wanting one last look and to make sure they were ok, Tori walked up to the doorway and looked in.

The image was clouded and not totally clear, but she could see both Jadelyn and Victoria enter the other universe and both said hello's to the Robbie on the other side.

"They're clear. You can close it down." Tori said sadly.

Tori took one last look to see Victoria turn and wave goodbye just before the doorway between universes closed. However it was what else she saw that filled her with cold dread.

"OH MY GOD!" Tori said, in a panic.

Jade rushed up. "What?"

"I saw him, he was there, I saw him come out from behind a box, just before the doorway closed, he had a gun. He looked pissed." Tori said hurredly.

"Who?" Jade said, already suspecting the answer.

"It was Beck!"

Jade suddenly felt her blood run cold, then shouted to Robbie. "Open the door back up, NOW!"

A suddenly flustered Robbie shouted. "It will take a minute or two."

"DO IT!"

Meanwhile in the other universe, just as the doorway was closing, Jadelyn turned to see Beck coming out from behind a stack of boxes. His nose was broken and bandaged up, and he looked steaming mad. Just the sight of him that angry, terrified Jadelyn to the bone. The fact he was holding a pistol, sent her fear level off the chart.

Robbie 2 quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, he came right before you did. He said if I warned you, he'd shoot me."

Jadelyn put out her now trembling hands and vainly tried to calm Beck down. "Look baby, it's ok, I'm back." She didn't want to call him baby or even be with him, but at this point she knew she needed to stop him from what he was planning on doing, especially if he planned to hurt Tori.

Beck stepped forward and looked Jadelyn over, "Looks like someone really fucked you up." Then without warning he pistol whipped her in the face.

Jade felt a stinging pain and was knocked to the ground, before she could even move, Beck kicked her in the ribs. It sent a wave of pain through Jade's body.

"I don't know if this thing really works, but you or at least it looked like you broke my nose and was a disobedient little girl. You know what happens when you don't listen. What's been done to you, it ain't nothing compared to what I'm going to do with you babe."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shouted Victoria.

Beck then turned the gun on Victoria. "Say another word bitch and you're dead.

From the floor, Jadelyn said through the pain. "It's me you want, leave Tori and Robbie alone."

Beck kicked her in the ribs again. "I didn't tell you to speak, dog." He then walked over to Victoria and stuck the gun under her chin.

"You want me to go light on Jade?"

Victoria glared at him, but nodded.

Beck then smiled evilly and slowly put his hands up her shirt. Then he backed up and started to unbuckle his pants. "Then keep your mouth shut, strip and lay down."

"NO!" Victoria said boldly.

Beck fumed and pulled back the hammer. "It wasn't a fucking choice."

Jadelyn meanwhile got off the ground and pleaded. "No, please, I'll be good, just leave Victoria alone. Don't hurt her. You can do what you want with me. Just don't hurt her."

Beck kicked her again and put the gun to the side of her head. "You're going to sit quiet and watch me take her or I'll splatter your's and Robbie's brains all over these walls. I've not taking shit anymore."

Beck then stepped away from Jadleyn, moving near the doorway which at the moment was not active. He pointed the gun at Victoria. "STRIP NOW!"

Unable to do anything else and feeling helpless, Victoria began to strip. But as she did, she noticed the doorway between worlds was becoming active again. Only Beck had his back to it and didn't notice.

Having an idea, Tori who had pulled off her shirt, pulled off her bra, smiled seductively and moved to try and get Beck's attention. "You know Beck. You really didn't have to point that thing at me. I always did kind of like you. I'm sorry about saying no earlier; guns just make me nervous."

The ploy worked and Beck didn't notice the glimmering light begin to form and appear in the open doorway.

A second later, Jade came flying through the doorway and tackled Beck from behind.

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted as she grabbed for the gun and wrestled with him.

Jadelyn had recovered somewhat and tackled Beck, just as he managed to toss Jade off him.

"MY TURN!" She bellowed, as she punched him in the jaw.

The sight of a second Jade, only confused and enraged Beck even more. "You're dead, You're all dead. I have friends, you're all fucking dead." He screamed, just before Jadelyn punched his broken nose, causing him agonizing pain.

Jade then got back in the fight. Leaping on Beck, she managed to pull the gun away and threw it in the corner. Soon Beck was fighting and wrestling with Both Jade and Jadelyn. Though there were two of them, Beck was very strong and knew how to fight. He managed to get solid blows on each of them. The entire time, he kept shouting how he was going to kill them all.

Across the room, Robbie 2 stood paralyzed as he watched the scene unfold. Suddenly Rex, in his British accent looked at him. "Robbie my Boy, since he plans to kill us, how about we send him to world number #35 instead."

Tori came through at this point and ran to see if Victoria was ok.

Robbie grinned at the thought, put Rex down and began typing on his keyboard. "Jade's, I have an idea. You really want to be rid of him forever and I mean forever?"

Both Jade and Jadelyn who were just starting to get the upper hand shouted, "YES!"

"WHEN I SAY NOW, THROW HIM THROUGH THE DOORWAY!" Robbie shouted, as he furiously typed.

"Let me go you bitches!" Shouted Beck, as he got pummeled repeatedly by the Jades.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade could then see the doorway shimmer and change. Now she could see another world, but in this one there was no lab equipment. It appeared to be just an ordinary Hollywood Arts, storage room.

"Almost ready!" Yelled Robbie.

Jade looked to Jadelyn and each grabbed a leg and an arm. Beck was now howling and screaming in pain, not to mention the utter humiliation of being beating up by two versions of his girlfriend.

As they readied to toss Beck through, Jadelyn managed to smirk. "Beck, I am officially breaking up with you. Bye forever, asshole."

Robbie then shouted from the keyboard, "NOW!"

With a heave, Jade and Jadelyn winked at each other and said unison. "Life's a bitch and she's back in heat." They then tossed, the screaming Beck, through the doorway into another universe. A second later, Robbie cut the power, causing the doorway to close.

Victoria who had redressed, hurried over and looked Jadelyn over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Jadelyn nodded and smiled. "I am now!"

Tori likewise did the same with Jade. "Are you ok Jade?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah."

Victoria then looked over to Robbie who with a rather satisfied smile, had picked up Rex.

"Um Robbie…where did we just send him and is he coming back."

Rex looked at the doorway and then back to everyone else. "If there is one thing that Robbie and I agree completely on is that Beckett Oliver is a horrible excuse for a human being and we both detest him utterly. Let's just say, his nightmare is only beginning. I can assure you, he won't be back."

Jade scratched her head. "What?"

Robbie went to a desk and from a stack of folders pulled one out marked #35. "I've surveyed over 56 worlds. I open the doorway, and then use some remote equipment to either hack into their internet or listen to their radio or TV. I learn what they are all about. Some are very like ours, some are odd and a few are downright strange. I sent him to world #35 which is, very strange. Here look at my notes."

Jadelyn took the folder, opened it and began to read the notes. A few seconds later she suddenly burst out laughing. "You sent him here, honestly!"

"Yep"

Now laughing hysterically, "And it's a real place?"

Robbie nodded.

Jadelyn handed the folder to Victoria, Tori and Jade. "Oh my god, I'm laughing so hard it hurts."

Jade, Tori and Victoria looked over the notes in utter shock. Both Tori's gasped, then began to giggle and Jade like Jadelyn, burst out laughing. "Dam, I may just retire there."

"I assure you people, it's a real place and he's stuck there, permanently." Robbie quipped. "I always hated him. He used to extort me for my lunch money. Said I get the snot kicked out of me if I didn't give it to him."

But after a few moments, Victoria suddenly thought of something. "Wait, we got rid of him, but what if people ask questions or someone saw him come down here? We could end up in trouble."

Jade thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. "I have an idea."

"What?" asked Jadelyn.

Jade seemed to light up and a wide smirk appeared on her face. "Well like they said in those old 1930's Mickey Rooney, Judy Garland movies; let's put on a show."

**We'll Beck is gone forever and everyone is on the road to recovery. Would you like to see what happened to him in the rather ordinary sounding world #35?**

**Well you're in luck as the next chapter will be a little side trip to world #35. I think you'll find it most enlightening. Plus there will be some appearances by some very familiar faces.**

**I mention Match game 73, in the April fools blank episode of Victorious, the gang briefly imiates it. The cast even portrayed the normal panelists that was on the show. For example Elizabeth Gillies was dressed as regular Match game panelist Brett Sommers and was the position that Brett Sommers actually sat.**


	19. Universe 35, AKA - Beck's fate

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 19 - Universe #35, AKA - Beck's fate**

**Here is a little side trip where we find out exactly what happens to Beck and why the girls found the universe so funny.**

**No ones POV**

Beck screamed helplessly, as Jade adn Jadelyn tossed him through the portal where he landed on the floor mostly dark room. The only light visible came from the portal itself which as soon as he turned around vanished into thin air, leaving him in utter darkness.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD JADE, TURN ON THAT LIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

The only response was an odd silence.

After a minutes more cursing, he managed to see a sliver of light coming out from under the door and crawled to it. Standing up, he found the light switch and to his surprise, he was alone. Not only that all the equipment was gone. The room was filled with neatly stacked chairs, boxes and other dusty school equipment. The stuff in the room was slightly dusty but otherwise looked fine.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Beck fumed, wanting to strangle Jade with her own intestines.

Up to the point where he saw the two Jade's, he didn't totally believe this portal stuff, but that jarred him somewhat. But he quickly told himself it was just some sort of a trick. Perhaps the other Jade was someone else in disguise.

"It's just a trick, I'll make that Jade, Tori and Robbie all pay." He cursed loudly as he left the room, then headed back up to the main floor of Hollywood Arts.

He emerged upstairs into the main hallway of Hollywood Art's in a horribly foul mood, not to mention that his broken nose still hurt like hell.

The school seemed normal and everything at first seemed as it should be. But as he headed towards Jade's locker, class got out. As the students streamed out of the classroom he quickly noticed two odd things.

1) He seemed to be the only guy present. All the other students were women.

2) They all looked at him as if he didn't belong there. In fact many were giving him looks of scorn.

That only pissed him off any more, as he turned a corner he spotted Meredith, the girl who's father makes cupcakes. Seeing him, she stood in his way, pointed to the nearest exit and barked in a harsh tone, "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE. LEAVE NOW!"

Beck snarled at her, slapped her with the back of his hand and roughly shoved her aside. "No bitch tells me what to do!"

All of a sudden all activity in the hallway stopped dead, as every woman in the hallway stopped and glared at him with a combination of shock and hatred. He suddenly got a bad feeling about it, especially when several women pulled out their cell phones and appeared to be dialing the police.

He quickly dismissed that bad feeling and said "Fuck this shit, I'm out of here."

Leaving the school he went to the parking lot, when he got another shock. Not only was his car missing, but the cars present looked more futuristic, all being ultra streamlined. A second later, he looked at the city around him and again was shocked to see it looked vastly different. The skyline was composed of art deco looking skyscrapers that looked like something out of a 1930's vision of the future.

"What the fuck? I swear Jade is pulling this shit, I'll beat her senseless for this."

However before he could even thing of what to do next a fancy looking streamlined police car , lights and sirens blazing, came zooming up and stopped right in front of him.

"What in the fuck did I do?" He barked at the two female police officers as the got out of the car. One had red hair and one was a blonde.

Instead of answering him, the redhead pulled out what appeared to be a strange looking pistol and shot it at him. He suddenly felt numb and he fell to the ground paralyzed. He could hear and see, but couldn't move or speak.

The officers walked up to him, examined his neck then ripped his t-shirt open to reveal the back of his right shoulder.

"Hey Reed, What give's. He's not collared or marked. Where in the hell did this one come from?" Said the blonde police officer.

The redhead smirked. "Hey Malloy, Who cares what rock this man crawled out from under? We found him, he's not marked and we can get some easy cash. How about we take him straight to Lux's and split it 50/50. If we turn him in to central, we won't get squat. Not to mention the mountain of paperwork, we'll have fill out."

The blonde nodded with a smile. "I like the way you think. I'll grab the collar out of the car."

Beck whimpered slighty as the blonde walked off and then returned with a metal collar which she snapped on his neck. Only then did he feel himself able to move as he was pulled off the ground.

"Get your hands off me you stupid bitch." Beck hissed.

A second later the blonde pushed him forward and hit a button on a small remote in her hand. Beck suddenly felt a wave of brief, but searing pain. It felt as if every single pain sensor in his body went off at once. In utter agony, he collapsed to the ground.

"Man, Get up and get in the car or else." The Redhead police officer ordered.

"You can't do that. I have rights." Beck grunted as he got off the ground. Once agan the blonde hit the remote and he was subjected to a brief moment of agony.

While he was momentarly out of it, the blond grabbed his hands and handcuffed them behind his back. Both officers pulled him up and then pushed him towards the police car. "This one's really asking for it."

Starting to freak out because they seemed to not be listening to him, he struggled, but was hit by a burst of pain again.

The officers then shoved him in the back of the police car.

Looking out the window he suddenly spotted Tori and Jade standing a few feet away. They were with several others who seemed to be watching what was going on with interest.

Studying them he realized they looked different. Tori was wearing all black, had a pireced lip, pierced eyebrow, had black hair, black fingernails and was very pale. Jade on the other hand, was tanned, had chocolate brown hair, was wearing a cute pink dress with matching purse and a bright smile."

Now really freaking out he, desperately began to scream and tried to gesture to them. "JADE, TORI HELP ME. I'LL WON'T HURT YOU JADE IF YOU HELP ME, GET ME OUT OF THIS. HELP ME!"

The blonde police officer hit her remote again, causing Beck to have waves of agony for a fourth time. "Shut up man or I'll cut your tongue out."

Several feet away, Jade looked to Tori, slightly puzzled. "He was talking to us. Have you ever seen that one before? I haven't, He gives me the creeps."

Tori scowled and glared back at Beck. "I haven't seen him before either. He is creepy, not to mention poorly trained." Tori then pulled Jade into her arms and gave her a feathery kiss. "Don't worry West, I'll protect you from that creepy man. How about we watch the scissoring tonight? "

"That movie's scary" Jade whined.

Tori pulled Jade in a bit closer and briefly kissed her neck, causing Jade to briefly shudder with pleasure. "You can hold on to me during the scary parts?"

Jade smiled and took Tori's hand, ignoring the police cruiser as it took Beck away. "It's a date, come on lover. Let's get to class."

Beck took a bit longer from the shock and when he finally recovered, realized they were driving. As he looked out the window, he caught bits of TV news programs on huge holographic video screens that seemed to every floating in the air every couple of blocks. By seeing them, he realized that every position of power in this world, in either goverment or private industry was a woman.

He saw men and women on the street, but in each case the man was either behind the woman or on a leash. He saw other men doing what seemed to be menial jobs. One thing he also noticed, they all wore collars like him. He started to get a very sickening and helpless feeling.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, only to get a jolt of pain for his trouble. He was starting to dread and fear the pain.

He was wondering what was with the men, until he spotted an advertisement on one of the video screens.

Much to his horror it was an ad for male slaves. The happy advertisement showed a pair of women buying a male slave to help clean their household and raise their daughter. At the end, his blood went cold when he saw the name of the establishment that it was selling them.

"LUX'S, THE FINEST AND BEST MALE SLAVES, SERVING L.A. FOR OVER 75 YEARS."

Really starting to panic, he slowly mumbled. "No. No. No. This can't be real."

He closed his eyes and prayed for some deliverance. That he'd wake up safe in his trailer with and obedient Jade doing his bidding.

Suddenly the car jolted to halt and the blonde shot him with another paralyzing dart. Laying there helpless he could only cry as he was pulled out of the back of the car, stripped naked and loaded and strapped onto a gurney that was sitting on a loading dock. A second later he was fitted some kind of head gear with a rubber like gag which went into his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

The redhead officer then greeted a woman who came out building. "Miss Lux, I'm officer Reed, My wife and I bought, Robert our house slave from you a few months ago. My partner and I, found this loose man earlier. He's not collared or marked, so we thought we could see if you were intersted in buying him."

The woman officer Reed was speakng to was, an older and rather rotund woman, with white hair and sharp eyes.

"Looks promising, let's check him out shall we." Said Miss Lux ,as began to poke him. For several minutes she closely examined him. She felt his muscles, pinched him in several spots, prodded him and even felt his balls. She then pulled out a small device and scanned him, paying attention to the readout.

"You found him, No mark, no slave collar." She said sharply to the officers.

The blonde shook her head. "No, Miss Lux. How much for him."

He put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. "His nose seems broken. But the readout says' he's healthy. How about 1200 quatloos."

"1400" Said officer Reed.

Miss Lux responded. "1300."

"Deal" Said the Officer Malloy, who was the blonde cop.

Officer Reed smiled, "That's a clean 650. I'm taking Erica out to fancy bed and breakfast for a romantic weekend. What are you going to do with you cut?"

"Buy my fiance Gwen, that leather and fox trim coat she's wanted."

Miss Lux looked to a younger woman with brown curly hair, who was standing off to the side. "Claire, I'm going to take these officers to the office to pay them. I want this slave prepped for tomorrow's auction. Oh and take the new girl we just hired, Cat Valentine, and show her how to properly prepare a slave for auction. It would be a very good opportunity to learn."

"Yes, Miss Lux." Claire said. "What class shall I prep him for?"

"Class 7, and be sure to fix his nose. If it looks damaged it will drop the price."

"Yes, Miss Lux."

Claire watched as Miss Lux led the officers away and then glanced at the eager looking Red haired girl, who was standing a few feet away. Beck recognized her as Cat, Tori's friend. Oddly she looked at him as if she didn't know him. He dared not make a move as he knew they would just use the collar to bring him pain, he was beginning to fear the pain. He could only hope she would help him. He knew that Cat was kind, friendly and would't hurt a fly.

"She'll help me for sure." He thought with some relief.

"Cat, this is your 2nd day so you can help me prep him for sale. He'll fetch a good price. Miss Lux will probably start the bidding at 3500."

Cat stepped forward and smiled. "Class 7, that's a home use slave that takes care of landscaping and general labor. Is that correct? I've been studying."

With a approving nod. "Yes, very good. Miss Lux has several wealthy female clients that are in need of class 7 and he'll be sold to one of them tomorrow."

"How do we prep a class 7? I haven't gotten that far int the manual yet. I assume we clean him of course."

"Yes, correct. We bathe and clean him, implant him with a tracker, tattoo a slave mark on his shoulder, have him fitted for his permanent slave collar. The one he has is only a temporary one. The permeant one will be much or effective in getting him to obey. Actually, because he's not a licensed breeding slave, the very first thing we'll do is castrate him."

Beck's eyes widened with horror, as he vainly struggled against the bands and got yet another burst of pain for his efforts. He tried to call out to Cat with pleading eyes, but the thing in his mouth, prevented him from speaking doing little else.

Claire glared at Beck and held up the remote for the pain collar. Just the sight of remote, brought instant fear and caused him to stop struggling. "Quiet manslave, you act like you have a choice in the matter. You're just a lowly filthy man and you will do what men have been doing since the beginning of time; serving women. Now quiet down or Miss Lux will just lobotomize you and sell you to one of the mining companies."

Cat grinned widely, looking quite excited. "Can I castrate him; my girlfriend will die when I tell her I got to castrate my first man."

Claire smiled in return. "I remember being just as excited when I told my wife about the first time I castrated a man. I'll supervise of course. You know that they say with the new egg combining technology, we won't even need breeding slaves anymore soon."

Looking quite eager, Cat grabbed a hold of the gurney and started to push it, "I hope so, come on, I really want to get started."

Once having treated women like trash, as he thought they existed solely for his pleasure, Beck whimpered and cried uncontrollably as he felt himself being rolled into a building and ever slowly towards an innocuous looking set of green double doors marked.

_"Surgery"_

**We'll that's Beck's ultimate fate. What happens to him after that is up to your imagination, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm cutting it off right here. Sorry, very bad pun, I couldn't resist. **

**Back to the main story with the next chapter. I do hope you liked the reversed Jori with Goth Tori and happy Jade.**


	20. A perfect crime

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights would be property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 20 – A perfect crime**

**No One's POV**

Victoria scratched her head. "A show?"

Jade nodded, quite pleased with herself for coming up with the idea. The plan also provided Jade a break from the depression she had been in, since her fight with Tori. "Yes, something that will explain your black eye, the fact that Jadelyn looks like she's had the crap kicked out of her."

"That's because I did have the crap kicked out of me, no thanks to you." Jadelyn said acidly.

Jade sighed, here spirits falling somewhat. "Look, I'm sorry, but in addition to those two things, it will also explain Beck's disappearance and give Victoria, Jadelyn and this worlds Robbie, Cat and Andre an iron clad alibi. It going to be a perfect crime."

Jade then looked to Jadelyn. "I know you've been through a lot and I am sorry. But are you up for a small performance? I must warn you, it will hit close to home."

Jadelyn closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I think have an idea what you have in mind. But yes, I can handle it."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jade turned to Tori. "Tori, I know you're majorly steamed at me, but I need your help."

"Of course Jade." Tori could tell that Jade truly meant well in this case and decided to trust her for the moment.

Jade then ran to the small desk that Robbie had set up and started to write something down on a sheet of paper. "Robbie, I need you to fire up the portal and open a doorway to my universe. We don't have much time to pull this off."

"I'll get right on it." Robbie said, going to the main terminal.

Jade then handed the sheet of paper to Tori. "I want you do go back to our universe and get the following items. The first 2 things will be in the prop department, the rest in the wardrobe and grab one of those portable makeup kits they have in the dressing rooms. Plus I need you to bring back Beck and Andre. I need you to this right away."

Tori looked over the sheet of paper. "Got it, I'll go through as soon as it's open."

Victoria then tapped Jade on the shoulder. "How can I explain how I've been missing all weekend? My dad is probably freaking out by now."

Robbie chimed in as he worked at his keyboard. "We've got that partially covered. When you went through, you left your purse here. Andre took your phone and left a text for your dad, saying that you had this huge project for school and you'd be working on it at Cat's all weekend. As far as I know, he bought it. Cat said her parents took her brother to some special hospital this weekend, so it works. Cat has your phone and purse at the moment. In case your dad calls, she said she'd say you were taking a dump or something."

Victoria shook her head in dismay for a moment. "Ok. Let's hope she didn't have to use that particular excuse."

Jade looked to Robbie, "As soon as you're done getting the portal open, I need you get this universes Cat and Andre and bring them here. I need everyone to be on the same page and have less than 2 hours to get this started. Try and be discrete."

"What can Jadelyn and I do?" asked Victoria.

Jade started to write furiously on a sheet of paper. "Nothing at the moment, I'll have some lines for you to learn in a short bit."

A minute later, Robbie had the portal open and Tori stepped through and Robbie went off to fetch Cat and Andre.

Cat and Andre from this universe were the first to show up and both were glad to see that Victoria and Jadelyn were back and were even more surprised and happy to learn that Jadelyn and Victoria were connecting.

"What happened to Beck?" Asked Andre.

Not looking up from her writing, Jade responded, "You'll find out soon enough. Just sit for a moment."

Cat and Andre sat down, as Tori and Victoria began to fill them in on what had happened over the weekend. Though she left out the very kinky, 3 way of Saturday night.

About 15 minutes later Tori showed up with a big bag and Beck and Andre in tow. Immediately the 2 Andre's faced each other with a look of amazement.

Tori smiled. "It is strange, believe me know. Andre 1 meet Andre 2"

The Andre's shook hands and immediately started to compare notes about how crazy their grandmother's were.

After a few minutes of everyone talking and catching up, Jade stood up and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"OK, People, we need to work fast. As you know me, Victoria, Tori and Jadelyn all wound up in the same universe. And to answer your first question, I beat up Jadelyn, but we're working through that. However when Jadelyn and Victoria returned, they found psycho Beck waiting for them. Fortunately, Tori saw him and we were able to go through and stop him before he could rape Victoria or harm anyone else."

"I always hated him." said Andre 2. "Where did he go?"

Jadelyn spoke up looking uneasy, "The Beck from this universe was an abusive, misogynistic, psycho who raped me and I suspect one or two other women from comments he had made. We got rid of him permanently by tossing him in another universe. One he won't be coming back from."

With a nervous look, Beck raised his hand. "Um, may I ask, which universe."

Jade immediately smirked, "The universe of men hating lesbians where all men are their slaves. All the men in that world, live only to serve and obey women."

Both Andre's and Beck kind of winked at each other thinking wonderful thoughts of a whole universe of lesbians.

Jade, then with a odd smile popped their balloon., "Only a tiny number are allowed to serve as breeding slaves, the rest are castrated and fitted with pain collars, which they wear 24/7. If they so much as look at a woman wrong, let alone disobey one, they get hit with ungodly amounts of pain. No pleasure, just lots of pain and endless work."

The guys all shuddered and instinctively covered their groin areas, causing the girls to laugh.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Now we need to cover up the fact that Beck will soon be a castrated man slave to some woman and explain Victoria's and Jadelyn's injuries. Are all of you game?"

Andre 2 nodded right away, Beck and Andre 1, nodded a second later.

"Andre 2, you seemed quick to agree."

He shrugged. "I hated the fucker. Just don't send me there. Thank you."

Jade handed out scripts to Victoria, Beck, Jadelyn and Cat 2 and Andre 1 and Andre 2. Ok, you have less than an hour and half to learn your lines and your stage directions and run through everything.

Andre 1 looked at his script and whined. "I don't mind my lines and having to drive, but I'm dressed like…."

Jade cut him off, "Save it!"

"Beck, I can't ask you do do the part in red, but if…." Jade said to Beck, her word's trailing off.

Beck nodded. "It's needed to maintain the illusion, I'll do it."

Jade smiled. "Ok, it's 10:49, we have an hour and 11 minutes to lunchtime. Let's get moving."

Just over an hour at later at 12 noon, all was set. Tori and Jade from their hiding place on the roof above the asphalt café, watched as it slowly filled with hungry students. Jade watched the time on her phone and counted down the minutes. First, Andre 2 and Cat 2 and Robbie 2 came got their lunches and sat down at one of the tables. They acted like normal and began to eat and chat as they did every day at lunch.

Finally the clock on Jade's phone said 12:14 and she said quietly. "It's showtime."

Right on cue, Victoria and Jadelyn both emerged from the school. Despite Victoria's black eye and Jadelyn's injuries, they both looked nervous and upset.

"Jade. You need to go to the police." Tori said loudly as they walked out onto the asphalt café.

Jade above, watched the reaction of the other students and many were quick to notice that Jadelyn had 2 black eyes and her face was badly bruised and swollen. Some actually snickered and laughed quietly at her injuries. Jade guessed that some of them were some of the people that Jadelyn had terrorized.

Jadelyn with a look of determination, walked forward past tables of students who were now paying close attention. "No, Tor. You got me to break up with him, but that's it. I'm not involving the police. It will only make things worse. You don't know what he's like."

Like they had been told to, they moved towards the lunch truck when a very angry looking Beck burst out onto the asphalt café.

"JADE WHEN I TELL YOU TO COME YOU COME GOD DAM IT! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU SINCE SATURDAY." A livid looking Beck boomed across the asphalt café, as he stormed up to Jadelyn and Victoria."

"NO'" Jadelyn said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm done with you Beck. You've beaten me up for the last time. Saturday night was the last straw. Look at me. Two black eyes, bruises all over my ribs. I'm tired of being miserable, I'm tired of being in pain." Jadelyn hadn't planned to cry, but realized that she was no longer acting. Even though this wasn't the evil Beck, her pain and grief was very real.

Beck hated saying these lines and acting this way, but Jade assured him it was only a part and it served a good purpose. "YOU FUCKING DESERVED IT YOU WHORE."

As Jade had hoped, the loud and very violent argument quickly got the rapt attention of everyone present.

Victoria then pushed Beck back. "No, she's done with you. Leave her alone!"

Earlier all three actors, agreed that a certain amount of realism was needed and planned their moves carefully. Beck then roughly shoved Victoria to the ground. "You got in my once Vega. If you get in it again, I'll give you more than just a black eye."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Jadelyn screamed, as she punched Beck in the stomach. It was a planned hit, so Beck was able to brace himself and then groan as in a lot of pain.

On cue, Beck slapped Jadelyn with the back of his hand. Jadelyn had insisted he do it for real. "SHUT UP BITCH. BOTH OF YOU DESRVE IT."

Jadelyn unable to control her feelings and with, tears streaming down her face, ripped into Beck. "DESERVE IT, DESERVE IT, DID I DESERVE IT WHEN YOU RAPED ME! YOU PULLED DOWN MY PANTS AND BEAT ME WHEN I TRIED TO RESIST. HOW YOU LAUGHED AT ME WHEN CRIED WHEN YOU PENATRATED ME. ALLTHE OTHER TIMES YOU JUST RAPED ME WHEN YOU WANTED! OR THE OTHER TIMES WHEN YOU'D KICK THE SHIT OUT OF ME WHEN I DIDN'T DO WHAT YOU WANTED FAST ENOUGH."

Above Tori and Jade looked at each other with worry as Jadelyn had just gone off script. She was not supposed to elaborate. But regardless, Jade noticed it had worked as many watching were giving Beck looks of serious hatred. Jade also noticed that people had stopped laughing and snickering at Jadelyn. After the revelation of Jadelyn being raped, no one found her bruises funny anymore.

Beck the consummate actor, just played his part, and acted furious. "YES YOU DID DESERVE IT. YOU BELONG TO ME AND I FUCK YOU WHEN I WANT. AND DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T ASK FOR IT, YOU DID JUST LIKE THOSE OTHER GIRLS."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE BECK!" Yelled Cat.

By now Andre2 and Robbie 2 got up from their seats and with looks of concern started to walk up behind Beck. All eyes in the asphalt café were on Beck. By now the shouting had attracted the attention of Both Lane and Sikowtiz who had come out of the building so see what was going on. Despite Jadelyn going off script, the plan was working perfectly.

"YOU WORTHLESS COCKSUCKER." Jadelyn screamed, as she punched him in the Jaw. Beck had insisted that she do it for realism. Though she held back, it still hurt.

Beck acted like a man who had just blown his top. "DIE BITCH!" He roared loudly, as from his jacket he pulled a .38 snub nose revolver and aimed it at straight at Jadelyn's heart.

At that moment there was a chorus of screams from many around the café as the gun came out.

Then right on cue, Andre' shouted "Get him." To Robbie 2. Then both of them rushed up and grappled with Beck. In the struggle they moved his arm so the gun was no longer pointing at Jadelyn, but up in the air.

There was a loud bang as the gun went off, which part of the plan. To make sure no one would be hurt, they loaded it with blanks. All over the asphalt café, students screamed, dived for cover or ran. Andre 2, Robbie 2 and Beck grappled for a few more moments, when as planned Beck, managed to break free.

Beck as planned then quickly ran to the parking lot, got in his car and sped off.

Looking at the scene, Jade sighed. "It worked, but I don't like that I had to put her through that."

Tori nodded. "It was the only way to wrap everything up and leave them in the clear."

"Yeah, come on let's go into the basement before the cops show up, we can't be seen here. All we can do is wait for Andre 1 and Beck to do their part and return."

Beck's heart was racing as he sped off. It was a very intense scene and he genuinely felt bad for Jadelyn for all the things his counterpart did. As he drove home, he took a moment and marveled at the monorails that crossed the city. But he had work to do.

The next part was not certain, but Jade said they had the same bank. He first stopped at a drive through ATM and put in his bank card and pin. He wasn't sure if the pin was the same as in his universe. After a moment of nervousness, it worked. Beck then withdrew all the money from both the other Beck's, savings and checking accounts.

He then rushed back home to the other Beck's trailer. He found it was much like his, only messier and he had lots of hardcore pornography lying around. A lot of them involved women being restrained and abused. He also found a few vials of coke hidden in the bathroom.

The next part of the plan was for him to pack. He grabbed the other beck's suitcase and hurriedly filled it with clothes, electronics and things that someone would take if leaving in a hurry.

However in his "haste" he found a hidden box. It was filled with more hardcore pornography. However at the bottom of the box was some pills, a few vials of clear liquid and a dvd marked. "Sara, 9/9/14." Next to that was a list of girls. Some were from Hollywood arts but he noticed that Sara was on the list, but crossed off. Actually Sara's name was the only one crossed off. It gave him a very bad feeling, especially since Victoria was on the list. He put the box back, but left it so any police searching would be sure to find it.

Once done, he grabbed the suitcase and left, not even bothering to lock the trailer door. When the police finally arrived they would find that Beck apparently packed and left in a hurry.

As Jade explained to him, Beck needed to vanish permanently, but in a way that Victoria, Jadelyn, Robbie 2, Cat 2 and Andre 2 would not be suspected.

Thanks to the gun shot at Hollywood Arts, all of them would be at the police station for the next few hours filling out reports and answering questions. Jadelyn planned to officially press charges of abuse against the other Beck.

He then raced towards a rundown section of L.A. controlled by one of the Hispanic gangs. But on his way, as Jade instructed, he purposely ran several red lights.; the ones with the automatic camera's that take a picture of people running them. That would place him there while the rest of the gang was talking to police."

Finally he found the alley he was looking for and parked in it. Parked just ahead of him, in Andre 2's car, was Andre 1.

As Beck got out of the car, he laughed to see, Andre 1 dressed as a girl, complete with makeup and a wig.

Andre sneered. "Laugh all you want. Your dress and the makeup is in the car, hurry. Jade told me to remind you to leave evil Beck's suitcase in the trunk, so the police will find it."

"Got it."

Beck then pulled out a hastily written note that he had written on Jade's instructions. It would be a clue to Beck's fate. He crumpled it up and tossed it on the floor of the truck.

The note read.

_$2000, small bills. (use emergency stash)_

_New identity. Into Mexico then Costa Rica. No extradition?_

_Alley, 72 and Laudon,_

_Contact is Ernesto_

He then pulled out a knife. "Here's the hard part." A second later he braced himself and pulled it across the palm of his hand.

He winced in pain momentarily, then went to work, dripping blood on the ground outside the car and a bit on the inside of the car. That done, he wrapped his hand in gauze provided by Andre, fired a single shot air with the pistol and jumped in the back seat of Andre's car. Moments later, Andre burned rubber and tore out of the alley.

As he drove Andre 1 pulled out a disposable cell phone and called in an anonymous 911 call.

"Hey, I just saw some guys stuff a white kid in the trunk of a car in an alley off of 72nd and Loudon. I think they shot him." Then Andre hung up the phone and turned it off.

Jade's plan was for police to find the note and conclude that he was attempting to flee to Mexico. The presence of the blood and abandoned suitcase would indicate to them, that all had not gone as Beck had planned. Jadelyn and Victoria, Cat 2, Andre 2 and Robbie 2 would not be suspected, as at that very moment, they were sitting in a police station. As Jade had put it, a perfect crime.

By now, Beck had bandaged his hand, dressed in girls clothes, complete with blonde wig and hastily put on makeup. The pair then drove to Hollywood arts. They could see police still lingering about. But they were on the other side, near the asphalt café, interviewing witnesses. They parked Andre's car and dressed as girls, quietly slipped into a back service entrance was normally locked, but thanks to Tori propped open with a brick. If anyone saw them, they would just see two girls walking towards the school.

Andre and Beck, went in the door, pulled the brick out and headed downstairs to the storeroom which served as Robbie's lab.

Upon entering Andre and Beck entering, both Tori and Jade snckered, as both guys were still in drag. After a moment, Jade went serious. "Did it work?"

Beck nodded. "Yeah, I cleaned out his bank accounts, went to his trailer, packed hastily and left. But I think he's into some nasty shit. I found a DVD with a girl's name and a date and a few vials of clear liquid. He had a list of girls, one was crossed off. I think that slime was planning something."

"I wonder if that liquid was that date rape drug?" Tori pondered uneasily.

Beck shrugged. "I don't know, but I left it so the cops would be sure to find it. They'll figure it all out. But after that we went to the alley, left the note, the blood and took off. I also ran those red lights like you said. The police will have no problem tracing my evil twin to that alley."

Jade turned to Andre' "You leave the 911 call?"

"Yes, on our way back, I yanked the sim card, smashed the phone and tossed it in a dumpster."

Jade breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Good, I know we'd all like to see how it turns out, but our presence would only endanger the plan. We have to leave and stay away for a while. I told my counterpart we'd check up in a few months. We did our part; the rest is up to them. They need to tell the agreed upon story to the cops and not drop the ball. "

"How do we get the portal open. This universes Robbie, is at the police station?" Asked Andre'

Jade smiled and looked at the time on her phone. "In about 2 minutes, our Robbie will open a doorway from the other side. It's pre-arranged."

Sure enough 2 minutes later the doorway opened and after gathering their things, they all walked through to their own universe. Once through, Robbie closed it behind them.

Now that they were home, Jade and Tori thanked Andre and Beck before the guys left to change. Robbie left shortly after leaving Jade and Tori alone.

Jade was pleased that the plan worked, but Tori's serious look, quickly sobered her up.

"Jade, it was a wonderful plan and I'm glad it worked, but it still doesn't change things between us. We need a break."

Her spirits crashing to earth, Jade could only nod sadly.

Looking sad herself, Tori walked to the door. "See you round."

Then she left, leaving Jade all alone.

**Next chapter will follow Victoria and Jadelyn where they deal with the police and hopefully start getting closer.**


	21. Always

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 21 – Always.**

**No One's POV**

**For this chapter, we are in universe 2 and will be following Jadelyn and Victoria. We will start with the immediate aftermath of the fake fight they staged for the benefit of the other students of Hollywood arts.**

**One minor note: While in conversation with each other they refer to each other as Victoria and Jadelyn, when they speak to adults they use the names Tori and Jade. It would be too difficult for them to explain why they are suddenly using their full names.**

As was previously planned, Beck broke free of Andre 2 and Robbie 2 and ran towards his car. Though that was planned, the real reaction of everyone nearby wasn't. Some students had dived under tables, some screamed and a few ran into the school.

Victoria turned her head towards the parking lot to see, Beck's truck burn rubber out of the parking lot and down the street. She knew he had his tasks, to do but she had hers as well.

She then took a quick look to the roof to see Jade and Tori peeking their heads out watching. But only for a moment as both of them quickly disappeared. Victoria knew they would be laying low in the basement until Beck and Andre 1 returned, when they would all return home to their universe.

A loud voice soon brought through the confusion, Victoria recognized it as Lane. "Everyone inside right now! The Police have been called."

Victoria then looked at the rest of her group, Andre, Robbie, Cat and Jadelyn. All of them looked dazed and a bit in shock. She knew it was acting of course, all except for Jadelyn. Looking a Jadelyn, she was just standing there half shaking, half in shock.

Though it had all been planned out, it was all too obvoious to Victoria that it got just a bit too real for Jadelyn. She knew so when Jadelyn went off script and began to cry.

Victoria rushed over to Jadelyn, who was blankly starring where Beck had been standing. "Are you alright Jadelyn?"

Sikowitz arrived a second later, looking quite concerned. "Jade are you hurt?"

"He was going to kill me." Jadelyn mumbled, sounding half out of it.

Victoria wasn't sure if Jadelyn was acting anymore or not and that worried her a bit.

After another moment, she looked herself over. "I'm…I'm fine."

Sikowitz carefully put his hand behind Jadelyn's back and ushered her and the rest of us inside. "He may come back, everyone inside."

"Now we just need to stick to the story and stick together." Victoria thought nervously as she walked inside with the others."

Even as they were entering Victoria could hear the distant wail of approaching police sirens, ushering in the next part of the plan.

Once everyone was inside, the school was put on lockdown until the police arrived, which they did only minutes later. It was a confused chaotic scene at first with some students in the class rooms and some milling about. The teachers were trying to make some order out of the chaos.

Jadelyn, Victoria and the rest needed to stick together. Not only that, but be seen together, by the police especially. So when Sikowitz ushered Jadelyn and Victoria to Principal's Helen's office, the rest followed and waited outside.

"Principal Helen wants to see how you both are doing, she'll be along momentarily. If you are ok, I need to see how the other students are doing." Sikowitz said, sounding unusually serious.

"I'm fine. You can go. I'm just shook up." Jadelyn said quietly.

Alone, Victoria turned to Jadelyn. "Are you Ok? You really look shook up."

Jadelyn remained silent for a moment while she seemed to be gathering her wits. "I know it was all for show, but for a second I forgot, I honestly forgot. Beck, the one from the other universe, imitated our Beck so well that, for a moment I thought he really was going to kill me."

Victoria leaned in close, "Just as long as you're going to be ok. That's all I care about."

"Thank you. I'll be fine and able to play my part. The worst part is over. Just stay with me."

Then Victoria answered in one single word that and that one word made Jadelyn feel safe again. She would later reflect on how that one single word could do so much to help her, especially when it was spoken by Victoria. That word was "Always."

Principal Helen walked in a moment later with a stressed look on her face and could be heard mumbling something about how dealing with Crazy Steve was easier than this. Seeing Jadelyn and her black eyes, she pulled up a chair and her face took on a more concerned look.

"First of all are you all right? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

Shaking her head. "No, no need for that. I wasn't hit by the bullet, if that's what you mean."

Helen nodded. "He did this to you, though, didn't he? Beat you up."

"Yes, Saturday night. He's done it before, but I just couldn't handle it anymore. I told him I didn't want to see him anymore."

It was just then two plain clothes detectives knocked on the door. They both where white and appeared to be in their late 30's.

"Oh Detectives, Here is the girl that was nearly shot. Her name is Jade West. The shooter was one of our students named Beckett Oliver. He was seen driving off." Helen while shaking their hands.

The shorter of the two was wearing an ill fitted grey suit shook Jadelyn's hand. "Hello Miss West, I'm Detective Doyle, this is my partner Detective Russo. First, I need to ask you. Are you in need of an ambulance? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine, other than what he did to me Saturday night. If it's ok, I'd like to give my statement at the police station. I'd rather not be here right now. I want to press charges of assault and rape against him."

Detective Doyle nodded then turned to his partner. "Russo, I'll Take her in. You take care of interviewing witnesses and be sure to make sure he doesn't come back."

Jadelyn stood up. "My…Friend..Tori and my other friends want to come with me. They all witnessed what happened. Actually Robbie and Andre."

Before leaving, Doyle turned to Victoria. "You're Lt. David Vega's daughter. Tori Right? He radioed on the way in and was worried."

"Yes, you can tell my father that I am fine."

Det. Doyle ushered them to the door. "Come on, the let's go."

As they left, they could see a number of police about, some seemed to be just keeping a watch on what was going on and some had begun to interview witnesses.

Victoria and Jadelyn got into one car, and Robbie, Cat and Andre' went in another and soon they were at the police station. Walking inside they found Victoria's father, looking much relieved. However once he saw Victoria's single black eye, he once again became worried.

"According to your text you were spending the weekend at Cat's what happened. How did you get that black eye?"

"Beck did it. I was helping her get away from Beck. He was beating her."

Detective Doyle tapped Victoria's father on the shoulder. "Lieutenant, perhaps we should take this in the interrogation room."

Mr. Vega looked again at both Jadelyn's injuries and that of his daughters, then turned to Detective Doyle. He did not look happy. "Yes, we will take this into the interrogation room. I want this Beckett Oliver found, I want his residence searched. I want every unit in the city looking for him. "

"Yes, Sir. I'll get right on it."

At this point, Andre, Cat and Robbie were each taken to a separate room by an officer to give a statement.

"I want Tori to stay with me." Jadelyn said quietly.

"Fine." Said, Detective Doyle.

Victoria and Jadelyn were then ushered into plain room with a mirror on one wall. In the center was a table with 4 chairs. Jadelyn, Victoria, Detective Doyle, Mr. Vega all sat down and at the last minute another Detective came in.

"Hello, I'm detective Friedkin. I just got word, everyone at the school is accounted for and fine. Beckett Oliver is still missing, no sign of him at the school. We've got a unit on its way to his address."

Detective Doyle nodded, then turned to Jadelyn. "Ok, Miss West. From what we understand, Mr. Oliver confronted you at school and it cumulated with him trying to shoot you and fleeing. Would you mind telling us how it started. Just take your time."

Jadelyn then took a deep breath and started her story. Part of it was true and part of it was false. Jadelyn just needed to weave both elements into a cohesive story. "I started dating Beckett Oliver just under 2 years ago. He was handsome, had this rugged charm and he seemed to not mind my more morbid tastes. My home life is, well let's just describe it as empty. My father resents me, my half-sister treats me like dog and my stepmother despises me. He was nice and treated me nice. No one ever treated me nice. I hated myself, I hated my world. Part of me thought that I wouldn't ever have anyone else."

Jadelyn lowered her head. "It didn't take long for him to start showing his true colors. I think he could see my insecurities and quickly began to exploit them. Just to keep me in line. He'd actually say, I'm the only one who will ever love you. The abuse was emotional at first. He started slow but built up."

"When did it change?" Asked Detective Doyle as he scribbled notes on a pad.

"About a month and a half, we hadn't gone all the way. One night we were fooling around and I stopped him. "

Jadelyn paused for a moment, looking visibly upset. Victoria who was sitting next to her couldn't tell if it was an act or not.

"At that point he called me a dick tease, slapped me and said that was stopping right now. Then hepulled my pants down. I tried to resist but he hit me and then proceeded to rape me. When he was done he threw me out and told me not to be such a cold bitch next time."

There was a pause in the room as the detectives gave Jadelyn time to collect her thoughts. "I told my father when I came home."

"What did he say." Asked Mr. Vega.

"He didn't believe me. Not only that, he got angry and called me a flat out liar. Beck could pour on the charm when he wanted to and he always did with my father. He slapped me and said if I told another lie about that man again, he'd throw me out. After that I was devastated and crushed emotionally. All he had to do was pour on some charm and I took him back. I think on one level I hated myself so much that I felt like I deserved it. I stayed with him. One minute he'd be nice, the next he'd beat me when I didn't do what he said. If he wanted sex, he'd just throw me on the bed and rape me. He took pains to beat me in places where the scars wouldn't' show. I was miserable, I hated myself and with each passing day I wanted to die more. The only way I could cope was by making everyone around me even more miserable." Jadelyn wanted that part to be untrue, but sadly it wasn't. She just told it as she remembered it.

"But something changed." Asked detective Doyle.

Then Jadelyn began to seamlessly transition into the lie part of the story. "Yes, Tori was one of the people I kept making miserable. Cat was the only person that even resembled a friend, but even she had given up trying to help me. Only Tori never gave up. That was one thing, the second that I was getting to a point where I could no longer take it. A few days ago, she told me to stand up to him. Other's have done the same, but coming from her, I can't explain why, but I did. I felt good, but at the same time I was horribly afraid, and even felt bad for kicking him in the nuts. I was confused and scared. Me and her went out thursday night, and Beck confronted me again. He grabbed me and I punched him. I think I broke his nose. It felt good."

Detective Doyle, kept writing. "Ok, then what."

"After I was so scared, I hid in a old tree house near my home. I was there from Friday until Saturday. But Beck found me, he was furious."

"What did he do?"

"I thought he was going to rape me, but he beat me, and kept beating me. Not just in the places that wouldn't show. He would have kept beating me if not for Tori. I was afraid of what to do and I knew that Tori was staying at Cats for the weekend. I had called her earlier before Beck had shown up. She came right as Beck was beating me. She pulled me away and got hit in the process. She knocked him down and then ran with me to Cat's car. Then we drove off. "

David Vega spoke up. "Tori, how come you didn't come to me. "

Victoria replied. "I'm sorry Father, Jade was so scared and hurt. It took Cat and I until Monday just to get her to break up with him. She left a note in his locker. She didn't want to involve the police. That was the next thing we were going to get her to do, but Beck showed up first."

Then they went over the details of the confrontation at the asphalt café. How a seemingly furious Beck tried to kill Jadelyn then fled. They then spent some follow up time answering specific questions. Victoria noted that Jadelyn, did perfectly and could tell the detectives believed every word. Jadelyn said she wanted to press charges of sexual assault against Beck, not to mention battery. They said they would start the process on that and told them to wait as they may have more questions. Not to mention Beck was still at large.

They then waited in a corner of the squad room with the Cat, Andre' and Robbie who had finished answering their questions. It had been a while and there was a lot of activity. Suddenly Victoria noticed a few officers talking to her father. He had been busy with the case and hadn't a proper chance to speak with her. But watching she noticed he once again became distressed.

Walking over, he motioned to Jadelyn and Victoria. "We need to speak with you."

They complied and returned to the interrogation room with the detectives. Detective Doyle spoke up, looking a bit distressed. "We searched Beckett Oliver's trailer. He wasn't present and it looks like he packed and left in a hurry. But we found some things."

Jadelyn's face registered surprise. "What things?"

He pushed forward a picture of a girl that looks as if it was taken off a video. The girl was a blonde and appeared to be asleep.

"Do you know this girl?"

Jadelyn and Victoria looked at the picture for a moment. Victoria was the first to answer. "I have her in one class, her name is Sara Koenig. Why?"

With a deadly serious look he explained. "This image was taken from a dvd marked Sara 9/9/14 and the video shows Beckett Oliver sexually assaulting this girl who appears to be either drunk or drugged. We found it hidden in Beck's trailer, along with a supply of what we think is the date rape drug. Lab tests are pending."

Victoria thought for a moment. "9/9/14, that was the night of Pete Mitchel's party."

After scribbling something down, detective Doyle continued. "We also found a carefully preserved newspaper clipping from a year ago. It detailed the rape of 20 year old female college student, not far from his trailer. We had no suspects up to now, but we are serious looking at him as a suspect. That girl said she was attacked by a masked assailant when walking home from a party."

"He made mentioned of other girls, but I asked, he'd just beat me." Jadelyn said bluntly.

"The thing is Miss West; he had a supply of it, Enough for several more doses. Not only tha,t we now think he had other women in mind."

Looking over, Victoria could tell that Jadelyn was genuinely surprised. "How?"

"We found a list of 9 girls'; Sara's name was on it. But it was the only one crossed off. The others we now think were his future targets."

Then the detective pulled from a folder a small plastic evidence bag with a handwritten list inside. He then turned to Victoria. "I asked you here, not just because Miss West want's you here, but you're on the list."

Victoria looked down and sure enough, in Beck's handwriting, her name was the 3rd one down. She had never liked him, but he never really seemed to pay much attention to her. But seeing it, she suddenly felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She realized that had they not gotten rid of him, she would have been raped by him.

"Tori, did he ever touch you or do anything to you?" David Vega, said in a calm voice as he put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"No. I'm certain of it." A dazed Victoria said.

They spoke and answered more questions. While they didn't blame Jadelyn, but they did quiz her on comments he made about any rapes he committed. Beck now was not only a suspect in a attempted murder, but a suspect in 2 rapes. Victoria was consoled by her father, but even after they went out to the waiting area, she looked shaken.

Jadelyn herself was unnerved, suspecting is one thing, but knowing her boyfriend was a would be serial rapist, made her feel terrible. She told the others of Beck's crimes and they were equally distressed.

Jadelyn then asked. "I hear they have a small cafeteria downstairs. Would you all mind getting me and Victoria some coffee. Maybe a bite to eat."

Andre nodded. "Sure, Come on Cat, Robbie. Let's go."

Jadelyn waited till they were out of sight, then turned to Victoria, her face suddenly guilt ridden. "Victoria. I'm sorry. I've been horrible to you. My boyfriend was going to rape you. If you wanted to leave, I would understand. You've been so supportive of me. No one has, ever, but I can't…."

Victoria looked straight in Jadelyn's eye's. "Stop! I'm not leaving you. I meant what I said the other night. I'm not giving up on you. Yes, I'm upset, but being with you, make me feel safe too. It's not your fault."

A single tear rolled down Jadelyn's cheek. "I don't deserve you. I can't even let you touch me, I'm so messed up and you still want to be with me. How can I make you feel safe?"

Victoria smiled. "You do. Love is a lot of things and one day I hope you will understand and can love me back. But I love you and I will always be with you. At least as long as you'll let me. We're going to make it through this."

Jadelyn felt so overwhelmed by Victoria's admission of love and her willingness to stand by her, she simply lowered he head and cried. Victoria, knowing that Jadelyn still didn't want to be touched, did the one thing she could do; Just stayed with her.

Andre and the rest returned 15 minutes later with some coffee and a couple of burgers. He handed them out and then whispered to Victoria and Jadelyn. "I have good news."

"What?" whispered Victoria back.

"Victoria, I saw someone talking to your father and managed to eavesdrop; he was telling your dad, they found Beck's car in an alley. I even heard them talk about testing the DNA of the blood they found. They think he may have been a victim of foul play."

Jadelyn who had recovered by this point, whispered back. "Something happened to him and we have been sitting in a police station the entire time. They'll never suspect we had anything to do with his disappearance. The other Beck, Other Andre', Tori and Jade have succeeded. We're in the clear."

She looked at the rest and managed to smile just a bit. "Thank you." She knew she had lots of issues to work through but for the first time she really felt hope.

Then Jadelyn leaned and whispered in Victoria's ear; the one person who ever said she loved her and really meant it. Jadelyn found it very hard to bring the words to her lips and even then she really didn't know what love really was. But deep down she felt a need to say it. "Tor, you said always. I may just hold you to that."

**Well, the plan succeeded, Jadelyn is learning that she can depend on Victoria. But they have a long way to go.**

**I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story and how I'm telling not 1, but 2 parallell Jori stories. They will come back together a bit later on. **

**Oh, one last thing. Many of you have read my other stories and really enjoyed them. Now with this invention that allows travel to other worlds, it's a very distinct possibility that we may have a visit from some old friends. **

**Keep reading and thanks for the reviews.**


	22. What's their secret

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 22 – What's their secret.**

**No One's POV**

**We are now switching back to universe 1 to see how Jade and Tori are doing. They have just returned from universe 2 where they helped Jadelyn and Victoria cover up evil Beck's disappearance. Still wanting to have a break, Tori said goodbye and left Jade alone in the room with the portal. **

Left alone, Jade felt the last of her feeling of triumph dissipate. It was quickly replaced by feelings of regret and depression. She had screwed up and she knew it. Tori had discussed the break, but until she said goodbye and left it was only an abstract concept.

Not having any motivation to go anywhere she sat down and looked at the now inactive portal. She could only wonder about the other Tori's and the other Jade's and how many of them actually made it. At the moment she wasn't sure if they were going to make it. She didn't want to have doubts like that but, nonetheless she could feel them begin to take root in the back of her mind.

After a half an hour sitting in morose silence, she gathered the courage to head back upstairs. As she did she debated whether she wanted to attend the last 2 classes of the day. Hoping to get her mind off things and reestablish some sense of normalcy, she attended the classes. Tori was not in either of them so seeing her would not be a problem.

Even though she attended classes, her mind really wasn't there. She kept replaying the sex in the pool with Tori, when she knew full well Jadelyn was watching. Then the scene when Tori found out and the look of hurt on her face would then play. It only served to make feel more insecure about the status of their relationship.

"Will she ever trust me again?" Jade said to herself in a sad tone as the last class of the day let out.

On her way out of the building, she did spot Tori across the parking lot. For a moment their eyes met and all Tori did was nod in recognition. Not able to look anymore, Jade turned and walked to her car.

When she arrived home, she found her mother just inside the doorway.

"Jade. I see the house is in one piece. In fact it looks just as it should. You must have had a lot of helpers to get it this clean." She said sharply.

Too depressed to start a fight over whether or not she had a party, Jade nodded. "It's clean. Do you need anything else?"

Fully expecting some kind of argument, Jade's mother was surprised by Jade's subdued tone. She was so surprised, all she could say was, "No."

Without another word, Jade went towards the stairs.

Just as she reached the top she heard her mother say in almost motherly tone. "Jade are you alright?"

Jade paused for a moment. "Yes."

Suspecting that was a lie, Jade's mother prodded a bit further at a very probable cause.

"Is Tori coming over tonight? I need to know, in order to know how many to set for dinner."

This time there was an even longer pause before Jade answered. "No, she's not and she won't be around for a while."

Despite their differences, Jade's mother didn't like seeing Jade like this. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Jade considered it for a moment, knowing that Jadelyn's stepmom would never even consider taking such an action. But Jade didn't feel like talking.

"No thank you. I'm going to study. Let me know when dinner's ready. " Jade said softly before disappearing up into the upstairs hallway."

Jade stayed in, studied and read that evening. She of course kept looking at her phone to see if the message light would flash. Tori would often send little good night texts, but tonight there was nothing.

Jade saw Tori the next day, but the pair other than a curt nod to acknowledge each other, didn't speak. At lunch Jade separated herself from the group and ate by herself in an empty classroom. The few times they did something as a group, Jade declined to come. She wanted to give Tori the space she needed and at the same time desperately hoped the Latina would come back to her. Jade spend most of her spare time in her tree house writing sad stories or watching horror movies in the privacy of her room.

Suddenly ripped away from Tori, Jade found a stark difference in her life. It wasn't just the sex, but Jade found her mind lingering on the little things. How the smell of Tori's perfume would linger in her bed for a day or so after she stayed over. Jade missed the bickering and banter she would often have with Vega. Jade really missed the cuddling. It was such a simple act, but somehow she found it very pleasing, both emotionally and physically. Now all she felt was alone, isolated, guiltridden and depressed.

Jade's depression quickly worsened, though she did her best not to show it. Most days she walked through the school with her normal scowl and ignored everyone. Each time she saw Tori her heart would beat faster and she would quickly study Tori's expression. Jade was desperate to find out some sign of what the Latina was thinking.

Unless she was with friends, Jade found Tori's expression was very guarded. She also noticed that Tori seemed to avoid looking her in the eyes. Though a few times, her mask slipped and Tori looked conflicted.

All Jade could do is sadly and hopefully wait for Tori to speak with her again.

Jades guess was right, Tori was conflicted. In fact she was very conflicted. During the period of separation she did miss Jade, but the sting of what Jade did to her remained quiet painful. One thought kept flapping round her head like a crazed bat was, "Can I trust her again?"

Like Jade, Tori was also having doubts about if they would make it. Tori knew full well that without trust, their relationship was doomed.

After three weeks, Tori still didn't have an answer to any of her questions and she was still bitter and angry about Jade's betrayal. The loss of trust continued to plague her. She didn't want to feel that way and in a sense hated herself for feeling that and having doubts. She also knew that staying apart would solve nothing. For better or worse, she had to face Jade.

On a Thursday some 3 weeks after separating, a very nervous Tori walked up to Jade, who was putting her books away at the end of a long day.

"Hello Jade?"

Jade froze for a moment, closed her locker and with trying to not get her hopes up, turned. "Hello Tori."

"I said we needed some time apart and we had. I would like for us to try and start things again. Rebuild our relationship." Tori said, after biting her lip.

The corner of Jade's mouth curled up just slightly. "I'd like that."

"Good, would you like to have dinner at Nozu tonight?"

Jade nodded quickly. "Yes, But before we go any further, I feel the need to say it again. I am sorry. I can never say that enough, but I am sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry it all happened as well. Let's try and move on."

"Good, we can leave right now if you'd like. I am hungry."

They two very apprehensive girls then left and had dinner. The conversation mostly revolved around what had happened in the last 3 weeks and how things had worked out in the other universe. Each seemed to avoid talking about their relationship . All in all, they found it as pleasant but extremely awkward and a bit tense. From the conversation, Jade could sense that Tori no longer trusted her and that only deepened her pain. She did her best to be nice and try and show Tori a nice time.

They decided to keep it simple and after dinner, Jade dropped Tori off at her home.

In the car in front of Tori's home, the awkward atmosphere got much more awkward as the two looked at each other.

Then Tori quickly got out of the car and said "Good night Jade. Thank you."

"This will take time. It was just a first few steps." Jade told herself as she drove away, trying to ignore her feelings of disappointment that things had not gone well.

The next day Jade tried to go on as before. But that awkwardness and tension didn't go away. Jade told herself it was just them being slow getting back on track. Plans were made to go out to the movies that night for another date.

The second date ended up being very much like the first date. Jade tried to show that she was sorry and tried to be a good girlfriend, but Tori still couldn't get the betrayal out of her head. Things ended up being just as tense and increasingly there were times where neither would speak. Tori couldn't get past her mistrust of Jade and Jade just didn't know where to start. She feared that saying the wrong thing would mess things up. She was even afraid to playfully insult Tori as she had done in the past. Jade was afraid to be herself.

As far as physical contact, Jade put her arm around Tori during the movie, but Tori quickly shifted uncomfortably and Jade pulled her arm back after a while.

At the end of the night, there was another awkward moment that was followed by an uncomfortable kiss.

"It's just getting off to a slow start. It will get better." Said Jade as she drove away again.

It didn't.

Tori and Jade over the next few weeks, tried to pick things up but now there was a gulf between them. Jade was afraid to do or say anything that might mess things up and Tori couldn't get past her mistrust of Jade.

Each encounter, be it at school or on a date, seemed to become more awkward and tense than the last. Jade's depression and feelings of dread became more and more profound, though as time went on did her best to hide it and remain positive. But there was one heartbreaking thing she couldn't hide from herself anymore.

"Tori no longer trusted her."

Tori just became frustrated, tense and increasingly torn.

Some six weeks after they started to re-date, Tori and Jade finished yet another night where nothing was said, no connection was made and Jade knew she'd just feel worse the next day.

As she pulled up in front of Tori's house, the pair looked at each other and said nothing. It was a guarded and tense look that each knew too well.

"How about we do something tomorrow." Tori said, not even bothering to pretend to be enthusiastic about it.

Jade paused and for a brief moment a pained expression came to her face before covering it. "No."

Tori looked at her puzzled. "Are you busy?"

"No. I'm sorry Tori but I'm not sure if it's any use." Jade said with a distinct note of resignation.

Tori's mouth fell open for a moment. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Jade closed her eyes for a moment and a single tear fell down her check. "No. I'm giving up. We've been broken up since the day after the threesome. I burned you, you don't trust me and you never will. There's nothing I can do to change that either. I'm not angry and I can't say I blame you. It is my fault, after all. I just don't see any use to us trying anymore. I'm sorry."

Tori was too stunned to say another word. Despite her own doubts and mixed feelings, the sudden announcement came as a huge shock. All she did was she get out of the car and walk inside without looking back.

Inside of course, Tori went into her room and burst into tears. Jade, dropping the bomb, had sent her emotions into a tailspin. Amongst the things she felt was guilt for not being able to trust Jade and more guilt for pushing Jade away. She didn't know what to do.

The next day was a Friday and Tori was only half there. Seeing an equally sad Jade, only made her feel worse. She was tempted to talk to Jade, but part of her didn't.

"Hey, what's wrong." Cat said as she walked up with Robbie.

Tori let out a long forlorn sight. "I suppose you'll find out but, Jade and I….well it looks like we're giving up on getting back together. We didn't make it."

"I'm sorry Tori." Cat said, just before giving Tori a hug.

"I'm sorry too." Said Robbie.

Tori appeared to think for a moment. "I can't help but think about Jadelyn and Victoria, how are they doing, are there any more Tori and Jade couples and did they make it. Did any of us make it."

Suddenly Rex turned to Robbie. "Hey bozo, send her to world #53."

"World #53?" Tori said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it's a world that seems identical to this one. But with one odd difference. The time is off a bit. In that world, we all exist, but we all graduated from Hollywood arts over 2 years ago. I'm not sure of you and Jade's current status in that world, but I do know you did date in high school. I found an old picture of you both kissing on their version of, The Slap. I was researching that world just the other day. The time difference is interesting."

"You think I could look and see them."

Rex answered. "Yeah, you could go and see. Maybe get a glimpse of your future or a possible future." Then going off track Rex mused. "I wonder how other world Northridge girls are."

Tori wasn't sure how it would help exactly, but maybe a look into the future would do some good. "I'll go. But I'm not sure where they live?"

Holding up a finger. "I can help you there. I looked you up and found that you have released an album, your very new and up and coming. But your world #53 counterpart is making an appearance at a street festival tomorrow saturday at 5:00 PM. I found the notice on their internet."

"Ok then, I"ll do it."

Tori decided not to mention her planned trip to Jade.; she did so for several reasons. First it would be pointless to get anyone's hopes up. Second she just didn't have the stomach to talk to Jade anyway.

The next day, Tori was ready. She had decided to watch from afar and if they were together, observe them covertly. So she put her hair in a bun and put on a frumpy brown dress and wore huge sunglasses, with a floppy hat.

Finally the doorway to universe #53 was open. "You're set. You have the key to get back into Hollywood arts in that universe and the address of the festival. I'll open the doorway up in a 3 hours, if you're not there, I'll then open it up each 2 hours after that."

"Well here goes nothing." Tori said as she stepped through the portal.

As before she found herself in a mirror image of the room she had just left. But this one had no scientific equipment, only books and boxes. Having only an hour to get to the festival, Tori hurried out of the school, caught the bus and made it to the 39th, annual, Erdmore street days festival.

It was a typical street festival, with various shops having sidewalk sales, games, food and of course music. Tori was easily able to blend into the crowd of people having a fun time. At one end of the street, a large stage had been set up for the musical acts that were to entertain the festival.

At 5 o'clock Tori made her way to the stage where about a hundred or so people had gathered to see the new young singer who had just released her first album.

Tori who was standing in the back, felt very strange to hear the announcer. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Please give a big hand to our next act. Tori Vega!"

A second later, up-tempo music came up and Tori watched herself happily dance up on stage. It was beyond strange to see her double dance and sing. Tori realizing she had a golden opportunity, took care to watch the crowd to see what parts of her act they liked best and what they didn't.

Half way through the 4th, song Tori spotted Jade.

Jade was standing, back to her, directly in front of the stage. Tori quickly noted her double would frequently look down at Jade.

Then to her surprise, Jade raised a small girl of about 2 -3 years old, up on her shoulders. The Tori on stage smiled and waived at the toddler who smiled and waived back.

"A child?" Tori said in near shock. "I've got to see more."

Tori carefully made her way around the side of the crowd to catch a closer and better look at Jade and the child.

It was then Tori got another shock. Jade not only had a child up on her shoulders, but was very pregnant. The Goth was wearing paternity blue jeans and a what appeared to be an oversized t shirt for the punk band, Black Flag.

The thing that got to Tori, once the shock subsided, was the look of happiness on their faces. The little girl, had brown hair and Tori noticed looked facially like Jade. She wasn't sure if she should be jealous, angry, happy or what.

Tori sang 6 songs in all and the crowed seemed to really enjoy her songs and dancing. Tori no longer cared about the music, but kept wondering what made them so happy. Why where they still together. It quickly became an obsession.

"What's their secret?" She kept asking herself.

One other Tori's set was finished she leaned over, kissed Jade and the little girl. Then the trio went to Tori assumed was other Tori's trailer. A half an hour later, they emerged with other Tori dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans.

Then Other Tori and Jade each took one of the girls ands and they started to walk down the length of the festival. Following, covertly behind, Tori watched them intently.

"They look so happy. Why can't Jade and I be happy?" Tori mused.

They enjoyed the festival and seemed to have a very good time. After an hour, all Tori knew that they were very happy. While she was glad for them, it made her feel worse about her situation. She then watched Jade mess with her phone for a minute, then they walked away from the festival hand in hand.

Tori assumed they were returning to their car and at this point debated on showing herself. But she decided against it as it may frighten the child. So she just followed them, hanging a ways back.

It was when the trio suddenly turned into an alley, did Tori scratch their head. "There's plenty of parking on the street, why would they need to park in some alley." Tori wondered.

Now even more curious she hurried and followed them into the alley. As she entered it, she caught a brief glimpse of Jade turning the corner into a cross alley.

"Where are they going?" Tori said to herself.

As before, Tori quietly followed them. She was ready to duck behind one of the trash dumpsters in the alley if they looked back around the corner.

Figuring they were now well up the cross alley, Tori felt it safe to turn the corner.

When did, she found herself face to face with Jade. The pregnant Goth was standing there arms crossed and a very unhappy expression on her face. Her glaring eye's, burning holes right through her.

Then there was a sound behind her. Turning Tori spotted a huge brown dog….not a dog but a wolf Tori realized, burst out from a dumpster. Like lighting, the wolf moved up behind her where it took an attack posture. The wolf however didn't attack, it remained motionless, but growled and bared its long, razor sharp fangs.

Studying the wolf, Tori noticed two odd things. First, the wolf was wearing a pendant. It looked like the pendant she saw other Tori wearing during her concert. The second thing was both unnerving and terrifying. The wolf had her own eyes.

Jade's voice brought her out of her momentarily mental and physical paralysis.

"Move and my mate will rip you to shreds. You didn't think I could smell you. Come on, I could smell you the second you came within a hundred yards of me."

Off in the distance, behind Jade, Tori could see another very small grey wolf. It peered out from behind a trash dumpster, making an angry yipping sound at Tori.

Jade turned and glared at the little wolf. "Fiona, I said stay out of sight and I meant it!"

As if the wolf pup understood, it lowered its head and vanished behind the dumpster.

Jade took a step forward and studied the now terrified Tori, intently.

"Like before, a perfect disguise." Jade said with contempt. "But you're boss has to be utterly stupid to try and substitute another imposter. Only this time Demon, I'm going to get some answers out of you."

Jade then pulled a pair of scissors from her boot and held the point just below Tori's chin. "I think I'll start by cutting off your fingers one by one. Then I'll just keep chopping and slicing things off, until you give me the answer to the million dollar question."

By now, Tori was both trembling and starting to freak out. "Wha...Wha...What?"

"DEMON, WHO IN THE FUCK ARE YOU WORKING FOR?"

**Ooop's look's like Tori got herself in a small Jam. **

**I promised a visit from some old friends. How about Jade and Tori from the "Wolf in me" series of stories. But Jade thinks Tori is actually a demon in disguise. **

**Will Tori be able to convince Jade otherwise, before she start's cutting her fingers off?**

**For those of you who haven't read those stories, do not worry. I will have a small explanation later on so you can follow along easily. All you need to know now is, that in this universe, Tori, Jade and their daughter Fiona are all werewolves.**

**The answer will come in 2 chapters. The next chapter will be a universe 2 chapter. I know you want the answer right off, but I want to check in with Jadelyn and Victoria first. But I assure you I won't keep you waiting long.**


	23. Getting Started

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 23 – Getting started.**

**No One's POV**

**We will travel back to Universe #53 and find out if Victoria does or does not get her fingers cut off by a suspicious Jade in the next chapter. But for now, we will catch up on Jadelyn and Victoria in universe 2.**

Shortly after getting word that Beck's abandoned car had been found, Mr. West showed up at the police station. Jadelyn noted that he looked more irritated than usual. Walking into waiting area he took a moment to study her carefully, before glaring at her.

"First you go missing all weekend and now I hear you've been involved in a shooting. Not to mention you look like you've been beaten 7 ways to Sunday. You're always in trouble. Why can't you be more like your sister?" He snapped.

Jadelyn looked at him coldly, then replied sarcastically "I'm sorry I inconvenienced you by getting nearly killed by Beck. Oh yes, I can be more like Krista if you'd like. A stuck up, thoughtless egomaniac, who cares only about herself. Just like her mama."

"Why you…" He said loudly as he rose his hand as if to strike Jadelyn. However, he stopped when he realized that several police officers were all watching him.

Detective Doyle stepped forward. "Are you Mr. West?"

Robert West composed himself and turned and then shook his hand. "Yes, I'm Robert West. Perhaps someone could explain what's going on."

Detective Doyle motioned to his desk. "Yes, I'm Detective Doyle, why don't you have a seat and we'll bring you up to speed."

"Asshole!" Jadelyn said,as she gave her father the finger with his back turned.

They watched as the detective spent some time giving Robert West the details. Meanwhile another detective took Jadelyn and Victoria into one of the interrogation rooms to complete her complaint against Beck.

After that was done, Detective Doyle and Mr. West came in the room. "Jadelyn your father is going to take you home. I brought him up to speed."

Putting on her worried face, Jadelyn asked. "Beck, has he been found?"

The detective shook his head. "At this point, it looks like fearing his exposure as a rapist; Mr. Oliver hastily packed and made some very hastier arrangements to get him into Mexico with a new identity. But we found his car abandoned in an alley. In the trunk we found his suitcase and some blood on the ground. We're in the process running the DNA tests to confirm it's his. That, combined with an anonymous 911 call we got, indicates he may have made the arrangements with wrong kind of people. He may have been kidnapped or worse. We're making every attempt to track him down. But in the meantime, your father will take you home and we'll have a unit outside your house tonight. We may have some more questions for you tomorrow Jadelyn, but for now we're done."

Jadelyn nodded and was much relieved to know that Jades's plan worked perfectly. They were in the clear and police believed exactly what they wanted them believe. "Thank you Detective Doyle."

The detective looked at Victoria. "Your father will arrange for you and your friends to be driven home. He'll be with you shortly."

"Come on Jadelyn. Let's go." Mr. West said impatiently.

For a moment Jadelyn looked to Victoria, with an almost helpless look. Victoria looked her in the eye and smiled. "It's ok. Just call or text me. Day or night, if you need anything."

Again Jadelyn found herself at a loss for words or even really knew how to process Tori's continuing kindness.

"I will, thank you." Jadelyn said somberly as she left.

Of course the second they got in the car, Robert West let Jadelyn have it. "I can't believe you, getting into such trouble, you are trouble. And the fact that you brought that rapist into our home is beyond anything you've ever done. He could have hurt Krista or your mother."

"Stepmother" Jadelyn acidly corrected him.

The next thing she felt was the him slamming on the breaks and her being slapped across the face. All Jadelyn did was momentarily glare back and then stare straight ahead. She also said nothing after that; her features having turned to stone.

Still, he red her the riot act for being involved with him. At one point he even accused her of knowing about the other girls who were raped. All the way home it continued and once at home her father and step mother took turns ripping her apart. Jadelyn stood there attentive, but utterly silent and emotionless. It was very plain to Jade, that they cared more about the potential danger to Krista than anything he had done to her. They also accused her of bringing it all on herself by her behavior.

Finally after they were done, her father bellowed. "SO WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

After a moment's silence, Jadelyn said in a matter of fact tone. "You've already made up your minds what I am, so me saying anything would be pointless. However, for the sake of peace, I'll make every effort in the future to not inconvenience or embarrass any of you. I can assure you of that."

She then turned on her heel and walked out of the room and down to hers. She decided that from that day on, she would spend most of her time in her room. When she was around the house she would keep quiet and only spoke when absolutely necessary. She would not be angry or defiant, she would be respectful but cold.

Finally alone in her room, she collapsed on the floor and cried. Her mind was a jumbled mess of self-hatred, confusion and a hundred other emotions. Everyone, her family especially, had treated her with scorn. Deep down, Jadelyn not only felt unloved, but unworthy of love. After all she hated herself so much, she simply couldn't see anyone else loving her. She had feelings for Victoria but never thought they would be reciprocated. That was one of the reasons, Jadelyn treated her so cruelly.

Her reasoning was, "That fact that you don't love me makes me suffer. So in turn I must make you suffer."

Now things had turned on their head when Tori now only protected her, but confessed her love. It was something that Jade simply couldn't process.

Now one question endlessly plagued her ragged mind , "How could Victoria ever love me?"

After hours of thought, the only logical answer she could come up with was that, Victoria only thought she loved her. That while well intentioned, Victoria would eventually realized that Jadelyn was unlovable and leave her.

"They all leave." Jade murmured before going to sleep.

Jadelyn decided to go to school the next day. Staying at home, though she wanted to, would increase her chances of encountering her stepmother. She wanted to have as little to do with her as possible.

Upon arriving at school, she had noticed that something had dramatically changed. Before the other students looked away or had faces filled with fear when she arrived. Jadelyn lived on that, it kept her going.

But it was different now. Because, before she was just a mean Goth chick and now she was known to be a victim of a violent abusive boyfriend ,who had in fact raped her on more than one occasion.

Now all she could see in their faces was sorrow and even worse, pity. The thought of being pitied, made Jadelyn feel helpless. They all knew her secret and the felt sorry for her.

Jade used to live on fear, but walking into Hollywood Arts, she quickly realized that she could no longer scare them.

Never in her life had Jadelyn felt more vulnerable.

"Are you alright?" Said one nameless freshman girl as she walked in.

Jadelyn bristled for a moment then walked past her without saying a word.

Before anyone else could say anything, Lane came up. "Jade, are you ok. You didn't have to come."

Jadelyn nodded. "I'm fine. I need to keep going."

"That's very good. Principal Helen told me that Beck has been officially expelled and banned from the premises. If he is seen by anyone, the police will be called instantly. If you see him, come to the office immediately. "

"Thank you." Jadelyn said softly. "I need to get to class."

Jadelyn wanted to get to class badly as the sympathetic stares were starting to get to her. She decided not to find Victoria and avoid her. She couldn't possibly let herself depend on someone who would only reject her.

As the day continued, a few more people asked about how she was doing or said they were sorry to hear about what had happened. Jadelyn either mumbled fine or simply ignored them. On top of everything, she still had numerous bruises on her face it only served to elevate her status of victim. Jadelyn felt like she was constantly being watched. Even more stressful was the irrational feeling that Beck was going to come around a corner at any second.

The gang was all in Sikowitz's class in the morning, but Jadelyn arrived late and sat in the back. Sikowitz said nothing and left her alone during the class. As soon as the bell rang she was out of there like a shot.

"Victoria can't possibly really love me." Jade muttered, as she left the room.

Lunch came around and just the thought of being out there with all those same people, drove Jade halfway to a nervous breakdown.

Instead she retreated into the broom closet and quietly fell apart.

Victoria while not expecting Jade to act like her best friend, thought the Goth would speak to her. Instead a nervous looking Jade seemed to avoid her. When she didn't show up for lunch, she really got worried. After excusing herself from the table, she went to the broom closet and knocked.

"Go Away!" Jade said in a shaky voice .

"Jadelyn, It's me, Victoria. Can I come in?"

The reply came quickly. "Why do you want to?"

Victoria grunted. "You know why, Jadelyn. I'm coming in."

Victoria, determined to help Jadelyn, entered the broom closet to find Jade sitting on the floor, holding her knees and crying.

All Victoria wanted to do was pull Jadelyn in her arms but she knew that Jadelyn wasn't ready for that. Instead she kneeled down a few feet away and proceeded to speak in a calm, soothing voice.

"Why are you crying and why have you been avoiding me?"

Jadelyn looked up, her eyes red and full of tears. "They know, they're not scared of me. They're all looking at me."

Tori nodded. "But you haven't explained why you've been ditching me."

This time Jadelyn avoided looking at Victoria, instead she looked down at the floor. 'You can't possibly love me. You're going to hate me too. They all do."

"Jadeylyn, I wish I had something I could say or do to convince you that unlike all the others I do care for you. But I am. You're feeling vulnerable and you're not used to that. Tell you what. How about we take the rest of the day and just go somewhere. Anywhere. "

Wiping her eyes, Jade said uneasily. "And do what? You mean like a date?"

"No, not like a date, we can get something to eat or go to the mall or just take a walk. Like I said we can just be together and I will until you realize I'm not giving up on you. Some people are worth waiting for. Call me crazy but I think you're one of them." Tori said with a reassuring look.

Victoria could see the fear and confusion in Jadelyn's eye's as she seemed to think if over. "I feel so overwhelmed and mixed up. I don't even know what to say or where we should go."

Victoria stood up. "This may sound silly, but I just want to be with you. We can just walk, no destination in mind and as far as talking, sometimes it's overrated. You don't have to say anything."

Once again, Jadelyn found herself feeling a bit safer again. It all felt too good to be true. "A nice simple walk, no need to talk, no destination, no pressure, but it's with someone I want to be with." Jadelyn thought.

Jadelyn stood up as she finally stopped crying. "You think I'm worth it?"

"Yes, and I don't care how many miles I have to walk with you. I'll be there until you realize that I'll never leave you and you are a person worth loving. Come on let's go." Tori said with a look of hope in her eyes.

"It may take a while."

Victoria held the door for the woman she loved, she wanted to do so much more. But at the moment it was all she could do.

Crossing her arms and looking confident, Tori smiled. "As long as it takes Jadelyn. I know you don't think I mean what I say. But I plan to prove you wrong and you'll be happy that I did. What do you think of that?"

Jadelyn composed herself and walked through the door, managing make the tiniest smirk.

"Good."


	24. Strange Days

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 24- Strange Days.**

**No One's POV**

**OK, Tori from the Double Trouble story has stepped into another universe. Which turns out to the universe from my "Wolf in Me" Stories. I'll give you a quick set up for those who have not read those stories. **

**In this universe life is very much as it is in the regular Victorious universe. However this universe has werewolves, wizards, vampires and other assorted creatures. Though they have kept their existence secret from the normal people. **

**In the original story, The wolf in Me. Jade while jogging one night, is saved from a pair of rapists by a mysterious female wolf. The wolf actually kills one of the rapists causing the other to flee. Jade soon finds the wolf follows her at night and seems attached to her. **

**Soon she finds out the wolf is actually Tori, who is a werewolf and has fallen in love with her. Strangely Jade feels herself drawn to Tori and they quickly fall for each other. Jade in fact begins to bond with Tori in a manner that only werewolves do with their mates. Jade finds out that the reason for that is, while human, she has werewolf ancestry.**

**They soon become a couple with Jade very accepting that her girlfriend is a werewolf. But a bit later, Jade and Tori are both kidnapped by a vampire. Jade is bitten and is forced to drink the vampires blood. However she manages to escape, but is still in the process of turning into a vampire. **

**Knowing the only way to stop her from becoming a soulless bloodsucker, Tori's mother has to bring out the wolf in her and turn her into a full werewolf. She is transformed into a werewolf and saved. She in turns rescues Tori, using her new abilities. She's ultra-strong and impervious to anything but silver.**

**As if things weren't strange enough, Jade soon finds she's not just any ordinary werewolf.**

**That's the basic setup. I'll have the characters tell you the rest of the story as we go.**

Tori put out her hands defensively and quickly stammered. "Please don't hurt me I'm not a demon, I'm from a parallel universe."

Jade snarled angrily and forcefully grabbed Tori by the throat. "Stop your lies and start answering questions." Jade then smirked and looked at the scissors in her hand. "I think. I'll cut off your left pinky first."

Tori, while she didn't know this Jade at all, knew her facial expressions well enough and knew that Jade was deadly serious. Just seeing Jade move the scissors towards her left, hand sent her into a near hysterical state of panic.

In fact Tori panicked so much, her eyes rolled up in her head and fainted.

Not expecting Tori to simply faint, Jade let her drop to the ground and stared at her with a puzzled expression.

Just then, an out of breath woman in her late 40's with black hair and slight Asian features ran up. "Jade I got here as quickly as I could, once I got your text. What's wrong?"

Jade pointed to the unconscious form of Tori, lying on the ground. "Julia, thank you for coming so quickly. It's always good to have a wizardess on speed dial. We caught another demon imposter again. This was following us. I was about to start cutting thing's off. I'm going to take my time and keep doing it until it talks. Now let's get to work."

Julia stepped forward and looked over Tori. "I'm curious, how did you knock her out."

"I didn't, it fainted."

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Fainted?"

"Fuck that." Jade hissed as she moved to cut off her pinky. "Time to suffer asshole."

Julia quickly grabbed Jade's hand, prompting Jade to glare at her. "Who's side are you on exactly?"

Julia chose her words carefully, knowing that despite her own power, jade could easily kill her. "Yours Jade, but one small thing. Demons don't faint or at least I've never heard of one fainting."

"So." Jade barked, looking no less angry.

"So, before we do anything rash. How about I find out what we're dealing with. I am a wizard you know."

Jade huffed, backed off and ran her fingers through the thick brown fur of the wolf that had moved up next to her. "Vega, stay in your wolf form. Just in case this thing wakes up." Then Jade yelled. "Fiona, you stay put."

They watched as Julia, took out two jars of powder, mixed them and poured some of the dust on the still unconscious form of Tori. As she did, Julia said a long incantation.

Nothing happened at first, then Tori briefly glowed purple then nothing.

Julia put her hand to her chin, and appeared to think. After a moment she stated. "Jade it's not a demon."

"What is it? Some kind of shape shifting creature. That's even better, it may not be as impervious to pain as a demon, then this fucker will talk." Jade said with an evil grin, as once again she moved to cut off a finger, only to be stopped by Julia again.

Julia stopped Jade again, but a bit more firmly. "You're just dying to cut off some fingers, aren't you? Don't, because it's not a shape shifting creature either."

Jade, stopped, but looked very much like a person barely able to hold there temper. "Then what is it."

"A girl."

Jade did a double take. "A girl?! She can't be a girl she looks like Tori!"

Julia knelt down next to Tori. "Jade, I hate to rain on your parade, but not only is she a human girl, but she is exactly as she appears she is. Oh one more thing, when I said human, I meant human. She's not a werewolf either. But I can tell you that she is a normal human who has not been altered, disguised, changed or modified in any way shape or form, magical or otherwise. The odd thing is she's very non magical."

Jade screamed in frustration. "THAN WHO IN THE FUCK IS SHE AND WHY IS SHE FOLLOWING US AROUND. SHE LOOKS HORRIBLY EVIL. I STILL WANT TO CUT OFF HER FINGERS!"

The wolf quickly growled at Jade, prompting Julia to try and attempt to calm Jade down. "Jade, Tori's told me your pregnancy hormones have been shifting your emotions into overdrive, not to mention all over the place. You need to try and calm down. Let me do my work and we'll get to the bottom of this."

Jade backed down a bit, but still fumed. "If it moves, I'm going wolf and biting off it's arm."

Julia then examined the contents of Tori's purse. "According to the contents of her wallet, she is 18 year old Victoria Vega, is a current student at Hollywood Art's high and lives at 323 Astor Street, Los Angeles, California. Plus one more punch on this card and she gets free slice of pie, from Meg's Pie shop. "The last bit Julia noted, simply in an attempt to lighten the rather tense mood.

Jade scratched her head, looking a bit less angry but still very puzzled. "So she's Tori, but 3 years younger, is still in high school and still lives with her parents."

Julia put the contents of the purse back. "Jade, did she say anything, before you scared her half to death?"

"Uhhh…yeah, she babbled something about being from a parallel universe."

Julia smiled. "That's it, then. I can easily confirm that too."

"That's what?"

"This girl here is Tori, but from another reality or universe. We wizards have known about the existence of other universes for a long time, but no wizard has ever been able to break into one. They are for some reason, impenetrable by magic. It's like they are locked. But it's possible she may have come here through technology. You see, magic can do things that technology can't and vice versa." Julia said with a knowing smile as she pulled out a small tube of green paste. A second later she put a dab on Tori's forehead and said an incantation in a strange tongue.

"What spell is that?" Jade inquired.

"A quick and easy truth spell. She won't be able to lie for about a minute. If she's actually from another universe, we'll know soon enough.

Then Julia gently shook Tori awake.

A moment later, Tori opened her eyes to see the smiling face of Julia leaning over her. Regardless, Tori began to panic. "Please don't cut off my fingers, I don't…."

Julia quickly calmed her. "Relax. You're safe. We just had a bit of a misunderstanding. You're Tori Vega I presume and somehow you traveled here from another universe. Is that correct?"

Tori sat up and looked at Jade uneasily and then to the wolf with her eyes. As she thought of how to answer the question she realized that though she had no intention too, she couldn't lie. "Yes I'm from another universe, but what's going on? I just wanted to see how Jade and Tori in this universe were doing. I didn't mean to scare anyone."

Julia extended and shook Tori's hand. "Hello, I'm Juila HIllardson, A friend of Jade and Tori's in this universe. Here let me help you up."

Julia helped Tori up, but the Latina cringed when she saw the wolf again. Then right before her eyes, Tori watched as the wolf transformed back into her double. The strange thing is that when she turned back, her clothes were back on her.

Tori could see what was happened but couldn't believe it. "What? Is she a werewolf?"

Julia placed a hand on Tori's shoulder. "Tori, you are in a universe where werewolves, Wizards and other creatures exist. We keep our existence secret, but we do exist. You see, here, Tori and Jade are both werewolves and I am a wizard."

Tori looked to Jade. "You can turn into a wolf too?"

Jade took a breath and quickly transformed into a huge black, but very pregnant, wolf. Tori was quick to note not only her huge size, but razor sharp fangs.

"Where did her clothes go?"

Julia answered. "Tori and Jade have pendants that allow them to transform without taking off their clothes. When the turn into wolves, they clothes vanish, when they turn back, the clothes reappear."

Jade after taking a sniff in the air, quickly turned back into human form.

Jade, suddenly looking sheepish stepped forward. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a demon in disguise. We had a bit of a problem with one impersonating me a few months back. It nearly killed my Tori."

Tori, feeling a bit overwhelmed, just half nodded.

At this point her double smiled and shook her hand. "I'm your double I guess. So nice to meet, you. Just to ease your fears, we're good werewolves."

"You don't eat people then."

The wolf Tori shifted her feet uneasily. "Well, only bad people. I don't like doing it, but that man was going to rape Jade. My wolf side got carried away and ate most of his throat."

Tori grimaced slightly. "Oh! That does make me a bit uncomfortable and why can't I tell a lie?"

Julia spoke up. "You're under a very brief truth spell, it should wear off in a few seconds. We needed to establish you were who you claim to be. Sorry."

Wolf Tori looked a bit sorry. "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. But I assure you, you're in no danger. We are good, but can be very protective of our mates and family."

Jade looked at the two Tori's and thought. "We have two Tori's and that may get a bit confusing. How about we call my Tori, Vega and we call you, our visitor, Tori. Avoid confusion as we've had too much already."

It was freaky, but Tori had a feeling that they were telling the truth and had no ill intentions. "Ok, But that little wolf I saw. Is that your…."

Vega smiled. "Our daughter Fiona." Vega then called out. "Come out Fiona, we have someone for you to meet."

Just then the little grey wolf came out from behind the dumpster and ran up to Tori sniffing intently and looking somewhat confused. After a moment Vega picked up the wolf and smiled at it. "How is my little angel? Come on Turn back, you have to meet someone."

The wolf then turned into a small girl with brown hair. Studying it closet, Tori noted that it had Tori's facial features, but Jade's eyes.

"She looks like both of you?" Tori said her heart skipping a beat at the thought of her and Jade having their own child. But at the same time a pain went through her heart, knowing the status of her and Jade.

Jade replied, "Due to a strange quirk of magic. Werewolf females under special circumstances can impregnate each other. Tori gave birth to Fiona and as you can see by rather bloated form, I have two little pups in my belly." Then Jade's voice took on an rather annoyed tone. "They're Dying to come out, when their not bouncing on my bladder and kicking my insides. Now, my back constantly hurts, I waddle like a duck and have to pee every 5 minutes. Stupid Vega, she put babies in me to get back at me for pouring coffee on her head. "

Tori looked to Vega, who ignored the slight and smiled at her daughter.

Fiona then pointed at Tori. "Mama's she looks like Mama Tori?"

Vega said. "She's auntie Tori; she is from another world and is kind of like a sister of mine. But since our names are the same, you call her auntie Tori. She's very nice. But unlike me can't turn into a wolf, so NO BITING HER or you'll get punished."

Fiona nodded and smiled at Tori.. "OK."

"What happens if she bites me."

"You'll turn into a werewolf. But she won't she knows never to bite a human." Jade deadpanned.

"I'M A PRINCESS!" Fiona suddenly said proudly.

Tori smiled. "That's nice Fiona."

"It's also true." Vega said.

"What?"

Vega then quickly ran through a brief synopsis of how they met and got together. "You see after Jade was fully turned into a werewolf, we found she is a descendant of the last king of all the werewolves. He was killed with his entire family in a war we fought with the vampires centuries ago. But what we didn't know that one member of the family survived. You see, Jade is not only a werewolf, but the queen of all the werewolves. She's been an effective leader and all the pack leaders are quite loyal to her. "

Jade smirked proudly. "I'm the queen baby. The Alpha, the ultimate badass. It's nice being ultra strong and nearly indestructible. I once even tore out a man's heart and showed it to him."

"JADE!" Vega quickly scolded. "Remember we have certain things we don't discuss around little ears."

Jade lowered her head. "Sorry. Hey he deserved it. He stabbed me in the stomach first."

For Tori, this was turning into a very strange world indeed. Never did she think she would surpass the strangeness of having sex with her double, but this had done it. "I see. Congratulations, I guess.

"Tori how did you get here? Magic?" Julia asked.

"No, my friend Robbie invented a machine that can open a door between universes. I came here to see this one, The time is a bit off. You're about 3 years ahead of us. I'm still going to Hollywood Art's. I wanted to see how if the Jade and Tori here were still together. If so, maybe learn what you did right."

"Why." Vega asked.

Tori lowered her head. "Me and Jade have broken up."

"Nooooooo…"Jade wailed, as she promptly burst into tears. She then pulled Tori into a tight embrace. "No you can't lose your mate, she must be so sad. Jade's your mate, you can lose her. You can't break up with other me. NO. NO. NO."

Quickly Vega, put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "It's ok, Honey. Perhaps we can help them get back together. That way Tori won't be separated from her mate.

Jade wiped her tears. "Ok."

Vega then looked to the now very confused Tori. "I'm sorry, but the pregnancy hormones are wreaking havoc with her emotions. It did to me when I was pregnant, but Jade having twins, she's all over the place. Not to mention they've been jacked up. The other day, we heard the song "Beth", by the band, Kiss, on the radio in the car. Jade sobbed for an hour and half before I could calm her down. That was even worse when she heard the song, Mandy by Barry Manilow."

"Maybe I should go." Tori said, seeing Jade in tears. She didn't want to intrude with Jade being emotionally unstable.

Jade shook her head, vigorously, her eyes filled with desperation. "No, I need to help you get back with Jade. Please come with us. I need to know what happened. I'll die if I don't know."

Tori looked to Vega who nodded. "She wants to help, it's better to let her help you. She'll be in a horrid mood if she can't help you and it's not good for the babies. Besides, I want to get to know you. We can show you our house. If you don't have to leave, we can throw some steaks on the grill for Jade and some burgers for us. Please come with us." Vega then looked to Julia. Please join us too."

Julia smiled. "I'd love a chance to get to a person from another reality."

Tori looked to Jade. As strange as it was, she thought it may just help. "Well, let's go then."

Vega then directed them toward their car and the group started to walk. As they did, Tori slowly began to tell the story of how she had gotten up to this point.

They had gone about 2 blocks and were still in the alley, when Jade suddenly stiffened. She then transformed into a wolf, sniffed the air and turned back into a human.

A look of concern came to Vega's face. She knew that one benefit of Jade's raging hormones is that Jade's already superior sense of smell had been sent off the charts. "What's Wrong baby?"

Looking tense, Jade scanned the various old buildings around them. "You mentioned vampires, well as the old saying goes, speak of the devil and the devil appears. There's one nearby and it's very close."

**We can't have a visit to the "Wolf in Me" universe without some sort of trouble. Now Tori's between a emotionally unstable, pregnant werewolf and a vampire, just how more strange could this world get.**

**More importantly, can she get the help she needs to put her and jade back on track.**


	25. Beep Prepared

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 25 – Beep Prepared**

**No One's POv**

**Author's note: To recap, Tori has traveled to the "Wolf and Me" Universe and has met Jade and Tori there. Once she proved who she was they were about to go to Jade's house when Jade smelled a vampire nearby.**

"It's a vampire, I'm sure of it. There." Jade said as she pointed to a plain wooden doorway on one side of the alley, about 30 yards further up. The building itself appeared to be a factory of some kind, but looked as if it had been closed for some time. Several of the upper story windows appeared to have been broken and the building had been tagged with graffiti in several places.

A look of bloodlust filling her eyes, Jade suddenly made a move for the doorway. Before she got 2 feet however, Vega got right in front of her, crossed her arms and said very forcefully. "Jade West, Don't you dare!"

Jade stopped as her smirk melted into a rather unhappy looking frown. "What gives, we've got a vamp to kill."

Vega's features hardened as she quickly poked Jade in the chest. "Not carrying our babies you're not. Not to mention we are not leaving Fiona unattended. I seem to recall someone having me restrained and hauled away before a big fight with a vampire. DON'T MAKE ME DO IT TO YOU!"

Tori could tell her counterpart was deadly serious, though she didn't understand the reference about being hauled away.

"I thought you were over that." Jade said uneasily.

"I thought I was, but seeing you 8 months pregnant with our twins babies about to waltz into a vampires lair, kind of ripped open that little wound." Then Vega seemed to get angrier as her eyebrows furrowed. "Me and Julia will take care of it. You will watch out daughter out here and if you so much as step one foot in that doorway, I will exile you to the guest bedroom for a very LONG time. AM I BEING CLEAR, DEAREST MATE?"

Jade's eyes went wide as she quickly backed up against the wall. "Come here Fiona, stay with mama Jade." She then said, her voice shaking. Fiona moved and held Jade's hand.

By now it was clear to Tori that this being hauled away thing, was obviously some sort of sore point between them. It couldn't help but remind her of her own situation.

Vega then turned to Julia. "Sorry if I included you without asking first. You up to take out a vamp?"

Julia pulled out a wand from her purse and smiled. "It's ass kicking time."

Tori, while scared, found herself with the once in a lifetime chance to see a real vampire. While not the uber horror fan that her Jade was, Tori wanted to see one. So she threw caution to the wind and impulsively raised her hand.

"Can I help?"

Vega and Julia looked at Tori with surprise. "You'd be safer her with Jade and Fiona." Vega said.

Doubling down on her recklessness, Tori took another step forward. "I'm not pregnant, I'm an adult and you can use another pair of eyes. I'll do what you say. I really want to do this." Deep down, Tori did this because she hoped Jade would be proud of her.

Vega, being another version of Tori, understood Tori's curiosity and eagerness. It was dangerous, but another pair of eyes, might help, Vega thought. She thought about it for a moment more, sighed, and from her purse handed Tori a wooden stake. "I'm probably going to regret this, but Ok, but I'll be in wolf form and you're my shadow, you walk where I walk, you step where I step, you touch nothing and say nothing. Only holler if you see the vamp. If I say run, you run. Got it?"

Tori felt a singe of giddy fear rush through her. "Yes."

The trio approached the door, only to find it locked. Vega moved to bash the door down with her superior werewolf strength, but Julia put her hand on Vega's shoulder.

"Let's do it a bit more quietly. Not wake the dead, so to speak. The sun has just set and they may be still asleep. Let me." Julia said as she pulled out a small vial of powder. The wizardess then put some powder in her hand, said an incantation and then blew it on the lock. A moment later an audible click could be heard as the door unlocked.

Julia then opened the now unlocked door. Inside they could see a few dim lights coming from still lit exit signs and some light filtering in from the street. Just inside, there was a metal staircase leading up and a doorway opening on to what appeared to be a room full of machinery. Other than that, the air had a faint smell of grease and was otherwise quiet.

Vega looked to Julia. "You take the upstairs; me and Tori will take the main floor. Shout if you find it."

Vega then looked to Tori. "You stay by me, If anything happens to you, both my dad and your dad, will probably take turns tanning my hide."

Tori nodded.

"Ok, Tori I'll give you a quick primer on vampires. They are all evil soulless bloodsuckers. They are almost always alone and can be killed by a wooden stake through the heart."

Vega then turned into her wolf form and for a moment sniffed the air. Then without making another sound, walked into the factory. Tori quietly followed the wolf into a large room with rows of what looked like old drill presses and metal stamping machines of some kind. The room was dimly lit and quiet and Tori could feel a chill creeping up her spine.

Vega, in wolf form, walked slowly and methodically sniffing the air as she went. Tori didn't know what she was smelling, but could tell the wolf seemed to know where to go. She stayed directly behind the wolf and did her best to be silent.

The wolf quietly led Tori out of one room and into another area. This room was also filled with long dormant machines of some kind. A few feet in the room, Vega stopped, sniffed and went over to a particular machine.

As Tori followed and got near she spotted it. A pair of shoes, sticking out from behind the machine. It looked like someone was lying down.

As the wolf began to sniff, Tori could feel her heart racing in her chest. "Is this a vampire?" She thought. Gathering up her courage, Tori looked around and saw it appeared to be a sleeping homeless person.

Carefully Tori touched the skin and realized it was very cold and grey. She then, her heart now beating out her chest, turned the head to reveal two puncture marks on the skin.

Briefly Vega turned into her human form and whispered "This isn't a vampire, just a victim. He's dead. Let's go."

Back in wolf form, Vega led Tori farther into the factory. They searched several more rooms, each filled with rusting equipment and bigger than the last. They eventually came into what appeared to be a storage area; a few moldy cardboard boxes stacked around the room. As they stood there, they suddenly heard a noise coming from above.

Tori up to see an set of windows above. They looked like 2nd floor offices that over looked the storage area. A second later, Tori could see was a bright orange light followed by a huge crash up on the 2nd level. Before she could do anything, there was a second crash, but this time a black shape came flying out the window and landed on the ground several feet away.

Julia who seemed to be gliding on air, flew out the window and landed on the ground right next to her and Vega.

"Found it. This one's pretty powerful. He's been around a bit." Julia said, pointing to the shape on the floor.

Looking over, the shape rose to the floor and moved into the light revealing a tall, dark haired, well-dressed man in what looked like an expensive suit. He opened his mouth to reveal a pair of gleaming white fangs.

"Holy shit, a real vampire" Tori said half in amazement, half in utter terror.

Julia turned to Tori. "Tori we found it, get out of here NOW!"

Not needing to be told twice, Tori ran out of the room and back the way she came as the sounds of of a fight rang out from behind her.

She was nearly out of the factory when suddenly another dark shape came from nowhere and appeared right in the doorway she needed to go through. At the same time, she could hear an evil hiss.

As Tori stopped, the shape rushed forward. As it emerged into the light, she could see it was a female African American in tight blue jeans and an ever tighter t-shirt. Most notable was her two gleaming fangs that seemed to beckon her eagerly.

They may be almost always alone, but Tori, to her horror, realized this one wasn't. "FUCK!" Tori blurted out as she stood there half paralyzed in fear.

A second later the thing pounced knocking her to the ground. This was no story and Tori could feel its icy touch and sensed she had only a few seconds before it bit her. Her mind went wild with panic as she tried to struggle against it.

The vampire who was much stronger, merely chuckled and held her down. At that moment, oddly, only one thing, other than terror, came to her mind.

Soon she could feel its icy breath on her neck, causing her to flail wildly. As she did, her hand brushed up against what felt like a metal bar on the floor next to her.

Desperate for a solution Tori grabbed the bar and smacked it in the head as hard as she could.

The vampire howled in pain and released her. Tori got up and ran away from the vampire, who seemed momentarily distracted. Soon it was after her and Tori found herself in an unfamiliar section of the factory. She ran as hard and as fast as she could, dodging the various pieces of equipment laying around.

"Come hear my dinner, I'm hungry." Tori could hear it taunt her from the darkness. Ignoring that, Tori ran and ran. Soon she realized that somehow she had eluded her pursuer in the dim light available in the factory.

Looking around she found herself in a giant storage room. A set of exit doors were ahead and Tori ran to them, only to find them locked.

"Damn." Tori hissed. "Let's see a real vampire, real stellar idea Tori."

Looking around Tori noticed something odd, there were boxes and crates, but they were all pushed to the edges of the room, leaving only some trash in the center. One of the boxes on the side, was broken open to reveal it held a long coiled cable. She also noticed lots and lots of red plastic drinking cups scattered around.

Picking one up, Tori realized it vaguely smelled of alcohol. Tori quickly guessed that someone must have held a rave here at one point. But Tori knew that the vamp would find her soon enough and quickly began to search for another exit. There were other doors, but all were locked, the way in was the only way out.

She knew that even with a wooden stake she had, she was no match for the vampire. The metal bar was just pure luck. She needed something else and desperately tried to think of something to help her.

Then Tori happened to notice something else.

Above in the center of the room was a large 10 ton, overhead crane that was probably used at one point to move boxes and crates around the room. While the crane part sat in its tracks up high, the metal hook part, which looked like it weighed hundreds of pounds, was actually tied to the railing of a 2nd floor balcony. A set of thick metal cables ran from the hook up to the big crane.

Tori guessed that the people setting up the rave, found the crane hook hanging only a few feet above the ground and pulled it off to the side and tied it the railing so their dance floor would be clear.

Giving the balcony a shot to see if it had a way out, Tori jogged up a set of stairs only to find yet another locked door. Turning back she looked to where the hook part of the crane was tied up to the railing. Then looking down towards what was once the dance floor, Tori realized what would happen if the hook was suddenly released.

Tori then suddenly remembered Jade's 3rd favorite thing to watch other than horror films and Invader Zim. She smiled as it helped spark full-fledged plan. It was a crazy plan, but just crazy enough to work. It was also her only plan and if it failed than she was finished.

As Tori ran down to grab that cable in the old box near the old dance floor to set up her plan. As she worked, Toir to keep her mind off the fear, began to sing quietly to herself.

_"Road Runner, the Coyote's after you."_

__"Road Runner, if he catches you you're through."__

_"That coyote is really a crazy clown,"_

_"When will he learn that he never can mow him down."_

_"Poor little road runner never bothers anyone."_

_"Just running down the road is his idea of having fun."_

Once ready, she ran back out of the room and purposely made a lot of noise, by knocking down some empty metal barrels.

A few seconds later, Tori could hear that familiar but chilling hiss of the vampire.

"FOOD, WHERE'S MY FOOD. NOT NICE TO KEEP TAMARA WAITING!" The vampire taunted.

Tori resisted the urge to taunt the vampire back and using her acting skills acted utterly panic-stricken. She was half terrified out of her mind anyway, so it wasn't much of a stretch.

Soon, Tori saw the vampire come out from behind a wall of boxes and grin, her ever-present fangs, gleaming white.

Pretending to freak out, Tori ran back into the room with the crane. One thing Tori knew from being subjected of endless horror movies with Jade, is the girl always trips at some point when being chased.

So Tori let the vampire chase her and soon enough it was right behind her, Tori got halfway across the room and then as in all the horror movies, tripped. But this trip, while looking accidental, was on purpose.

Falling to the ground, Tori sat up and pleaded. "Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything. Please. I'll pay you. You can have my sister."Tori cried using her best fake tears.

The female vampire, stopped smiled and flashed her fangs. "Too late darling."

Tori backed up just a bit more, causing the vampire to advance a bit more, until it was in the right spot. As soon as it got on that very spot, Tori, still sobbing and pleading, reached over and grabbed and yanked a length of cable that ran across the floor and was covered with bits of trash.

Tori had rigged the cable so when yanked, it would cause the hook of the crane to come lose. As soon as she did, Tori could see it swing silently away from the wall in an arc towards the center of the room. Right were the vampire happened to be standing.

Jade's 3rd favorite thing to watch was the old road runner cartoons and they had watched hours of them. While Tori tried to avoid Invade Zim whenever possible, she grew too really like road runner cartoons. It was that those cartoons that had helped give Tori her idea.

Seeing her plan was about to work, Tori grinned and said. "Beep, Beep"

The vampire didn't a chance to figure out what that meant as a microsecond later, 450 pound metal hook and crane assembly came swinging out of nowhere and smashed into the vampire's side.

Unprepared for the massive blow, the crane sent the vampire flying and in pure cartoon fashion, smack dab into a metal support beam.

Tori grabbed the stake and ran over to the badly injured and stunned vampire. It was lying there in a crumpled heap looking pretty banged up, but more importantly was temporarily out of commission. She knew it could possibly recover in a matter of seconds, but that's all she needed.

"Twilight sucks ass" Tori screamed, as she jammed the stake right into the creature's chest.

Instantly the vampire's eye's sprung open as an ear piercing shriek came from her mouth. Not knowing what was going to happen next, Tori backed off as the female vampire convulsed and kept shrieking like mad. A few seconds later the vamp's skin turned ash white and she simply crumpled to dust pile of dust and clothes.

Happy she won and lived to tell the tale; Tori did a happy dance over the crumpled remains of the vampire. "I did it, I did it. Tori E Vega, Super Genius."

Once she finished her dance, she grabbed her phone which she had off to the side with the video recorder running. Tori realized that this may be the last thing she ever did and wanted some record of her last moments and if the crazy idea worked, then she'd have one hell of a video to watch. After watching the video and seeing it was near perfect, Tori triumphantly began to leave.

Just as she exited the building she found Vega and Julia who had left the building just ahead of her.

"Tori? Are you OK?" Vega said, looking worried. "I though you left the building already. You don't have to worry, we killed the bastard, tough mother."

Tori shook her head and smiled at Jade who walked over with Fiona, then looked back at Vega. "That's good; I killed the other one by the way." Tori said smugly as she held her now dusty wooden stake.

With that, the jaws of Jade, Julia and Vega dropped open in shock.

"Other one?" Stammered Vega.

Tori nodded, trying to contain her excitement. "The female vampire I ran right into on the way out. The other vampire's girlfriend, I guess. But I wasted it."

"How?" Jade said with disbelief.

Tori walked over and looked at Jade. "Tell me, what's your third favorite thing to watch."

"Why the old road runner show, of course."

Tori put her hands out in dramatic fashion as she told her tale. "Picture this, , me, being chased by the coyote, me tripping at right time, me pulling cable releasing a several hundred pound crane, said crane hitting coyote, coyote goes flying right into a metal support beam, me shoving stake through coyote's heart while it was still very stunned. I even got it on film. Maybe, I'll watch more of Invader Zim, like Road Runner, I may find it useful."

Vega looked blown away, not to mention the others. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know there was another one. Oh my god, you killed it you really killed it."

Jade walked over and shook Tori's hand. "Tori, I am astounded. You killed your first vamp. Come on, let's go to my and Vega's place. Get everyone to meet our guess, Tori badass vampire killer, Vega and maybe even put on some road runner cartoons to celebrate. That and let's see about getting you and my counterpart back together."

Tori grinned, "Well lead the way."

As they walked away Julia looked back at the dark factory and suddenly began to laugh.

Looking back, Jade said. "What's so funny."

Julia pointed to a large sign on the side of the factory. "Who says the gods don't have a sense of humor."

Looking up, they were astonished to see the sign read.

"Acme Tool and Die."

**Authors note: The song Tori sings, is part of the theme from the old road runner cartoon show.**

**If you didn't get the last joke, everything the coyote ordered in the old cartoons was from the Acme Company. **

**The chapter title "Beep Prepared" is the title of one of the road runner cartoons from 1961.**

**Next chapter, we'll check back with Jadelyn and Victoria.**


	26. In Silence

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 26 – In silence**

**No One's POV**

Victoria and Jadelyn left the school and soon were on the sidewalk. After a brief moment of indecision, Victoria pointed to the west.

"How about that way?"

Jadelyn, shrugged. "Fine I guess."

Then without saying another word, they started to walk. It was an cloudy with a bit of a breeze, but neither paid much attention to the weather.

Looking over at Jadelyn after they had walked about 20 yards, Victoria could see she appeared to be already deep in thought.

So they just kept walking in a strange silence that was neither comfortable or awkward. It felt much like being in some sort of no man's land.

Victoria wanted to make Jadelyn's pain go way, to hold the raven haired goddess in her arms forever. But at the moment it seemed like a silly fantasy at best, an impossible one at worst. The Goth could best be described as a semi-friend, one that she dare not touch. But that touch applied to not only her body, but her psyche as well. Jadelyn had lots of issues and Victoria suspected she didn't know the half of it. Regardless of her intentions to always stay with Jadelyn, lots of things could still go wrong and that worried her.

Jadelyn was deep in thought, trying to make sense of all that had happened. Not just in the past week, but the past 18 years of her life. From the day she was removed by C-section from her dying mother to this very day and everything in-between. To Jadelyn it was a giant jumble of confused, thoughts feelings and emotions. The biggest chunks of that were her feelings of being abandoned, unloved and unlovable. For Jadelyn, those feelings ran deep and strong.

Jadelyn was scared, just plain scared. Scared that Victoria would tire of her or not like some of Jadelyn's more morbid tastes, not to mention an uncertain future. She simple didn't believe that Victoria would stay.

All she could do is walk. Jadelyn was too scared to even talk.

They walked in silence for a half an hour then Jadelyn stopped and said "lets' go back."

As they walked back, Victoria kept wondering if this walk was doing any good at all. All Jadelyn did was walk silently with a morose expression on her face. "What if this doesn't work" Victoria asked herself as her insecurities began to rise up.

They arrived back at the school a short time later, where Jadelyn said, "See ya." Then without another word, she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." Victoria said to herself as she tried to keep her hopes up.

Victoria saw Jadelyn a few times during the rest of the day, but she was quiet and kept to herself.

Entering the school the next morning, Victoria spotted Jadelyn at her locker. In the old days she would turn around and leave as quick as possible, but this was before everything got turned upside down.

"Hello Jadelyn."

"Hey." Jadelyn responded in a sullen voice.

"Is something wrong?"

Jadelyn closed her locker and appeared to quickly grow visibly irriatated. "Just the normal stuff, I look like someone beat the crap out of me. My family hates me. Everyone knows my secrets; they all feel sorry for me and pity me. No one's afraid of me and I'm all mixed up inside. Next stupid question." Jadelyn said acidly.

Victoria nodded, not sure even what to say. After a moment she asked.

"Do you want to walk. Maybe at lunch?"

Jadelyn shook her head. "NO, not today. I want to be alone."

Again Victoria watched as Jadelyn walked off. It would be another day of Jadelyn, while not terrorizing anyone, keeping totally to herself. At lunch she was absent. Attempts to speak to Jadelyn during the day, went nowhere. Victoria found Jadelyn not to be hostile she just seemed uninterested in talking.

The next day, Victoria noted that Jadelyns mood had not improved. She asked if Jadelyn wanted to walk, and again was told no.

The next two days were a repeat of the previous, Victoria once again getting shot down by a very standoffish Jadelyn.

By Friday, Victoria was beginning to feel like she had failed and naturally her spirits sank like a stone. The next day was Saturday, and Victoria decided to spend it doing homework and reading.

Her mind lingered in Jadelyn of course and she was very tempted to call the Goth, but wasn't in the mood to be rejected again. So she went to work studying and after a few hours, gave up and went to the movies by herself. There she saw not one, but two movies. Victoria nearly always did that. She would look at the listing and find two shows that ran nearly back to back. Then when one finished would just go right to the next one. It was a busy enough day at the movies so none of the theatre staff noticed her seeing a 2nd movie for free.

The two movies were both action films and managed to hold her interest. After the movies she went to the mall and window shopped until evening. As she did, she sadly pondered moving on without Jadelyn and at the same time wondered how Jade and Victoria were doing. She knew that Victoria felt very burned by Jade and patching things up would not be easy.

"Maybe none of us are destined to make it." She mused as she drove home.

Upon arriving home she found Jadelyn sitting in her living room, an unhappy expression on her face "Your dad went bowling with some friends. He let me wait for you. I called but you didn't answer."

Victoria quickly looked at her phone and realized it was still turned off from when she went to the movies.

Feeling embarrassed and a bit confused Victoria said. "Sorry, I went to the movies and turned it off. I had forgotten to turn it back on. I honestly wasn't expecting you to call."

"I did." Barked Jadelyn with a rather distinctive scowl.

"Oh."

Jadelyn hopped off the couch and walked up to Victoria, looking angrier by the second. "You didn't ask me to walk with you today. Why?"

Not sure how to answer and why Jadelyn was so angry she told the truth. However she found herself not able to look Jadelyn in the eyes.

"Uh….you shot me down the last few days and I was just feeling down about it and just didn't feel like being rejected again. That and I figured you wanted space."

Jadelyn responded her voice sharp and full of anger. "So because I say no a few times you just turn around and give up on me. "

Victoria noticed that as Jadelyn continued to speak, more and more emotion began to creep in her voice as she rapidly became upset.

"Victoria, what ever happened to I'm never giving up on you! YOU SAID YOU'D BE THERE. I NEEDED YOU TODAY AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME."

By now Victoria's heart sank as she could see tears forming in Jadelyn's eye's. She had let Jadelyn down and she knew it.

"YOU SAID YOU BE THERE AND YOU WERE WEREN'T. YOU'RE JUST THE SAME AS THE OTHERS."

Now fully in tears, Jadelyn suddenly moved past Victoria and went out the front door.

"Jadelyn, wait!" Victoria shouted as Jadelyn ran off towards her car, which was parked on the street.

Victoria, now feeling terrible and somewhat annoyed by her sudden departure, chased after Jadelyn but she got in her car and drove away. As once again she watched Jadelyn leave she realized she had three options

1) Stand on her front lawn, feel sorry for herself and cry

2) Go inside, feel sorry for herself and cry.

3) Realized that you messed up. Accept the fact that she's not an easy person to deal with and go after her.

Not needing to think about it, Victoria ran inside, grabbed her purse, keys and headed out. She didn't want Jadelyn to get away so, once in her car she hit the gas and tore off.

"You had better be worth it Jadelyn." Victoria cursed as she burned down the street at about 70 miles an hour. She loved Jadelyn, but she could be very frustrating.

After several tense minutes, Victoria caught up to Jadelyn and pulled up just as Jadelyn was pulling into her own driveway. She quickly hopped out of her car and ran up just as Jadelyn was getting out of hers.

Victoria poked the still crying Jadelyn in the chest. "Ok listen up Jadelyn, I messed up and I'm sorry. But here's the thing, I'm human I will mess up from time to time. I got down and was afraid that I wouldn't succeed in winning your heart. But you need to not give up on me either. You could have given me 5 seconds to try to apologize. But no, you just tear off into the night and act like a child. I'm not like the others. If I was I wouldn't have driven 70 miles an hour all the way here so I could try and make things right. Because if I didn't I don't even know what I would do with myself. Now, I'm here, it's a nice night, we are going out for a walk. We will walk 2 miles down to the frozen custard stand where I will buy you some frozen custard. You don't have to say so much as a word, other than thank you, when I buy you some custard. And I promise you, I will ask you to go for a walk, every single day and I won't miss ever from now on, ever. Am I being clear?"

Jadelyn, stood firm and glared at the frustrated Latina. "You're full of shit Tor."

Being told she was full of shit after that speech sent Victoria's anger off the charts, causing her to slap Jadelyn right in the face.

Jadelyn put her hand to her cheek as a look of pure shock came across her face. A second later she looked to the ground and with a look of nervous fear, apologized. "I'm sorry Tor."

Victoria looked down at her hand and realized much to her horror, that she had done just what Beck had done in numerous cases. Victoria concluded that to Jadelyn, pain was a normal part of a relationship and was so used to it, she instantly apologized.

Her hands suddenly began to shake as Victoria quickly backed up. "I'm so sorry Jadelyn. I never should have done that. I'm sorry." Victoria said, quickly becoming very upset.

Soon pacing back and forth in the driveway Victoria, now on the verge of tears, vowed that if Jadelyn ever forgave her she would never do such a thing again. Not only that she would find some way of breaking Jadelyn of that mentality.

"I'm sorry Jadelyn"

Jadelyn watched at Victoria became more and more upset by the moment. It occurred to her that while she did fear the pain, she believed that Victoria was sincere in her apology. The times Beck did apologize, there was a cruel look in his eyes that told Jadelyn, that he never meant it.

Victoria walked to the edge of the driveway and began to cry. The sight of that bothered Jadelyn intensely.

Cautiously Jadelyn stepped forward. "You don't need to cry. You didn't mean it. You're not the same as him I believe you."

Victoria looked up and wiped her tears. "I hurt you, I feel horrible. I'm not supposed to hurt you."

"You said it yourself, you're human. You make mistakes. I forgive you. I made a mistake too by not letting you apologize, expecting you to be at my beck and call and not believing you. I know your upset, but I'd like that walk if you're still willing too. I am sorry."

Seeming to recover, Victoria wiped the last of her tears. "Apology accepted. " Then Victoria thought for a moment and quietly chuckled.

"Whats so funny?"

"If it's any consolation, I can imagine that Beck is feeling a bit more than a slap right now."

Jadelyn made the tinyiest of smiles. "It's nice to see Tor has a slightly dark side."

"A bit. But in all seriousness, Do you want to talk about what was upsetting you?"

Her tiny smile quickly melting away into a rather somber expression, Jadelyn started to walk. "No, just be with me. That's all I need."

Jadelyn didn't talk after that and they walked that night in silence. This time, Victoria felt the feeling between them was just a bit more comfortable.

Every single day after that, Victoria would ask Jadelyn if she wanted to walk. Sometimes Jadelyn did and sometimes she didn't. Victoria quickly learned that Jadelyn preferred walking at night or on very cloudy and sometimes rainy days.

During their walks, Jadelyn rarely talked. Occasionally she'd ask a question or make a comment about something on her mind, but not much else. Victoria always made a point to ask Jadelyn if she wanted to talk about what was on her mind. She always politely said she just needed Victoria with her.

Looking over as they walked, Victoria would see Jadelyn nearly always deep in thought. She did catch Jadelyn looking at her on a number of occasions, but Victoria always pretended not to notice.

In school, Jadelyn kept to herself and rarely talked with anyone. Victoria would always give her a smile and the distance she seemed to want. Their walks were the only thing they did together.

After a month, barely anything had been said on their walks, but Victoria felt comfortable walking with Jadelyn and sensed that Jadelyn felt much the same way.

Some 6 weeks after they took their very first walk, Jadelyn came over to Victoria's on a very gloomy windy and overcast Saturday afternoon.

"Can we walk now? I want to go to the beach. I know you were going to ask me as you always do, but I want to be with you now." Jadelyn said softly.

Victoria studied Jadelyn's eyes and expression for a moment. She seemed a bit more nervous today, but Victoria guessed that could be from anything.

"Sure. It may rain, I'll get my raincoat and we can go."

Just as they arrived at the deserted beach, a slight drizzle began to fall. Undeterred, Victoria got out of Jadelyn's car and as they always did, they began to walk.

For a time, they walked quietly down the empty shore listening to the crashing of the waves. Looking over from time to time, Victoria noticed that Jadelyn still seemed quite nervous. Normally the walks seemed to relax Jadelyn, today it wasn't. It worried her, but unless Jadelyn wanted to talk, there was little she could do.

After they had walked for a half an hour Jadelyn stopped.

"What's wrong? Do you want to go back?" Victoria inquired.

Jadelyn hesitated for a moment, her lower lip quivering. Then sounding like a complete nervous wreck she said. "Can…can…I hold your hand! I want to hold your hand. I'm supposed to be tough, but I'm scared to ask you. I'm sorry."

Just the simple act of Jadelyn asking to hold her hand made Victoria's heart skip a beat. Smiling broadly, Victoria promptly slipped her tanned fingers through Jadelyn's pale and somewhat cool ones.

This was the first time, they had touched in any sort of way and both could feel a wonderful charge. A whole rush of things ran through Victoria's head and a thousand things she found herself wanting to say.

Victoria knew that while Jadelyn hadn't opened up to what she was thinking, she had taken a huge leap and somehow sensed a big speech or some heartfelt declaration of love would spoil such a wonderful tender moment.

So she simply squeezed Jadelyn's hand and a second later a much more relaxed looking Jadelyn. squeezed back.

**We'll get back to Tori who's visiting the "Wolf in me" Universe in the next chapter. Can Wolf Jade and Wolf Tori put Tori back with Jade?**


	27. Old Faces, New Friends

Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.

Double Trouble

Chapter 27 – Old Faces, New Friends.

**For you "Wolf in me" Fan's we'll see some familiar places and a few more old friends.**

**No One's POV**

As they got out of the alley, Julia said to Jade and Vega. "Hey guys, my car is parked around the corner, I'll meet you guys at your place a little later."

"Sure Julia." Said Vega.

As Julia went left, Vega, Jade, Tori and Fiona went right.

"Tori, we're parked just a few blocks from here. We'd love you to see our home." Vega said proudly.

Tori nodded. "I'd love too. I'd like to hear the rest of the story. What happened after Jade became werewolf queen."

Vega and Jade quickly glanced at each other before Vega began to speak again.

"Centuries ago, the vampires, were united and controlled by an evil vampire named Livia, using a magic amulet. They attacked the werewolves and we fought a war which we won. But the ruling werewolf family was all but wiped out. Save for one, who is Jade's ancestor. Soon after Jade became werewolf queen she rescued me, as we had both been grabbed at the same time. But we soon discovered that the same vampire who started the war centuries ago was still around and using the same amulet was going to start the war again.

"I see. What did you guys do?"

"Well, we discovered that people were vanishing all around the world and realized that a vampire army was being raised. We discovered she planned to wipe out the werewolves and then use the vampire army to take over the world. Through some quick and decisive action by Jade, we found where the vampires were hiding around the world and organized a preemptive counterstrike. We destroyed the army and killed Livia. The amulet she used to control the vampires was destroyed as well. We'd won. That was 3 years ago."

Tori could only imagine a whole army of vampires like the one she faced. It wasn't something she wanted to dwell on. "So tell me what was this about an imposter you spoke of."

Vega again told the story.

"A few months ago, Jade and I were having a romantic dinner at a nice restaurant. But our waitress who was a wizard and Julia's apprentice, discovered that Jade wasn't really Jade, but an imposter. I didn't believe her at first. When we got home I even jokingly told Jade about it."

"So then what?"

"Jade or the thing demon pretending to be Jade, promptly tried to kill me." Vega quipped. "It nearly succeeded, too."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Well, long story short, Jade was kidnapped by person or person's unknown for some reason we still don't know. But with Julia's help, we freed Jade and put a stop to whatever they were planning."

"So you don't know who was behind it all?"

"Nope, we and the wizard council investigated, but no leads were found and anyone who could have told us anything useful, turned up dead. All we know it was a powerful and rich wizard how does not want their identity known. We initially thought you were another demon."

By this point they arrived at their car which was a sensible looking green minivan. For a moment the sight of a very pregnant Jade getting into a mini van caused Tori to chuckle.

"What's so funny!" Barked Jade as she got into the back seat next to Fiona.

"Just you, pregnant, in a loving relationship with a child getting into a minivan. You may be a wild animal but it looks like someone managed to domesticate you." Tori said with a wink to Vega who happily winked back.

Jade quickly scowled and muttered. "Stupid Vega." Then she said loudly and somewhat defensively. "WE'RE STILL NOT FRIENDS!"

Tori looked to Vega who again took the comment in stride as she leaned her head in the back and kissed Jade on the cheek, before securing Fiona in her child seat. "Looks like someone's getting cranky."

"Mommy Jadey is silly." Chimed Fiona with a giggle.

"I'm Hungry." Jade suddenly whined.

Vega responded. "I'll text Olga and have her get dinner started and the grill fired up."

Tori got in the front passenger seat of the car and Vega got in the driver's seat. After sending a quick text, Vega started up the minivan and started to drive.

"So Tori, Tell me your story about you and your Jade? How you got to this point." Vega asked.

Tori quickly looked at Fiona. "Well, the story has a few parts that aren't meant for small ears. I'm not sure if this is the best place to tell it."

Vega nodded. "Good point. Why don't you tell us when we get home. I can have Cassie our nanny watch Fiona?"

"Olga? Cassie?" Said Tori with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Jade is a bit unstable at the moment, not to mention very pregnant and I need to attend to her a lot. So we hired a temporary nanny and a housekeeper/cook to help out. They're both werewolves like us and know the score. "

"That must cost a lot."

Vega smiled. "That's not a worry. When the head vampire Livia was destroyed. Jade was given some of her money. So tell me at least about your family. Do you have a sister Trina as well?"

"Yes."

So the rest of the ride home Tori and Vega compared their families and despite the whole werewolf thing, they were remarkably similar. For example, in both worlds, Trina had dated the same 3 guys in a row.

Jade listened and alternately sang songs with Fiona in the back seat.

Tori could only wonder where they lived and what their house looked like. Vega had told her that Jade had a small part on a Medical TV show for a while. She was attending college but stopped when she got pregnant. Vega told her that she mostly took care of Fiona and worked on her music.

The minivan drove into the Hollywood hills and came to a rather gothic looking metal gate at the entrance to a long driveway. Vega hit a button and after the gates swung open, they drove up it.

The driveway went about 50 or so yards to a rather modern looking mansion with a several car garage. One of the doors was open and inside vintage 1970's muscle car. It was sold black with thin red pinstripes running down the side. The license plate said WOLFQN. Tori then realized, with a spike of envy, that some money must have meant a lot of money as she guessed the mansion itself cost no less than 20 million dollars.

"Nice car." Said Tori as she took a second look at it.

Vega nodded. "It's Jade's baby. It's a 1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda. Its one of the rarest muscle car's there is and worth more than a million dollars. Come on, let's go inside."

Vega, Jade and Fiona led Tori inside the large mansion which immediately took her breath away. The size of it alone was more than impressive. But as Tori was shown around, the very tastefully decorated mansion she couldn't help but feel jealous at their luxurious lifestyle, not to mention their happiness. But Beyond the mere jealousy was the realization that for her, this existance was something she could never have. It was a painful realization indeed.

She met the middle aged and rather rotund Olga who was originally from Kazakhstan who served and cleaned. She also met the young and blonde Cassie who served as Fiona's nanny.

Both Jade and Vega quickly explained that I was not an imposter but a visitor from another reality. Tori wasn't sure if they believed that story, but they acted as if they did. Regardless, they greeted Tori warmly and with friendly smiles. Once the introductions were done, Olga returned to the kitchen and Cassie took Fiona's hand and lead her to go play a game, before bedtime.

Eventually Tori was led to a very large room that Jade referred to as "the Party room."

It had white walls and a black and white checkered marble floor. On one wall was a bar which was rather large and would look more at home in a fancy restaurant. Behind the bar, Tori could see shelves full of multi colored liquor bottles.

The room had two sets of comfortable looking couches and chairs. In one corner sat an old fashion Juke box and around the wall were several glass display cases.

Tori recognized the contents of one as the scissors from the scissoring. Some held antiques but one oddly held what looked like a large wooden table leg.

One whole wall of the room was glass and overlooked a patio, complete with swimming pool and a view of the whole Los Angeles Basin.

"Tori, why don't you come out to the patio. We're grilling out and you can have some wine and we can talk." Vega said as she pointed to the glass doors leading to the patio.

Coming out, Tori could see the grill was already fired up and a glass of wine, 2 glasses and a can of ginger ale was sitting on a nearby table.

Just as they were about to sit down, Olga came out with a large tray full of uncooked steaks. "Here are the steaks. The salad and baked potatoes will be finished about the same time as the steaks if you put them on now." She said as she placed the tray down on the grill.

"Fine thank you Olga." Vega said as she approached the grill.

The grill itself was very large with a sink, stainless steel work surface and even a small fridge. As Vega placed the steaks on the grill she said. "While Jade pours the wine, why don't you tell us the story of you and your Jade."

Jade who had opened her ginger ale and had been strangely quiet, concurred. "Come on. Let's hear it."

So I started to tell the tale as Jade sat and Tori grilled the steaks. I told how Jade and Jadelyn were switched and their experiences. I told how Jadelyn was much unloved and her beck was an abusive rapist.

Each listened with rapt attention as I told the tale and refrained from comment. Though I noted a profound look of sorrow in Jade's eyes as I described Jadelyn's sad life. Vega likewise seemed sad that her Victoria had been bullied.

I then got to the part where we all ended up together in the same house and how Jade immediately started to subtly torment Jadelyn. That revelation seemed to irritate Jade intensely. Then I got to the real adult part.

"So Jadelyn was up in Jade's room, Jade was in her parents room and Victoria and I were on the patio drinking. We got to talking about sex and other rather personal matters and being a little drunk did something wild." I said turning slightly red.

"So what did goody goody Victoria and Tori did that was so wild?" Jade commented with a raised eyebrow and a snarky tone of voice.

Tori paused for a moment turning even redder before answering. "We both wore lingerie and together seduced Jade, but didn't tell her who was who. She had to try and guess which was the real Tori. Oh and Victoria and I had sex with each other while Jade watched."

The next sound I heard was the tongs that Vega was using on the grill hit the ground as she had dropped them in shock. Looking over to Jade, she was sitting there, her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging open.

Vega was the first to recover and picked up her grill tongs, though she still looked blown away. "So let me get this straight, you had a threesome and slept with you other world counterpart."

Tori nodded somewhat sheepishly. "Yeah, we got a bit wild. At one point Victoria and I even double penetrated my Jade."

Meanwhile Jade's look of shock turned into wide smirk. "That most certainly counts as wild, hands down. So my counterpart had TWO MATES?"

Jade then was the immediate recipient of a rather icy glare from Vega. "You wipe that thought from your mind right now Jade West. You're my mate and my mate alone." Vega then turned to Tori. "I'm Jades mate, you can't' have me either."

Jade grumbled in annoyance but otherwise said nothing.

Tori just put her head in her hands and moaned. "I knew I should have left that part out."

But then Tori continued telling how Jade left the window open purposely so Jadelyn would hear. Then Tori gave the events of the rest of the day where she had sex in the pool with both Victoria and her, knowing full well Jadelyn was watching.

Both Vega and Jade looked less than pleased with that revelation. Of course she went on to tell of Jadelyn snapping and getting the shit kicked out of her by Jade.

That seemed to particularly anger both of them, Jade especially. While she said nothing, Tori could see a burning anger lurking in Jade's eyes.

Tori continued hers story, bringing them up to the present. The part where Beck got tossed into the men are slaves universe, Jade found extremely funny.

"So Jadelyn knows that Victoria loves her and hopefully they will come together, evil beck is gone forever. But me and my Jade are broken up. I just can't trust her and she gave up."

At this point Tori was eager to hear their thoughts, but was interrupted by the sound of Beck's voice and that of a girl behind her.

"So who's this guest you texted me about." Beck said as he walked across the patio.

"Yeah, you made it sound so important." Said the girl.

The pair could only see Tori from behind so Jade smiled and said. "Now just to let you know this is NOT like a few months ago. So no need for alarm. But Beck, Claire, I want you to meet. Tori Vega."

Both walked up to the table and looked down in surprise as Tori who was sitting and drinking a glass of wine.

"Tori, you know Beck of course. At least your Beck who is much like this one. The girl is Clair O'Neil. She's originally from Ireland and a werewolf like us. She's Becks fiancé/Mate. They just got engaged 3 months ago."

Beck looked to Vega in confusion. "What's this? Another illusion?"

"Nope. Believe it or not she's the real deal. You see she is from parallel universe, one nearly identical to ours. It seems her version of Robbie is an inventor and made a device to travel between worlds. She came and visited ours. Due to a strange quirk of time, she's still 18 and attending Hollywood Arts. We've confirmed her identity. To avoid confusion, we're calling her Tori and my mate is referred to as Vega."

Tori got up and shook a rather stunned looking Becks' hand. "Hello Beck, pleased to meet you." Then she shook an equally surprised Clair's hand. "Hello Claire, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Tori. You're not a werewolf?" Claire said after looking her over.

"No, in my world, werewolves and vampires don't exist. I'm just a human. They only exist in stories and melodramatic teen movies where everyone sulks."

Jade then with a smirk chimed in. "You see Beck, there are a number of different universes with different versions of us in them. Some of them very similar and some vastly different. In yet another universe, different then hers, your counterpart was very bad boy."

"How Bad?" Said Beck, as he sat down.

Looking over, Tori could tell that Jade seemed to enjoy the prospect telling Beck about his evil twin. "Well, he was still with the Jade in his universe, only he was an abusive jerk who moonlighted by raping women in the park and drugging girls and having his way with them."

Beck looked genuinely horrified. "What happened? Please tell me he's not still running lose."

"Well" Jade continued. "No he's not. He got tossed into yet another universe. One where it seems all women are lesbians and men are nothing more than lowly slaves. All but the breeding slaves are castrated and the men in that universe live only to serve women."

Beck seemed flustered and at a loss for words, but was quickly rescued by Claire who sat down next to him, kissed his cheek and took his hand.

"Well I don't know anything about that nasty Beck, but mine makes me very happy. He's a wonderful and loving mate and will be a great father to our pups." She purred.

"He also knows that you turn into a wolf and bite his arm off if he misbehaves." Jade retorted with a devilish grin.

Claire merely frowned and before anything could be said, Tori she heard yet another voice; her mothers.

Vega flipped a steak and waived to her mother and dad who had just entered. "Mom, come we have a visitor."

Needless to say, David and Holly Vega were even more shocked to find a duplicate of their daughter. Again it was explained and Tori meet the duplicates of her parents. Julia showed up right after that and for a second time Tori told her story. Tori however edited her story slightly, leaving out certain embarrassing parts.

By then the steaks and food were ready and everyone ate out on the patio. Much of the conversation revolved around the guests asking about what their counterparts were like. Though Tori was still burdened about her own situation, she put that aside and told them.

They all seemed amused and extremely interested about their counter parts. Julia and Claire less so, as they their counterparts were not known in the other worlds. Still they listened with interest.

Holly Vega chimed in at one point during this part. "Tell me, what of my counterpart who's the mother of Victoria."

Tori hesitated for a moment, before speaking. "In that world, Trina was never born. But to answer your question, when Victoria was a small child, the Holly Vega in that universe left her husband for his partner Gary. They got married; he got some high paying job with a defense contractor and they had two children. But she rarely has anything to do with Victoria. Once she left, she pretty much wrote Victoria off. It does pain her that her mother want's nothing to do with her."

There was a moment of silence as David Vega and his wife looked at each other with uneasy and saddened expressions.

Tori looked over at Vega who was quiet but had a distant mournful expression on her face.

"That's awful my counterpart would do such a thing. Just abandon my daughter and husband." Holly said after another moment. "I so wish I could comfort Victoria."

Instead she got up from her table walked over and gave Vega a hug instead. Looking over Tori could tell it was greatly appreciated.

Near the end of dinner, Tori suddenly had a realization. "Oh Chiz, Robbie must be worried. He was going to open up the portal for me, but I haven't returned."

Julia stood up. "I think I can help you there and open up a portal for you, right here. You can then go right home."

Thinking for a moment, Tori looked over to Julia with confusion. "How, you said the other universe's were locked and no magic could penetrate them."

"Yes I did, but I did a quick bit of research before coming over. You're from that universe and your purse has items from that universe. I think if you give me a small object from your purse, like a quarter, I can use it in my spell as a key of sorts."

Tori looked in her purse, pulled out a quarter and tossed it to Julia, who then examined it. "This quarter is from that universe and I can then use it to unlock the universe it is from. It will serve as a key."

Jade stood up. "Good, I want you to open a portal now. I have an idea."

**Authors' note: The rest of the chapter takes place back in Universe 1 were we catch up with the Jade there.**

Jade was depressed, actually she was far beyond depressed and closing in on emotionally devastated. Since she had given up on Tori, all she did was cry. Every hour, knowing that she and Tori were finished was painful and lonely.

Earlier she had broken down and in desperation called Tori, just to hear her voice. All she got was a voice mail.

Through her tears, Jade poured out her heart. "I don't know why I'm calling. I miss you, I miss u and the fact that we can't be together anymore is killing me. I'm sorry you don't trust me anymore I really am. Look I'm not trying to get back, but just call me. Let me know that you're ok or that you just got this message. I'm sorry I called and bothered you."

Tori had always been very good about returning message, but tonight, hours had gone by and there was no response. The fact that she hadn't only made her feel worse.

Unable to handle the silence of the house as her parents had taken her brother out for dinner, she went for a walk. They had invited her, but she declined saying she had a headache.

With each step, she hoped the phone would ring. With each step where it didn't her heart hung just a bit more heavy. Being extremely depressed she listened to opera again. Only this time it was the sad tragic tale of Madame Butterfly that she listened too.

It was the story of that takes place in 1904 Japan. A young Japanese woman forsakes her family to marry an American naval officer who pledges his love. Shortly after the marriage he leaves on his ship, promising to return the next year.

After 3 years he has not, but Madame Butterfly now the mother of his son, has not given up hope. She still believes her loving husband will return to her. Finally he does, but much to her heartbreak, with his new American wife. She realizes that while she was serious about the marriage, he was not.

In the end, she tells her son that she loves him and tells him to wait for his father. Then she commits ritual suicide.

While her story and the story of Madame Butterfly were vastly different, Jade identified with the heartbreak that the abandoned woman felt. Jade thought that the most painful thing to Butterfly was the death of the dream she had of a happy life with her husband. That aspect Jade could certainly understand.

After a half an hour she couldn't do it anymore. She knew she had lost Tori due to her own jealousy and stupidity and there was nothing she could do about. She decided to go home and sleep. While not seriously considering suicide, the thought of it was creeping more and more into her consciousness. Now she would sleep, what she would do next, she simply didn't know.

"Tori hates me." Concluded Jade sadly, as she returned to an empty and dark home.

Just wanting to close her eyes and go to sleep, possibly forever, Jade went straight up to her room.

Jade didn't even see it at first when she opened the door. But when she flipped on the lights and stepped into the room, she saw it.

Jade's heart stopped at the sight, as impossible as it was. A huge, black and obviously pregnant wolf, was sitting on her bed.


	28. Big Bad Wolf

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble.**

**Chapter 28 – Big Bad Wolf**

**No One's POV**

Seeing the wolf sitting there plain as day, Jade let out a sudden shriek and quickly backed up. She did so right into her dresser, which was directly behind her, causing several of her knick knacks and perfume bottles to tumble off the dresser and onto the floor.

She looked to the doorway just 4 feet to her left, but as she did, the wolf suddenly hopped off the bed, bared its razor sharp teeth and growled menacingly.

Half freaking out, she inched ever so slightly to the left. Just then, the wolf lowered its head and moved quickly into the doorway blocking her exit. All the while, letting out yet another low growl.

About now Jade, just as she was really beginning to freak out and knowing she had no means to escape, became painfully aware of two things. First of which she was dead and second the wetness she felt in her crotch indicated that she had just pissed her pants.

The wolf moved closer, backing Jade into a corner, seeming to bare its fangs even more. Now the wolf, which seemed to stand 3-4' tall at the shoulder, had come with in mere inches and looked ready to strike.

"OH god, I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead." Was all Jade's paralyzed brain could even think.

Instead of attacking, the wolf sniffed at her now wet crotch and let out another strange growl that sounded oddly, like some kind of mocking laughter.

Jade did look into the wolf's eyes and if she hadn't been so freaking out she would have noticed they were the same as hers. She did notice the wolf was wearing some sort of odd silver pendant.

But while she noticed the pendant she did not notice the eyes. Knowing that death was mere moments away, Jade instead began to cry. As she did, she couldn't help but wail the one thought that she expected to be her last.

"I'M SORRY TORI!"

The wolf instantly stopped growling and actually backed up about a foot. It then appeared to quietly study her as she continued to cry.

If Jade wasn't already freaked out enough, what happened next blew her mind. The wolf suddenly transformed into a person. A person wearing all black clothes. Not just any person, but an identical copy of her, only she was very pregnant.

All Jade did was look at her duplicate in utter disbelief, as her mouth opened and closed several times.

After a moment she managed to speak. "Jadelyn?"

The duplicate shook her head, then smirked. "Nope. But to avoid confusion, just call me JW. Short for Jade West or Jade Wolf, which ever you like."

"Ah…Ah…Ah…" Was the freaked out Jade's, only response.

JW pointed to Jade's wet crotch and laughed. "Now that's funny. I've done the same last week but I have two babies in me, bouncing on my bladder. Not fun. But seeing it on you, that's priceless." JW grabbed her purse off a table and extracted a phone as if to take a picture, but after a moment just put it back.

"Now Jade, the wolf on the bed bit, I know exactly how you feel. I was once in your very same position. Only it was Vega sitting on my bed and I'll tell you. I've been dying to do it to someone else ever since. Oh one more thing. A bit of a warning. I'm 8 months pregnant with twins and it's causing me to be a bit emotional."

"O….O…OK."

All of a sudden JW seemed to tense up and got right into Jade's face. Like someone had flipped a switch, she became instantly angry. "DID YOU TORMENT ONE OF THE OTHER JADES AND WAS MEAN TO HER AND THEN FUCK YOUR POOR TORI IN FRONT OF HER, USING HER LIKE A CHEAP PROSTITUTE JUST TO TORMENT HER SOME MORE, THEN AFTER SHE SNAPPED BEAT THE STUFFING OUT OF HER."

Jade was now trembling in utter terror and totally freaked, but she managed to answer.

"Yes."

"AND DID YOU GIVE UP ON TORI, YOUR MATE. HOW DARE YOU GIVE UP ON YOUR MATE!"

Jade now began to shake and could only nod in acknowledgment.

"Here's a newsflash, Jade. I am you from yet another universe. But I am a werewolf. Not just any werewolf. I am the queen werewolf. The Alpha if you may. Now you are big and bad, but I am bigger and badder. I am the big bad wolf and I'm here to blow your house down."

To demonstrate, JW pulled a pair of stainless steel scissors off of Jade's dresser and bent them into a U with little effort, then dropped them to the floor. "It doesn't feel good to be scared out of your mind by someone meaner than you isn't it."

Jade looked at the now bent pair of scissors with eyes as big as saucers. "No!"

JW then moved, so her nose was just millimeters from Jade's and through gritted teeth said. "If you torment one of our others selves again or use poor Tori like that again. I WILL EAT YOU. And mind you, that's not an empty threat. I have eaten people, bad people mind you, but still people. SO DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

Then just as Tori had done earlier, Jade promptly fainted and fell to the floor.

Suddenly calming down, JW looked down at the unconscious Jade and tilted her head. "What's with people from this universe, fainting all the time?"

JW then went to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and a glass of water. Returning to Jade's room, she then poured it on her face. "Wakey wakey."

Upon waking up on the floor, Jade burst into a mass of hysterical tears. "Look at me, Now I'm wet and hysterical, I peed my pants,Tori doesn't' love me and you're going to kill me." She wailed.

JW suddenly felt a massive surge of guilt, making her feel like a total shit. While her intention was to knock some sense into Jade, along with bringing her down a couple of pegs for her own good, she had gone too far and completely humiliated Jade instead.

In a way, she concluded with dismay, that she had done the same thing to Jade, as Jade had done to Jadelyn. JW also knew that her mate Vega, would be less than pleased at such a development. Especially considering Vega had specifically told her to, "Be nice."

JW, with a sigh, walked to Jade's dresser, pulled out some black pants, a new pair of underwear and a black top. Then she tossed those and the towel to Jade and sat down on the bed. "Get dried off, compose yourself and put some new clothes on, you look pathetic. I need to sit down, my back is killing me."

Jade, while crying, wiped her tears only to have more replace them. "You're not going to kill me?"

"If wanted you dead you would have been, 3 seconds after you walked in the door." JW said with a roll of her eyes, before growing serious, "Look Jade, I'm sorry if pushed a bit too hard. I guess, I'm a bit more like you than I thought. I'm here to say that, all is not lost. So calm down, because we need to talk."

Jade managed to calm down after a few moments and started to dry herself off. "How do you know all these things? I haven't met you before."

"No, but I met your Tori. She's a lot like mine."

"How did you meet Tori?"

"She wanted to see a world where Tori and had made it. Due to some quirk of time, my universe is some 3 years ahead of you, you're 18, I'm 21. My universe seemed like perfect place to see how things worked out. Though our universes are nearly identical, there is one major difference. In my universe Tori and I are both werewolves." Then JW looked around the room. "It's great to be back in my old room again. This looks identical to my old one. You even hide your guilty pleasure, Best of Bread, Cd in the same place I did. Now days Vega and I live in a mansion in the Hollywood hills. "

Jade looked a bit hurt as she stripped out of her wet clothes. "She went to another universe and didn't tell me. I was trying to call her. Is she there now?"

JW nodded. "Yeah, right now while you and I are talking, she's having a bit of chat with my Vega. Oh and by the way, love what you did to the evil Beck. My Beck, all he did was cheat on me with Kate Hammond. I dumped him for my beautiful Vega."

Jade's face registered surprise as she began walk to the bathroom to clean off. "Kate Hammond, she's such a skank."

"Yes. But the female werewolf he is engaged to now, has a superior sense of smell. If he so much as hugs another woman, Claire would smell it in a second. I warned him to not get involved with her unless he's serious. Playing around with a female werewolf can be a very bad idea. But they are in love and he's learned his lesson. That and Claire is very quick to chase off any females who go too near her man. She's extremely territorial, more so than me. I think Beck rather likes the attention."

Jade returned a minute later, having cleaned herself off and began to redress. She still looked rather shaken, but was much better than she was a little while ago.

"Look I know you're still a bit upset, but as I said calm down. This is still fixable." Said JW, just before she grimaced in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Both of my daughters kicked at once. They like doing that. I'm fine."

Jade looked at her counterpart's swollen belly. "So you and Tori are having children. Who's the father?"

JW shook her head and smirked. "There isn't one. A strange little quirk of female werewolf anatomy. When the bond between a female werewolf and her female mate is strong enough, they can impregnate each other. We have these two on the way and a daughter named Fiona who's almost 3. Tori gave birth to Fiona."

Jade stood there in amazement at the prospect of having babies with Tori. Openly she'd deny wanting to have babies, but deep down she really wanted to have one. Just the thought of her carrying Tori's baby to term made her heart tremble.

"Can I touch your belly JW, I'd like to feel them."

JW remained guarded for a moment then relented. "Go ahead. They've been kicking here and there. You may feel one. I just hurts when they both kick at the same time."

Cautiously, Jade walked over and gently placed her hand on JW's belly. For a few moments there was nothing, then suddenly she felt something. It was a small kick.

Instantly Jade felt a huge rush of jealousy and deep sorrow. Normally feeling a baby kick would be a happy thing, but for Jade it represented something she now felt, would never come to pass.

Jade faked a smile and lied, which she knew wouldn't fool JW for a second. "I'm happy for you, congratulations."

Going along with the lie, JW smiled. "Thank you. Would you like to hear the story of Vega and I. Bring you up to speed."

Jade finished dressing and sat down on a nearby chair. "Yes."

JW then spend some time and told Jade the story of how she and Tori came together, her becoming a werewolf and everything else up to the present day. Jade listened with great interest, especially about the parts about vampires.

"Vampires, I love to see one." Jade said with a note of envy in her voice.

"For a lot of people, that's the very last thing they do see. Vampires in my world are vicious, soulless, killers." Jade had elected to leave out Tori's encounter with the vampire until a bit later. "But, were here to talk about you and Tori."

Jade then slumped in her chair as she let out a long breath. "She hates me."

JW grunted loudly in displeasure. "Bullshit. If she hated you, she'd never be risking her life, poking around my universe following me and Vega around to see how we interacted. "

Jade didn't' quite pick up on the risk your life comment and just assumed she meant risking her life by traveling between worlds. "She still wants me? But she doesn't trust me."

"You fucked up. I'll tell you that right now. I think what you did to Jadelyn, was out of a strange form of self-hatred and possibly jealousy. Look I've fucked up too, that bit with the demon imposter a few months back. It happened because I went to this new Goth bar, while pregnant, knowing that Tori blow her top if she found out. I thought I could get away with it without her knowing. She's very protective of me while I'm pregnant. Sadly the new Goth Bar turned out to be a trap made up solely to catch me. I went to the bar, got knocked out and a demon imposter went home in my place. Thank god, someone told Tori about the imposter and she was able to stop it and rescue me. But afterward she was majorly pissed at me and still is. She keeps me on a very short leash now days." JW then with a scowl pointed at Jade. "And if you say I'm whipped, I may just change my mind and eat you."

Jade threw up her hands defensively. "Hey, I'm not saying anything. Who am I to judge? Look at me, I'm a mess. How can that annoying Latina do this to us."

JW shook her head. "I don't know and don't think i ever will. But that's not the only time I've screwed up or pissed her off. But you work through it like any couple does. Vega and I have that issue and some others to work through. It will take time, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. I love my Vega and I'll do what I need to do to keep her happy, no matter how long it takes. She does the same for me. You gave up on Tori, which though she hasn't said it to me, I can tell really hurt her."

Jade frowned, looking sad again. "I didn't want to her hurt her. I love her."

JW got off the bed, walked over to Jade and poked her in the chest. "Then pick yourself up, act like a mature adult and stop wallowing in self-pity. You were on a walk listening to music. Let me guess. Madame Butterfly."

Jade shook her head. "How did you know?"

"Duh…I'm you remember." JW suddenly grew extremely aggravated. "Oh and before I forget, the next time you see Jadelyn, you tell her that if that evil Krista gives her more grief, I'll arrange for her to be found in such a way, the autopsy will conclusively say that she was attacked and partially eaten by a wild animal, that step mom and her father too. Now that's a perfect fucking crime. All she as to do is say the word."

Jade nodded ever so slightly, looking a bit shocked as she was fairly certain JW wasn't kidding. "I'll let her know that, thank you."

After a moment of silence, Jade spoke again. "What do I do?"

"Well, Vega is talking with Tori and hopefully can help with her trust issues. You need to be a bit more humble and just keep trying. Here's the thing, you feel bad now. You'll feel a thousand times worse if you walk away and one day you see her marriage announcement to some skanky blonde tramp with fake boobs and a spray on tan. You need to be faithful and true to your mate. Prove your love, prove that you're sorry. Prove that you hate the fact that you hurt her and you'd never do that again. Make her your mate again?"

"Mate?"

"Sorry? We werewolves tend to use the word Mate. It not only refers to the fact that we're together, but the deep bond we have. During lovemaking we feel what each other feel, we hear what they think. For a brief time, we are literally one. But even as normal human, your bond can be just as meaningful and special. Now are you going to pick yourself up and get your woman back?"

Jade sat quiet for a moment and said. "This will include lots of groveling right?"

JW smirked. "Lot's, but if you truly love her. You'll do what it takes. I've done my share and I'm sure I'll do more. She's worth it."

"I do love her. When I thought you were going to kill me, she was the last thing I wanted to think of." Jade said softly. "I can't lose her."

"Good, because you're Tori is quite a girl. A lucky one too."

"Why?"

"Because she was following us and I mistook her for a demon in disguise. I nearly started to cut her fingers off before we realized who she was. I am sorry. I'm going to have to ask you to not enter my universe without my or Vega's knowledge in the future."

"Huh?"

"Well for starters we have vampires and other sorts of nasty's running around. If just one of them got into this universe, all sorts of bad things would start happening. Second, I have a rather powerful and unknown enemy at the moment. One has no problem with killing anyone who gets in their way or blowing up entire buildings to destroy evidence. If by chance if you or Tori were mistaken for me or Vega by them, you'd be in a world of trouble. You can visit, but don't come unannounced. Look I don't know much about this other world stuff, but it's a safe bet some of them are probably horribly dangerous, so be careful. I know you, like me, love danger, but watch out. Just thank your lucky stars that Tori, much to her credit, is cool under pressure and resourceful." JW said, in with a rather stern expression.

Jade gave JW a rather dubious look. "What happened? What aren't you telling me? I can tell."

JW shrugged with a rather embarrassed expression. "We were heading home and I smelled a vampire in an old factory. Vega and a wizard friend named Julia went in to kill it. Tori decided to be brave and go with them, simply so she could see a real vampire. Well she saw it and when Julia and Vega began to fight it, Tori wisely decided to leave and go outside where I was waiting."

"But…" Jade said, knowing there was more to the story.

With a nod. "On the way out she ran into the other vampire. We thought there was only one."

Jade's eyes nearly bugged out. "OTHER VAMPIRE!"

JW put a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Calm down she's fine. In fact your girl, and be proud, took it out. By herself mind you. I never should have let her go in there to begin with. That was my mistake and I am sorry, but she held her own against that female vamp."

Jade's hand started to shake as she again became visibly upset. "I need to see her, can you take me to her please."

JW nodded. "Yes, I think it's time we got you two back together."

**Best of Bread, is the greatest hits for the 70's soft rock band, "Bread." They had a string of hits in the early 70's including, Make it with you and If.**


	29. A friendly chat

**Disclaimer: The Show, Victorious and its associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 29 – A friendly chat**

**No One's POV**

**For this next chapter, we'll wind the clock back just a bit,to the point where JW decided to go into Jade and Tori's world. From now on, the werewolf Jade will always be referred to as JW.**

Thinking for a moment, Tori looked over to Julia with confusion. "How, you said the other universes were locked and no magic could penetrate them."

"Yes I did, but I did a quick bit of research before coming over. You're from that universe and your purse has items from that universe. I think if you give me a small object from your purse, like a quarter, I can use it in my spell as a key of sorts."

Tori looked in her purse, pulled out a quarter and tossed it to Julia, who then examined it. "This quarter is from that universe and I can then use it to unlock the universe it is from. It will serve as a key. To unlock a universe you need an object that is from that universe."

JW stood up. "Good, I want you to open a portal now. I have an idea."

"What?" Said Vega.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Jade and right now." JW then turned to Julia. "You can open a portal, can you by chance open it into a specific place?"

Julia nodded. "Yes, I just need to know where it is."

"Good, I'll get a map and you get things set up. I want to leave asap." JW said with a look of determination that told Vega full well, that arguing with her was pointless.

JW returned a few minutes later, to see Julia setting up in the big party room. On one of the walls, she had a large, black circle painted on the wall. In front of it, was a small round wooden table with the quarter and a small stone sitting in the middle of it. A fine grey powder ran along the edge of the table.

Handing the map to Julia, JW pointed to a spot. "The house there, upstairs, my old room in this universe, Jade's current room in that universe." She then handed Julia a crude map of the upstairs. "That room there."

Julia studied the map. "I think you showed me that house once,so no problem. I'm going to give you you what's called a spell stone." She then pointed the small stone on the table." It's small tone that holds one off spell that you can use. In this case it will be a spell to open a portal back. Just tap it three times and say Presto. That and the stone being from this universe will act as a key to unlock it."

Jade looked at the stone and scowled. "Presto? Can't you think of something more…."

Looking vaguely insulted, Julia replied. "More Harry Potter like I hate that annoying twerp. I like keeping things simple. It will take me a moment to prepare then you can go. "

JW then turned to Vega who looked a bit worried. "I know what you're thinking. Me and the babies will be fine. I'm not even going to leave the room. I'll relax on the bed. I just want to talk with her. That and you can talk with Tori. Oh for the record, to avoid any confusion, I'll have her call me JW."

Vega nodded. "There are some things I want to say to Tori. You talk to Jade, but be nice. I mean it."

"I'm ready." Announced Julia.

"Let her rip." Said JW.

Julia began to concentrate and stood so the table was between her and the circle on the wall. Then she began to chant in what sounded like some ancient tongue as she began to gesture.

After about two minutes of chanting, a soft blue light seemed to envelop her hands. She then touched the quarter and the stone on the table. All of a sudden a ray of light shot from the quarter and hit the wall.

All of a sudden, there was a burst of light and the section of wall within the circle began to fade away.

Within seconds the wall had faded and in its place, was a opening to what Tori recognized as Jade's room. She could see that the lights were off and she was not there. "That's Jade room. But she's not there. Can I step through and see where she is?"

"Yes Tori, you may walk through. The portal will remain open by itself for about 10 minutes." Julia said, as she stepped back from the table.

Tori walked up to the circle and then cautiously stepped through. Looking around she could see it was Jade's bedroom alright. She then walked out of the room and could see that no one appeared to be home. She then checked the driveway and returned to Jade's room to find JW looking around with great interest.

"This is amazing. It is exactly like my old room. Down to the last detail. It's odd however. Jadelyn has a half sister, your Jade has brother and I'm an only child. Some things are exactly the same and others are wildly different. Any sign of the blockhead?"

"No one's home, Jade's parents car is gone, but Jade's is here. She likes to walk at night. She's probably out for a walk or at her tree house. "

JW sat on the bed. "I'm just going to relax here and wait until she returns."

From the other side of the portal, Vega's voice rang out. "Do you have the spell stone to return?"

"Yes,"

"Regardless, I'm giving you 2 hours then I'm dragging you back." Was the curt reply.

JW then looked to Tori. "Relax, I'll talk with Jade and Vega wants to speak with you. I'm just going to wait for Jade."

Tori then quickly texted Robbie, telling him that she would explain later, but she's found a different way back and he could go home. That done, Tori walked back through the portal and looked to Julia. "You can close it now."

Julia then said a small incantation and then broke the ring of grey powder on the table. Then the portal vanished and the wall once again reappeared in its place.

Having witnessed real magic for the first time, Tori found herself very curious about it. Seeing that Vega was busy talking to Beck and Claire at the moment, Tori decided to spend a bit of time asking Julia about magic and how it all worked.

She learned about how wizards have been working their magic in secret since the beginning or recorded history and much about how it all worked. Tori found it endlessly fascinating. To demonstrate it, Julia even made a frog appear in Tori's purse. Then she tossed the frog into the air and Tori watched it simply vanish.

After a while, Tori felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she could see it was Vega. "I have to tuck Fiona in bed, why don't you come with me, then we can talk in private."

With a nod, Tori followed Vega upstairs to Fiona's room. It was a typical little girl's bedroom with a toddler bed, huge toy chest, book shelf full of children's books, changing table and on the pink walls, pictures of unicorns and fairy's. Though Tori noted several pictures of wolves, one of which, she recognized as Vega in her wolf form.

When they arrived in the room, Fiona was already in the nightgown in and in bed, with Cassie, the nanny standing next to the bed.

Tori looked to Cassie. "Has Fiona been good tonight?"

"Yes, we played a game, read goodnight moon then she got ready for bed. She's all ready to be tucked in."

"Good, thank you Cassie. I'll tuck her in." Responded Vega.

Cassie said a quick goodnight to Fiona then left, heading to her room down the hall.

Vega then smiled and leaned over the toddler bed that Fiona was lying in and Kissed her on the forehead. "How's my little angel?"

"Good Mommy Tori." Fiona said, as she clutched her teddy bear close to her.

"Now go to sleep pumpkin and sweet dreams."

Just then Fiona looked up at Tori and smiled. "Good night auntie."

Tori smiled, but it felt bittersweet, considering how she wanted a baby with Jade. Now that and everything else was very much in doubt.

Vega then hit a switch on a box on a nearby table that suddenly projected little stars on the ceiling, then turned off the main light and led Tori out. "We can talk in the library. Follow me."

Vega led Tori down the hall and around the corner till they came to a door.

"In here." Said Vega as she opened the door for Tori.

Tori walked in to see it was a small and cozy looking library. It had a very comfortable looking leather couch and chairs and along the walls were walnut stained wooden bookcases filled with books. Glancing at the titles they appeared to be mostly horror novels, books on music, books on acting and romance type novels.

As Tori sat down, Vega closed the door and began to slowly pace back and forth. "I've been thinking about your situation Tori. I'll admit it's still strange talking to a different version of myself, but I think it puts me in a unique position to understand what you're thinking."

"I'm sorry I butted into your life like this. I still feel like I should have handled this differently.

Vega waived her hand. "No worries. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. But back to the subject at hand. I want to preface what I'll say by stating for the record that what Jade did was quite horrible and pretty bad even for Jade. I am sorry she used you like that. We're happy now, but my Jade and I had and have our problems."

"Something about being hauled away, I think. I heard you say it."

Vega nodded. "Yes, JW discovered the head vampire Livia was raising an army and planning to take over the world. But as she planned to launch her preemptive strike, she decided that she was going to face Livia alone. But at the time she didn't tell me. In fact she hid it deep in her mind while we were making love. We can see each other's thought during love. She wanted to protect me. Well we launched the attack and hit one of the many places the vampires were hiding. We won and were able to determine where Livia lived. Right here in this house in fact. I was ready to go and fight to the end with my mate. But Jade had other plans."

"What did she do?"

"I had hurt my leg in the fight it was just nothing, but JW used it as an excuse to keep me from the fight. Needless to say I insisted on going and refused to leave her side."

Tori could see a brief look of pain on Vegas' face as she related the tale. "She then ordered several other werewolves to seize me and take me home forcibly. I was furious and saw it as a utter betrayal of everything we had. By herself she went her and after a brutal fight, destroyed Livia. At home, I got Beck to drive me here and I arrived just as she emerged. She was covered in blood, and had several wounds, not to mention she was piss drunk as she had drank an entire bottle of peach schnapps to deaden the pain."

"Peach schnapps? Jade hates peach schnapps." Tori said with surprise.

"Jade had been tossed into the bar a number of times and that was the only bottle that survived. She hates it even more now. But as she emerged I felt nothing but hatred and betrayal so I simply slapped her and walked off. After that I wanted nothing to do with her, just the sight of her filled me with rage. I brutally rebuffed all her efforts to make right with me and shattered her heart. I couldn't control my anger and it actually got worse. "

"What happened."

"After I nearly took my sisters head off, my mother had a suspicion and took me to the doctor. It turns out that I was pregnant with Fiona and didn't know it. Like Jade now, the pregnancy hormones were massively jacking up my anger levels. Once I got some medicine to bring it under control, I quickly reconciled with Jade and was happy I was carrying her child. All seemed fine but, as time passed I realized it still hurt. She had done the right thing, but it was for the wrong reason. Had I gone against Livia, I could have lost the baby. But still her keeping her intentions from me and having me hauled off like a common criminal hurt and still does. It's something we talk about from time to time. Something we need to work through and are gradually. But while it's a bit like your situation, it is different."

"Jade gave up on me." Said Tori, with a sad expression.

Vega sighed then a look of determination filled her face. "I hate to say this, but I need to. But here's the thing and I have to blunt. Something that comes easy for Jade and not me. Tori, Jade didn't give up on you. You gave up on Jade."

Tori stood up and looking a bit annoyed got in Vega's face. "What are you talking about?"

Looking deadly serious, Vega stood her ground. "You heard me. Jade screwed up and she needs to make amends, I'm not arguing that, but while Jade actually said, I give up. You're the one that really did. Jade just couldn't handle the pain anymore."

"JADE BETRAYED ME, SHE FUCKED ME SIMPLY TO TORTURE JADLEYN. I COULDN'T TRUST HER ANYMORE!" Shot back Tori, rather angrily.

"COULDN'T TRUST JADE OR WOULDN'T TRUST JADE. BECAUSE THERE'S A DIFFERENCE. YOU SAY YOU CAN'T, BUT THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE BECAUSE YOU SIMPLY WOULDN'T." Vega shouted back.

Now feeling very much on the defensive, Tori barked. "YOU'RE NUTS!"

Vega crossed her arms. "NO, you wouldn't you wouldn't even give her a chance to regain your trust. You felt the need to hold it over her head and torture her with it. You felt hurt and deep down you decided to hurt her back. No wonder she left. Hurting Jade became more important than fixing things. Now mind you, this simply can't be fixed with a hug, this requires talking lots of talking and you simply shut Jade out."

"Who's side are you on? IF she had done that to you, would you trust her?

Vega thought for a moment. "I'll admit I would have a hard time too, but I'd make an effort to trust again if she truly showed remorse for her actions. It's not easy with Jade, it never is. Let me remind you of something. You're dating Jade, not some happy, bouncy sorority girl named Heather. She's moody, morbid, insensitive at times and loses her temper easily. She's not an easy person to live with. I've been with my Jade for more than three years and sometimes she drives me nuts. She's 10 times the effort and in my opinion 20 times the reward. Now if you want to be, Jade's Gal, like your tattoo says, you have to remember she's no picnic and work to fix your broken relationship. All you're doing is hiding your feelings and hurting her, by not letting her make any attempt to make up for what she did wrong."

"I came here didn't I, to see what a life together would be like."

Vega narrowed her eyes. "Yes, instead of talking with Jade, you instead went to another universe which is literally the farthest you could possibly get away from her. NOW STOP HURTING HER AND LET HER MAKE IT UP TO YOU OR DID YOU EVER MEAN IT WHEN YOU SAID I LOVE YOU OR WAS IT JUST 3 WORDS!

That last comment struck a deep chord with Tori and she immediately shouted. "I DO LOVE HER!"

Vega suddenly blasted Tori, her words full of anger. "THEN ACT LIKE IT OR LOSE HER FOREVER. I'M NOT SAYING YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE HER OVERNIGHT, JUST GIVE HER A CHANCE TO EARN IT AND STOP TORTURING HER. CAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE JUST AS GUILTY AS SHE IS!"

Tori just stood there stunned as her mouth slowly fell open. Vega then turned around and threw up her hands then walked to the window. She then silently gazed at the lights of LA. below. "I hate getting angry." She muttered a few seconds later.

Just after that, she could hear the unmistakable sound of Tori beginning to cry.

"I don't want to lose her." Tori whimpered, after a minute of quiet tears.

Vega turned around and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry if I was harsh, but I just felt like it was needed. You can fix this. Not just you, but both of you. Like me and my Jade, we have our issues but we make an effort and we're working through them. "

"It just hurts so much." Cried Tori, as Vega put her arms around her.

"I know it does. But you need to tell her that, it's the only way through the pain. Now why don't you finish crying and we can see about getting you and Jade back on track."


	30. Alice doesn't live here anymore

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 30 – Alice doesn't live here anymore**

**We're leaving Jade and Tori aside for the moment to catch up on Jadelyn and Victoria. **

**Victoria's POV**

The walk where she first held my hand was wonderful, I finally felt that Jadelyn was beginning to open up. Granted it was just holding hands but after weeks and weeks of seemingly nothing, it felt great. Nothing else happened that day. We just walked quietly and held hands. Jadelyn had her usual, distant expression, but once and a while she would squeeze my hand ever so softly.

When the walk was done we drove back, holding hands all the way. When we got home she smiled and simply said "Thank you."

I knew not to expect anymore and graciously smiled back. "My pleasure. I'm there for you Jadelyn. I always will be."

She nodded and then I got out of the car and watched her drive away.

Our walks continued for the next two weeks, They were pretty much as they were with two exceptions. We held hands and Jadelyn had slowly begun to talk. She only spoke occasionally and only about general things and mentioned nothing that was going on in her mind. Mostly it was acid comments about the latest crop of talentless pop stars and how Renee Zellweger was a total asshat for fucking up her beautiful face.

"She'll probably wind up as one of those aging starlets, whose face is locked in a state of permanent surprise." Jadelyn muttered at one point.

We didn't kiss or do anything else physical, I sensed somehow that Jadelyn still wasn't quite ready for that.

About 3 weeks after we started to hold hands she showed up one boring Saturday afternoon, when I answered the door she said. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Robbie has that invention. Let's see someplace else. I texted him. He's working today. I made some sandwiches, we could have a lunch there."

I was a bit dubious about seeing another world, but Jadelyn was just now opening up and actually made sandwiches for me, so I nodded. There was a time, I'd fully expect those sandwiches to be poisoned. The suspicious Victoria that lurks in the back of my mind tells me that this is all an elaborate ruse to get me to eat the poisoned sandwiches.

I'll ignore the paranoid me and just go with the sandwiches.

We headed over to the school and came to the basement where Robbie was working. Rex was present, but sitting quietly in a chair in the corner, which was just fine with me.

"So Robbie, did you find me someplace strange or unusual." Jadelyn said.

Robbie looked to me somewhat uneasily, then from a stack of folders pulled out one marked, World 60. "I found one that you may love, but I'm not sure if Victoria be to crazy about it."

"What's so different about it I asked, why wouldn't I like it?" I inquired.

Robbie handed the folder to Jadelyn. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's dead."

"Dead?" Replied Jadelyn with a sudden sparkle in her eye.

"Yes, I opened the door and stepped through. The same room was here, but half filled with ancient and rotting furniture and school stuff. Not only that half the wall's collapsed, exposing the open air and other half of the room filled with rubble."

Jadelyn shrugged, now looking unimpressed. "So, it's just an empty building. There are buildings like that all over LA."

"It's more than that. Empty buildings in LA always have homeless, criminals or even urban explorers in them. This room appears to have been untouched for years. In addition, I picked up no radio, TV or WI-fi signal of any kind. Most telling is that I stood the room and listened." He then paused as a somber look came to his face. "In LA, there's always life, something going on. I listened for over a minute and heard nothing, absolutely nothing. Other than the wind."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Some sort of catastrophe, some massive earthquake perhaps?"

"I think it's more likely some kind of nuclear war. I have an old Geiger counter, the background radiation is about 6% higher than it is here or any other world I've surveyed. Other than that, I don't know what happened."

"Is that dangerous?" I asked.

"I'm no expert on that, but I looked it up. The does is not high enough to do any damage."

Jadelyn looked to the portal, looking excited for the first time in months. "Come on, let's check it out."

All kinds of visions came into my head, from mutant cockroaches to some mohawk wearing weirdo from Mad Max showing up. I hated to disappoint Jadelyn, but this didn't' feel right. "I'm not sure about this."

Jade looked to me with pleading eyes. "Come on, we take a quick look and we can come back. Besides, Robbie doesn't know what happened. We can find out for the sake of science."

I chuckled. "Since when do you care about science?"

"I don't, but in case anything happens I have these. We look and if it looks dangerous we come back. Come on." Jadelyn said, as she held out a butterfly knife and a pair of old fashioned brass knuckles.

I knew it was a bad idea, but Jadelyn looked genuinely excited, So I relented. "Fine."

Robbie smiled and held out what looked like to green badges. "Good, I've been dying to know. I was planning on looking myself and got these."

I looked at my badge, which was small square green badge with a pin on the back. "What's this."

"I bought it. It's radiation detection badge. As long as it's green, you're safe. If it begins to change into black, you're walking into an unsafe area."

I put mine on and said a silent prayer. "Let's go then."

Jadelyn grinned a rare grin and picked up the small picnic basket she had, as Robbie fired up the machine. A few moments later the portal opened.

Once everything was ready Robbie said. "For your safety, I'll leave it open for the next hour. Let's limit your time there to 1 hour also. Just be careful."

I was a bit nervous, but at the same time a bit excited myself. I'm not sure if it was because of Jadelyn or what I would see.

Jadelyn walked through first and I followed right after. The room was the same room as we had left and was as Robbie described. It was half full of rubble and half full of ancient and rotting junk; school desks, books etc. One wall had fallen in and exposed the sky above. All we needed to do was to climb the pile and emerge onto the street.

Jadelyn looked around then to me, he must have picked up on my nervousness. "It's ok. First sign of trouble we leave. I promise. I don't' want anything to happen to you. Let's see what we can find out."

Looking up at the sky I could see it looked like a beautiful day, a few clouds dotted the sky and the sun was shining. Like Robbie said, I also listened and heard nothing.

We climbed out and emerged onto the street and my breath was simply taken away.

The whole city was nothing but burnt rubble and ruins, as far as the eye could see. The buildings around us looked partially intact, though a number had collapsed. As I looked south down the boulevard I could see the further south you went, the more the buildings were just piles of rubble. Obviously the epicenter of the blast was somewhere to the south. To the north, the buildings looked less damaged. Besides the physical damage, I noticed that everything had faint scorch marks on it, the rubble the walls, etc. It was as if some massive sea of fire had swept through here some time ago.

I was stunned and could tell Jadelyn was as well. In my looking around, I couldn't see or hear a single soul. In fact the only signs of life were a few hardy weeds sticking through the many cracks in the sidewalk and street.

"What happened?" I managed to say after a few minutes of utter astonishment.

"What ever happened Tor, it happened a while ago. At least 50 years I'd say." Jadelyn noted, as she stepped forward into the street, which was filled with ruined cars.

"How do you know that?" I said, rather puzzled.

Jadelyn pointed to several ruined and half burnt cars sitting motionless in the street in front of us. "Those cars, look at them. They have tail fins and look like cars from the 50's and 60's."

She put down the picnic basket, stepped up a rusted and burnt car and with some effort yanked the rusted driver's door open. "I think this once was a Cadillac."

Pulling open the door, a skull rolled out onto the pavement. Picking it up, Jadelyn held the skull up to her face and opened her mouth, showing her teeth. It was as if she was comparing hers to it. Then after a moment she held it out and said in a perfect British accent.

""Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio: a fellow  
>of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy: he hath<br>borne me on his back a thousand times; and now, how  
>abhorred in my imagination it is! my gorge rims at<br>it. Here hung those lips that I have kissed I know  
>not how oft. Where be your gibes now? your<br>gambols? your songs? your flashes of merriment,  
>that were wont to set the table on a roar? Not one<br>now, to mock your own grinning? quite chap-fallen?"

Walking up to the car I began to study its contents and a second later, as Jadelyn was about to put the skull into the bag she had slung over her shoulder, I stopped her.

"Put it back."

Jadelyn's merry expression, quickly morphed into a rather sour frown.

I pointed in the car, past the rest of his skeleton which remained in the driver's seat to another set of bones in the passenger seat. It was actually two sets of bones mingled together, one adult and one a very small child. It was a mournful sight indeed.

"Jadelyn, He died with his family. Leave him with his family."

Quickly sobering up, Jadelyn then gently placed the skull back in the car and shut the door.

Despite her wanting to take the skull, her observation that the war happened some time ago was a was a very good one. She is very intelligent, one of the things I like about her. Looking around, everything looked old like in old pictures from that time period. But that was all we knew. As I studied her as she studied the ruined city around us she looked alive and interested. It was a far cry from the broken person I've known for the last several weeks.

"Let's not go very far Jadelyn, Ok." I said, still very nervous and overwhelmed by the ruin and death around us.

I instantly felt Jadelyns's hand slip into mine, making me feel much better. "Let's have a little look." She then picked up the picnic basket and we began to walk again.

Walking across the street, all we saw was more destruction and much to my displeasure, more bleached white bones lying around. The whole place had the feeling of emptiness and felt very much like a graveyard. I felt very much like an intruder. While Jadelyn loved graveyards, they give me the creeps. Some of the damage looked like it was from the inital blast and some simply from neglect.

"I wonder if anyone survived." I said quietly, as my eye fell upon a skull sitting amongst some rubble in the street."

"I'm not sure. I actually, doubt it." Jadelyn said, as she let go of my hand and took a few steps into a half collapsed , Ace Hardware store. It was a one story structure and all the window in the front were broken. A good portion of the roof in the back of the store had fallen in. The displays in the front of the store and cash registers were still intact.

I walked over and looked to see what so interested her. "Why do you say that?"

Jadelyn pointed at the part of the store that was not collapsed. "What do you see?"

I looked and said. "An abandoned hardware store, with all the wares still waiting to be sold."

"That's just it, it looks like nothings been taken. Hammers, nails, screwdrivers, all kinds of tools, just sitting there. Everything looks exactly as it did on the day this happened. Even that portable gas generator for sale in the corner is still there. If you'd want to rebuild after a war, you'd need tools wouldn't you? A portable gas generator would be very useful, I'd think. But no one's been here. It's just a guess though. Plus, we've not seen a single person, mutant or zombie since we arrived. Alice doesn't live here anymore." Jade said with a sudden and rather grim expression.

This was the most talking Jadelyn had done in weeks and we needed to go to a destroyed world to do so. It was very strange.

She took my hand and we walked on, past one ruined building after another. Finally I spotted something that caught my attention. It was a half-buried newspaper box; one of those ones where you put in a quarter, open it and remove a newspaper. It was face down and half buried in the rubble.

My curiosity getting the best of me, I ran over and began to dig it out. At first I don't think Jadelyn knew what I was doing, as she stood there watching me, scratching her head. Finally I got it out and as I hoped, I could see newspapers still inside. I took a piece of masonry and smashed the glass window in the front. Then I reached in and pulled out a slightly yellowed and old newspaper.

"A newspaper, all the news that fit to print. Now we can find out what happened." I said proudly.

Turning it over, I looked at the front page.

The newspaper was dated October 27th, 1962 and the headline in bold letters red.

_EXTRA EDITION_

_CUBAN MISSLE CRISIS GOES CRITICAL AS SOVIETS USE NUCLEAR TORPEDO ON AMERICAN FLEET: CARRIER USS RANDOLPH AND 11 US DESTROYERS SUNK OR BADLY DAMAGED. OVER 3000 AMERICAN SAILORS AND MARINES FEARED DEAD._

The article below it went on to say that congress was meeting at that very moment and was about to declare war against the Soviet Union at President Kennedy's request.

Jadelyn and I both read the headline and the first few paragraphs of the article in stunned silence. Finally having enough I put the paper in my bag for Robbie. I remember learning about the Cuban Missile crisis and how after discovering the Soviets put nuclear weapons in Cuba a tense standoff occurred, with the US Navy blockading Cuba. In our world, cooler heads prevailed and war was narrowly avoided.

"So they fought the war that we didn't." Jadelyn noted dryly, as she once again she surveyed the devastation all round us.

"I'd say they lost."

"Who's they?" Asked Jadelyn.

"Everyone." I said rather bluntly.

Jadelyn took my hand again. "I'd say your right. Let's get back closer to Hollywood Arts. I don't want to be too far from the portal. If you're still game, we can sit down and eat. Drink a toast to a world that went mad and destroyed itself."

**The quote that Jadelyn says while she's holding the skull is from Hamlet. Act 5, Scene 1.**

**The phrase "Alice doesn't live here anymore" Is actually the name of a 1974 Movie with Ellen Burstyn**

**The headline about the ships being sunk, while fictional, nearly happened. On October 27th, 1962, during the tensest part of the Cuban Missle Crisis, a Soviet Submarine armed with a Nuclear Torpedo was chased by the American blockading fleet. Unsure of who the submarine belonged to and its intentions, the American fleet, dropped low energy depth charges, in an attempt not to sink it, but to merely force it to the surface so they could identify it. The problem was that the submarine had been out of contact with Moscow for several days and was unaware of the exact situation above. **

**The captain of the sub and the political officer thought they were really under attack and wanted to fire on the American fleet with their nuclear torpedo. The second in command of the sub, a man named ****Vasili Arkhipov, disagreed with the decision to fire and managed to persuade the captain to surface and contact Moscow for further instructions.**

**Upon surfacing they realized they were not under actual attack and a terribly tragedy was narrowly avoided. Shortly after that, the Russians agreed to pull the nukes out of Cuba and the Cuban Missile Crisis was over.**


	31. Change of heart, change of mind

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other assocaiated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 31 – Change of heart, Change of mind.**

**No One's POV**

**We now check back in with Tori and Jade.**

Since first seeing the wolf on her bed, which turned out to be her counterpart, Jade had learned a number of startling things. The fact that her counterpart was a werewolf was one of them. But the most disturbing of all of them was the fact that Tori had faced a vampire solo.

Granted Jade loved all sorts of vampires and scary things, but at the moment, the fact that Tori almost ended up a vampire's dinner jolted her. It also made her feel a thousand times guiltier as Jade felt as if she had driven Tori to this somehow.

"I wonder how many other Jade's I'm going to have to smack some sense into?" Muttered JW, with contempt, as she pulled what looked like a small stone from her bag.

"What's that?" Ask a still very upset Jade.

"It's a spell stone; it will get me back home. Of course, in order for it to work, I'm going to have to shove it up your ass?"

Jade knew that JW was being facetious and decided to stay quiet until she saw Tori.

Then without another word, JW tapped the stone three times and said presto. Suddenly the small stone began to glow with a strange dark green light. .

Jade watched with disbelief as a ray of light shot out of the glowing stone against the wall. Seconds later a section of the wall and everything on it, seemed to dissolve. Where the hole was, Jade could see what looked like a large room.

JW pushed her forward to the newly created doorway. "Come on. Move it. I don't have all day."

Jade the moved through and found herself in a large room with a long bar and glass doors which overlooked a patio and swimming pool. It looked to her like she was in a very large and expensive home.

JW came up behind her. "Oh, yeah, I'm rich, I'm worth more than 450 million dollars and no you can't have any."

Ignoring the comment, Jade looked around and could see an older woman in her 40's, Beck or at least a different version of him and a young woman with him who seemed to be eyeing her suspiciously.

All Jade could think of is where Tori was. Her question was answered a few moments later when Tori's entered the room.

Tori was a sight for sore eyes and she instantly threw her arms around her, but Jade being horribly upset, failed to notice that she looked slightly older and had hair that was 3 inches longer.

"YOU CANT HAVE THAT EITHER, THAT ONE'S MINE. YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO RELEASE HER BEFORE I RIP YOUR ARMS OFF. JW barked menacingly, as she ran up.

Jade, utterly mortified, realized that she had mistakenly grabbed the wrong Tori.

"I…I'm Sorry." Jade said apologetically, as she quickly released Vega.

Vega shook her head and smiled graciously. "No worries. Mistakes happen." Then Vega glared at JW. "Be nice to our guests and never describe me as THAT again."

Vega then studied Jade for a moment and realized that the Goth looked both shaken up and horribly upset.

Vega walked over to JW as her glare intensified. "I told you to be nice. But she looks really upset and shaken up and though I don't know this Jade, I know your moods pretty well. You scared the piss out of her didn't you?"

JW nodded and suddenly looking rather sheepish answered. "Yes, as a matter of fact she…"

Vega threw up her hands, not looking very pleased at all. "STOP! We are not having this conversation now. We will discuss this tomorrow."

Jade still very upset, let out a very unJadelike whimper. "Where's my Tori."

"Here." Said a familiar voice behind her.

Jade turned around to see Tori standing right behind her. Tori looked around for a moment and said. "Sorry, I had to use the bathroom."

Jade then rushed up to Tori, hugged her and quickly pressed her lips against the Latina's. As a matter of habit or simple longing, both quickly and deeply fell into the kiss. Normally, Jade would hate showing such emotion and vulnerability in public, but in her Tori-deprived state of mind, she just shut out everything else other than Tori.

However, after a few moments, Jade broke the kiss and tearfully slapped Tori in the face.

Before the shocked Tori could even react Jade, who was now crying said. "Why would you do such a stupid thing and go near a vampire. You could have been killed. And you did it without me, which really hurts. I don't want to lose, you I can't lose you. I'm sorry for what I did, I can't lose you."

Jade then proceeded to fall apart and sobbed.

Tori just put her arms around Jade and pulled her tight. Again, Tori ignored the fact that they were not really together and just held Jade. Doing so, reminded her how she had forgotten how wonderful it was to simply hold Jade in her arms.

Several feet way, JW looked disgusted. "I tell her to grow up and be and act mature and what does she do, she sobs like a friggen 5 year old.

"Quiet, You're ruining the beautiful moment. " Vega said to JW with a punch to the shoulder.

In the embrace, Tori whispered In Jade's ear. "For a moment I thought that vamp would get me. I thought what I believed would be my last thought."

Jade just continued to cry.

"I thought how I couldn't stand not seeing you again. My last thoughts would have been about you. I'm sorry I was so hard on you, but you hurt me. You hurt me badly Jade."

Jade looked up at Tori. "I'm sorry, please let me make it up to you. I can't lose you."

Tori smiled. "I can't lose you either."

Before the tender moment could go any further, JW walked over to Julia several feet away and pointed to Jade and Tori. "Are you sure they're not demons. I think they want my babies."

Julia, looking somewhat confused, nodded. "Yes, they're just run of the mill humans. We checked, remember."

JW shook her head and suddenly looking extremely paranoid, barked. "No it's a trick. It's some super-duper duper illusion spell. One that fools even you."

Several feet way, Claire moved Beck further back. "I think we need to stay out of this one. JW's about to lose it."

"Uh…JW. I'm sure." Julia said, trying to reassure JW.

A few feet away, Vega cringed as she realized that JW was beginning to suffer one of many pregnancy fuelled mood swings and an extremely paranoid one to boot. "

JW walked up to Jade and Tori who were still holding each other and pointed to Tori. "LOOK AT HER, HER EYES ARE TOO CLOSE TOGETHER. IT'S A TRICK I TELL YOU."

JW then grinned and waved her finger at the now confused Tori and Jade. "No, no. you can't have my babies. NO YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BABIES. YOUR FIGHT IS JUST A RUSE TO STEAL MY BABIES. YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD SEE THROUGH YOUR LITTLE PLAN WOULDN'T YOU. HA I DID. I'M SMARTER THAN YOU."

Being accused of being a baby stealing demon, snapped Jade back into her normal form. "You're severely cracked. What in the hell do they put in your kibble anyway?"

Vega walked up and put a hand on JW's shoulder and in a soft voice said. "Calm down sweetie. No, they are not demons and they are not trying to steal our children."

JW stepped away and pointed at Tori. "You're wrong. Can't you see. She's a demon, I know it. My god is she ever hideous."

Vega then put her hands on her hips and scowled. "You realize we look identical, are you saying I'm hideous?"

JW now looked paranoid and confused mumbled. "NO…I mean yes. No. SHE LOOKES NOTHING LIKE YOU, SHE'S UGLY."

Jade then let go of Tori and yelled. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Never, demon. You're not taking my babies." JW yelled, before she turned into a wolf and growled fiercely at Tori and Jade.

Jade was tempted to pull her scissors but, wanting to get Tori to safety, instead grabbed a small metal coaster from the table nearby and threw it across the room. "FETCH DOGGIE! FETCH!"

JW, still in wolf form, actually turned and ran several feet, before stopping, looking even madder for being tricked. Jade had grabbed Tori only gotten her a few feet towards the portal ,when she noticed that JW had stopped and turned around. Then Jade got in front of Tori.

Though it failed, Jade laughed mockingly at JW. "Bad doggie, no."

Vega cringed again. "Oh, no Jade didn't actually do that. JW hates that."

Tori likewise cringed in exactly the same manner. "Not again."

JW, turned back into human form and snarled at Jade. "You're done foul demon thing. I see through your flimsy disguise. No one calls me doggie and gets away with it."

"Hey if the collar fits." Smirked Jade.

Jade then cracked her neck, pulled the pair of scissors that she had in her boot out and held them defensively. "You're going to have to kill me before you can even lay a finger on Tori. I don't care if you're some sort of uber werewolf. You're not touching my Tori. I'll still bet you like sticking your head out the car window don't you."

Right at this moment, Julia was preparing a spell that would put up an invisible wall between Jade and JW. At the same time, Tori and Vega were moving to put a stop to this fight, before someone lost an arm. Both knew full well it would be Jade.

But unexpectedly, JW pointed to the still open portal. "GET OUT DEMON THINGS. GO BACK TO YOUR EVIL HELL DIMENSION GET OUT AND STAY AWAY FROM MY BABIES!"

Vega looked at Tori and looking extremely embarrassed, nodded. "I'm so very sorry, JW sometimes gets extremely paranoid mood swings when she's tired. I think you should go. I need to get JW into bed. She'll be fine in the morning. I do hope you two work it out."

Tori smiled back and took Jade's hand. "Come on. I think we need to leave." Tori then looked again to Vega. "I'm sorry about Jade."

Vega smiled knowingly. "She was just defending her mate. I more than understand. She's also Jade and that's something I'm intimately familiar with."

JW scowled and still looking very paranoid, escorted them to the portal, though Vega kept her hand on JW's shoulder to try and keep JW calm.

"They're leaving now. Our babies are safe. You protected them just fine honey." Vega said softly to JW.

Tori and Jade stepped through the portal back into Jade's room and looked back to see JW glaring at them. "AND STAY OUT! DEMON SCUM. I'M ON TO YOU!"

Again, looking quite embarrassed, Vega apologized. "I'm so sorry, she's gotten like this. It was nice meeting you and hopefully we'll meet again. Good luck."

Then as the portal was beginning to close they could hear JW on the other side, suddenly whine. "I want to cuddle. I'm tired. Mean demon Jade said I was a doggie. That hurt my feelings. Can we cuddle?"

"Yes, we can my love and you are a powerful and majestic werewolf. Come on, let's cuddle." They heard Vega reply before the portal closed, leaving Jade and Tori in their own universe.

Jade then looked to the floor. "I'm sorry about…..Everything. Especially just now. I didn't' want to face off against her. She just went crazy on me."

"Vega told me, she's been emotionally unstable due to her pregnancy. It's not your fault. Besides, you protected me."

"I love you so much and I'm lost without you. I'm so sorry, please let me make this up to you. I want to be with you…." Then Jade looked deep into Tori's eyes. "Forever."

Tori felt her heart skip about 8 or 9 beats, and realized that she wanted the same thing. She knew that there was a lot to work through, but now she really wanted to make it.

Quietly she pulled Jade into her arms and held her tight. "Forever it is, then. But for now, I want to cuddle. I miss my cuddles. We can talk later. You're not off the hook, not by a long shot. But now, just hold me please, like we used to."

Jade then gently feathered a kiss on Tori's lips and quietly they pair stripped naked and crawled into bed. Without so much as another word, Tori slipped into Jade's arms.

Happily, they lay there until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	32. Renewal

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble.**

**Chapter 32 – Renewal.**

**No One's POV**

**We are having a chapter with Jadelyn and Victoria who are still visting the version of earth that had suffered a nuclear war.**

Deciding to get down to their picnic, Jadelyn and Tori walked back to the ruins of Hollywood arts and set down their blanket on a patch of bare ground where the lawn used to be.

"At least's it's a nice day." Victoria said as she looked at the few fluffy clouds in the sky, trying to take from the fact that they were eating a picnic lunch in the center of a dead city.

Jadelyn's mouth curved into a half smile as she set about pulling the things out of the picnic basket she had prepared. The fact that, from where she sat she could see no less that 4 skulls lying about, amused her greatly. But it was the presence of Victoria that really made the day special.

Jadelyn pulled out some sandwiches and some salad and some drinks, all the while with Victoria looking in with great interest.

"You really went all out Jadelyn. You hardly seem like the picnic type." Just as Victoria said it, she realized that she came across as somewhat condescending.

Jadelyn stopped for a second and scowled; then continued preparing the picnic. "You do something, do it right. Besides I was under the impression you'd like it." She then said with a hint of acid in her voice.

Feeling badly for her comment, Victoria quickly apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be condescending. It was rude of me."

Jadelyn then sighed, as she pulled out the last of the food, set up her pearpod with a bluetooth speaker and hit play. Soon the dead city was filled with the sound of music, as Katy Perry could be heard echoing down the empty streets. "No, I just need to stop being a gank, that's all."

"Jadelyn, you are you. I accept that, not only accept but love that. I was rude to you and you responded as you would. We're still getting used to each other and will occasionally step on each other's toes. It's a wonderful picnic, despite the odd surroundings and I thank you. It means a lot to me. I was the one being a gank."

Jadelyn nodded and handed Victoria a sandwich. "Thank you, but I still feel like I owe you a boatload of apologies. I reduced you to tears on more than one occasion. Your sandwich is honey ham with Swiss cheese on wheat bread."

Victoria looked at it with surprise. "This is my favorite, how did you know?"

"I secretly liked you, remember. I also despised you at the same time, but in any case, I paid attention to you, what you did, and what you liked and hated."

Victoria smiled back and started to eat her rather tasty sandwich and the salad that went with it. They had eaten in pleasant silence for a moment when Victoria asked a question.

"Jadelyn, I know I haven't asked too many questions during our time's together, you needed time to think, but what were you thinking about. I hope you don't mind me asking."

Jadelyn took a large bite of her tunafish sandwich and after taking a bit of time to chew, answered. "Mostly just trying to sort things out in my head. Coming to grips that my family hates me, that my boyfriend turned out to be a total psycho, the fact that I hated myself so much that I felt like I deserved the abuse and how I coped with my misery by makings others around me more miserable than I was."

A sad look came to Victoria's face. "Jadelyn, I'm so sorry."

Jadelyn scooted over so she was now next to Victoria. She tried not to appear nervous, but wasn't sure how successful she was. "I also thought of you, actually I thought a lot about you. How during my worst days, I'd see you smile and for a second, I'd forget my misery. Of course, later on I'd pay you back by reducing you to tears. How you kept coming back and being nice to me, no matter what I did. It fascinated me and infuriated me all at once. It was a very schizophrenic existence."

Victoria took her hand. "I could see your pain. I could see it every day and knew that underneath all that pain and anger was the heart of a gorgeous, darkly funny, smart and beautiful woman. One that I was madly in love with. I've been avoiding saying that because I didn't want to put pressure on you, but it doesn't make it any less true."

Jadelyn paused, looking a bit choked up and emotional for a moment. "I tried to figure out why you loved me and how you could love me. I wrestled with that for weeks. But…." A tear ran down Jadelyn's face. "In the end, I realized that it didn't matter. You love me and you're the only one that ever loved me. You're the only one that truly cared about me, wanted to protect me. You're so utterly beautiful, and special, the fact that you of all people love me, you're so special…..I'm sorry, I'm babbling now."

Jadelyn then seemed to be overcome with emotion as streams of tears escaped her face and ran down her face. Victoria instantly pulled the sobbing Jadelyn into her arms. Only now did Jadelyn let down the last of her defenses. What she was doing, she knew she could never do in front of anyone else.

"I love you so much, Victoria. So much it hurts. You're everything to me. I have no one else. Please never leave me." Jadelyn whimpered in Victoria's arms. She didn't even care if it made her look weak and co-dependent again. She loved Victoria and for the first time in her life she felt safe, warm and truly loved."

Seeing the once fierce Jadelyn break down, caused Victoria herself to cry. It was also the fact that Jadelyn had finally opened up and admitted her love.

"All I've ever wanted to do was hold you, I love you Jadelyn. Would you like to officially be my girlfriend. I know it sounds silly."

Jadelyn looked hopeful briefly, but then suddenly became pensive. "What do you gain from this?"

"I gain a soulmate." Was the quick and enthusiastic reply.

Jadelyn looked up at Victoria, her tearful eyes full of love and longing. Not able to resist a second longer she slowly pressed her lips against Victoria's. She had never kissed a woman before and found the kiss to be soft and tender, which felt as natural as could be.

The pair kissed slowly as the passion between them seemed to slowly rise. Soon their tongues were touching and gracefully dancing with each other.

After a few minutes or perhaps an eternity, the pair broke the kiss and gazed silently into each other's eyes.

Soon a smile fomed on Jadelyn's face. It as a warm happy smile and one Victoria had never seen. She loved the smile none the less.

"Victoria, yes I'll be your girlfriend."

Victoria grinned. "You won't regret it."

Now very happy, Jadelyn finally felt comfortable enough to let loose with some of her dark humor. "You're dating me now. I wish I could say the same."

"Don't say that. But Jadelyn. I want to know about your pain, what you went through. I want to know. Let me into your world."

Jadelyn sighed. "Letting you in, is like letting you in a locked room. Once I let you in, you can't get out, you can't unknow what you know. It's a long sad tale."

"I love you Jadelyn. I want to know your pain, share the burden with you. You know mine, my mother left when I was a child, abandoned me and my father. Now she lives out east in some big house with her husband and two REAL children. You don't have to tell me it all at once, just something, anything."

"Thank you." Jadelyn said with a look of relief, as she began to tell the story her and Beck, as they ate.

Jadelyn held nothing back and with a rather pained expression described the physical and mental abuse as well as the times he raped her. She told how she felt she deserved it and how helpless, dirty and degraded she felt when she was with him. Victoria could tell it was very difficult for her to talk of it, but she obviously was making a supreme effort to be open and honest.

Victoria listened intently, refraining from comment, but frequently held her hand and tried to look supportive as possible.

After a while, Jadelyn just couldn't speak of it anymore. Victoria could see it looked too painful. They had finished eating and Victoria thought it best to return home.

"Stop. You don't have to tell me anymore today. You've made a supreme effort to really open up and I appreciate that. How about we head home now?"

Jadelyn smiled and though looking pained, Victoria could see a small look of relief in her eyes. "Sure."

As they picked up their stuff, Jadelyn turned off the music, causing Victoria to frown.

"It's a pity; the music seemed to make this place to come alive again."

Jadelyn shrugged. "The fools here destroyed themselves a long time ago. There's not much we can do about it."

Victoria looked around at the bare earth which used to be the lawn of Hollywood arts. After a moment she seemed to light up. "Jadelyn, if you're game. I think we can. I think we can bring this place back to life. In a sense at least."

Jadelyn tilted her head then looked around. She liked the place as it was, but the happy look Victoria had, made her heart warm. "Ok, but what do you have in mind?"

Victoria hurriedly packed up the last of the picnic stuff and took Jadelyn's hand. "Come on; let's go back through the portal. I have an idea."

Bemused, Jadelyn followed Victoria back through the portal where they found Robbie waiting. Victoria handed him the newspaper she had found, then told him they'd return in a little while.

After an hour, they returned with a few bags from a local gardening store. "What do you have there?" Robbie asked, as he pointed to the bags.

"What I need to bring some life back to that world or at least this part of it."

"Don't get your hopes up too much, Tor. It may not even grow in that soil. That world looked pretty dead." Jadelyn cautioned.

"I know, but I have to try. It's the right thing to do."

The portal was opened and Jadelyn and Victoria went through. Once there, they pulled out packets of seeds and started to spread them all over the bare earth. They had gone to a gardening store and with the help of a clerk, found a number of varieties of wildflowers and other blooming plants that grew best in the climate of southern California.

They started with the area just around Hollywood art's, where the lawn used to be.

Though Jadelyn was sure nothing would grow, other than the few miserable looking weeds that already existed, she helped Victoria as best as she could.

At one point, Victoria looked over to Jade as he was spreading some fertilizer and singing quietly to herself.

_"__Up through the cracks  
>Up through the broken glass<br>In the hot red light of a black and white  
>Roses grow"<em>

Victoria just thought how much she was in love with this woman and how happy she was. She wanted the feeling to last forever.

Just as they were finishing, Jadelyn looked to some darkening clouds on the horizon.

"You're in luck Tor, looks like it's going to rain. Your crazy plan just may work."

Victoria simply smiled.

Their work done, they took each other's hands and left; hoping for new life in this devastated world and a new life for them together.

**The bit of song Jadelyn sings, is from the song "Roses Grow." By Concrete Blonde.**

**Hope you are enjoying the story, I must tell you that it is nearing the end.**


	33. Finally Home

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 33 - Finally Home**

**No One's POV.**

Having returned from the devastated world #60, Jadelyn and Victoria thanked Robbie and headed home.

About halfway through the drive back, which had been quiet, Victoria asked. "I haven't asked. What has things been like at home since, all this junk with Beck came out. His disappearance and subsequent exposure as a rapist."

"If you thought that would get me some sympathy, you thought wrong." Said Jadelyn, bitterly. "For them, it just confirmed how much of a fuck up they think I am."

Victoria took Jadelyn's hand. "I'm sorry. You're not a fuck up."

Jadelyn smiled faintly. "Now days, I just stay as invisible as possible. I do what I'm told, I don't talk back, I stay in my room as much as possible. My brat of a sister, I do her bidding. I'm quiet and unobtrusive. Even now with me being quiet, they still treat me with contempt. I'm just doing my time."

"You make it sound like a prison."

"It is!" Shot back Jadelyn angrily,

A second later, Jadelyn, felt a rush of guilt for snapping at Victoria. Slumping slightly in her seat, she sighed. "I'm sorry I barked at you. I have a lot of anger built up inside of me."

Victoria, smiled graciously and took Jadelyn's hand. "We both have our burdens to bear. That is why we need to help each other."

"Thanks."

By this time they had pulled up in front of Victoria's house. Victoria looked to her house then back to Jadelyn. "We'll you're going to get paroled. Since we are an official couple, I want you to get out of that horrible house and come here. Whenever you want. We can spend time together, watch tv, do whatever. Even if you want to be alone. Come here. My counterpart in the other universe, Tori, has a sister named Trina. I do not, thus we have an empty bedroom. If you want to be alone, go there. I won't bug you. I'm know my dad won't mind. He wants to get to know you anyway."

Jadelyn, found herself liking the offer right away. She hated being all obedient and quiet around her parents and sister. She would get out of the house and get to spend time with Victoria.

"Ok, then."

Victoria grinned. "Why don't you come over tomorrow? I'll cook you dinner, then we can watch tv or something."

Jadelyn leaned over and kissed Victoria. "It's a date. Make me something yummy."

"You're on, Come over around 6."

The next day, a little after five, Victoria heard the doorbell ring. Upon opening the door, she could see it was Jade and she looked very agitated.

Jade walked through the door and immediately started to rant. "I hate that little rat sister of mine. One of these days, I'm going to stick a scissors through that blackened heart of hers."

As Victoria closed the door, she watched at Jadelyn paced back and forth while she continued to rant about her sister and parents, but mainly about her sister. From what Jadelyn was ranting about, she had been told to ferry her sister and sister friends around a good chunk of the afternoon and was pretty much treated like a dog the entire time.

Victoria let her blow off some steam for a minute then abruptly pulled Jadelyn into her arms and passionately kissed her. Just feeling Victoria's lips pressed against hers, caused half the tension in her body to simply melt away.

But Victoria still feeling the tension remaining in Jades's form, pulled her in tighter and deepened the kiss. Jade, willingly surrendered to the kiss and let Victoria's passions carry her way. Quickly, she felt about a thousand times better.

After a few more moments, Victoria broke the kiss and looked Jadelyn lovingly in the eyes. "Feel better baby. Welcome home."

Jade nodded. "Much better, in the old days I would just make you cry. I like this more."

Victoria raised an eyebrow and made a half smirk. She then took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen and handed her a long shiny knife. "I like it better too, since you're early, you can help make dinner; those tomatoes won't chop themselves. We're having pot roast. It's my dad's favorite and though he won't be her for dinner, he'll have some when he gets home."

Jadelyn examined the knife with a childlike expression for a brief moment. "First you kiss me, make me feel better and then you give me a long sharp and shiny knife. God I love you."

Victoria merely smiled and returned to putting the dinner in the oven.

"I know you like horror films so I got us some old ones. Not sure if you've seen them. I'm not a huge fan but, I hope you like them. I decided to go a bit old school. " Victoria remarked as she closed the oven. Victoria hated horror films, but wanted to get some to please Jade. Besides, she thought it would give her good opportunity to cuddle with Jade.

Jadelyn who had started to cut the tomatoes with an almost machine like precision, paused and gave Victoria an interested look. "What did you get?"

"Well, the first is some sci-fi horror thing from 1980, Its called, Without Warning,"

Jadelyn smirked. "The movie that Predator ripped off. With not one, but two Oscar winners in the cast, Jack Palance and Martin Landau, Not to mention David Caruso in one of his first roles. Nice."

"The second is from around the same time. It looked interesting and weird, thought it may appeal to you. It's called, Happy Birthday to me."

Jadelyn smiled and kissed Victoria on the cheek. "Happy Birthday to me, starring Mellissa Sue Anderson and Glen Ford, who incidentally is also an Oscar winner. Unusual deaths, twist ending, one of my favorites. Good picks."

They quickly got down to prepping dinner and once the roast was in the oven, they put on the Without Warning movie and settled on the couch. For Jadelyn, it was a whole new experience. When she was with Beck, she was always on edge, afraid to say or do the wrong thing. Even when they had sex, there was a tension in the air that one could cut with a knife.

But being with Victoria was like night and day. The feeling being with Victoria was wonderful. It was warm, loving and Jadelyn felt at peace. As she pulled the Latina in her arms, she closed her eyes and for a just treasured the wonderful moment.

"For the first time in my life I feel truly happy. I love you." Said Jade, her voice soft but filled with emotion, as she kissed Victoria on the cheek.

Tori's heart moved, upon hearing Jade's heartfelt declaration of love. She looked up and smiled. "You deserve to be happy. You make me happy. I love you too."

Nothing more was said and the girls watched the cheesy old sci-fi horror film in happy silence. Victoria found the movie cheesy, but fun. When the roast was done, they set up some tv trays and ate while watching the movie. At this point, Jade did poke some fun at the movie, especially the flying jellyfish with teeth, the alien threw at everyone.

In the movie and alien comes to earth and hunts people. The hunter would throw weird-looking jelly fish at people. When one would hit someone, it would stick and kill them with tentacles and teeth. Jadelyn pointed out that, not only did this movie inspire the movie Predator, the actor playing the alien in this movie, Kevin Peter Hall, would go on to play the Predator in the first two predator movies.

She even playfully threw a slice of gravy covered roast beef at the side of Victoria's face, much like a character in the movie got it.

For a moment, Tori looked shocked and instinctively Jade froze in fear. Jadelyn knew that doing something like that to Beck would get her beaten senseless. Suddenly, Tori simply burst out laughing, breaking Jades paralysis as a wave of relief flowed over her.

Victoria cleaned herself up and they went back to watching their movie. The second movie, Happy Birthday to me, Victoria found much scarier. Its about a group of young people and how a killer starts to bump them off one by one. One member thinks it may be her doing during blackouts. For this movie Jadelyn held Victoria tightly, so she felt safe.

It was a fun and special night for both of them. Both felt an increasingly strong, physical and emotional attraction to the other. Physically all they did was some cuddling and making out. Victoria sensed that Jade needed time to adjust and went slow.

Heading back home that night, Jadelyn felt like she was getting kicked out of heaven and straight into hell. Before she took 3 steps in the door, she was chewed out by her stepmother, for some imagined slight against her sister.

Jadelyn simply lowered her head and apologized for what she had apparently done. It only made her want to be with Victoria even more.

In the days and weeks ahead, Jadelyn started to spend more and more time at Victoria's house. She met Victoria's father and he of course kept her up to date on the dead end search for Beck. He also warmly accepted Jadelyn as his daughter's girlfriend. He felt badly for how Jadelyn was treated by her family.

At her own home, Jadelyn felt and was treated like dirt. Her sister Krista and her gift for playing piano got all the attention.

At Victoria's house, she felt loved and accepted.

They were an odd pair and very different in many ways, but they were more in love each day. They went on romantic dates, long walks holding hands and Victoria helped Jadelyn deal with her inner turmoil. They even made a return trip to the ruined World #60 and happily discovered that the flowers were growing. Victoria was pleased that life was returning to that world.

Physically took it slow and Jadelyn appreciated being able to get used to all the happiness she was now having. But after a couple of weeks, Jadelyn gradually started to sleep over more and more. She liked that as Victoria loved to spoon with her and there was no pressure for anything else. Jadelyn spent as little time with her family as possible as increasingly she simply hated them.

A few weeks later, Jadelyn felt ready and after letting Victoria know, they made love for the first time. For both of them it was a magical experience as they slowly explored each other's bodies in the dim candle light of Victoria's room. Afterward, Jade cried tears of Joy, having never felt so loved and more beautiful in her life. Victoria was ultra-happy to have her true love and held the crying Goth until she fell asleep in her arms.

A few months later, Jadelyn was practically living at Victoria's house. Her dad and step mom didn't seem to care who she dated or if she was home. When she was home, she was treated like crap.

Victoria always hated seeing the look of pain on Jadelyns face when she had to leave to go home. She felt pain as well, knowing her love was going back to that horrible place. In any case, they hated being apart. Not able to handle it anymore, Victoria took the rash step of asking her father if Jadelyn, who was 18, could get out of her horrible home and live with them. She pointed out that he did refer to her as his other daughter.

Much to her utter shock, he said yes. He said that her being there made her happy and he hated the fact that she was so badly treated at home.

The next day, Victoria asked Jadelyn to move in. Jadelyn simply grinned and hugged Victoria.

"You're out baby, You're out of that horrible place."

"Thank you Victoria. I can't thank you enough." Jadelyn said as a tear ran down her face.

"Don't worry, you have an entire lifetime to think how you can."

Jadelyn wanted to leave her house more than anything, but before she left, she wanted to make a grand exit and she knew exactly what she was going to do. They had treated her liked dirt since the day she was born and she wanted to pay them back accordingly. She waited two weeks until a weekend came where her dad and stepmom took Krista to San Francisco where she was invited to play with the local symphony Orchestra.

The following Monday, Jadelyn joined her father, stepmother and sister at dinner. She hadn't eaten with them in weeks and they found it quite a surprise. She ate in silence and listened to Krista gush about all the applause she got when playing. She then went on to how she fully expected to attend Juilliard and really hit the big time.

Finally when the meal was done, Jadelyn stood up.

"Enough of Krista's stories of how great she will be. I have something to say."

Her stepmom looked at her with scorn. "Jadelyn you apologize."

Jadelyn stood firm. "No. I have something to say and I will say it."

Her father looked at her with contempt. "Get on with it."

"I'm moving out, actually I've already moved out. I'm moving in with my girlfriend Victoria. I'm not just her friend, I'm her girlfriend. She loves me and I love her. I'm a lesbian and dam proud of it. She's shown me more love and affection in the last several weeks,than all of you have shown me my entire life."

"Dyke!" Shot back Krista.

Jadleyn ignored the insult and continued. "I'm 18 and can make my own decisions. Since I came into this world and which sadly resulted in my mothers death, I've been blamed for it and treated with nothing but resentment, scorn and hatred. My half-sister is the golden child who can do no wrong and…."

"JADELYN, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Barked her father, angrily.

"SHUT UP! I WILL TALK AND YOU ALL WILL LISTEN!" Screamed Jadelyn, causing her father and stepmother to sit there in stunned silence.

Jadelyn then spoke clearly, her words dripping with venom. "Good, I've already taken from this house everything I own. And since I've not been wanted here, I also took the liberty of removing all other traces of me. You will find no pictures, no old school artwork, no old grades, nothing. I've spend the last 3 days removing everything. You want one perfect daughter and you now have one. When I leave, I am never coming back. Not only that, I will never acknowledge any of you as my family ever again. As far as I am concerned, I am an only child whose parents are dead."

Krista, Jadelyns father and stepmother all looked at her with shock, as Jadelyn casually started to walk away.

But then Jadelyn suddenly stopped and smiled warmly. it was a sickly sweet smile that sent a chill down all present. "You know, it's not right to leave without some parting gift. A memento of my gratitude for all love, support you've shown me in my 18 years.

From her purse, she pulled out a business card and tossed it on her fathers, dinner plate. "That is for you dearest father."

Mr. West picked up the card and cautiously looked at it. "It says, Agent Mark Foster, Internal Revenue Service, what's the meaning of this?"

"Jadelyn's smirk widened. "Well father, being quiet, unobtrusive and ignored for the last several weeks, I've been able to observe and learn many things. First of which is the combination to your safe and the fact that you're cheating on your taxes. That whole Grand Caymans thing, I don't understand it, but do I know it's illegal. I took the liberty of copying all of your tax papers, including the ones detailing your tax evasion and gave them to Agent Foster. He was very helpful and quite interested in what I had to show him. Expect his call tomorrow. You're finished."

Her father too stunned to speak, Jadelyn's stepmother got up and slapped her across the face. "Why you ungrateful little shit."

Jadelyn laughed mockingly and pulled from her purse, a large brown envelope. "This is for you, dear sweet stepmother. I think you'll find it quiet interesting."

Jadelyns's stepmother glared for a moment, then grabbed and opened the envelope. She reached inside and pulled out what appeared to be several photographs. Looking at them, Jadelyn's stepmother's face, turned ghostly white.

"My friend André borrowed me his camera with telephoto lens. Once I found the texts on your phone and had my friend Robbie hack your email, I was easily able to follow you to this cheap motel where you would spend at least all those long lunches in that hotel room with your boss, Mr. O'Dell. I have such nice pictures of you coming and going with him. So quaint to hold his hand like that. You'll find copies of the texts and the transcripts of several emails detailing your affair with him in the envelope too."

Jadelyns's stepmother started to shake and dropped the photos, where they scattered across the polished wooden floor.

Jadelyn then gleefully finished off her hated stepmother. "Oh, before I forget. I've sent copies of all this to your bosses wife, Mrs. O'Dell, your bosses' boss and the head of the HR department at you firm. They received them today, by messenger. It's a safe bet, you'll be fired tomorrow."

Mrs. West, turned ashen and sat down, looking like she was about to keel over. Mr. West, already horrified about the IRS knowing about his tax evasion, looked at his wife with even greater horror.

Jadelyn then turned to Krista who was sitting there, her mouth hanging open, in disbelief. Then paraphrasing a line from one of her very favorite movies, The Godfather part II, said the last thing she would ever say to her sister. She made a point of saying it with utter contempt.

"Krista, you're nothing to me now. You're not a sister, you're not a friend. I don't want to know you or what you do. I don't want to see you at Hollywood Arts, I don't want to see you near my house. Don't speak to me ever again. Don't come to me for anything, ever. I don't care if you're dying and need a kidney. Don't come to me because, I don't have a sister."

Jadelyn grinned ear to ear; satisfied that she destroyed her family. Having no more reason to stay, she turned on her heel and left without so much as another word, slamming the door on her way out.

Standing in front of the huge and grand West home, Jadelyn realized it was never a home for her. Home is where Victoria and her warm loving embrace awaited.

She couldn't get there fast enough.

_Post script: Jadelyns father filed for divorce and was forced to plead guilty to tax evasion charges, where he spent 4 years in a minimum security prison. His assets frozen, plus his life ruined, he took the only job he could find upon release. He wound up working for minimum wage at a grocery store. He came to later deeply regret how he treated Jadelyn, but by then it was too late. His Academy award winning actress daughter, would have nothing to do with him and never spoke to him again. He died a broken man, at the age of 61. Jadelyn never acknowledged his death._

_Jadelyns stepmother was fired from her job the next day. Her bosses wife, who was a powerful socialite, saw to it that her reputation was thoroughly ruined. Jades' stepmom also found herself penniless, as result of Mr. West's assets being frozen and eventually confiscated to pay back taxes. She was forced to live with Krista in a tiny one bedroom apartment. To make ends meet, she was forced to take jobs waitressing and cleaning houses. Once living high on the hog with a soon to be famous daughter, she found herself cleaning the toilets of people who snotty rich people. People who were once were very much like herself and they treated her like dirt. She grew to hate her miserable existence and 5 years later, downed a whole bottle of sleeping pills and a bottle of vodka one night. Like her father, Jadelyn never acknowledged her death._

_Krista, who arrogantly figured she would be a huge star, quickly had her world turned upside down. No longer having any money, she was forced to drop out of the ultra-exclusive Edgewood Academy of Music. She wound up in a rather crappy public school didn't have any kind of music program at all. She and her mother were so poor they couldn't even afford a piano, causing her skills to decline and all her grand opportunities quickly dried up. After her mother's suicide, she gave up the piano and spent the rest of her hard life as a waitress in a greasy spoon diner. Years later, Krista dropped dead of a heart attack at the age of 47 while serving breakfast at the diner she worked at. It happened to coincidently be the day after Jadelyn won her 3rd best Actress Oscar._

_The day after Krista's death, a reporter brought it up at a press conference Jade had been holding to discuss her next movie. Jade looked up at him, smirked and said simply. "You must be mistaken. I don't have a sister. Next question."_

**Authors Note: Both the movies Without Warning and Happy Birthday to me are real movies.**

**We will see what happens to Tori and Jade in the next chapter and what happens when they finally meet back up soon.**


	34. An Invite

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 34 – An invite.**

**We are in the home stretch now. Almost done.**

**No One's POV.**

Tori and Jade In the weeks after their experience with and meeting werewolves JW and Vega, did a lot of both cuddling and talking. In those conversations they had, Tori managed to bring across just how badly Jade's actions had hurt her. Tori also said that she could have handled how she reacted better. Jade admitted she went after Jadelyn out of a form of self-hatred and realized her mistake. Slowly but surely, the pair managed to repair their damaged relationship.

Tori even eventually showed Jade the video of her killing the vampire, which Jade watched 37 times in a row. Jade loved it so much, she sampled the vampires rather chilling death screech and made it her ring tone.

One rainy Sunday afternoon, Tori and Jade were happily making love. Since they had fixed things, they made up for lost time, by spending a lot of it in bed.

Tori had just had a most wonderful climax, courtesy of Jade's beloved tongue, when she heard someone clapping from across the room.

Her eyes, suddenly shooting open, she looked to see it was a different version of Jade sitting across the room. Tori realized that since Jade was under the blanket parked between her legs and her own eyes were screwed shut during her orgasm, she never saw the other Jade enter.

She also noticed a small glowing portal open behind the other Jade.

"Bravo….All can say is bravo." Said the sitting Jade, with a devious looking smirk.

Jade who had also heard the other voice quickly extracted herself from under the blanket and while covering herself, glared at the intruder.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" Barked Jade.

Tori who looked more embarrassed than angry, said. "Is that you JW?"

JW, whom they noticed was no longer pregnant, nodded and before she could speak, was cut off by in increasingly angry looking Jade.

"ME AND TORI ARE BUSY. I'M NOT AFTER YOUR DAMN BABIES. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SHOW YOU THE BUSINESS END OF MY SCISSSORS."

JW simply burst into a fit hysterical laughter. "Oh my god, you sitting there with Tori's cum juice dripping down your face, acting all, me be so bad. It's priceless. I'm just sorry, I left my phone at home. You kill me."

"Give me a chance and I just might." Growled Jade.

Suddenly, they could hear Vega's voice rip harshly through the portal. "JW, stop that! It's bad enough you interrupted them during sex. Just get on with it."

JW abruptly stopped laughing and quickly rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I interrupted you and I'm also sorry I freaked out the last time we met and accused you of wanting to steal my babies."

"No your not! Vega's making you apologize cause if you don't, you won't get any loving. You haven't gotten any recently, I can tell. You must have really pissed her off. " Retorted Jade as she wiped some of the juice off her face with a finger, that she then stuck in her mouth and licked clean. "I'm a good girl and I've been getting lots of loving."

Suddenly tensing up and looking just bit frustrated, JW yelled through the portal. "I told you she wouldn't believe me."

Once again Vega's voice barked out from the other side of the portal. "JUST APOLOGIZE AND MEAN IT. AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE INVITES!"

Jade chuckled. "I know that tone, it's Tori's you really pissed me off Tone. What on earth did you do?"

JW grumbled. "I left my BEAUTIFUL LOVING MATE, at home with two crabby babies while I went off to kill a vampire then out for drinks with some of my werewolf followers last week. I am the queen you know. I've been dying to kill something and get out for months."

"So she's mad at you. I would be too." Said Tori.

"She's in the dog house." Jade said. "Do you have a dog house, for when she gets chized at you?"

Jade was instantly poked by Tori. "STOP THAT!"

The Jade's each looked at each other and each knew, the other wanted to call a truce to avoid any further annoyance of their lovers.

JW got up. "Look. I am sorry, I was a bit crazed during those last few weeks of pregnancy. Not to mention, I'm a gank most of the time anyway. Plus I've got queen duties to perform, keeping the various werewolf packs from getting on each other's nerves. I'm more referee than queen sometimes. But, we're having a party for everyone to meet our new babies."

Tori gushed. "Oooh…Babies. What are their names."

"Amelia and Tawny. JW said, practically beaming with pride. "Two perfect little werewolf princess, that I have birth to 6 weeks ago." JW then said directly to Jade. "Don't let Tori put babies inside of you, after your 22nd hour of labor, you'll know why."

Jade nodded slowly and somberly.

"But I digress; the party is next Saturday starting at 7. If you have your Robbie open a portal at 6:30. I can have a car waiting for you. You did say it would open up at Hollywood arts. I'd have Julia open one like she is now, but she may not be able to make it. Oh and if I forget, I will be sleeping in the dog house, please invite Jadelyn and Victoria, we want to meet them. It will be fun, humans, werewolves, lots of good food, free booze, DJ the works."

Tori smiled, still a bit embarrassed, "We'll be there."

Jade chimed in. "Thanks for the invite and next time, please knock. Or you may just find me cheering you on with your Tori."

JW nodded as she stepped through the portal. "Good point."

A second later it closed and Tori and Jade were alone. After a moment's silence Tori looked pensive.

"Jade, I want babies. I know we can't have babies like them, but I still want babies."

Smiling, Jade gazed into Tori's eyes. "For you, I'd do 32 hours of labor. Now where were we…"

The next Saturday night in the other universe, Jadelyn and Victoria were dressed nicely and waiting for their Robbie to get the portal open.

"So what did Jade say about this JW and Vega?" Asked Robbie as he typed at the keyboard.

"Well, she came briefly into our universe, called me and said we were invited to a party in another universe. That the Tori and Jade there are calling themselves JW and Vega, they are 3 years ahead of us and rich. That and be in Tori and Jade's universe at 6:20."

"it sounds like they are still together. I hope they patched things up." Remarked Victoria as she watched the portal slowly open.

"Robbie, I'm told you don't have to worry about us getting back, they'll take care of it. Thanks. Looks like the portals ready." Jadelyn then took Victoria's hand. "Come on Tor. Let's go."

The pair stepped through the portal and found themselves in a room exactly like the one they left. They could see Jade and Tori standing a few feet away.

Immediately Tori and Victoria went up and hugged each other.

"How are you Victoria? Please tell me you and Jadelyn are madly in love."

Victoria blushed and looked at Jadelyn who turned a bit red herself. "We are madly in love indeed, aren't we my beautiful dark angel. She moved in with me and got out of that horrible place she lived in."

Jade looked to Jadelyn. "What happened with your father, stepmom and sister."

Taking a deep breath and looking somewhat pleased with herself, Jadelyn answered. "Turned my father into the IRS for tax evasion, he's currently in prison. Exposed my stepmoms affair with her boss, causing her to loose her job and my dad divorced her. She is now nearly penniless and living in a tiny apartment. I hear my former sister is now working at burger chef, fast food restaurant. I'm now happy living with my Beautiful Tor."

Jade grinned, "Nice."

Victoria looked at Jade then back to Tori. "Please tell me you both have worked things out."

"We have. We had a bit of an adventure, when we met JW and Vega But it helped bring us back together. Their dying to meet you two. I've told them all about you."

"Great." Said Victoria. "Jadelyn and I, we found a world that were the Cuban missile crisis triggered a war that wiped out all humanity. We've been planting flowers and plants. You should see, once the city was dead, but now it's coming alive."

"Dead world." Said Jade with a raised eyebrow."

"Yep." Noted Jadelyn dryly. "If you want a human skull, I have a nearly unlimited supply now."

Jade then walked over to Jadelyn. "I'm sorry I was mean to you and beat you up. In fact you can hit me once, to pay me back."

Jadelyn promptly punched Jade in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain.

"Tori, I told you Jadelyn really would hit me."Jade managed to groan.

"No more fighting. We are having a lovely evening." Said Tori and Victoria in perfect unison. The then continued in perfect unison. "The first Jade to throw a punch will be sleeping alone for the next month. Got it?"

Jade and Jadelyn both nodded as they shook hands, seeming to put their differences behind them.

A few moments later Robbie had the portal open to the world where JW and Vega lived. The four walked through as Victoria started to tell Jade and Tori how things went with her and Jadelyn.

The emerged into Hollywood arts and as they exited the building, they found a stretch limousine waiting for them. The chauffer, a huge man, smiled and opened the door for them.

"Miss JW and Vega are expecting your party. The bar is fully stocked and the director's cut of the scissoring is in the DVD player. As soon as you're in, we can get started. If you need anything my name is Miles."

The foursome piled in and as they did, Tori whispered to Jade. "We should tell them about the whole werewolf thing. I don't like this."

Jade smirked and whispered back. "Please just this once, I'll make it worth your while next time were in bed."

Tori poked Jade in the chest. "Believe me, I'm holding you to it. Prepare to kiss a lot of ass, all of it mine and not just the next time, the next several times."

The two couples settled in the limo and while the Jade's watched the scissoring Tori and Victoria talked. Mostly they talked about how things had worked out between them.

Though at one point Tori whispered. "You'll love JW and Vega, but be prepared for a little surprise. Please don't tell Jade or Jadelyn I told you." She felt terrible about holding things back from Victoria and by secretly telling Victoria she wouldn't feel as bad and still get Jade to majorly kiss her ass.

Victoria winked and took a sip of her champagne. Tori looked to Jade, who like Jadelyn had her eyes glued to the Scissoring.

After a very pleasant limo ride, they arrived at JW and Vega's mansion in the Hollywood hills. Already they saw a number of cars parked in front, meaning many of the other guests had already arrived.

As they got out, Jadelyn and Victora looked at the house in utter amazement.

"Our counter parts live here and have all this." Gasped Jade as she eyed the house and then, the black 1970 Hemi-Cuda parked only a few feet away.

"They are loaded." Said Jade in a matter of fact tone.

Miles then said. "You're expected and can go right in."

Jade then led, Tori, Victoria and Jadelyn to the front door and inside. As soon as they entered, they could hear the sounds of conversation and music coming from another room. The sounds of a party already in progress.

Before they could go more than 2 feet, Jadelyn froze as what she thought was a giant black dog ran around the corner and suddenly stopped right in front of her. It seemed to eye her suspiciously, but did nothing. Victoria merely backed up a few feet.

Jadelyn scowled as she looked at the strange pendant around the dog's neck. "Go away, you ugly mutt."

The "Dog" barked, sounding unpleased and then right in front of Jadelyn turned into a mirror image of herself.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN UGLY MUTT! AND I'M NOT A DOG, I AM A WEREWOLF." Said JW in a rather harsh tone.

"SHIT!" Jadelyn yelled as she suddenly freaked out of her mind, backed up and fell backwards on to her ass. Tori before Victoria could also freak out, quickly put her hand on Victoria's shoulder.

"It's ok."

Jade just busted out laughing.

"You're….You're….You're….You're..." Was all the wide eyed, kept repeating.

JW put her hands on her hips. "Stop saying you're….You're going to wear out the word."

JW then looked to Jade. "As is suspected you would, you didn't tell them that Vega and I are werewolves didn't you. Nor did you tell them this is a world where wizards, vampires and monsters exist, but are still secret."

Still laughing, Jade nodded.

JW shook her head and walked to Victoria, who looked a bit shaken. JW then smiled and warmly shook Victoria's hand.

"Victoria, welcome to my and Vega's home. Don't worry, were good werewolves. You're quite welcome and safe."

Victoria stood there and processed it for a second. "Thank you. You don't eat people."

JW cringed slightly. "Well, bad people sometimes. But they deserve it. We have much to explain and I'm sure Tori hasn't told you about the vampire she destroyed last time she was here. She's total bad ass."

Victoria looked to Tori as her mouth fell open. "You destroyed a vampire?"

Jadelyn who was still freaked out, also looked to Tori. "You destroyed a vampire. How?"

Tori shrugged. "I hit it with a large industrial crane and then jammed a stake through it's heart."

JW laughed and helped Jadelyn off the floor. "Come on Jadelyn, You look like you need a drink. Vega and the rest of our guests are waiting."


	35. Let's get this party started

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble.**

**Chapter 35 – Let's get this party started.**

**No One's POV**

As JW, led Jade, Tori, Jadelyn and Victoria deeper into her home, she gave a mini tour. She also took time to point out the various horror movie props she had purchased.

"That chair is from the scissoring. Its' the one Andrea sits in just before she is killed." A beaming JW said, as she pointed to an old Victorian chair in one corner.

But both Victoria and Tori noticed that JW was bragging more than anything. They also noticed that JW seemed to be enjoying the looks of envy on her counterpart's faces.

Inside the main party room, many of the guests had already arrived and were mingling. Near the entrance to the room was that world's Beck, Andre, Robbie and of course Rex. Cat could be seen off in a corner, talking with Beck's girlfriend Claire.

"So you actually saw another Tori. I'm sorry, but I just don't believe it." A skeptical looking Andre said as he took a drink of his beer.

Beck nodded. "Believe it. Oh and remember for the duration of the night we refer to our Jade and Tori an JW and Vega."

Robbie thought for a moment. "So we have, JW, Jade, Jadelyn, Tori, Victoria and Vega. I'm sorry, I'll see it when I believe it."

At that very moment, all the Jades and Tori's walked into the room. Both Andre and Robbie's eyes bugged out.

"Oh my god, there are three Jades." Gasped Andre.

"3 Jades, 3 times the evil. 3 times the pain." An amused sounding Rex, Chimed in.

All three Jades suddenly glared at Rex and said in perfect unison. "SHUT UP OR YOU'LL HAVE A ONE WAY TRIP TO THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL"

Being glared at by one Jade was intimidating, being glared at by 3, caused Robbie and Rex to immediate retreat to the other side of the room.

The Jade's seeing a frightened Robbie flee, smirked at each other in triumph.

Just then however, Jadelyn looked over at Beck and instinctively froze, a look of fear on her face.

Seeing Jadelyns reaction, Victoria quickly slipped her arm around the Goths waist. It's ok, that's not your Beck. He's gone."

Only then did Jadelyn relax somewhat. "Sorry, I just saw him and for a split second thought my Beck was back."

Victoria kissed Jadelyn on the cheek, "It's ok, baby, I understand."

Looking about the room Jade could see a number of guests, a large buffet table in the corner filled with food, a smartly dressed bartender was manning the bar serving drinks. Looking out on the patio she could see several children and at least 2 small wolves in the pool. Beyond the pool in yard several other children and a few wolves were playing. All in all it looked like a fun party.

JW then stepped forward and then motioned to the DJ to stop the music.

Once the music stopped she then loudly addressed all present. "Attention guests. As you can see, there are now 3 versions of me at the party. I have already explained to you that they are differing versions of me and my beautiful mate visiting from different realities. I would like to present to you, Jadelyn, Victoria, Tori and Jade. Please welcome them as honored guests."

There was a round of applause and many of the guests walked over to greet the new arrivals. Tori, Jade, Jadelyn and Victoria, recognized some of them. There were many familiar faces of course, Vega's parents, JW's Parents, Beck, Robbie, Andre, Cat, Trina and Rex. They would soon find the rest of them were all werewolves. In their human form they were local business leaders and at least 3 of them were members of the police. Also present was Beck's fiancé, the Irish werewolf, Claire.

Several minutes were spent as many of the unfamiliar guests introduced themselves. They were all very friendly and made the new arrivals feel most welcome. They also praised JW as a wonderful queen of all the werewolves.

During the introductions, Trina walked up and looked at the three Jade's with a disapproving eye. "A sign of the apocalypse, I'm sure of it."

Victoria who had no sister, walked up and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Victoria. I don't have a sister, nice to meet you."

"I feel sorry for you. " Trina said, with a look that was a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"Er..Um…thanks..I guess."

Trina put her arm around Victoria. "I can't believe you've never had a version of me, to be your big sister, to teach you go guide you to help you learn the important things of life. Do all the fun sister things."

"You never did any of those things for me. All you ever did, was use all my makeup and borrow my clothes without asking. Stretched out half of them." Snapped Vega, who was standing next to a double stroller a few feet away.

Trina scowled at her sister. "Quiet! I'm comforting her. She's suffered a terrible loss by not having a me in her life."

Then turning back to Victoria, Trina put her arm around the somewhat confused Latina. "Well, you have a sister Trina, now. SINCE SOME OTHER PEOPLE DON'T APPRECIATE ME OR MY GIFTS!"

JW was quick to respond in an acid tone. "What gifts are those, exactly!"

Trina then glared at JW. "Don't you have a car to chase?"

JW growled in irritation, which was made even worse by the snickering of Jade and Jadelyn.

Once again Trina turned to Victoria. "I've always wanted a more appreciative sister, we'll talk later and be the closest of sisters. You'll love it."

Victoria, who wasn't sure if being "Adopted" was either a blessing or a curse, smiled graciously as Trina walked away.

Vega, then rolled the stroller which had two sleeping infants in it, causing both Tori and Victoria to immediately gush. "Oh my God, they are beautiful. They have JW's nose and Tori's eyes."

"Can I hold one" Squealed Tori.

"Oooh. Me Too. I want to hold one."

Vega happily then picked up a baby and put one in each of Tori and Jadelyn's arms.

Several feet away, JW nudged her counterparts. "The babies will, keep them busy for at least 15 minutes. Let's get you both a drink. I'm breast-feeding so I can't"

Tori, Victoria and Vega all gushed over the babies along with Claire and several other women as Jade predicted for several minutes.

Then Victoria felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with her mother. It wasn't actually her mother, as it was Vega's mother, but she looked identical.

Victoria, startled, stepped back as her heart began to race. She tried to think of something to say, but her mind simply went blank.

Sensing that Victoria was a bit apprehensive, Holly Vega smiled and extended her hand. "I'm so sorry I startled you. I'm Vega's mother, Holly Vega."

Victoria, still stinging over the pain of her own mother abandonment of her, smiled as graciously a she could and shook Holly's hand. "Hello."

"Victoria, I heard about what my counterpart did by leaving you and your father. I just wanted to say that ever since I heard, I've felt so terrible about it. I am….so sorry. I've been trying to think why she would have done this, but I simply can't. You look just as wonderful, bright and smart as my Tori. It pains me to see that you've been treated so poorly. I just wanted to say how sorry I was and how you deserve so much better."

Victoria could tell, that this version of her mother looked genuinely sorry for what her own mother had done. Though very guarded at first, the genuine apology caused her to want to open up..

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Victoria responded with a small smile.

"Would you like to sit down….talk. I'd very much like to get to know you."

"Yes, I'd like that."

Victoria and Holly found a small couch where they sat and talked. Victoria spoke at length about the pain of abandonment and of course asked the question that she had asked herself far too many times.

"What did I do wrong?" Victoria said with a tear in her eye.

Holly could tell that after all these years, that Victoria still blamed herself for something she may have done to drive her mother away.

Holly then put her hand on Victoria's shoulder and looked her directly in the eye. "You did not do anything wrong. Stop blaming yourself. My counterpart for reasons, I'll never fathom, chose to leave. But it was her choice. It was nothing to do with anything you did or didn't do. Please believe me."

"But it hurts." Responded, a now upset Tori.

Holly then did what came naturally to her and she put her arms around Victoria. "You're wonderful and special. I know it hurts. It's going to be Ok."

Victoria just let herself cry in emotional release that was years in coming. After all these years she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

After a few moments Victoria pulled back and wiped her tears. "Thank you mother." As soon as she said that Victoria immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

Holly smiled. "Don't apologize. I've always wanted another daughter. That's if you would like a different mother. Trina's obviously accepted you into the family. I know we live in different universes, but if you ever need anything, I'm there for you. I know it's not like your real mother, but…."

Victoria hugged holly, finally feeling that void in her life fade away. "It's better. Thanks mother."

While Victoria talked with her new mother, the party continued. More guests arrived, people mingled, listened to music and had a good time. Of course the two babies, who were the reason for the party were constantly being admired and held.

After a while, Victoria who was still talking with Holly suddenly began to hear the sound of an loud argument. It sounded like all three Jade's were arguing.

Victoria looked at her watch and grumbled. "It's amazing, we actually lasted nearly an hour before the Jade's started to fight."

"I hope it's nothing serious." Said Holly as they both stood up.

Getting annoyed, Victoria walked over to Tori and Vega who were each holding a baby.

"What's going on?" She asked the pair.

Tori shrugged. "I dunno. Jade, Jadelyn and JW were talking, then mingled for a bit then then started to talk and drink. Then this started."

Vega frowned. "Let's see what's going on."

Fiona who has been running around walked up to Vega. "Mommy, why is mommy Jade, fighting with the girls who look like mommy."

Vega looked at her daughter. "I don't know, you stay with your sisters."

At this point, Trina and Holly took the babies, freeing all three Tori's to go see what the fuss was about.

All three of them pushed through the crowd towards the bar, where the fight seemed to be getting louder and more intense. None of them looked pleased at all.

Emerging from the crowd, they finally could hear clearly what the fight was about.

"NO, MY TORI IS THE PRETTIEST AND THE MOST WONDERFUL." Barked Jade at the other two, her face turning red.

JW scoffed. "Pretty yes, but my mate is the most beautiful, deadly and we have the most beautiful babies. SHE IS THE MOST WONDERFUL AND SPECIAL."

It was obvious to all present, three Jades fueled by pride and booze, at least for Jade and Jadelyn as JW wasn't drinking, had started to fight over which Tori was the most beautiful and special.

Jadelyn, not one to take things lying down poked JW in the chest. "NO MY ANGEL PULLED ME OUT OF THE DEPTHS OF HELL. THAT AND SHE'S PRETTIER THAN YOUR TWO COMBINED. SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL PERFECT ANGEL AND SHE PUTS UP WITH MY CRAP AND STILL LOVES ME, SHE IS THE PRETTIEST!"

And so it continued, with each of the Jade's loudly saying how their Tori was the best. The argument seemed rather absurd to the onlookers as Tori, Victoria and Vega all looked nearly identical. The only difference was a small scar on Vega's face. It had been put there by a vampire some 3 years ago, and while Vega covered it with makeup, one could still faintly see it.

Tori looked to Vega and Victoria with a worried expression. "We should stop this?"

The other two looked quickly back. "There fighting over us don't you dare?" Said the other two at the exact same time.

Vega blushed as her mate loudly went on about how gorgeous she was. "You're right."

Neither Jade, Jadelyn or JW seemed to be backing down and after several more minutes, the argument got even more heated. At this point Beck walked up to Tori, Victoria and Vega, who were all watching the fight with great interest.

"Ladies, I know you're all loving this them fighting over all of you, but by my calculations and my own experience with JW, I figure you have about 30 seconds before the first punch gets thrown. Though I'm not sure who will throw it, but considering the fact that JW, being a werewolf and stronger than Jade and Jadelyn combined, the end result won't be pretty."

Hearing that, quickly prodded the girls into action. They immediately got into the center of the fight with each, facing her own version of Jade.

Vega looked deep into JW's eyes and smiled. "I'm very proud of you for defending your Mate's honor, but you need to calm down. I think your special too and love you very much. Besides, the babies, need their dinner and then put to bed."

The effect on JW was immediate, she calmed down and kissed Vega on the lips. "I still think your best."

About 2 feet away, Tori was doing the same thing to Jade as she grinned, slipped her arms around the angry Goth's neck. "My hero, you think I'm the prettiest. Someone will get a reward tonight when we go to bed. Just calm down and play nice until then. Ok, sweetie."

Jade kissed Tori tenderly. "I think….I know you're prettiest."

Victoria walked up to Jadelyn, who looked the most angry, then pulled her in for a warm loving kiss. "I love you. That's all I can say. Please calm down for me. You don't have to convince anyone else that I'm the prettiest or the most wonderful. You think I'm the prettiest and that's all that matters."

Jadelyn took a deep breath and let the tension leave her body. Being held by Victoria, made it easy.

"It's just that I love you so much. You saved my life. I would have never made it without you. I was dying, slowly dying." Jadelyn said, her voice full of emotion.

Suddenly looking very emotional herself Tori smiled and gently caressed Jadelyn's cheek.

"Jadelyn, you tormented me. But I knew it wasn't out of hatred, I knew you were lashing out in pain. I knew that there was a wonderful, smart, funny and beautiful dark person under all that. Someone I fell in love with. All I wanted to do was take the pain away and love you like you deserve to be loved. The last several weeks have been the happiest of my life. I never want it to end."

Then suddenly Victoria from her pocket pulled out a small ring and got on one knee and her voice shaking with obvious nervousness, began to speak. "I planned to do this tonight and now is the perfect time. Call me crazy, we've only been together for a short while. But you are my soul mate, I feel it with every fiber of my being. Seeing Jade and Tori, JW and Vega convinced me that we are truly meant for each other. You are my Jadelyn, the love of my life. Jadelyn West, would you marry me, so we can be together always."

The proposal was, to be honest, very unexpected and a dead silence filled the room. All eye's quickly went to Jadelyn as she just starred at the ring with her mouth hanging open.

Jadelyn, deep down, had feared that Victoria somehow would leave her. After all something this wonderful couldn't last, she couldn't help but think. Seeing the ring however, meant that Victoria would be with her always and that made Jade's heart sing.

A sudden tidal wave of emotion surged through Jade as tears of Joy burst from her eyes. She now knew 100%, she was truly loved. Something she had always craved.

"YES!" she practically screamed. A second later, in true Jade like fashion, she snatched the ring out of Tori's hands and couldn't get it on hers fast enough.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Joy, save for Jade, who briefly scowled as she reached into her pocket where a ring box was. "Damn it. I'd just look like a copycat now. Now I'll have to wait. Stupid Victoria, ruining my plans with her beautiful moment."

Several feet away, JW looked at Vega, who was crying. "I want a ring! Where's Mine?"

Vega smiled Coyly and slid her arms around JW, who looked annoyed. Vega knew however, she really wasn't. "So is Jade Queen of the werewolves giving me an order to buy her a ring and propose?"

JW narrowed her eyes. "Would it work?"

Vega's smile widened. "Play your cards right and it just might.

Meanwhile, the newly engaged pair pulled each other into a tight, tear-filled embrace. As they did, Jadelyn whispered in Victoria's ear. I'm going to take your name. I don't want to be Jade West. I want to be Jadelyn Vega."

Victoria, who was already as happy could be, just held her lover a bit tighter.

**One more chapter to wrap things up and possibly an epilogue. I hoped you liked this one.**


	36. Best night ever

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 36 – Best night ever**

**No one's POV.**

After the proposal by Victoria and Jadelyn's acceptance, there was a quiet tender moment. However that quiet tender moment was broken by the sound of not one but two babies crying.

Vega smiled and slapped JW on the back and grinned. "I hear the dinner bell, sweetie, time to go work. Our darlings are hungry and tired."

JW nodded and promptly transformed into her jet black, wolf form. Than JW went into the far corner where a large furry rug was sitting and curled up.

What happened next, which to Tori, Jade, Jadelyn and Victoria was a bit different, was that Vega took their two daughters and each placed one near one of Jades nipples. In wolf form she had several. Each little girl quickly latched on and began to nurse as if it were the most natural thing in the world. JW meanwhile just sat there in her wolf form, looking placid and happy.

No one else, seemed to be bothered by the sight and a moment later Vega looked to Jade, Jadelyn, Tori and Victoria.

"Werewolf babies can't turn into wolves until their at least 1 year old. But they still have a superior sense of smell and know Jade is their mother no matter which form she's in. In ages past, it has been found that having werewolf babies nurse, when their mother is wolf form helps the little ones bond with not only her human form but her wolf form as well. It also helps them develop their natural wolf instincts. I did it with Fiona and my mother did it with me. Plus the babies, then curl up in their mothers fur and go to sleep when they are done. It's the best feeling in the world, having your sleeping baby snuggle in you fur. It won't take long, let's go out on the patio and talk for a while. We can discuss the wedding plans."

The Jade's and Tori's looked at each other and silently agreed that they should just go with the flow. The remaining guests moved out onto the patio, talked, drank and had a good time. Jadelyn and Victoria, also discussed wedding plans. After a half an hour, Vega went inside and JW came back out in her human form.

"Babies all taken care of." Quizzed Jade.

JW nodded. "Fed and both fell asleep in my fur. Vega's putting the twins and Fiona to bed. Victoria, Jadelyn, have you got the wedding all planned out yet, or have you begun to bicker over whether Jadelyn can wear a black wedding dress."

Jadelyn, suddenly lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Oooo….A Jet Black wedding dress. I am so there."

Victoria's face suddenly face scrunched up. "Thanks JW, she actually hadn't thought of that."

With a smirk, Jade cracked. "Hey you could have custom black lace with little scissors on it, to go with the dress."

"Oh my god, that's so great." Gushed Jadelyn.

With a laugh, the party continued. Though a good time was had by all, the party had mostly cleared out by 9:30 as nearly all of the guests had brought their children and many of the little ones were getting tired.

By 10 o'clock, Tori, Victoria and Vega and Cat were sitting on the patio with Beck's fiancé and mate, Claire. The girls as before were happily discussing the upcoming weddings for both Victoria and Claire.

Jade, Jadelyn, JW and Beck were sitting around the bar listening to JW's stories of the werewolf world. Everyone else had gone home by this point.

The all seemed fined until Beck came outside and walked up to the girls.

"Uh…Girls."

"Yes Beck, What do you need?" Said Vega.

"Well, JW got a call from the local werewolf pack leader. I had to go to the bathroom so I didn't really hear what was going on, but when I came out, JW was breaking out some serious looking battle axes and giving them to Jade and Jadelyn."

"CRAP!" Bellowed Vega, as she ran into the house only to find no one in the party room. A second later they could hear the sound of the front door slamming.

Vega fumed for a moment and then ran for the front door. "I'll kill her."

The girls followed Vega out the front door just in time to see, a hyped up JW, Jadelyn and Jade all pour into JW's vintage 1970 Hemi-cuda.

Just as JW started the car, Vega roared. "JW, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Jadelyn, who was sitting in the back seat and holding a wicked looking battle Axe answered. "One of Jade's people spotted a couple of ghouls at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery. We're going to kill them. Back later, Love you, bye."

Tori and Vega, who now all looked quite annoyed, shouted in unison. "JADE, YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

None of the Jade's responded, as they were too busy burning rubber down the driveway on their mission of destruction.

"So typical!" Vega ranted furiously. "You have a nice party, a tender moment and then Jade decides to run off and kill something. She's so…so…so…."

"Perfect!" Gushed Victoria, who was still absolutely giddy about Jadelyn accepting her proposal.

"Are they going to be alright? I faced a vampire and it was nasty. What is a ghoul like?" Tori said, now looking a bit nervous.

Vega took a deep breath and exhaled, obviously trying to calm down. "A ghoul is like a zombie. But unlike a zombie, it has primitive intelligence, is faster and a bit stronger. They also smell awful. They live deep underground; no one knows exactly where they came from. It's rumored that some evil wizard created an entire army of those smelly things deep in the earth centuries ago, but died before he could unleash them. Supposedly, once and a while a few will escape and come to the surface. Not as bad as a vampire, but they can be trouble if you run into too many."

"Can they be killed? What happens if one of them gets bitten." Asked Victoria, who had now sobered up and thought of the danger.

"Its' not like a zombie, a bite will hurt and may even cause a little infection. But you won't die and turn into one. Some sort of magic is needed. They can be killed with normal weapons, bladed ones working the best. They usually come up to find food and cause trouble. The odd thing is, that they prefer the flesh of people who've been dead a while, a long while. They frequently into old tombs and eat the contents."

"Yuck." Said Victoria and Tori at the same time.

Beck who was with Claire, stepped forward. "Are they going to be alright? Will they need some help?"

Claire immediately pulled him close. "Oh no, dearie. You're not going anywhere, JW is the baddest, strongest and nasty werewolf on the planet. They can handle their own. Only place you're going is straight to our bedroom." Then Claire smiled and purred seductively. "Your mates going into heat and I know how you'd hate to miss that by fighting some nasty smelly ghouls."

"Thanks for the party, Claire and are going. Nice to meet you Tori and Victoria. Bye." Beck said as he very quickly ushered Claire to the car. He would burn rubber out of the driveway a few moments later.

"The Jade's left us all alone, now what do we do?" Asked Tori.

Vega smiled. "Well, while we wait for our Jade's to return and also while we plan how to punish them, we can go up to my closet and have a fashion show. It's full of expensive designer clothes and shoes, all of which are your size. I'll even let you both keep an outfit. Plus I have a chilled bottle of wine in the fridge and all 6 seasons of Sex and the city on DVD."

"Ok." Said Victoria, not missing a beat.

"I'm in." Replied Victoria.

The girls went upstairs and after a brief check of the sleeping, Twins and Fiona, were shown to Vega's huge walk in closet. Actually the room was a bedroom at one point and had rack of clothes and shoes, a huge mirror, a comfortable couch. The room even had a entertainment center.

Victoria and Tori upon seeing, the Fort Knox of beautiful clothes which all fit them, began to drool in delight. They opened the wine, had the fashion show, talked and laughed. It was a unique one as each girl was able to see how the outfit looked at them from all angles as all three girls looked alike."

At one point, Tori pointed to the section of Vega's large closet containing several furs. "Those look beautiful. Real?"

Vega took a drink of her wine and shrugged. "I'm a carnivore and I love fashion, what can I say."

At this point Tori and Victoria tried on several of them until Tori pulled out what appeared to a large cape made from grey fur.

"What's this fur?"

"Wolf" Vega said, with a Jade like smirk.

Tori tilted her head in confusion.. "Ok, I get the mink and fox but wolf? What gives? Isn't that like cannibalism?"

Vega drained her wine glass, then refilled it. "That is JW's actually. Her being queen, she has resurrected some of the old customs. Such as a weekend every year in a remote area where she meets with the various pack leaders and other important werewolf's. They talk, hunt and do things that we do. Now Jade has proven an effective leader and she has the loyalty of all our people; well almost all. 2 years ago, during this meeting, a huge, sexist, homophobic and rather arrogant werewolf from Russia, openly challenged Jade in front of all the pack leaders. He stated that that having a lesbian werewolf queen was an insult to our people and we needed a real alpha wolf. It was obvious he meant himself and wanted to take the crown from Jade. The entire time during his tirade, Jade quietly sat there, looking slightly amused. I knew she was just going to kick his ass and send him packing."

"Than what?" Said Victoria, hanging on Vega's every word.

"Well as the fight was about to start, he looked at me and boasted to the other's that he would take pity on me, take me as his queen so I could bear his royal heirs. He then bragged how once he mounted me, I would come know what real pleasure felt like."

Tori and Victoria gasped in horror.

"The other pack leaders, who all liked and respected me, didn't look impressed with him at all. I looked at JW a moment later and saw her eyes grow cold. She turned into a wolf and savagely attacked him. It took less than 90 seconds for Jade to tear out his throat and kill him. For a big wolf, he didn't' last very long. JW then took his fur and made a cape out of it, which she wears to werewolf functions. Despite looking rather Game of thrones-ish, its purpose is to remind people of two very important things; that challenging her authority is a bad idea and bragging about mounting me, is an even worse one."

Both Jade and Victoria could see a look of pride in Vega's eyes, as she told the story.

"WOW!" Exclaimed Victoria.

"JW I'm sure, like your versions of Jade are, tender, loving and extremely dangerous if crossed. I am her mate, I am for her only and I'm damn proud of it. Maybe some of her has rubbed off on me over our time together, but personally, I consider what she did, an act of love and devotion. Now, onto more pleasant subjects. I have a Christian Dior dress that you two would die for."

Both Tori and Victoria totally understood that the Jade's, while loving, were extremely protective and possessive of what she considered theirs.

So the girls continued their evening of fun, fashion, wine and gossip. Most of the gossip related to what Jade, Jadelyn and JW were like in bed.

Around midnight, the girls could hear car coming up the driveway.

"Is that the Jade's returning." Asked Tori.

Vega nodded. "It is, I can smell them. " Then she frowned. "Boy can I ever smell them. Remember what we discussed, how we will handle it. They must be punished."

With that, the girls came down stairs and out the front door to find, Jade, Jadelyn and JW all getting out of the car. They sounded excited and like they'd had a few drinks. Tori, Jade and Jadelyn were quick to notice that all three Jade's, stank of rotting flesh.

"We did it." Proclaimed Jade as she held up a goo covered battle axe.

"We came, we saw, we kicked some ass." Boasted Jadelyn, with a raised fist in the air.

Seeing a cut on Jadelyn's forehead, Victoria promptly ran up and threw her arms around her. "You're hurt. Are you Ok, I love you so much."

"It's just a scratch. We wiped them out." Said, a smirking Jadelyn.

"I'm so proud of you."

Several feet away, Tori and Vega looked at each other in annoyance.

"So much for us holding a united front and all being mad at them. Now we can't possibly punish our Jade's now that Jadelyn's off the hook. " grumbled Tori.

Vega shrugged, ran up to JW who had just stepped out of the car and hugged her. "When in Rome."

Jade was next to get a hug and kiss.

JW grinned in satisfaction. "It wasn't just 2 of them, like I was told, it was 6 of them. They were trying to break into the grave of Tyrone Power, the movie star."

"Wasn't he in 1940's, Mark of Zorro." Said Tori.

"That's right., great movie by the way." Replied JW, who then looked to Victoria. "You should have seen your Jadelyn. She kicked some major ass. Hell, she chopped the head right off the biggest one."

Victoria's eyes opened wide. "You did."

Jadelyn's grew more excited. "It looked remarkably like Beck, so I took out all my anger that I had built up inside of me, out on it. I ran up, swung my battle axe and lopped its head clean off. I buried the same axe right in the head of the next one. I can't believe this night. I get proposed to by Victoria and I get to kill something. THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT EVER!"

Tori kissed Jade. "How many did you take out?"

"2, I killed one with an axe and stabbed the second one to death with my scissors. JW turned into a wolf and totally shredded the last two. Afterward, we stopped at some dive bar and had a few celebratory drinks. They kicked us out, as they said we were stinking up the place." A very pleased looking, Jade said.

With that, Vega pointed to the house and commanded. "Ok, you heroes, we love you, we're proud of you, but you three reek of dead and rotting flesh. Straight to the showers, NOW!"

As the three Jade's marched to the house, Vega looked to Tori and Victoria. "It's late, so tell you what. You and your Jade's are welcome to stay the night in our two guest bedrooms. We can provide you with pj's and clothes.

Soon the Jade's were clean and everyone was shown to their rooms and settled in for the night.

As they Jade and Tori were readying for bed, Jade threw her dirty clothes on a nearby chair.

Looking over, Tori happened to see a very small red velvet box tumble out of the pants and onto the floor. Instantly, she reached out and grabbed it.

"Um…what's this?" Tori said, with a curious expression.

"What's what?" Jade whose back was to Tori, replied before turning around. As soon as she did, she noticed the ring box in Tori's hand. "Oh Shit."

Tori then opened the box to reveal a small sparkly diamond ring. "You were going to propose to me!"

"I was?" Said Jade, acting innocently, despite now being very nervous.

With a frown, Tori held the ring out. "What stopped you?"

"Stupid Victoria stole my idea" Jade cursed. "I didn't want to seem like a copycat"

"Yes."

"Sorry?"

"Yes, I'll marry you" Tori said with a grin as she slipped the ring on her finger.

"Woah Tori, chill I haven't even technically asked you yet"

"Doesn't matter, the answer is always going to be yes, I was stupid enough to let your go once, I'm not going to make the same mistake, I'm going to hold onto you till death does us part, you hear understand?"

With a grin Jade replied. "Perfectly."

"Good, now let's celebrate." Tori said, a second before grabbing Jade and tossing her naked body on the bed. Soon enough the newly engaged couple was having very passionate and loud sex.

As Jade's heavy breathing and Tori's loud moans of ecstasy filtered through the wall, an annoyed Jadelyn sat in bed with Victoria and grumbled. "Show off! I'll show Jade a thing or two about making someone moan loudly."

Victoria quickly wrapped her arms around Jadelyn and moved so she was on top of the pale Goth. "It's not a contest. You and Jade are the same, but at the same time each of you is unique. Don't compare yourself to Jade or JW, I don't love them and I never will. I love you and only you. That is why I asked you to marry me. You don't have to be in pain anymore. I love you and always will."

Jadelyn who quickly found herself overcome with emotion began to cry. "I was in so much pain and now I have you and you love me. No one will ever bully you again. I will see to that. I love you so much Tor."

Victoria smiled and feathered a tender kiss on Jadelyn's lips. "You said this is the best night ever, well it's about to about to get a lot better. Let's make love….our way."

On the other side of the house, JW and Vega sat in bed. "The twins will probably be up in a 2 or 3 hours so let's cuddle a bit before sleeping, is that ok?" JW said as she slipped beneath the covers.

Vega, curled up behind JW, spooned her and slipped her fingers in-between JW's pale ones.

After a moment's silence, JW asked. "Does it bother you that we're not making love? The others are, I can faintly hear smell both of the couples going at it."

Vega kissed the back of JW's neck. "No. We're together, cuddling, spending our lives together, wrapped in an intimate embrace. Love is many things. Right now, it's a soft tender moment between a werewolf and her mate and I couldn't be happier. I love you."

JW squeezed her hand. "I love you too."

After a while, the sounds of lovemaking, both loud and soft, faded and were replaced by the sounds of light snoring. Each of the three couples lay sleeping and wrapped in each other's arms. Oddly, before they finally fell asleep, Tori, Victoria, Vega, Jade, Jadelyn and JW all wondered essentially the same thing.

They all wondered about other Tori's and Jade's. Were they sleeping peacefully, their naked bodies pressed up against each other or were they still searching for that thing that they yet to find in each other. They didn't know of course, but each could only hope the others were with the one they were meant to be with, as they were happily themselves.

**The End.**

**Glad you enjoyed the story and thanks for the reviews. Oh….there will be an epilogue, so keep watching. **

**Thanks to Invader Johnny and 27milestogo for their help.**


	37. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Double Trouble **

**Epilogue**

**We open this chapter on world #53 where the Jade of that universe, who we'll call Jade53, is now walking down the hall of Hollywood Arts. **

Jade53 clenched her jaw tight, as she walked up to the just posted cast list for Hollywood Arts latest musical, Grease. Seeing the crowd of people in front of the cast list, finding out what parts they would play, Jade53 merely barked. "OUT TO MY WAY."

Like some biblical miracle, the crowd instantly parted, leaving Jade direct path to the board where the final cast list was posted.

Looking down she saw the first name.

Danny Zuko- Beck Oliver.

Of course the second name was the one she wanted more than anything. She then expectantly moved her eyes down to the next line.

Sandy Dumbrowski – Tori Vega.

The loud and angry growl instantly came out of Jade53's mouth."Grrrrr….."

Furious, she looked further down to see just what part she actually got.

Betty Rizzo – Cat Valentine

Frenchy – Jade West.

Seeing that, made Jade's blood boil and a second later her angry voice boomed down the hallway.

"FRENCHY! FRENCHY! I GOT FRENCHY! VEGA BEATS ME FOR SANDY AND I GET FRENCHY!"

The next sound that could be heard, was the fellow students fleeing in panic. No one wanted to be anywhere near Jade53, when she was mad.

Furious, she stormed to her locker while she carefully plotted her revenge.

"Mabye I could just maim her slightly." Jade53 snarled, as she arrived at her scissor covered locker.

But something was different. Taped to the front of it was an envelope.

Jade tore the envelope open and pulled out a neat handwritten note.

"Want to get Vega. Come to music practice room 7, in 5 minutes and I'll show you how."

Jade53, wasn't sure what this was about, but she certainly wanted to get Vega so she headed straight up there.

As she stomped up the stairs she glanced and could see her dragon tattoo, snarl angrily, glow intense red and slowly move up her arm.

"You're telling me."

Upon arriving at the room she walked in finding it empty, save for a female figure looking out the window. She was wearing all black and had hair much like herself.

"What's this all about!" snapped Jade53 at the figure, whose back was to her.

The figure slowly turned and much to Jade53's utter shock, the figure was her, down to the last detail.

"Tori Vega of course, it always is." Said her double, with a smirk.

Shocked, Jade53 fell backwards the ground and in a sense of panic, started to shuffle back to the door. She got about 3 feet when backed into someone standing right behind her.

Looking up, it was yet another version of herself, also smirking. "We need to talk and you're not going anywhere."

"Wha….Wha…Wha…" was all Jade53 could possibly mutter as she quickly scurried and crouched in the corner.

"I…I…Know how to use this." Said a wide eyed Jade53, as she her scissors out in self defense.

The two standing Jades looked at each other and collectively shook their heads.

The one of the left, held out her hands. "Don't worry, you're not drugged, hallucinating, gone insane or anything else. You're safe, we mean you no harm. We have scissors too, so put that thing away."

"Who…" Squeaked Jade53

"Well, you can call me Jade and my semi-friend here, is Jadelyn. Since this is world 53, we'll call you Jade53. "

Jade53 didn't respond other than letting her Jaw drop open.

Jadelyn stepped forward. "Ok, who are we. There are an infinite number of alternate universes out there. We are different versions of you from two different ones and have traveled here by means of a scientific invention to help you. We are for real, just ask us anything. You can examine us, we are wearing no masks or theatrical make-up"

Jade53 suddenly barked. "Where do I hide my blue scissors?"

"Closet, lower left side, in the shoe box marked, Old crap."

Unconvinced, Jade53 asked a quick barrage of questions which Jade and Jadelyn were able to answer. Finally she gathered enough courage to poke at both Jade and Jadelyn's faces, to make sure no one was wearing any kind of mask or wig.

"Let's say I believe you, what do you want." Said Jade53, in a shaky voice.

"To help you with Tori." Said Jadelyn as she sad in a chair.

"KILL HER! MAKE HER DEAD, BURY HER ALIVE, MAKE HER SUFFER FOR ETNERITY."

Jade smirked and looked at Jadelyn. "Oh yeah, she's got it bad."

"No, were going to help you win Tori's heart. You are, secretly in love with her. " An amused looking Jade, replied.

"WHAT!" Bellowed Jade53 as her face twisted and distorted in rage. In addition to her reaction, her dragon tattoo turned bright red and breathed a jet of tattooed flame across her arm.

"I love those tattoo's, we've got to get some Jade. Something about nanites being infused with the ink."

Jade nodded. "I hear they can act according to your emotions , change color and move."

Jade53, quickly interrupted the tattoo talk. "You're both nuts' I don't love Tori. That'goodie-goodie, always trying to be my friend, freak. "

Jadelyn proudly held out her engagement ring. "Yes you do. Jade and I are both engaged to the Tori's in our universe. I'm getting married in two weeks."

Jade53 backed up and for a moment looked as if she was going to throw up. "How could you….she's disgusting. Hey if your lesbians, that's fine, but anyone but Vega. She's always stealing my parts, she's infuriating."

Jade shook he head. "Infuriating yes, especially when she hogs the blankets at night, but she's more than worth the effort. You've been quite stubborn according to our research. Not letting your feelings show. You're half way through the senior year and you still haven't admitted your love for the Latina."

"NO, I don't love Tori!"

The argument went for several more minutes, with Jade53 vehemently denying any feeling's, other than seething hatred, for the Latina. Both Jade and Jadelyn kept insisting she did.

Jadelyn finally smirked. "Ok, I'm sure we could argue this point all day, but let's' cut to the chase. You love Tori and I can prove it." She then held up her phone. "How come I have footage of you, standing on the limb outside her window watching her undress last night?"

"She wasn't undressing she was only doing homework and dancing to music." Shot back Jade53, before she put her hands over her mouth, as she realized she had said too much.

Jade jumped up and excitedly pointed at Jade53. "AH-HA"

Turning beat red, Jade53 pulled her hand away from her mouth. "You were bluffing weren't you?"

Jadelyn nodded. "Yes, I knew you were though, we Jade's always do that."

Jade53 suddenly exploded. "I HATE HER, SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK!"

"Let me guess, you haven't bothered to so much as give her hint of the burning desire and passion for her, that you carry deep within your soul." Jade quipped, in a rather acid tone of voice.

"NO, I couldn't possibly do that. She'd break my heart. She's a perfect angel and could never love me." Jade53, said defensively and sounding just a bit sad.

Jade glanced out the window and turned to Jade53. "She does. She always does. You go down to the asphalt café right now and tell her you love her and kiss her. I guarantee she will say she loves you back."

"And if I don't" said Jade53, as she gazed out the window at Tori who was sitting in the asphalt café below.

Jadelyn put a firm hand on Jade53's shoulder. "We kick your ass until you do. It's for you own good."

"Fine." Jade 53 ranted. "She better say she loves me."

"She will and believe me, it will be music to your ears." Said Jade with a warm smile.

Without another word, Jade53 stormed out of the room.

Jade and Jadelyn then walked to the window and sure enough an angry looking Jade53 came storming out on to the asphalt right up to her version of Tori, who was sitting with Beck, Robbie and Cat of that universe.

"Yes Jade?" Tori53 said with a smile.

"You're in love with me, I'm in love with you. We're girlfriend and girlfriend from now on. GOT IT!"

For a moment, there was a dead silence around the table as Tori's brown eyes opened wide in complete surprise. Looking on Jade53's face they could see her looking more and more scared as the opressive silence hung over the air.

But suddenly Tori53 grinned, stood up and began to kiss Jade53 furiously. "I love you so much. You are so beautiful, We'll be so happy together."

As Jade53 surrendered to the kiss, the dragon tattoo on her arm glowed a soft pink and did a little happy dance.

Jade and Jadelyn quickly gave each other a high five.

"Mission accomplished." Beamed Jadelyn.

"Come on Jade, let's go. We can come back Saturday and get some of those tattoos."

A few minutes later Jade and Jadelyn stepped back into Jade's world, where Tori and Victoria were waiting in the basement of Hollywood Arts.

"You succeed?" Asked Tori, as she threw her arms around Jade.

"Yes we did." Jade replied after giving Tori a loving kiss.

"Scratch that one." Jadelyn said after giving Victoria a kiss herself.

Tori looked to Jade. "Some of these worlds are so different. Like that one medieval type world where Jade is a princess and she's been kidnapped by the evil wizard Noxzema."

Jadelyn quickly scowled "Noxzema is a skin care product, Noxymis is the name of the bad guy, please get it right."

"Ok, i stand corrected, but Tori is the poor girl who's going on a daring quest to rescue Jade, her true love. That's sooo romantic. They need help."

Jade shook her head. "We currently have a list of 194 separate worlds in which Tori and Jade need help getting together and that one is #183 on that list. We just finished world 53 which was 8th on our list. So it will be quite a while before we can get to it. With a bit of luck, Tori, her sister Trina who's good wizard and their friends, can rescue Jade and stop Noxymis by themselves."

Jadelyn stepped forward, looking confident, "and if it hasn't, we've got it handled. We're going to steal a portable, laser guided, plasma cannon from that world with all the super futuristic weaponry and just blow his castle to smithereens. Problem solved."

Jade then looked to Jadelyn. "What world is on our list to do next week?"

Jadelyn picked up the paper off the table, looked at it and groaned, "Not that one. Yuck."

"What?" Said Jade.

After taking the paper from Jadely and Reading it, Victoria squealed for Joy. "Oooh, I love this one. It's the disco universe. Me and Tori are so going along on this one."

Jade quickly scowled. "Disco universe? I don't remember that one. I don't like the sounds of it either."

"Imagine a universe where disco and disco era fashions not only never went out of style but are a worldwide obsession. In that world "The village People" is still one of the biggest music acts in the world. The regularly sell out entire stadiums. But in that universe, Jade is the disco queen of Hollywood arts and is infuriated by her new rival, Tori, showing her up on the disco floor. But it gets even better, someone tried to kill Tori and now the Jade there is being blamed." Jadelyn explained, looking none too enthused about it.

Jade shook her head in dismay. "Let me get this straight, we have to catch a would be disco murderer and get Tori and Jade fall in love. Oh…fun…why do I keep doing this? I know Jadelyn just likes to break up Beck and Jade over and over."

Tori pulled Jade into her arms and kissed her. "You do it, Because you love me and you want the fellow Jades to feel the same love as you. Just admit it."

Jade's mouth curved into a smile. "Busted."

Jadelyn also shook her head. "I might as well admit it now. She's right."

Tori and Victoria happily took the hands of their fiancé's and started to the door and said in unison. "Come on, you've done a good thing. Come on let's get some dinner and then if you two behave, we may just show you some of that love you been spreading around."

Jade looked to Jadelyn and shrugged. "Let's boogie."

**Special thanks for Metatron85 for allowing me to reference their fantastic story, "The princess and the Knight."**

**Again thanks to all of you who have read and thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
